No Rest For The Wicked
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am deeply excited to be back and to write again but understand the reluctunce of the community to trust me. More details can be found on my profile but I hope they can accept my deepest apologies and that I can turn my writing and reputation around but becoming productive.**

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 1

* * *

A gust of wind blew, dishevelling the red heads tight curls. She sighed, pushing her hair back from her eyes and continuing along the dusty path. The back road she'd taken was lonely, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was use to fending for herself; she had been longer for than she cared to remember. This was a little different though. It wasn't always people she was fending off, but zombies. Yeah, a little bit unreal, but shit happens.

Allana Richardson sighed, heaving her heavy black rucksack over her bony shoulder. It had been awhile since she'd had anything to eat and the hunger pangs were getting worse, gnawing at her with an uncomfortable regularity. For a moment her thoughts began to drift. Her legs had two black, leather holsters on her thighs with two glocks in them.

She did that a lot since the world had gone to hell a year ago. It was the loneliness, she guessed, the empty feeling of no one beside her to share her thoughts with.

She quickly snapped back to reality, silently cursing herself for not being alert, when she heard a gunshot ring out. A branch snapped as a bullet hit it and she instantly turned to face her attacker.

A gun was pointed right in her delicate face. "Don't fucking move bitch." Holding the gun and grinning slightly, almost mocking her was a man. His voice held no hints of weakness. The coldness in his eyes revealing, that he posed a very serious threat and wouldn't hesitate to gun her down.

Allana slowly reached her steady right hand into the back pocket of her tattered jeans. Feeling the knife she always kept close, she grasped it. Without a moment of hesitation, she stabbed the man in the throat. Blood splattered across her face and down her shirt in a random pattern.

"Don't fucking think so bastard." She spat with venom before slamming the blade into head. Allana wiped the blood from the knife on her jeans and shot the man one last look of disgust. She had to get moving. God only knew this guy wasn't alone.

She started to run.

Allana was breathing heavily, her boots barely touching the hard ground beneath her feet. Her hair was whipping around her, hitting the sides of her face, with was now plastered with sweat. Her legs were felt disconnected from her, no tiredness entering them.

She didn't tire the way people normally did anymore, but lord knew she didn't qualify as normal.

She shook the thought out of her mind, focusing on putting one foot ahead of the other.

She couldn't let herself stop, let herself think or worry, only run. She had to keep running if she wanted to live. She kept pushing herself to move until an unfamiliar man crashed into her without warning.

Caught off guard, she stumbled back, trying not to fall. Her normal, familiar instincts screamed for her to keep running, but a new voice whispering, urging her to feed into his flesh. Forcing herself to ignore it, she focused on the stranger.

Her breath got stuck in her chest when she saw the crossbow the man had pointed in her face. He looked like he was more than ready to use it on her if he had to. His face was disturbingly calm and collected, eyes bright blue, sharp as a blade and just as cold. There was dirt smudged all over him and scruff along his jaw from months without shaving. He definitely wasn't from Woodbury.

Allana took an unsteady step back. "W-who the hell are you?" she asked breathlessly, her chest heaving up and down.

The stranger narrowed his blazing blue eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" he shot back.

The pair silently stared each other down, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Gunshots suddenly rang out, forcing them to look away from each other.

Daryl swung around, his crossbow still aimed. A man stood there, his gun aimed steady, but not at him. It was pointed at the woman he had just been aiming at. He glanced at her, noticing she didn't even flinch at a gun being pointed at her chest, just stared the weapon down with a sort of dark humour in her eyes. What in the hell's name was going on? Was she trying to get herself shot?

Allana stood motionless. She watched the man's lip twitch upwards for a moment. There was no point running or putting up a fight.

She knew the bullets wouldn't hurt. Nothing hurt anymore.

The man pulled the trigger and the bullet sprang towards her chest. She almost wanted to laugh already knowing how this would end.

Blood spattered everywhere, shooting out in rivers from her chest as she stood her ground.

Daryl's eyes widened and eye brows shot up as he watched her stand- riddled with bullet wounds- that same look on her face, expression revealing no trace of pain as she dove forward and sliced her attackers throat. As if she was completely unharmed, like the holes in her torso were a delusion.

Allana hardly blinked as the bullets rained down on her, penetrating her flesh. She kept on walking towards the prison, snarling when she saw the Governor staring down a rag-tag group of survivors who looked worn to the bone. The two groups stared each other down, despite Woodbury clearly outgunning the people from the prison, their army consisting of at least one young boy, a kid really.

Breaking the stand off, she took out her two glocks began firing at Woodbury's army, watching the soldiers fall without batting an eye.

Pandemonium broke loose and she could vaguely hear the sounds of the Governor shouting out orders, forcing his men back into position.

"HEY GOVERNOR, REMEMBER ME?!" She snarled as she shot, all eyes focusing on her as she kept up her attack, ignoring the gunfire tearing through her.

Allana got a twist of satisfaction when she saw Michonne turn pale when she saw her. She'd deal with her later.

"Hello Allana, nice to see you after three months how are you?" he asked knowing what he had done to Allana in those months.

She smiled darkly and shot one of the Woodbury men who had been about to shoot the leader of the group.

The Governor pulled his gun out and pointed it at her head, "Ya know that won't kill me right thanks to your fucked experiment" Allana said amused.

The bullet hit her in the head and she fell to the floor, blood trickling down the left side of her temple as the bullet slowly came out as the wound healed.

"Now you've really pissed me off." she said darkly.

The rag tag gang backed away scared of this girl. The Governor and she knew each other, then talks of a fucked up experiment and of course, being shot again and again but not dying. After two good shots, she should be dead, deader than dead. Then, a gun shot to the temple. Why wasn't she dead!?

Allana took a minute to compose herself before she managed to push herself up onto her feet. She wiped at the blood running down the side of her head, as everyone watched her carefully. The Woodbury gang all had their weapons pointed at her, but their fingers were only hovering over their triggers. Probably the best idea. They would only have been wasting ammo.

She sensed there was still someone behind her. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that it was the man with the crossbow she had come across. She wasn't sure if he was just a lone survivor or if he was with the other group here, but he had his crossbow aimed and ready. It wasn't aiming at anyone in particular. The Woodbury men more, but it would have been able to fire a shot in her, had he wanted to. Whether or not this other group were a threat to her was yet to be determined, but she had other issues to deal with at the minute.

She took a couple of steps towards the Governor, reaching for her gun, and lifting her arm to aim straight at him. He didn't seem to be scared, only amused, as she got closer. Did he think this was some kind of game? She'd kill him, take his other fucking eye out and make sure his people suffered as much as possible. As much as she had. Maybe this was too good for him. He deserved to be killed slowly, some form of torture might have been more appropriate.

"You've ruined my fucking life!" she snarled at him, as her finger moved to pull the trigger. But before she managed it, there was another round of gunfire from 'Phillip's men and she was knocked to the ground once again. Not injured, just hit with the force. Not having enough time to reposition herself to fire, the Governor and what was left of his men climbed into the vehicle they had arrived in and began to drive away.

"This isn't over," he called out his window, but Allana realized he wasn't speaking to her. That was meant for the leader of the other group.

She felt several pairs of eyes on her as the car drove into the distance. Every member of the group at the prison was staring at her wide eyed, worried and warily. She could get out of here now, escape and get on the road again. Rethink her plan and make her way back to Woodbury, and then she could make them pay for what they did. Especially the Governor and Milton for their damn experiments. Everybody here had been too caught up in gunfire to notice what had happened to her. Everyone except the man with the crossbow. He had seen everything.

"You saved my life," the leader of the group walked forward a few steps and regarded her carefully. He had been selective about who he took in now. He had pushed out Tyreese and his people after the incident at Woodbury. He had to protect his group. But this girl didn't look like much of a threat to them. She looked thin and frail, not to mention she was covered in blood, possibly from assorted injuries. And she had just taken out a man who was about to put a bullet through his head. He owed it to her to offer some help. "And it looks like we have the same enemy."

It had been a while since she had interacted with other people properly. She only stared at the man as he got closer. She fought the urge to back away. What was he going to do? Shoot her? She shouldn't have to worry about things like that anymore. But she was more worried about what it would be that she would do to him. And his people. She noticed there were a few other women in his group, by the look of things. Not to mention the kid that was there.

And then there was Michonne. Michonne knew exactly what she was. And what she had been through. Things seemed to have worked out fucking alright for her though. She had found herself others to stay with. Shelter. More ammo by the looks of the gun she was holding, along with her ever present katana.

"My name's Rick and these are my people." He gestured behind him and offered her a slight smile. The man with the crossbow moved from his position behind her to stand next to Rick. "Can we help you in anyway?"

Were they offering to take her in? Be a part of a group again? It sounded so... good? They had a roof over their heads here. Maybe not a lot by the looks of them, but they probably had some kind of food too.

"No," Allana replied hesitantly. "I... have things I have to do." For the safety of everyone there, she had to say no. It was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

Rick looked like he hadn't been expecting to be turned down. "Alright. Well, I guess all I can do is thank you then."

Allana gave him a sharp nod of her head. She then gave Michonne a quick look, narrowing her eyes slightly, so hopefully no one else would pick up on the fact that they knew each other. Someday, she might come back and deal with her too, but right now her main target was in Woodbury. It wasn't the time to be sidetracked. She picked up her rucksack off the ground where it had fallen during the gunfire, and refilled the contents that had spilled out. She didn't own much at all anymore, but she was alive. Mostly. And that was all that mattered.

Without looking at the prison again, preventing the temptation to stay, she turned and walked back towards the forest. For the first time in a while, she felt an emotion that had been buried away. Sadness. She could have made friends there. Had a chance at having a family again. Was it something she would ever know, or was she destined to be alone now?

Everyone else watched her go, before Rick turned to his group. "We have to get back inside, rethink the plan. That was cutting it too close." One by one, they headed back in, all except for Daryl.

"Got somethin' to take care of, I'll catch up," he informed Rick. Rick looked at him worriedly, but nodded anyway.

"Be careful."

* * *

Daryl started to follow the path the girl had taken. He wasn't exactly sure what the fuck he had just witnessed. Had he been seeing things when each one of those bullets penetrated her skin? No. he wasn't crazy. She had been shot, and he was sure of it. Yet, she had gotten back up and continued to fight. There was a small blood trail that he had been following, which was simple for him thanks to his excellent hunting abilities. And it didn't take long before he found her.

He sneaked up quietly behind her, having become somewhat of a stealth master. And she had no idea that he was there, until he reached to grab her wrist and spin her around. Before she could do anything, he pointed his crossbow in her face. "What the fuck are ya?"

Allana looked at him then, recognising him.

"You're Merle's brother aren't you?"

She remembered from the night she had managed to escape. How everyone had been gathered in that damn arena, too caught up watching the Governor's sick idea of entertainment to notice her getting away. Merle, the man who had protected her so many times, had been in the ring, alongside his brother as they were meant to fight to the death. She hadn't stuck around long enough to watch, but it looked like at least one of them had gotten out. In fact, she was almost thankful to this man, it was his friends who had brought in the smoke bombs had made it easier for her to get away.

Daryl tightened his grip on her, at the mention of his brother. It still pained him to think about it, every damn time. "How'd ya know that?" Was she one of the Woodbury people, maybe something had gone wrong and she wanted revenge?

"He saved my life, looked after me and... He was my friend" She explained to him.

"Where is he?"

After the initial run-ins with Merle, he had changed. Started to see the Governor for what he really was. And he hadn't liked it. He wasn't one to shy away from a fight, but he didn't abuse woman. Ever. So he had taken it onto himself to look after Allana.

Daryl let go of her, and turned away, so he didn't let his emotions show. He kicked at the ground as his voice became weak. "Dead."

Allana blinked in shock, hurt running through her as she came to grips with the fact that Merle was dead.

"How, how did he die?" She asked gently.

Daryl looked away as he remembered having his brother's blood on his hands.

"One of my group..." Daryl paused, anger and resentment all coming back to him. "Gave up my brother to the Governor." Fucking Glenn. "I should have done more to stop them." The Governor still hadn't kept away from them anyway. Merle's death had been for nothing. He wondered why he was telling her all this. He didn't even know her.

Then again, if she had been a friend of Merle, she must have been something good. Merle sure as hell didn't have many friends.

Allana looked at him sadly, even more depressed that one of the remaining people she liked in her life was gone. "Why do you stay with them?"

He took in her question, why did he stay; Daryl sure as hell didn't owe them anything.

But he stayed for Carol, Carl and Judith, that was the reason.

"Come back with me." He said suddenly.

Allana snapped her head round to look at him.

"I... I can't." Yes. She could. She would. But she shouldn't. "Like I said, I have stuff I need to do."

"I can help you," Daryl replied, unsure of where he was going with this. There was something about her. He wanted her to stay. "Like Rick said, I think we have the same enemy. Come on."

Allana looked at him wearily, "You don't know what I am". She warned.

"What? A walker hybrid who eats raw meat, girl Merle talked about yer." Daryl said with a smirk.

"That doesn't bother you?" she asked, waiting on him to do the same as everyone else and try and take a shot at her.

Instead, he shook his head, and gestured towards her rucksack. "Want a hand with that?"

Allana smiled at him and handed him one of her rucksacks as they walked back to the prison.

"Would everyone be pissed at me, if I killed Michonne?" She asked him seriously.

Daryl paused as he took her question.

"Depends, why?"

"She knew what was going on... and didn't do anything."

Allana knew there was no point in having self-pity, but it had pissed her off completely.

"I asked her to help me find a way out, and she just left me there. Merle was the only one who was going to help."

Daryl felt disgusted at what Michonne had done.

"Did they rape yer?" He asked gently.

Allana chose not to answer directly, only lowered her head slightly. "The Governor's a sick man."

She realized then she was still unsure of his name, only remembering Merle speak about him occasionally. "It's Daryl, right?"

"Yeah it's Daryl Dixon." He said with a small smile, taking in the beautiful emerald eyed red head.

"Allana Richardson." She said smiling as they reached the prison.

"Shall we get ya inside? Take a look at those cuts an' scratches?" Daryl gestured to where there was blood smeared on her skin. He wasn't quite sure if they were hurting her or not, but best to offer. "We have somewhat of a doctor."

"Sure," she smiled gently, for the first time in a while. "Do you think they'll be OK with me? What I am?"

Daryl considered it carefully as he spoke "Aside from Michonne and Glenn, they'll love yer. Judith will fucking bounce with joy." He said with a rare grin.

"Who's Judith?"

"Youngest member," Daryl paused, deciding it was best not to explain everything about Rick, Shane and Lori. "Only a couple of weeks old."

"She yours?" Allana asked, suddenly feeling a pang of jealousy. Did he have a family apart from Merle?

Daryl shook his head, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind "No she aint mine, she's Rick's daughter, his wife Lori died giving birth to her." He said quietly.

Allana blinked thinking of her deceased child with sorrow, "I'm sorry". She said softly.

"Aint yer fault." He said coolly.

They reached the gates where a young boy and a Korean man opened the gates.

"Daryl, can we talk?" He called out and Daryl's eyes narrowed.

He looked at Carl "Take Allana to Hershel."

She didn't like the thought of being separated from Daryl, unsure how the others were going to react with her, but she followed the young boy away into the cells. Eventually they reached one with an elder man in it. He looked to be missing a leg. "Daryl asked me to bring her here," Carl informed him, as the older man came closer.

"Let's take a look at you then."

* * *

Daryl glared at Glenn still barely having spoken two words to him since the Merle incident. "The fuck do ya want?"

Glenn looked away, feeling guilty but sure he had done the right thing by giving Merle over to the Governor.

"Who's the girl, Daryl?" He asked quickly, Daryl barely spoke to him or Rick after what he had done to Merle.

"Why? So you can go hand her over to the governor to save yer sorry ass like yer did with my brother?" Daryl spat at the man he once considered a brother.

"I thought it would help," Glenn said quietly, looking away. "To save us, the whole group!"

"Great fuckin' plan, right" Daryl snarled, walking away from him. He walked into the cells where he knew Carol and Beth would be watching Judith. The older woman looked up at him with a smile.

"You got her to come back?

"Yeah," Daryl walked closer and smiled down at Judith. "Can I take her to meet her?"

"Of course," Carol nodded as Daryl lifted her carefully out, before he left to seek Hershel and his cell.

* * *

Allana sat down quietly as Hershel tended to her cuts which were slowly healing with his help.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen to you?" He asked gently.

Allana grimaced "It's a long story" as Daryl came in with a baby.

Warily, Daryl sat down beside her, as he cradled Judith in his arms.

"She's beautiful," Allana said softly as she reached out, smiling when the baby wrapped a finger around her thumb.

"Yeah, she is," Daryl agreed, although he wasn't sure whether he was still talking about Judith, or about her.

Allana smiled as Judith crooned at her, her large dark blue eyes staring at her in wonder.

"Hey, you". She said smiling at the innocent baby as Hershel cleaned her cuts.

"I'm going to have to clean this, I'm afraid it rather deep." Hershel said pointing at a painful jagged cut on her right shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see another baby again," Allana admitted, as Judith held onto her.

Hershel worked carefully and gently, but she still felt the twinges of a sharp pain every now and again.

"You, hurtin'?" Daryl asked, noticing the grimace on her face.

Allana shook her head "Barely hurts at all". She said as Michonne came in and Daryl tensed.

"We need to question her Daryl". She said impatiently.

"So that you can, blow her brains out as well?" Beth asked who came into the cell block.

"No, we don't," Daryl growled. "She ain't the enemy." As far as Daryl was concerned, the Governor wasn't his biggest enemy either, they were within his group.

"Beth, can ya get her some clean clothes?" Daryl asked, and the younger girl who seemed friendly enough smiled and left. "Let's find ya somewhere to rest."

Allana nodded and Hershel smiled at her as he finished cleaning the cuts.

"Just don't move around much and you'll be alright." He told her kindly.

She smiled at the older man "I will thank you."

She followed Daryl to the cellblock as a man stepped in her way.

"I know what you are"

She watched him carefully as he moved closer, seeming to be analysing her with his gaze.

Daryl stepped in front of her, almost protectively. "She ain't a threat to us. If anything, she's help."

Glenn glared at Daryl, "We don't even know who she is or what happened to her!" He exclaimed.

"Back off Glenn". Carol said who had joined them.

"I know who you are." Allana took a couple of steps forward and looked at the young Korean boy. "You were at Woodbury."

"Yeah," Glenn replied nervously, feeling Daryl stare at him.

"I know what he did to you, the Governor, and what he did to your girlfriend." The Governor had often bragged about it when he was around. Allana lowered her head shamefully. "He did the same to me."

They all stared at her including Carl, "What?" Glenn asked shocked.

Allana jerked towards Michonne "She's the reason I am what I am"

Michonne swallowed as everyone turned their attention onto her. "I had to get out of there Allana; I was looking for a way out for us."

Allana only stared at her coldly, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"I think you should go," Daryl stared down Michonne as he gestured towards the door.

"BULLSHIT MICHONNE, YOU FUCKING LEFT AFTER KILLING PENNY. YOU RAN LIKE A COWARD WHILE THEY RAPED ME AND KILLED MY BABY BROTHER LIKE A DAMN DOG, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She screamed at her, her face turning grey slightly.

"Is she okay?" Sasha asked worried seeing blood stain her vest.

Michonne backed away, as Allana pulled a knife out.

Before she could do anything, Daryl gripped onto her hand. He wasn't a huge fan of Michonne himself but this wasn't the way to settle things. Not in front of everyone else.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her off into the direction of a cell. "Ya need to lie down for a bit, rest. Or those wounds just gonna keep openin'." His mind raced now she had finally admitted she had been raped. And her brother had been killed, just like him.

"We'll deal with her later."

* * *

Allana felt her eyes burn with tears as she thought of her brother, Dylan had been twelve years old when this had happened.

"I'm sorry for going off like that." She said guilty as they went into a cell.

"I don't blame ya," Daryl stated, straightening out the blanket on the bed inside the cell for her. "I lost a brother too."

"He was only 12," Allana said sadly, feeling the tears well up.

"M'sorry," Daryl said, knowing the pain she was going through. "But, yer safe here."

Allana looked at Daryl hesitatingly "How did... Merle die?" She asked quietly.

Daryl gripped his crossbow as the memory took hold.

"It was two days ago".

"Glenn and Rick drove him back to Woodbury. I followed on foot. They told me to stay here, but I was gonna find him a way out of there."

She watched him quietly as he retold the story.

"The Governor got hold of him, an' put him in the arena. Gathered the whole town to watch. Let all the walkers straight in, no hesitation. They tore him apart. I was too late."

"That's awful," she whispered softly, her hand having reached out to rest on his arm soothingly before she even realized.

"By the time I got there, the only thing left of him was his army dog tags and a photo of us as kids with our momma. Since that happened I've never forgiven either of them for what they did, I trusted them, thought of them as family and they did that". Daryl said remembering finding his brother in pieces.

"Dylan tried to save me from the lab." She said quietly.

Everything that Daryl was feeling.. She knew. Too fucking well.

"He... He was caught. By Shupert. Took him to the Governor, and they... they killed him right in front of me."

She felt the first tear slide down her cheek. The first time she had let herself cry in a while.

"The Governor laughed as he let him be eaten by his fucking daughter, my baby brother died by that bastard. I could hear him screaming for me to run but I couldn't". She choked.

"He died trying to save me," she finished quietly. "But the Governor, he got to me, and I couldn't stop him. The things he did..."

Daryl gently thumbed away her tears, "Ya don't have ta; tell me no more if ya don't wanna". He said quietly.

Allana's eyes fluttered shut "Thank you." She said before falling asleep.

He waited a minute before speaking "No, thank you".

Daryl sat on her bed and watched as her chest rose and fell softly, as she drifted into sleep. She looked completely exhausted.

He didn't leave her cell, but opened up the rucksack she had been carrying, He emptied the stuff into her cell, hoping to make her feel more at home when she awoke.

And his heart sunk when he reached the bottom and found a photograph. Allana and who he assumed to be her little brother, standing grinning at the camera.

It had been taken before the dead had risen obviously; He put it on the bedside drawers and placed her sword next to her.

He sighed before leaving the cell, taking a sleepy Judith with him.

Maggie walked towards him then "Rick wants a meeting."

"Course he does," Daryl mumbled, as he bounced Judith in his arms. Reluctantly, he followed Maggie into the area they had been using for dining.

Carol took Judith from him, as he sat himself away from everyone else, distancing himself as much as possible.

What did Rick have to say now?

Rick stood up as he surveyed everyone; Daryl sat away from everyone his crossbow in his lap as he looked around.

"Does everyone agree with Allana being here?" He asked calmly.

"NO!" Michonne and Glenn called out.

"Ya fuckin' left her," Daryl growled, standing up. "Left her to get raped and watch her brother die."

"Is that true?" Rick asked, looking disgusted over at Michonne.

"Yeah," Daryl answered. He found himself having a strange connection to the girl. They knew what the other was going through. "If she goes, I go." He knew Rick would need to let her stay that way.

Michonne sighed "Not this again." She snapped at him.

"Can I just say that if Daryl and Allana go, so do I". Carol said calmly.

"Hold on just a minute, we barely know this girl." Glenn snapped.

Daryl gave Carol a nod of appreciation. Beth looked at the two of them. "Me too." Her and Carol had grown close, after spending so much time together with Judith. Glenn looked almost betrayed, thinking that he would have Beth on his side because he and Maggie were close.

"We barely knew her an' we brought her in," Daryl waved his arms towards Michonne. "Though I'm startin' to think that was a stupid fuckin' idea."

"Don't look at me like that Glenn; you lost me after that stunt you pulled with Rick taking Merle to the Governor." Beth snapped.

Maggie shifted "What do we know about her?" She asked

"She doesn't look dangerous," Carol stated, knowing she wouldn't have allowed Daryl to take her Judith if she thought she was.

"She ain't," Daryl confirmed. "She's been through a lot, wants the Governor dead as much as we do."

"Why though? Why does she want the Governor dead?" Rick said noticing the look of disgust that Carl shot Michonne.

"We'll find out." Michonne said as she stalked towards Allana's cell.

"The things he did to her," Daryl growled, reaching a hand out to prevent Michonne getting past. "Ya know!"

"Like what he did to me?" Maggie asked quietly, making everyone stop and turn to look at her. This was the first time she had spoken about what had happened since she came back.

"Yeah, only a hell of lot worse. I aint saying anymore cause it aint my story to tell so back the fuck off before shoot ya with a fuckin arrow." He snarled at Michonne.

A pale figure stepped out of the cell then.

"It's OK," Allana assured Daryl coming out of her cell. "I got this."

"Maybe we should go somewhere, talk this over?" Michonne suggested.

Allana nodded calmly and followed after the older woman and Rick, tall and proud.

"I don't like this." Carol said nervously.

Axel agreed "That woman's not right in the damn head."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 2

* * *

"It's not really something I want to talk about again," Allana replied, remembering how she had broken down when she had explained it to Daryl. "But there's one thing for sure, a quick death is more than what he deserves. I want to make him suffer."

Rick looked at the young red head woman in front of him, feeling sympathy for her.

"You'll still going to have to tell us." Michonne said coldly.

"Damnit Michonne, you know! Because you know exactly what he is like," Allana frustrated, banged her fist off the cell wall.

"My brother tried to save me, made a better damn attempt than you did, and he was killed for it! Fed to that daughter of his. And then he kept me locked up, only used me when he felt the need for it..." Allana looked down at her feet, feeling her face redden.

When she glared back up at Michonne, she noticed the guilt on her face. "You were supposed to be my friend."

"I never meant to leave you there." She said guilt in her voice.

"Is that what you said to Andrea? Just so you know, when he gets here, he won't stop until we're all dead. Until you're left and he'll make you wish you'd never killed his daughter." Allana snapped at her.

"I didn't have a choice" She said tiredly.

"Bullshit, you just wanted to be spiteful, killed his weakness and he took it out on me and used me as a fucking guinea pig." Allana spat.

"I wouldn't... if I had known what he was going to do," Michonne tried her hardest to convince Allana but it wasn't working.

"What did he even do to you anyway?" Allana muttered coldly. "Offered you a warm bed and a place to stay? Lucky fucking you."

Rick looked at the angry, emotional young woman with sad eyes.

"Where did you get those scars?" He asked suddenly.

Allana looked very surprised at his question, "From Milton's lab of horrors."

She remembered all too well how each one had come about, having spent hours being worked on like some kind of animal. She was probably going to have several more to add to the collection after the gunfire outside the prison.

"I'm sorry all that happened," Rick offered her a sad smile. "Why you?"

It was the same question she had asked herself over and over again.

"I don't know, I've asked myself that a thousand times." Allana said feeling faint and looking down, she could see blood sliding down her side.

"You need to take it easy, come and sit down." Rick instructed as she slowly moved closer to him. This was the Rick that had given up Merle to the Governor. Who had played a part in getting one of her only remaining friends killed? "How long were you in Woodbury?"

"I don't know, lost track of time," Allana admitted sadly. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Rick asked, confused with her sudden question.

"What you did to Merle... take him to the Governor?"

"I thought it would stop him," Rick answered, still feeling awful over what he'd done and that Daryl could barely look at him. "Thought he would stop attacking us."

"You really want to stop him?" Allana asked seriously, glancing at Michonne who was pacing outside the cell now. "Give him what he really wants. The one that killed his daughter. Her."

Michonne turned pale, "Allana, please don't." she pleaded.

"One of my friends in Woodbury is pregnant, her name is Rowan and she was Merle's girlfriend" She acted as if Michonne wasn't there.

"I want to go back for her, but I don't know how to get her out. Maybe we could make a transfer."

Rick looked at her then "Let me talk to the group about it." He said quietly.

Allana nodded and walked out of her cell.

The younger blonde girl she remembered seeing earlier came up to her.

"You look like you could do with something to eat?" She asked kindly.

"That would be great, thanks," Allana gave her a small smile.

"I'm Beth, by the way." She introduced herself.

Allana smiled at her back, "My name's Allana and its nice to meet you, Beth." She said softly.

Beth grinned and they went down to the area they used as a kitchen.

"Hi!" A young woman called out to her.

She was shocked by the amount of the people the group had living here, especially considering what little food and weaponry it appeared they actually had.

She took a seat at a table as Beth put a bowl of rice down in front of her.

"Hi, I don't think we've been introduced yet."

The woman gave her a warm smile, "I'm Carol Peletier." She introduced herself.

Allana smiled at her "My name's Allana."

"And I'm Sasha." A dark skinned woman said kindly.

"It's nice to meet some new faces again..." Allana paused for a minute, knowing that she had seen plenty of strangers in the last couple of months, but none of them were the friendly type. "Good people, y'know."

"You won't have any problems here," Carol smiled as she sat herself down opposite Allana. "Our group is full of wonderful people. You'll fit in just fine."

"I hope so." She said quietly, eating some beans.

"We need to go on another supply run!" Carl called out.

Daryl and Rick entered the kitchen area, and helped themselves to some of the food.

"I'll go," Daryl offered, giving Carl a small nod.

"I will too," Rick added, much to Daryl's annoyance. He wanted to make it up to his friend somehow for what he had done, and hoped they could get some time away to talk. Hershel also offered to help, but Rick suggested he stay behind to keep an eye on things at the prison.

"I want to go too," Allana stated, staring into her food. "I can help."

"You're hurt from yesterday and need to get better, I'll be fine." Daryl told her quietly.

Allana didn't look happy but nodded and watched them leave.

"Hey can I talk to you?" A boy around Dylan's age asked.

She was annoyed they didn't let her go. She would have been safer than them. She could take a bullet without it doing any permanent damage, but if Daryl or Rick were hit then they might not come back.

She turned to face the kid. "Yeah, sure." He gave her a small smile and walked out of the kitchen area, as she followed quietly.

Carl looked at her for a while before speaking, "Is he really bad?" He asked remarking on the Governor.

"Yes". She said honestly, there was no point sugar coating it.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know," Allana admitted, sighing quietly. "Power, I guess. He has his village full of people who all look up to him."

"I mean, how can we stop him?" Carl asked, seeming much more grown up than he actually looked.

"We fight."

Carl took this in for a moment.

"You're brave". He said quietly.

Allana shook her head at him, "No you're the brave one, and your group are brave standing up to that bastard".

"What did he do to you?"

"Not the kind of things you want to hear about," Allana ruffled his hair quickly before turning to leave.

"I'm not a kid. I've seen a lot of stuff too," Carl shrugged as she turned to face him again.

"I know but you don't want to hear about what happened to me kiddo, it doesn't have a happy ending." She said quietly.

Carl looked at her with sad eyes, "Was it bad?"

"Like Hell."

"I lost my mom," Carl said suddenly. "It felt like hell for me too at times."

"I'm sorry. But you have your dad. And a little sister. They need you to be strong." She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile.

She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. Now that she had lost Dylan... she was all alone.

As if he had read her thoughts, Carl said "You've got us and Daryl, it was bad when... Glenn killed Merle." He said looking at the fence.

"How did it happen?"

"He was out for revenge... after what the Governor had done to Maggie. He blamed Merle, and wanted him dead."

"I know how Daryl feels." Allana said quietly, earning a look from Carl. "You lost your mom... I lost a brother. He was about the same age as you."

Carl felt sad; Allana had lost someone too as well at the hands of the Governor.

"What happened to him, what was his name?"

"His name was Dylan, and he was trying to save me from Milton's lab. He got caught and the Governor killed him right in front of me. He was torn to pieces." She sniffled quietly, trying not to break in front of the young boy.

"I shot my mom. So she didn't have to come back," he added sadly. She wasn't the only person suffering. Carl knew what the grief was like.

Allana smiled at him sadly, "I'm sorry about your mom." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry about your brother." He said quietly, pulling his hat.

"CARL, ALLANA, ANDREA'S HERE!"

Allana's head snapped up at the mention of Andrea's name. Carl stood and began to walk out, followed by Allana.

When they reached the kitchen area, she froze. The blonde was standing right in front of her.

This was the first time she had seen her since she had managed to get away from Woodbury.

"Allana?" Andrea said shocked at seeing her old friend, she looked a mess.

"Hey Andrea." She said quietly.

"I thought you were dead!" Andrea rushed forward and threw her arms around Allana, hugging her for a few moments before pulling back and taking in her face. She looked awful. Blood and wounds covered her face and arms. "Phillip told me..."

"Don't listen to a word he says," Allana cut her off bitterly.

Andrea looked around at her old group in confusion, "What happened?" She asked stunned.

"The governor and Michonne happened, that's what happened." Daryl said coldly.

"Where's Merle?" Andrea asked not seeing the older Dixon.

"Dead," Daryl spat. "Because of your boyfriend."

"My brother too," Allana added quietly.

"Tell you what..." Daryl began, fiddling with his crossbow. "Next time you see Phillip, ya tell him I'm gonna take his other eye out."

Andrea was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Tell me everything, please Phillip's getting an army and some of them are just boys."

"I don't want to talk about it again... what happened to Dylan. I can't." Allana turned away from her old friend, and walked towards the cell doors. Rick or someone could explain it. "I need to take a walk." Fresh air would do her a world of good.

"I'm coming with ya'," Daryl got up and followed her towards the doors, as everyone else looked sadly at Andrea. She was so clueless as to what was going on; not being able to see what Phillip was really like.

"He wants to kill us Andrea," Rick said simply. "But we're going to kill him first."

* * *

Allana walked along the fence line, her red curls blowing in the wind. She missed her parents, Dylan, Merle, Martinez and Rowan.

"So I'm an uncle?" He asked, still trying to get used to it.

"Rick told you?" She asked quietly, looking to see how Daryl was reacting with the news. He seemed to be good with Judith, so things shouldn't be so bad. "I think so anyway, I'm not even sure how she's doing back in Woodbury."

Daryl smiled slightly "I'll help ya get her out of there." He promised.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me," Daryl shrugged slightly. "She's sorta family I guess."

"Yeah," Allana looked down at her feet as she scuffed her boots off the ground. "You have family left after all."

"That means you as well; will ya help me look after her?" He asked shyly.

Allana smiled at him.

"I'd be honoured to."

She couldn't get the smile to leave her face as they continued walking along, her fingertips occasionally reaching out to run along the side of the fence.

Allana wondered if Daryl had any younger brothers or sisters, seeing how easily he handled Judith earlier. "You seem good with kids."

Daryl looked at her then; it was strange how he could tell her things that he didn't tell anyone else aside from Merle.

"I had a little sister called Lily Rose, she died young though." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he tried for a small smile. "You lost people too."

"What about your parents?" Allana asked, not realizing it wasn't a great topic for Daryl to talk about.

Daryl grimaced "My mom died in a house fire and my old man died of alcohol poisoning."

"My mom died of an overdose."

* * *

"My god." Andrea gasped after Rick had told of the horror that had happened to Allana and Daryl.

"He's not who you think he is Andrea," Rick said, preventing her from going into the cells. She had been a friend at one point yes, but everything had changed and he didn't know if he could still trust her or not. "And you need to pick a side. It's us or him."

The blonde's eyes darted around everyone, stuck wondering what she should do. "Maybe I can set up a talk."

Michonne snorted "I bet that will work." She spat.

Andrea glared at her "How could you let that happen to Allana?" She asked horrified at Michonne's coldness.

"I had to get out of there," Michonne snapped. "But you... you wanted to stay with that monster, and Allana wanted to stay in Woodbury for her damn brother!"

"BULLSHIT, YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT HER THERE, YOU COLD, MANIPULITIVE BITCH YOU TOLD GLENN IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA IF GLENN GAVE MERLE OVER TO THE GOVERNOR. YOU STARTED THIS WAR WITH YOUR STUPID GRUDGE!" Beth screamed angrily.

"The fuck?" Daryl snarled.

"We were meant to fight together!" Beth snapped. "Not by sending each other to their deaths."

"You know I was only trying to help, Beth," Glenn tried to reason.

"By doing that? We're not like the Governor but you two seem very happy with sacrificing someone else." She spat disgusted.

Allana walked towards her then, "C'mon on hon, let's get you away from here."

She took the distressed girl back into her own cell and let her sit down on the bed.

"I just thought we were better than that," Beth said sadly. "That, we would help each other."

"And we will," Allana assured, determined she would now stand up for these people, no matter what.

Beth gave a small smile, but still thought of how they had gotten rid of Merle so easily. "I just wish we could have sooner."

She swallowed "Merle was getting better, ya know. He was still his old self but more quiet I guess for Daryl's sake."

"He was a good man, so was Martinez." Allana said sadly.

"Martinez?"

"One of the Governor's men, he wasn't so bad though. Him and Merle were trying to help me get away."

"It's always the good ones who die," Beth said grimly.

"The good die, while the evil linger, as my da always said." she said darkly.

"Well we're going to get rid of that evil," Allana gave her a small smile, hoping to get her spirits up a bit. "The Governor is a bad man, and he deserves to be punished."

"After what he did to my sister, I'd like to do it myself," Beth replied, wishing her sister would open up more and talk to her about what happened.

"I know, I went through it too."

Beth picked up a little as she stood from the bed. "I'm glad Daryl brought you back."

Allana was silent for a minute before speaking "So am I."

"Is he... Really twisted."

Allana knew she was talking about the Governor, "He's like a snake, one minute he's nice then he stabs you in the back. After they killed those army people, Merle started to help me, Rowan and Martinez get out."

"And what happened?" Beth asked.

"We almost managed to get away, but he got caught out. That's when Daryl was brought in, I guess, for them to fight. I managed to get out with all the commotion going on. But Rowan and Martinez were left behind."

She took a breath "I want to go back for them, they looked after me, protected me. Rowan was Merle's girlfriend and she's having his baby, I can't leave them there." She said firmly.

"Don't worry, we'll break them out and they can stay here." Beth promised.

"Daryl's not going to leave them there anyway, that's his niece or nephew after all," Allana said softly. She could already picture him with the baby, protective, but scared too. Not wanting to get too close in case he might have hurt it in anyway, but not fully trusting anyone else with him or her. She had already witnessed how much Judith loved him.

"Do you guys have a plan?"

"No, not yet but we're thinking of one. But I'm worried about Rowan; she's scared about the Governor seeing it as a replacement for Penny." Allana said rubbing her forehead.

Beth looked disgusted "That's horrible."

"That's why we need to do it soon," Allana said, as she suddenly noticed something sitting on the table beside her bed.

It was a picture of her and Dylan from when she was younger. It had been stashed away at the bottom of her rucksack, so how had it gotten out there?

She picked it up, and looked at it longingly, running her fingers over her brother's image as she sat down again with a sigh.

Beth saw her looking at the photo with a sad smile on her face.

"Is that you and your brother?" She asked gently.

Allana nodded "I was sixteen and my brother was nine years old, we were at our ranch and our dad took a photo of us both." She said quietly.

"My dad, Maggie and me lost people too."

"I think we all have," Allana rested a hand on the younger girl's arm. "How did you all meet with everyone else in the group?"

Beth smiled sadly then "We met at our farm when Carol's little girl Sophia got chased by walkers, when they were in the woods Carl got shot by Otis by accident. Rick brought him to my dad and well we helped looked for Sophia only..." Her voice trailed off.

"She wasn't alive, was she?" Allana asked knowing the answer.

"No, she was in the barn as a walker."

"That's awful," Allana replied quietly. "How did she take it?"

"Better than expected I guess," Beth answered, remembering how she hadn't been exactly in a fit state to pay much attention to Carol during that time. She was grieving over her own losses. "Daryl was probably one of the worst hit; he spent every minute out looking for her. Took a bullet too."

Allana felt sadness overcome her as she thought of the pain Beth's group had gone through.

"I'm sorry." She said standing up as well, she looked at Beth "Who did you lose?"

"My mom, my brother Shawn, my boyfriend Jimmy, our family friends Patricia and Otis," Beth trailed off deciding to end the list by only going with the most important people. Although she had lost other friends, neighbours too, so many people.

"Wow," Allana breathed quietly. "You've been through some shit, eh?"

Beth smiled sadly, "I wanted to commit suicide but in the end I couldn't, I wanted to live." She said firmly.

Allana nodded in respect "Means your tough, brave and loyal. C'mon lets go to the others and see Andrea."

"I'm not sure I want to," Beth admitted. "After what her boyfriend did to Merle and everyone else."

"She's, not as bad," Allana half smiled, knowing Andrea was a good person underneath it all, but she had only been fooled by the Governor. "Come on."

Beth nodded "I'm sorry about your brother." She said softly.

"I am too."

* * *

Daryl looked at Andrea as he told her what had happened since the night at Woodbury, Andrea looked close to tears.

"You just left her there?" She asked Michonne stunned.

"After I killed Penny, I had to get out of there. I went back to find these guys, they were in Woodbury looking for Glenn and Maggie," Michonne tried her best to defend herself. "But then Daryl got left there, and I didn't have time to save her. We had to look for him."

"Don't ya dare blame this on me," Daryl growled. "It was all you. Ya coulda' got her out. Saved her brother. An' my niece or nephew."

"You left an innocent woman behind to suffer your consequences, why didn't you help her?" Axel asked trying to understand how Michonne could abandon Allana like that.

"What are you in here for?" Michonne growled. "You can't be much better than me, being locked up!"

"Robbed a shop with a toy gun," Axel admitted with a small grin on his face. "Long story."

Allana, who had re-entered the room with Beth couldn't help but give a small chuckle at this.

"We need to get Martinez and Rowan out of there, Rowan's scared that the Governor will kill her and take the baby away." Allana explained.

Michonne stared at her in disbelief "WHAT!" She screamed.

"There's no way I'm leaving her there," Allana stated firmly, standing her ground against Michonne.

"No chance, that baby's family," Daryl added.

Rick stood suddenly, hoping he could relieve the tension forming in his once harmonized group. "Alright, let's make a plan and get it done sooner rather than later."

Allana and Daryl nodded and Daryl pulled out a map while Michonne scowled at them.

Carol looked at Allana then "Why don't you both take a shower, freshen up?" She suggested kindly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Allana smiled thankfully. She hadn't been near clean, or any water, for that matter, in a couple of days now. She must have looked as disgusting as she felt. She then realized she didn't fully know her way around yet. "Lead the way, I guess."

Carol nodded and gently took Allana by the arm as they could hear Michonne yelling.

"I'm not a fan of her's, Rick's or Glenn after what they did to Daryl and what she did to you. Seeing Daryl like that after Merle was killed was awful, I thought he was going to leave." Carol confided.

"I'm surprised he didn't," Allana spoke quietly, so they couldn't be overheard. "I know I would have."

"I think he cares about this group more than he wants to at times," Carol smiled back, knowing that they had all grown on Daryl since their original meeting back at the quarry. "He's a good man."

Allana smiled, thinking of how he had understood her pain, grief at loosing Dylan. "He's a brave, good man." She said softly as they reached the showers.

"When they all got back from Woodbury, Daryl made a strange, wolf like cry and started yelling at Glenn."

"I thought he was going to back to how he was like before, reserved. But he didn't. He's grown stronger now." Carol smiled as she ducked into a cell on the way to the showers to pick out some clean clothes for Allana. Or at least as close to clean as they had nowadays.

"I would have probably killed Glenn, had it been me."

"I know, but Daryl never forgave Rick, Glenn and Michonne for what they did. He buried what he had found of Merle and kept that photo with him, Daryl's a brave man who would probably kill to protect Rick and Glenn... Then they did that." She said sadly.

Allana smiled sadly "We've all lost people because of this maniac."

* * *

The two women showered up. Allana, rejoicing in the feel of being close to clean again. Once she had washed up enough, she dressed in the clothes that Carol had given her. They were loose fitting on her small frame, but better than the blood covered scraps that she had been wearing out on the road. Once they were done, they headed back to the kitchen area, where everyone was still in a heated discussion over what was going to happen with Woodbury, with Daryl shooting down almost every idea that Rick, Glenn and Michonne came up with.

Allana stepped forward into the middle of the argument. "I'm going this time. No stopping me."

Daryl didn't seem to like the idea and pulled her off to the side, away from the idiots he was trying to knock some sense into. "You were hurt, I ain't gonna let you go back in there."

"I'll be fine Daryl. You know I can't get hurt as much as you," Allana knew Daryl had witnessed the gunshots being fired into her. "I'm one of the people he's after. I can probably buy you just enough time to get in and get Rowan and Martinez."

"No, I'm not goin' to let ya'-"

"Daryl, please! You brought me back here," she said softly, looking at him with her large emerald eyes. "Let me do this for you."

Daryl looked at her for a long time before nodding "Alright, but yer with me, Glenn's with Rick. Carl, you the leader here while we're gone." He told them both.

"Got it." Carl said calmly, like a soldier.

Allana looked at Andrea then "Be careful." She said quietly.

"Are we going now then?" Glenn asked tiredly, wanting to get everything over with sooner rather than later. Get back to living as they had been doing, when the biggest threat they had were the walkers.

"No time like the present," Rick sighed, making sure that all his weapons were in place. He didn't like the idea, but he had a feeling that it was going to be the only way that Daryl would even be close to liking him again.

"We should get close to the village, I can go surrender myself," Allana said quietly, hoping that her plan would work, and she wouldn't end up in the hands of the Governor again like last time. She would get them just enough time to sneak in and out, getting the people that they needed. She trusted that they wouldn't leave her. They had to come back for her.

"Come on," Daryl said, nodding towards the door. "We'll take my bike." Damn. It wasn't even his. It had been Merle's.

They said good bye to the others and got on Merle's bike, driving into Woodbury, the Mercedes behind them.

They soon reached the wall and Allana took a deep breath before walking towards the wall.

_Please let this work._

"Your best shot is to go around the back, try and get in that way," she whispered to Daryl before they turned and drove off. Suddenly, she felt very alone, and very scared, although she tried not to let it show.

When she reached the wall, every guard that was stationed there turned to face her, and aimed their guns at her. But then they realized who it was and lowered their weapons. They had been ordered not to kill this girl. That was something that the Governor wanted to do himself.

Allana inhaled sharply as she tried to look as confident as possible. "I want to talk to him."

Shupert nodded grimly and Allana was very tempted to stab him in the throat.

"Come with me". He said and she followed him to the Governor's house, from the corner of her eye, she could see Daryl going to the house Martinez shared with Rowan.

"Well, well. How nice to see you again Allana" The Governor said coldly.

"Unfortunately I can't return the feelings." She said angrily.

"I'm sure that we could make friends," the Governor gave her one of his sick, twisted smiles as he sat at his table. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"No," Allana spat bitterly. Then she came up with an idea. She could kill two birds with one stone here. Get her friends back, and get rid of Michonne. "I think I may know the location of something that you want. Or someone."

The Governor stiffened "Where is she?" He growled menacingly.

Allana knew she had to play this right, she couldn't say the prison it would be too easy.

"She's living at this hunting game shop, here's my deal. You hand over Martinez and Rowan and you get Michonne."

"They aren't of much use to me anymore," the Governor frowned, thinking over the offer. "I'd much prefer Michonne."

"Will you leave the other group alone?"

The Governor looked at her then "If I say no?" He asked playing with her.

"Then, I won't fucking rest until you, Milton and Dr Stevenson and everyone who hurts that group is dead. I'll make you regret the day you turned me into this thing." She threatened.

* * *

Daryl paused outside a Tudor style house.

"Rowan? Martinez?"

"What the hell?" Martinez asked, startled by the intrusion into their property.

And then he recognized the figure. "Daryl?" He had spent some time bonding with the man when the Governor and Rick met one day, supposedly to sort out something between the two of them. Of course, things hadn't worked out, and that was the last time he had seen him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get ya's out."

"Martinez, who is it?" Rowan called out as she walked towards them, she hadn't been the same since Merle had died.

"Daryl's here to break us out of this hell hole, Ro get our stuff, we're leaving."

Rowan ran upstairs to get their things while Martinez spoke to Daryl.

"Is Allana with you?"

"Yeah, but we gotta go back and get her. Rick an' Glenn are keeping an eye on the place right now. She's risking her life to get y'all out of here," Daryl explained, hoping Rowan wasn't going to be too long.

"I'm sorry... about what happened to Merle," Martinez spoke quietly.

Daryl only shrugged and chewed on his bottom lip. "Shit happens."

Rowan ran down the stairs then, dragging two suitcases down the stairs.

"Let's get Allana and get the hell out of here, c'mon Duke." She called out as a big black German Sheppard dog ran towards them quietly.

"God damn, whatcha need all that stuff for?" Daryl grumbled. By the time they fit the suitcases and the dog in the car, there would barely be enough room for them. It was a good job they had brought the bike.

"For the baby," Rowan replied simply as she struggled with the weight.

"You need my help, with Allana?" Martinez offered, helping out Rowan with her stuff.

"Nah," Daryl shook his head. "I got it."

He aimed an arrow carefully at house where the Governor was and pulled.

The arrow hit the glass window perfectly.

* * *

The Governor smirked at her "No deal, I'm afraid All-" just as an arrow went sailing through the window.

Her cue to leave.

Allana ran across the room and jumped out of the window, glass shattering as she landed outside the house and saw Daryl running towards her.

"C'MON!"

She ran behind him as quick as she could, almost at Merle's bike before they were spotted by the guards on watch. She noticed in almost slow motion how one of them pointed their guns straight at Daryl, and was ready to fire the trigger. Before she had the chance to think properly, she shoved him out of the way and got into the line of fire, the bullet hitting her right in the stomach. It hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't kill her. That was the Governor's own fault.

"Fuck, are you OK?" Daryl asked his face full of concern.

"I'll be fine, just move," she panted out of breath, the force of the bullet exhausting her more than she already was.

He stepped on the gas as more bullets hit them, causing walkers to come towards the town.

"Shit, the walls are falling down." Allana said shocked as walkers entered the town.

"WAIT, WAIT UP!" A voice yelled and Allana saw Ethan running towards them.

"Take me with you, please he killed my mom." He pleaded them, his dark brown eyes terrified.

Allana looked at Daryl quickly. They couldn't stop now, otherwise Daryl was more than likely going to get hit too, and he wouldn't be able to come back from it as easy as her. She jumped off the bike as quick as she could.

"Come on, quick!" The younger boy followed her as she managed to flag down Rick and the others before they drove off. "Take him with you," she instructed, the boy managing to squeeze into the back of the car.

Daryl backed up for the bike, and she went back to him. Holding on tightly as he sped away. "Let's get back."

Back home.

They drove back to the prison in a comfortable silence before Daryl spoke.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"What we both expected, that even if we do hand Michonne over he'll kill us all. He's lost it and the town's suffering for it." She said grimly.

"Ya know that kid?"

"I've seen him around when I was in Woodbury... before things went wrong. I knew his mom more, but I guess she's gone now too."

They had managed to get what they had planned for at least. Along with an extra member for their group and a dog "Bet the kids are going to love Duke," Allana said, smiling for the first time since they had left earlier.

Daryl agreed with her, "Dogs can smell walkers; they don't get hurt by them." He said as they pulled up to the prison.

Allana stepped off the bike feeling dizzy as she stood, Hershel was gonna kill her for moving around.

He noticed her sway slightly on her feet, and immediately reached out. "Ya OK?"

"Yeah, just a little faint," she gave him a weak smile.

He put and arm around her shoulders, making sure she wasn't about to pass out on him, as they began to walk back into the prison.

"Told ya, that ya should have been restin'. Gonna have to take ya to bed." Allana looked at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Daryl suddenly realized what he had said and felt his cheeks redden, feeling embarrassed for the first time in a long time. "Didn't' mean it like that," he mumbled shyly.

Allana only gave a small chuckle as they walked, hearing the other car pulling up in the distance.

Rick, Glenn, Martinez and Rowan came out along with Ethan and Duke.

"Allana, oh god I'm so sorry." Rowan sobbed running towards her friend.

Allana put her arms around the other woman and hugged her tightly. "It's OK, I'm just glad you're alright. And the little one?"

Rowan nodded "I felt it kick today; I wish Merle was here, he would have loved it." She said quietly.

Allana beckoned Daryl to come closer "Rowan this is Daryl Dixon, Merle's younger brother."

"Hey." He said giving her a warm smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 3

* * *

Rowan smiled back and looked at Ethan, "Come here Ethan, they aren't gonna hurt you." She assured him.

Ethan nodded and with Duke walking along with him, the young boy walked towards them.

"He killed mom because she figured out what happened to Dylan that the Governor was lying. So he took her to the arena and fed her to the walkers, I could hear her screaming at me, telling me that she loved me." He said numbly.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're going to be safe here, these are good people, they'll look after you," Allana bent down to his eye level.

"You promise?" He asked timidly, looking to Duke for support.

"I promise."

Ethan hugged Allana then and she hugged him back as she saw Daryl give her a sad smile.

"Why don't you go follow Carl?" She offered and Ethan nodded at her as he followed the boy.

"That town is going to hell." Daryl said darkly.

Allana snorted quietly as Rick and Glenn took the others into the prison to get them settled. "I think it's already there."

"What ya did earlier, when that guy shot at me," Daryl began quickly... "Thanks."

She smiled at him "No problem."

"Let's get inside; we need to talk to Andrea about Woodbury."

"I don't know how she'll react," Allana said, knowing how Andrea was determined to have Woodbury and the prison work together. "I'm not sure if she'll come back."

Daryl swung his crossbow over his shoulder as he regarded her. "Ya want her to?"

"She's my friend and she's very brave." She said as they walked towards the prison.

As soon as they walked into the cell block, Andrea flung herself at Allana. "I'm so sorry Allana, Daryl, about Merle and Dylan." She said tearfully.

Allana pulled back and gave her a tiny smile. She wasn't going to let the Governor ruin her friendships too. "You didn't know what he was doing, it's OK."

"You've gotta make a choice Andrea," Daryl warned. "Ya can't be on his side and ours."

Andrea looked around at all of them, "I'm on yours, but if I stay its all hands on deck." She said helplessly.

"She could spy for us." Glenn said suddenly.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Maggie asked warily.

"I'm willing to do it," Andrea nodded. "After Dylan and Merle I feel I owe it to you. I didn't know what was going on."

"Alright," Rick stood from their makeshift dining table. "It's settled."

Martinez spoke then, "The Governor's going on a supply run tomorrow, and we could get the kids and parents out of there. They don't know what's going on."

Andrea spotted Ethan sitting next to Carl then "Ethan, where's your mom?" She asked concerned.

"Dead," Ethan replied quietly.

"His mom was killed by the Governor," Allana explained sadly. "She found out the truth about the Governor. And that might be you next Andrea. Be careful."

Andrea looked at them all then "I'll be ok, watch out for each other." She said as they got her into a car.

"Andrea, here." Beth handed her a knife, they shared a meaningful look and Andrea drove away.

Allana watched her go, "I think its time I told ya'll about what the governor, Milton and Dr Stevenson did to me."

"You don't have to," Carol offered. "Not if it's too much for you."

"No, it's OK. I'm ready. They had this lab," Allana began.

"Like a scientist?" Ethan asked timidly.

"Kinda," Allana gave him a smile.

Rick sat down, all his attention on the conversation. "What happened in it?"

Allana swallowed as she remembered being held in there, tested on like an animal.

"They were trying to see how the walkers acted after they reanimated, so... they got me and made out I was ill with a virus, which I had to be put in quarantine and they tested on me with blood transfusions but it wasn't human blood. It was walker blood they inserted in me, then they got Penny and she bit me."

"And you didn't change?" Carl asked fascinated.

Allana shook her head "No, I didn't and that fascinated them in a way because I was their first successful project. Dr Stevens even said I was still able to have kids, but my body hurt like hell, it felt like glass. I eat normal food but I suddenly like raw meat, my eyes get funny when I'm hungry and walkers don't bother me." She explained.

"Bit like a superhuman, eh?" Carol gave a small chuckle.

"Not really," Allana said sadly. "I didn't think people would want to come near me again. I'm surprised you lot let me stay here."

Daryl gave her a small smile "Because, we know that it aint yer fault. You never asked for this." He told her quietly.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE, WE'RE JUST LETTING HER STAY?!" Glenn yelled.

Hershel sighed as Maggie spoke "Glenn, she's not dangerous."

"How do we know she's not with the Governor?" Glenn asked annoyed.

"You've got to be kidding," Allana muttered. Had he not been listening to a thing she said?

"I would rather be dead than work for that back, stabbing bastard. He used me as a fucking guinea pig, raped me along with his men excluding Merle and Martinez, and killed my little brother by letting that daughter of his eat him. So no I'm not working for the Governor. Satisfied?" She snarled at him.

Maggie looked at her "Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Allana mumbled, following Maggie out of the room.

When they reached their cell, Maggie sat down on her bed. "I know what you're dealing with," Maggie sympathised quietly. "Well not completely... But... he did stuff to me too."

Allana looked at her with a pained smile of understanding, "He'd do anything to get information, even raping someone. But I promise Merle didn't let any of them rape you; I know what he did to Glenn was wrong but he didn't allow anyone to touch... You like that" She said quietly.

"They should never have handed him over."

"I know," Allana said quietly. "Daryl seems heartbroken."

Maggie stayed silent for a minute before she took a deep breath. "Let me talk to Glenn for you, I think I can make him see sense."

"You don't have to make him like me, I'm fine with it but I'm pissed that he seemed willing to give someone over without giving a shit." Allana said tired.

"Are you Irish?" Maggie asked changing the subject.

"Part," Allana said after a minute, momentarily stunned by the change in topic. "How did you guess?"

Maggie smiled faintly "Your accent, it's faint but still there and my dad's brother was Irish." She said smiling.

"I didn't even think I had much of an accent," she smiled softly. "I'm sorry about your brother, Beth told me what happened."

Maggie smiled sadly, "We were so sure that there would be a cure... Then Glenn told me what they were, it hurt." She said standing up.

"Allana got up as well, pulling on a black, thin cardigan she began to speak "Well-" just as gunshots were heard.

The two women broke into a run back towards the kitchen area, "That didn't sound good," Maggie said alarmed.

When they reached the rest of their group, Allana's eyes grew wide.

"No, no." She whispered as she saw Milton in front of them, talking to Hershel.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Allana asked suddenly storming towards the two men.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Hershel instructed, concerned about her injuries. "Milton wants to talk."

"But we heard gunshots?"

Daryl jerked his head at Michonne "Crazy there was gonna blow his brains out."

Milton swallowed "Hello Allana, how are you doing?" He asked wearily.

"Funnily enough, a lot better before you three tested on me, asshole." She retorted anger in her voice.

"You have to understand," Milton began to explain. "I was under orders from the Governor."

"Don't make it any better," Daryl snapped.

Allana only nodded. "You could have refused."

"And I would have been killed, but you seem to be coping well and Daryl, I'm sorry about Merle." He said pushing up his glasses.

Rowan then got up "You stood back, let the Governor rape me, Allana and Rose, turned a blind eye and used Allana for your sick experiments and watched Dylan die." She said trembling.

"I never knew he'd do that."

"Coping well?" Allana asked incredulously. "My life has been hell for the past three months!"

"I didn't think that-"

"I want you to leave." Allana stated firmly. "And don't come back here. You're having a good day considering that I haven't killed you yet! Maybe we should have let Michonne."

Milton looked at Hershel who nodded and with a sigh was about to leave when he spoke.

"He'll be here in four weeks, but get the kids out of that town at least. The parents will help you out." And left.

"So what do we do?" Hershel asked as Milton left the building.

Allana let out a sigh at the thought of going to Woodbury again. "We do what he said."

Daryl understood what she meant "We get the kids out of there; the parents are just trying to protect their families." He said quietly.

* * *

Rick nodded "Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Allana nodded as she followed him away.

"How many kids are there in Woodbury?" Rick asked, worried that the supplies were already running low.

"Quite a few last I remember," Allana tried to mentally count. "Don't worry about looking after them. I'm sure me, Daryl, Carol and everyone else can manage. They're good kids."

Rick sighed "Do you think, we could find a mall or something that the Governor doesn't go to?" He asked worriedly.

Allana thought about it, "There's a mall near the highway called Duty's but it was overrun when I went there but that was before..." She trailed off.

"I can get in; lure them away while you guys get the stuff."

"Sounds like a plan," Rick nodded. "Me, you and Michonne could do it I reckon."

Allana raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head. "Hell no."

Rick nodded in apology "Daryl, me, you and Maggie could do it then. Hershel thinks getting Maggie out will help her." He said.

"I'm sorry about your wife, really I am." She said gently.

"Thank you," Rick said sadly. "I think Carl took it the worst."

"I can understand that. But you have Judith to think about now. She has a perfect family here."

Rick smiled at that "I should never have listened to Glenn about Merle." He said bitterly.

"Talk to Daryl and sort it out." She told him patting him on the back.

* * *

Carol smiled at Daryl as she brought baby Judith into the kitchen area. "Michonne's gunfire woke her up," Carol spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Stupid bitch can't do much right," Daryl muttered, as he walked towards little Judith. He scooped her up into his arms and rocked her gently from side to side. "At least your one sensible female." He felt the warmth in his heart as Judith grinned back at him.

"Ya like Allana don't ya? Like her voice." He said softly as Judith giggled at him.

"I like her, despite what she's been through, she's kept sane." Hershel said quietly.

"She's had some shit to go through," Daryl agreed.

"Why did you go back for her?" Hershel asked the younger man. "When, she wasn't going to stay."

Daryl sat thinking about Hershel's question, "Because, she needed someone and I wanted to help her." He said quietly.

Hershel nodded just as Michonne stormed in.

"You can't be serious about getting those kids out of Woodbury, its suicide?" She snapped at them both.

"Ya seem to like leavin' people there, don't cha?" Daryl growled.

"That's different," Michonne started. "Allana is one person. We'd need an army to get the kids out of there!"

"But Andrea and the parents are helping us get them out, and we need to find a coach to get them out of there, there's one outside. Axel's fixing it." Maggie said quietly.

Carol looked at Michonne "Unlike you, we don't kill children or pregnant women." She said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I think you know what it means," Carol spoke louder than usual, voicing her opinion on the matter.

"She's not the only person who suffered, you know," Michonne was getting sick and tired of being made the enemy.

"We know that and she's not making out she is, but you clearly don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You saved Andrea only to leave her alone in Woodbury, left Allana alone in Woodbury and her brother Dylan to die. You're no better than the Governor in a way." She said voicing what she thought.

"I never meant to leave them behind." She said trying to play victim.

"Don't start playing the fuckin poor me card, it aint gonna work." Daryl snapped.

"I think you're all idiots if you think it's going to work," Michonne snapped before leaving.

Allana looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she entered just when Michonne was going out. "What was that all about?"

"Just Michonne saying how we're going on a suicide mission to save those kids." Daryl said annoyed as Judith reached out for her.

"Rick wants to talk to you."

"Not sure I wanna talk to him," Daryl muttered. "I think someone wants to see ya," he smiled as Judith waved her arms around crazily.

"You should, he's really sorry about what happened with your brother," Allana gave him a soft smile. "Let me take her, Rick's up on watch."

Daryl leaned over and placed Judith carefully in her arms.

Allana nodded and smiled at Judith as she cooed at her "Hey, sweetie what have you been up to huh?" She said softly, cuddling the baby.

* * *

"Yer wanted ta talk to me?" Daryl asked coldly.

"To apologise," Rick added. "What I did... what I authorised. It was inexcusable. But I don't want things to be like this from now on. We need to become a group again, properly. And if not for me, think about it for Carl. And Judith."

Daryl wasn't happy about it, but he might think about it. For Lil Ass Kicker more than anything.

"Give me time, I trusted yer and Glenn." He said and Rick nodded in understanding.

"Let's go talk to Axel about that coach." Rick said looking at the fields.

Another great thing about the prison was that they had gotten the prison bus as well as the shelter and supplies they had found there, which was ideal for situations like this.

The two men observed Axel work on it. They hadn't fully trusted him and Oscar when they first came here, but they were growing to like them now.

"Need a hand with that?" Daryl asked softly.

Axel glanced at them then as he wiped his forehead with his palm, "Please, I've nearly finished fixing it for ya'll."

Rick gave him a quick nod, "We appreciate it."

"I could help out y'know." Axel looked up at the men. "Come with you, you follow me?"

"I think we've got it, but thanks," Rick smiled in appreciation. "Right, Daryl?"

Daryl nodded "Yeah we need ya and Hershel to keep an eye on Glenn and Michonne." He said quietly.

"She's a crazy bitch; I heard her yelling that she was done with this shit, that she should never have come here." Axel said wearily.

"She shouldn't have," Daryl muttered, happy working on mechanics where he knew what he was doing. "She's making people uncomfortable."

"Allana?"

"Not just her, Beth, Hershel, Carol and Maggie. She's unhinged and blames other people for her mistakes." He said darkly.

"I'm sorry about Merle; you know he didn't deserve to die like that." Axel offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Daryl nodded. "If only you were in charge of the group."

Axel chuckled slightly. "Rick meant well. He was protecting us all."

Daryl was quiet "Yeah, I guess." He said gruffly as they finished fixing the coach.

"So when are you all going?" Axel asked.

"As soon as possible," Daryl decided.

"Sounds like a good plan," Axel nodded. "Then we can decide what to do about Michonne and the Governor."

Rick sighed "I'm not so sure having her here is a good idea." He admitted to them tiredly.

Axel shifted "So let me get this straight, she knowingly left behind a young woman to be raped, got her brother killed, and left a pregnant lady behind?" He asked stunned.

"Sounds about right," Daryl confirmed.

"Hell, I ain't sure I even want to be around her anymore," Axel replied horrified.

"We need to fix the group; otherwise we have no chance against the Governor."

Axel nodded "Ya get those kids and supplies, while I and Hershel hold the fort." He told them calmly.

"We aint all going to make it? Are we?" Glenn asked having crept up behind them.

"If I have my way, we will," Daryl pushed himself back onto his feet. He didn't particularly want to be around Glenn at the minute. "I'm gonna find Lil' Ass Kicker."

He walked back to the prison, remembering how Merle had died in that god damn arena from hell.

"Hey could I talk to you for a minute?" Rowan called out timidly.

"Yeah, course," Daryl replied. "What's up?"

Rowan shifted nervously before speaking "I wanted to say thank you for saving me, Martinez, Allana and Ethan...From that place, Merle would be very proud of you." She said as tears swam down her face.

"I let him down." Daryl said feeling the guilt eat him up.

"No, you didn't," Rowan reached out to give his hand a quick squeeze. "He knows how much you cared about him. You will help me look after this baby though, right?"

"Ya don't even have to ask," Daryl replied quickly.

Rowan nodded "I wanted to ask if anything happens to me, that you and Allana will take care of the baby for me. Love it." She took a breath as she said it, her knees buckling.

"RICK HELP!"

Rick rushed in, with Carl by his side, wondering what the noise was for.

He'd seen Daryl trying to support up Rowan's frame.

Rick looked down at Carl. "We need Hershel, fast!"

Carl nodded and ran towards the prison while Rick raced to where Daryl was holding Rowan up.

"Daryl, what happened?" He asked as they helped Rowan to the prison.

"I'm fine, it's happened before" Rowan said trying not to worry them.

"That don't make it any better," Daryl said worriedly. "Ya scared the shit outta me."

"Is it the baby?" Rick asked, concerned.

Rowan shook her head "No, Dr Stevenson said that I was anaemic and that I needed to take it easy." She said as they got to the kitchen area.

"Let's take a look at you." Hershel said kindly as Allana hurried towards them, Ethan, Duke, Carl and Martinez bringing up the rear.

"Rowan, are you OK? Is everything OK?" Allana asked worriedly, handing Judith over to Daryl.

"She'll be OK, she just needs to rest," Hershel informed them. "Maybe she understands how to rest better than you do." He gave her a small laugh.

"Come on Rowan," Allana aided her to stand up. "I'll take you to your cell."

Rowan leaned on her for a minute "Thank you, all of you for saving us. I won't forget it" She promised as Allana took her to her cell.

"Don't do that shit again Ro." She scolded her friend as Rowan sagged onto the bed.

"I just want to help."

"And you will be, by keeping yourself safe," Allana said softly.

"But-"

"But nothing. Daryl would be devastated if anything happened to that kid in there," she smiled and rubbed Rowan's stomach gently.

Rowan nodded "So would I." She curled up and smiled faintly as she fell asleep.

"Is she ok?" Rick asked genuinely worried.

"She'll be fine, just stressed and scared, plus she misses Merle." She said giving him a sad smile.

"I guess she's not a big fan of me either then?" Rick asked tiredly.

"Things aren't going to be easy," Allana gave him a quick smile. "I think I'm going to get some rest too." Allana said goodbye to Rick as she headed towards her cell. She was surprised to see Daryl and Judith sitting on her bed when she got there.

"Can't get her to settle down," Daryl explained quietly. "Maybe ya can make her sleep?"

Allana smiled at him as she picked up Judith and bean to sing to her in Gaelic.

The lullaby was beautiful but Allana's voice was quiet, soft as she sang.

"_Fhuair mi lorg na lach air an lòn  
Na lach air an lòn, na lach air an lòn  
Fhuair mi lorg na lach air an lòn  
Cha d'fhuair mi lorg mo chubhrachain"_

_"Fhuair mi lorg an laoigh bhric dheirg..._  
_Fhuair mi lorg and eich's a phairc..._  
_Fhuair mi lorg na bà's a pholl..._  
_Fhuair mi lorg na caorach geala..._  
_Fhuair mi lorg a cheo's a bheinn..."_

"Where'd ya learn that?" Daryl asked mesmerized by how easily Judith had settled.

"Dad sang it to me, and then... I sang it to Dylan," she said softly.

"She's lucky to have someone like you around then," Daryl leaned down to rub Judy's stomach softly.

Allana watched his good nature with the child. "She's lucky she has you too."

"Looking after my baby sister paid off." He said with a small smile.

"You're a good man."

Daryl smiled at her as Allana yawned "You can stay in the cell, it doesn't bother me." She offered.

"I don' think so," Daryl stuttered, "I mean, ya probably don' want me botherin' ya."

"I told you, I don't mind," Allana smiled at him softly. "It's nice to have company."

Daryl scratched at the back of his head. "Uh well, I guess so,"

He got behind Judith who slept in the middle between them as Allana blew out the candle.

"Goodnight Daryl." She said quietly and drifted off to sleep.

Daryl waited a while before saying back "Night Allana."

* * *

Daryl awoke early the next morning, same as always. He got Judith out of the bed so that she wouldn't wake Allana when she started crying for her breakfast. The two of them walked to the kitchen area, where Rick had began to get everyone gathered.

"The coach is fixed. We're going today."

Allana woke up then, hearing Rick announcing they were going today. She grabbed her two glocks, her Swiss army hunting knife and made her way towards them.

"Morning Allana." Carol said warmly.

"Morning Carol," she replied, happy that the plan was in motion for today.

"Sleep well?" Carol asked, eating her breakfast consisting of beans and rice.

"Yeah," Allana cast a quick glance over in the direction of Daryl. "Better than in a while."

Judith burped then and an all too familiar smell crept into the room, "Jesus, fucking Christ what crawled up her ass and died?" Michonne asked disgusted.

Allana felt like laughing and couldn't help it; she let a soft laugh along with Martinez, Rowan and the others.

"Because, she just did a shit." Beth said amused.

Michonne stared in disgust at the food that consisted of their breakfast "Is this it?" She asked outraged.

"Unless you want to go out and get us anything else," Maggie looked at Michonne irritated, "Then yes, this is it."

"We're thinking of checking out a mall near here that Allana knows," Rick remembered suddenly.

"Yeah," Allana began to explain, "I can distract the walkers while you lot empty the place."

"Like, how no offence?" Axel asked intrigued at this.

"I can lure the walkers away by doing this". Allana felt her eyes turn dull and heard Michonne scream.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Everyone watched in a mixture of wonder, intrigue and a slight hint of fear as Allana reverted back to her normal self.

"Remind us why you're still here?" Michonne asked angrily.

Daryl walked over to where Allana sat then "Because she saved Rick's life, my life and helped us that's fucking what. You haven't done anything aside from causing fucking trouble." He snapped.

Allana shook her head; she should have known this was too good to be true "I'll leave." She said quietly.

"You're not going anywhere." Carol told her firmly standing next to her as did Beth, Hershel, Maggie, Martinez, Axel and Rowan and to her surprise Rick, Carl and Ethan.

"Michonne was here before I was," Allana said sadly. "There's only going to be more trouble if we continue like this."

Michonne glared from across the room. "Damn right there is."

Allana ignored everyone beside her, and headed for her cell instead. It wasn't fair. These were Michonne's people first. She'd just go alone again.

"You're not going anywhere Allana." Rick told her as Daryl said quietly.

"We aint Michonne's people, stay."

Allana nodded at them all "Thank you." She said feeling her eyes burn.

* * *

AN: The Irish song that Allana sang to Judith is called The Fairy by Christina Stewart.

Here's the English version.

The English translates as:

_I found the track of the duck on the pond  
the duck on the pond, the duck on the pond  
I found the track of the duck on the pond  
I found no track/trace of my fragrant wee one_

_I found the track of the mottled, russet, young deer..._  
_I found the track of the horse from the meadow..._  
_I found the track of the milk cow from the pool..._  
_I found the tack of the white sheep..._  
_I found the track of the mountain mist..._


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 4

* * *

Daryl gave a small chuckle from beside her. "Who else would I get to help me put Judy to sleep?"

She grinned back at him then. She finally felt like she might belong somewhere. On the road... no. In Woodbury... hell no. But here... maybe.

"Let's go." Rick said and they left with Carol holding Judith.

They got in the coach with Daryl and Allana riding his bike as they drove to the highway where they had lost Sophia.

Another innocent soul lost.

"Just so you know we're aint Michonne's people hell she isn't one of us." Daryl told her as they stopped outside the mall.

A whole herd of walkers was wandering about, growling, snarling and snapping at them as they stood.

"I've got this." Allana told them confidently.

"You sure?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Yeah, they won't touch me." Allana pulled out a knife, not wanting to use gunfire and draw any more attention to them. She walked into the middle of the walkers and started to divert them away from the entrance.

Once there was a clearing, she signalled for the others to enter the mall while she protected the outside.

The walkers began to follow Allana as she led them to the abandoned town called Crawford. It was practically deserted.

Once all the walkers were in the town, Allana shut the gate and went back to the others.

The mall was run down and dusty, and it looked like most of the stuff had already been looted, but there were still some things lying around.

"Find anything useful?" Allana asked, picking up a couple of spare blankets.

Daryl nodded at her, "We found some dog food, more baby formula, tinned food and some ammo." He told her.

"Hey guys, look at what I found." Rick called out as they saw a military truck filled with weapons.

"Those could be useful," Daryl said, looking through what was on offer.

"If the Governor strikes, we're going to need them all," Rick nodded.

"Not if," Allana corrected. "When. He's coming for us at some time."

Rick nodded as they loaded up the supplies and weapons in the boot of the coach, "He's desperate to kill Michonne." He said quietly.

"I know but he'll still kill us all."

"Why do you think that? Maybe if he gets what he wants he'll back off."

"I don't think so," Allana shrugged. "It's just the kind of man he is."

"We won't let him hurt you again," Rick assured.

"I'm more worried about him hurting the group."

Rick shook his head at her concern for them, "Don't you worry about that, we better get those kids."

"We're going to have to come up with another plan this time," Allana decided as she got on the bike and held on to Daryl. "I can't go in again or he might get suspicious."

"We could use those smoke grenades at the wall, then you and Andrea could get the kids out." Daryl said.

"I guess," Allana said quietly. "I just hope Andrea's ready for this."

They both nodded at that, knowing that Andrea was risking her life to help them as were the children's parents.

"Let's go" and they drove to the town that had made their lives hell in one or another.

"How are ya goin' to get in?" Daryl asked as he parked the bike a bit away from Woodbury.

"There's a weak part of the wall I can get through," Allana explained. "Same way I got out."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as they saw Andrea, Milton and another woman with dark brown hair who was holding a baby to her. Allana recognised her instantly.

"PAULINE!"

The other woman turned to see Allana running towards her "Allana?! What are you doing here? After you disappeared we thought you were dead!"

Allana shook her head "I'm not dead Pauline but the Governor; he isn't who he says he is." She told her friend.

Pauline nodded as a whole group of parents and their children arrived.

"Ok, kids you be good for these people and Allana ok?! A blonde haired man said firmly but kindly.

"Wow," Allana smiled softly at how well everyone was prepared.

"I explained to everyone what was happening," Andrea smiled back. "Told them all to be here."

Rick stepped forward then "Thank you and you all have my word that my group and I will protect the children with our lives." He promised.

Shouting was heard then and they all looked to see some Woodbury men running towards them.

"STOP, GET THEM!" Shupert yelled.

"GO!" Allana yelled. "I'll hold them back."

Rick loaded everyone into the coach and pulled away, as Allana fired at the men. One by one they went down, hitting the ground. But she was unprepared for the man sneaking up behind her who grabbed her by the waist. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong. He dragged her off to the building the Governor was in.

"Well, well Allana, what are we going to do with you this time?"

* * *

"Shit, they got Allana." The man yelled at Daryl.

He looked at Rick, "I'm getting her back."

Daryl carefully crept up to the window of the room he knew belonged to the Governor. He made sure his crossbow was ready to fire should he need it. He tried to take a look in the window without being spotted. Allana was tied to a chair as the Governor paced around the room. Fuck.

Allana said something that made the Governor backhand her across the face, blood trickling from her lip.

"Where are they?" He snarled.

Allana saw Daryl nod at her as he started to climb through the window.

"Go burn in hell along with your daughter."

Daryl dropped one of the smoke grenades in the room, and a cloud started to form, which made it impossible to see. He sought out Allana and guided her to the window where he helped her out, before he turned to find the Governor again.

The Governor lunged at him but Daryl was ready for him, he shot him in the left shoulder causing him to yell in pain.

"That was for what yer did ta Maggie." He spat knowing that when they fought he was gonna make him pay for killing Merle.

"This one's for every person you hurt in this village," Daryl fired a shot into the opposite shoulder.

"This one..." He fired yet another shot, this time into the Governor's groin area. "Is for Allana."

"And this one..."

Allana could see the Governor's men entering the building from the other side of the window.

She called to Daryl. "Come on! We have to go!"

Daryl left the room but not before giving him a vicious kick to the head.

"That felt good." He admitted to her as they rode back to the prison, seeing a white horse.

Daryl stared at it, that was the horse that he'd seen at the house.

Daryl parked up and offered a hand to Allana to get off the bike. He walked forward and looked at the horse, not having been a fan since the whole Hershel's horse incident. "What tha hell is this thing doin' here?"

The horse walked towards them, neighing slightly as Allana stroked his face.

"He's beautiful." She said smiling.

Daryl snorted quietly. "I ain't a big horse lover."

"Why not?" Allana asked curiously.

"Had an incident with one."

"Oh." She said as the horse nuzzled her face lovingly.

"C'mon lets get back to the others." He said as they got back on his bike, the horse following them.

"You aren't bothered with what I am?" She asked wearily.

"Nah," Daryl shook his head. "I've seen worse."

She gave him a small laugh.

"Ya saved my life before, can't be that bad, right?"

Allana smiled at him as they reached the prison where Rick, Carol and Hershel were waiting for them.

"Allana, honey we don't want you to go." Carol told her gently grasping her right hand.

"I'm not going anywhere; looks like ya'll stuck with me." She joked causing Axel to bark out a laugh.

"Crazy bitch is pissed."

"That's nothing new," Allana joked quietly. "I think I'm gonna go talk to her."

They watched her go with Carl saying in a firm voice "She's definitely one of us, dad."

Daryl agreed with him, "She sure is."

Allana found Michonne screaming at Maggie, Beth, Rowan and Carol as they helped the kids with their things.

"Hey, back off." She snapped.

"Michonne, this shit has got to stop!" Maggie said angrily.

Allana took a look around at everyone. "What the hell's going on?"

Carol spoke then "She wants the kids gone along with Rowan, says she's a liability." She said disgusted.

None of the women felt frightened of Allana, they felt sad for the loss she had gone through.

"WHAT?!"" Rick yelled having heard Carol speaking.

"That's bullshit," Rowan snapped. "After all they went through to get us here?"

Rick stood with a serious face. "Michonne, I think it's time we discuss your future here."

Michonne blinked in disbelief at Rick's statement, "You can't be serious, after what I did to help you all?" She snapped.

"If I remember right, you're the reason we're at war with Woodbury, the reason that these children might not see their parents."" Rick snapped back as the others came in.

At that minute Judith began to cry and with a nod from Carol, Rowan picked her up.

"Hey, no tears." She said softly.

"You're gonna have to get used to that," Allana said softly.

"Yeah, let's just hope he or she is better behaved than Merle," Rowan laughed quietly.

Rick watched her rock Judith to sleep as he spoke to them.

"They'll be here in four weeks and I want everyone to be ready for it, Rowan, Hershel, and Beth you're all going to be in the infirmary wing."

"But dad, what if-" Carl paused, but Rick knew he was thinking about what had happened Lori.

"Its not going to happen Carl, I won't let it." He said firmly.

Rick meant it when he said Rowan wasn't going to die like Lori, he'd be damned if that happened.

"I busted his tanks." Martinez said smugly.

"Nice," Allana grinned over at him.

"I shoulda just killed him," Daryl said quietly.

"He'll get what's coming to him." She assured him.

"Allana, you're back." A little girl with blonde curls and large baby blue eyes squealed in glee, running towards her.

"Hello Sarah." She said smiling back.

Rowan grinned. "Time for introductions."

"That sounds good," Allana smiled softly.

"Christ, it's like kindergarten in here," Michonne growled.

"Kids, this is our new group," Allana explained. "Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Carol, Carl, Judith, Sasha, Axel, Rowan, Martinez, Ethan..." She pointed to each of the members and added in the last two members bitterly. "And Glenn and Michonne."

"I'm Caleb." A boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes said sweetly.

"I'm Elle." A blonde girl with sky blue eyes said shyly.

"I'm Carly," a small brunette with deep green eyes girl said quietly.

"And I'm David," the other little blonde boy introduced himself.

Carol walked towards them then, "Why don't I show you to your rooms. She said kindly.

The kids began to follow when Carly spoke.

"Where's Merle?"

"He's not here, sweetheart," Allana said gently. Deciding it was best not to mention his death again for the sake of the kids and Daryl.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"He died." Michonne said coldly.

The kids blinked shocked, "How." Carly asked stunned.

"The Governor killed him," Allana replied honestly.

"But he gave us a place to stay?" Elle asked confused.

"He's not as nice as he seems," Carol explained. "That's why your here."

Ethan spoke then "He killed my mom after she found out, that he killed Dylan." He said quietly.

"But Dylan was my friend," David spoke quietly.

Allana could feels the tears threatening to come back again, but before crying in front of everyone, excused herself from the room, and went to sit in her cell instead.

* * *

"Did we upset Allana?" Sarah's baby blue eyes looked up at Daryl.

"It's alright," Daryl assured. "I'll go check on her," and with that he left the room and followed her to her cell.

Daryl found Allana stroking a photo, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey." she said shakily.

"Hey," he replied softly, sitting down on her bed beside her. "You OK?"

"It still hurts so much." She looked at him for a minute before wrapping her arms around him, and pulling him into a hug. He tensed up at first, but eventually relaxed.

"It's OK, I know," Daryl soothed gently as she continued to cry.

"Its gonna be ok."

"How do you know?" Allana asked, pulling back. "What if he comes back here?"

Daryl reached out to wipe the tears off her face. "I ain't gonna let him hurt ya again. I promise."

"I won't let anything happen either to anyone in this group." Allana promised.

"I'm sorry, for breaking down like this," She apologised softly.

"Ya don't always have to be strong," Daryl gave her a small smile. "Hell knows I didn't take Merle's death easily."

Allana could only imagine what Daryl had felt, "This is fucked up." She said.

"I know," Daryl said quietly. "I only just found Merle for him to be taken away again"

"What do you mean? Weren't you with him the whole time?"

Daryl shook his head, "I got separated from him a year ago when he went into Atlanta... He got left behind there and he cut off his hand." He said quietly.

"That's why he had the one hand?" Allana wondered, never having asked him the reason.

Daryl nodded in confirmation "He got out though and ended up in Woodbury." He said bitterly.

Allana smiled sadly "I met him two days later in Woodbury."

"At least ya got out," Daryl gave her a small smile.

"I never thanked you properly," she suddenly realized. "For bringing me back, giving me a chance."

Daryl shifted awkwardly, "Ya don't have ta thank me." He said as Sarah came running in.

"Rick wants a meeting." She said, hugging her brown teddy bear.

"What's up?" Daryl asked, as they all re-entered the kitchen area.

"We need to talk about Michonne."

The room was thick with tension, Allana realised as Daryl spoke.

"What about her?" He asked gruffly.

"If she should stay."

"I don't think she should," Daryl mumbled in response.

"We need to discuss it fairly."

"Rick's right, I'm not gonna forgive her but she should stay. If she causes trouble ….. Well." Allana shrugged.

"Ya sure?" Daryl asked her seriously.

"Yeah, she deserves a chance I guess."

Rick nodded at her "I'll tell her and ... Thank you." He then left to deal with Michonne.

"You didn't have to do that." Beth told her as they walked to where the kids were.

"Its not fair if we send her on her own. I know how that feels," Allana explained quietly.

Carol placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're with us now."

Allana looked at them all "You aren't freaked out by me?" She asked sounding vulnerable.

Carol shook her head as a panicked Sasha ran in.

"Tyresse is in Woodbury!"

"What do you mean he's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked confused.

"I mean the Governor has him working for him."

Allana groaned at the thought of having to go back to Woodbury again.

"How do you know?" Martinez asked wearily as the young woman sagged on a sofa.

"I saw Ben in the woods; he told me that Tyresse told the Governor everything about the prison, supplies, guns and who was here. He knows about Rowan." She said misery on her face.

"Let him rot in there." Michonne sneered.

"Should we leave?" Carol asked worriedly.

Hershel nodded his head. "We could take our chances out on the road, try and find somewhere else. It's up to you, Rick."

Rick looked at them all; their faces staring back at him with trust even Daryl who had trusted him after betraying him along with Glenn handing Merle over.

"We're staying but stay tight, Axel, Carl you two are on watch. Carol, Allana, Rowan, Maggie and Sasha I want you to tell the kids what's going on, get them ready. Beth write a list with all the weapons we've got. Hershel, see if the kids know anything about what's been going on in Woodbury with Daryl and Martinez. Glenn, Michonne you two are helping me clear the prison yard." He said sharply.

They all headed off to do what had been instructed, with the women gathering all the kids, except Carl who was already part of what was going on, to talk about what was happening.

"OK, everyone, there's some things you need to know."

The kids all looked at them from where they sat on chairs, sofas and other furniture.

"What is it, is he here?" Ethan asked gripping his gun tightly in his hands, Duke sitting at his feet.

"No, honey he's not here yet but we need to talk about some things ok." Carol assured.

"The Governor is a bad man," Maggie explained quickly. "And he wants to take what we have."

"Have you kids had any...?" Allana paused, trying to get her wording correct. "Had any weapon practice?"

All of them looked at each other before nodding, "He only wanted me, David, Caleb. He didn't want Elle, Sarah and Carly." Ethan answered quietly.

"Is he going to kill us all?" David asked seriously, his green eyes wide with worry.

"No," Allana said firmly, shaking her head. "I won't let that happen."

Maggie looked at the other women. "Maybe we should give the girls some self defence advice?"

Once upon a time, Carol would have been horrified at teaching girls to protect themselves sadly that side of her was long dead.

"That's a good idea." Carol said with the others agreeing with her.

Carly bit her lip before speaking "Do you think Hershel will tell me what's wrong with my cat?" She asked tearfully.

"I'm sure he can sweetheart, he was a vet," Allana gave her a reassuring smile. "Shall we go see him?"

Carly nodded and they both got up with Carly going to her and Sarah's cell they shared, Carol shared with Sasha.

Carly came back with a large black and white cat, it was female and had a large, bulging stomach.

Allana gave a small chuckle. "Oh honey, I don't think we need Hershel. I can tell what's wrong."

"What?" Carly looked up with hopeful eyes.

"She's having kittens."

Carly's eyes widened "Really?" She gasped happy that her cat wasn't ill.

"Yep, just keep an eye on her and make sure she's drinking enough. What's her name?"

"Tinkerbelle." Carly said softly.

"Where'd she get the name?" Allana asked with a smile.

"From a movie I've seen. I'll have to think of more names for the kittens!"

Allana smiled at her warmly as she ran off to tell the others with a happy smile.

"She seems happy." Carol said softly as she rocked Judith.

"Her cat's having kittens," Allana smiled as she bent down to say hello to Judith.

"She likes you," Carol said softly. "Ever thought about having kids of your own?"

She considered it for a while as she played with Judith, "I did think about having them with the right man. Then this happened and me getting used as a guinea pig but one comfort is that I can have kids still." She said smiling faintly.

Carol nodded in understanding. "It's not easy anymore. But you never know the right man could still be around."

Allana nodded in agreement as they heard screaming coming from the prison yard.

"OH GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sasha was screaming over and over again as a body lay at the fence.

Allana turned to Rick worriedly. "What's happening?"

Rick swallowed back bile as he looked at the two worried women, "Keep the others away from here and its Allen." He said trying not to show how horrible the scene was.

Allana looked at the body and felt her stomach heave.

Allen was barely recognisable due to the injuries he had sustained which consisted of walker bites. "Alright everyone, back inside!" Allana ordered, before turning to the distraught Sasha.

"Who would do this?" She asked in-between sobs.

"I think I know. But we're going to get even." This was the final push they needed to go over the edge.

Sasha nodded as Allana lead the grieving woman away from the body of her friend.

"What's going on?" Axel asked worried as he saw Sasha's tear stained face.

"That bastard killed Allen."

Shock went through the group as they came to grips with the fact that the Governor had killed Allen, he'd been in Tyresse's group.

"We should leave now." Michonne said flatly, "He'll kill us all."

"And where do you suggest we go?" Rick asked tiredly.

Michonne looked at them all in turn, "Fort Benning." She said simply.

"Are you crazy? The place is probably overrun with walkers." Martinez snapped.

"It is. We ran across these guys a while back, they told us it was," Rick said remembering Dave and Tony.

Martinez thought for a minute. "There's a housing development nearby."

"Is it secure, safe?" Hershel asked the younger man.

"Yeah, it has an iron fence and it's isolated from people, got a forest nearby too." Martinez quickly answered.

"Why don't we go and check it out?" Rick suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, Allana, Daryl you two are with me along with Martinez." Rick said quickly.

The four of them set off for the nearby housing development, with Rick and Martinez in the car, and Allana and Daryl on his bike.

There were about twelve houses in the area along with several walkers inside the gate.

"Well?" Rick asked, looking around. "Can you see us living here?"

Daryl glanced around the area with a cautious expression, "We can but what if the Governor follows us here?" He asked wearily.

"We can live here but will we be safe?" Allana asked quietly.

"We'll make it safe," Rick said tiredly. "Keep a low profile for now. Post guards all around the place. What do you think?"

Daryl considered it for a moment "It's a good idea but what about the prison, do we leave or stay there for the time being?" He asked voicing what the group would think.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 5

* * *

"Why don't we split up?" Allana asked, earning confused looks from the three men. "We could clear this place out, make it safe, and bring the children, and some of the adults here. The Governor wouldn't be looking for them here. Some of us could stay at the prison... preparing to fight."

Rick considered it hard, his face deep in thought "That's not a bad idea but let's tell the others about it. The Prison may be dangerous but we all spilt blood to make it our home." He said honestly.

Daryl nodded "Alright let's head back-" just as screaming was heard.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as he got his crossbow ready for action.

Allana focused for a second. "I know that voice... Pauline!"

Her screams sent chills through them all. "Help me!"

Allana didn't hesitate, she ran towards where Pauline was screaming only to freeze when she saw Pauline clutching her baby boy Connor and two children beside her as they sat on top of a RV surrounded by walkers.

_Oh shit_ she thought horrified.

"Hey, assholes!" Allana called out to the walkers, who suddenly turned around at the sound of her voice. She pulled her knife out and walked towards them. As they go closer to her, they seemed to realize there was something different about her, and didn't try and take a bite out of her. That made it easier for her to plunge her knife into the heads of each one.

While Allan distracted the walkers from Pauline, the two kids and Connor, Rick, Martinez and Daryl helped the kids and Pauline down from the RV when Pauline screamed in pain.

Rick looked in time to see that a walker had come up behind Pauline and was chewing on her arm.

"SAVE MY BABY BOY, PLEASE!" She begged him as two other walkers stumbled towards them.

Rick made a run for Pauline, and grabbed the baby out of her hands. Before he could try and save her and take her back to the prison, hoping maybe they could do for her what they already did for Hershel, the walkers got Pauline completely and began to tear her apart.

Allana had to cover her mouth to stop herself being sick, as Rick and Martinez loaded the kids into the car. Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away, towards his bike.

"That was horrible," Allana choked out, climbing onto the bike behind him.

"It's OK, we're gettin' outta here."

They drove like bats outta of hell from the road and headed towards the prison, Allana's red curls blowing behind her like a banner as they got to the gate.

Rowan ran towards them "What happened?" She asked seein their faces.

"It was Pauline... she..." Allana couldn't finish her sentence.

"Walkers got her," Daryl finished for her. "But we managed to save the kids."

Rowan looked devastated at the loss of a good friend dying in that way, none of them could think of a worse way to go than that.

"We got her son Connor though." Martinez said quietly as Rick came towards them with Connor in his arms.

"Judith's got a new friend." He said quietly and none of them missed the tender look in his eyes as he spoke of his daughter.

"Do we still have a lot of formula?" Allana asked, panicking that they were running out of supplies fast, especially now they had new additions to the group.

"I think we'll be OK," Rick nodded quickly. He looked at Allana as she took Connor from Martinez. "Why don't you take him to Carol, see what we can find for him there."

Allana nodded and walked with Rowan back to the prison as Rick and Daryl talked with Martinez of how the Governor would strike.

"What's his game plan?" Rick asked his right hand on his colt.

Martinez grimaced.

"He wants to kill everyone," Martinez answered sadly. "All your family and friends, just so he can watch you suffer. But he wants Allana and Michonne in particular."

Daryl understood what he meant by wanting Allana "Because she's his successful experiment, that's why isn't it?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Martinez nodded "He's got army tanks but I busted the engines on them and took all the machine guns so he can't use them. But when he does come it'll be when no one's expecting it." He warned.

"Why Michonne though?" Rick asked he wasn't going to hand over Allana though she had proven herself, risked her life to save them and cared about them.

"She arrived with Andrea, but she didn't trust the Governor from the start. When Andrea stayed, Michonne wanted to go. She must have found you guys and then you all came back for Glenn and Maggie. While you were off trying to save them, Michonne went and killed his daughter. She was a walker, but the Governor had been keeping her locked up, waiting for a cure, but Michonne made sure that she wasn't coming back. Not to mention she took his eye out as well."

"That was when he got Allana, tested on her and killed her brother." Martinez said disgust in his voice.

"Why?" Rick asked trying to understand how someone could do that to another person.

"That's just the kind of man he is," Martinez finished quietly.

Daryl shook his head in disgust, "He sounds like motherfuckin Adolf Hitler." He said disgusted.

Martinez agreed "He doesn't like people standing up to him, anyone who does he kills then keeps their heads in fish tanks as entertainment." He said shame in his voice.

Rick looked at him then "Who did you lose?" He asked quietly.

"Wife... and kids," Martinez said quietly, taking a deep breath.

"Sucks," Daryl gave him a small nod.

Rick sighed "C'mon lets get back inside and see how the others are."

* * *

Allana had been relived to find out that they had plenty of formula on hand and was now feeding Connor as the two children introduced themselves as Jamie who was blonde haired and blue eyed with pale skin and her younger brother Billy who had raven black hair and weary dark blue eyes.

"We lived in King County." She said quietly.

"So did Rick, I think," Allana gave her a small smile.

"I know Carl; I've seen him in school." She said thinking back on her old life.

Jamie swallowed "When this happened our mom was driving us to our dad's house when she crashed the car we got away but mom was hurt, we stayed with our dad and watched as our stepmom, friends and neighbours, our dog Max got killed." She said softly.

"Then dad found mom, brought her back and we were going to leave when dad went into a house and never came back. Mom got bit by a walker when she went into a car and... She, she let herself get torn apart by a herd to save us, they ripped her legs off." Jamie sobbed.

Rick felt ill, that had been the woman he had killed on his way to find Lori and Carl.

Hannah.

"Shh, honey, it will all be OK now," Allana soothed, pulling the young girl into a hug.

"But I've lost everyone."

"You still have us."

Jamie nodded as Billy spoke "The Governor's kicking out everyone who says they shouldn't attack the prison." He said quietly as his baby blue eyes looked fearful.

Rick crouched down to his level "Is that what he did to you three?" He asked gently.

Billy nodded "He's scary."

"Well you don't need to be scared of him anymore," Rick reassured him.

Billy looked concerned. "But isn't he going to attack us here... at the prison?"

Allana took a long look at Rick. "I think we have a plan for that."

Hershel looked at the three then "What did you find." He asked quietly.

Rick ran a hand through his hair, "We found an estate that's not got a lot of walkers has ten houses and an iron gate that can handle a herd." He said just as a panicked Glenn came running in.

"There's a herd coming towards the prison, about eighty of them."

"What do we do?" Allana asked quickly, hoping the kids hadn't heard and started to panic.

"Looks, like we need to get out of here quicker than we had planned." Daryl said looking around.

"Its too late, they're already here!" Michonne hissed nodding at the window.

Daryl looked out of the window to see a herd of about ninety walkers stumbling towards the fence. They looked like the herd they had fought at the farm.

Rick raced back to tell the others.

"We need to get all the children to safety," Maggie suggested quickly, as she, Carol, Beth, Rowan and Sasha all rushed off to do that job.

"Martinez, Glenn and Michonne, you get our supplies ready to go," Rick instructed, "And Axel, Hershel and I will get the vehicles ready. Allana, can you start to clear a path through those walkers?"

She nodded and was about to open the door when the sound of bullets blew threw the air without even thinking about it, she flung herself at Axel just as a bullet hit a car behind them.

"SHIT, BACK INSIDE!" Rick yelled at them and Allana went behind Hershel, Axel and Rick as they ran back providing cover, seeing as she wasn't going to die but have slowly healing bullet wounds.

"ALLANA, COME ON!" Daryl yelled and Allana ran towards them just as the herd broke through.

"Ya OK?" Daryl asked concerned as they ran, noticing the new wounds on her body.

"I'll be fine," she replied, as they met up with the rest of the women and the children. Michonne and Glenn had managed to get a couple of bags of stuff together, but it wasn't much.

"Let's get out of here."

"We can't the Governor's got men shooting at us like hell; even Allana can't hold them off." Maggie pointed out.

Rick looked at everyone "Back inside NOW!" He ordered and they ran back to the prison cell block.

Rowan was lagging slightly behind when a bullet hit her in the shoulder.

"Fuck, Rowan," Allana mumbled, as she wrapped an arm around the other woman to support her. "I need to get you into a cell, somewhere  
safe, now."

"I'll cover ya," Daryl nodded, as he started to follow the two women further into the prison. "Ain't losing any more family."

Rick saw them helping Rowan to her feet, "C'mon bring her in here." as the others hurried into their cell block.

Hershel and Carol examined the wound, "It's a graze but I'll have to stitch it." He said gently.

Rowan looked around upset "I'm a burden." She said quietly.

Rick sat down next to her "No your not." He said softly.

Allana smiled softly, happy that Rowan was now safe in the cell blocks. She took out her gun and made her way towards the doors. She'd take out any walker or any of the Governor's men that were in sight. She was safer doing it than anyone else, and she had to protect these people. Her people, now.

Allana shot the first one that was hiding near a car, he fell dead to the floor as she shot two more, and Daryl stood next to her as he took out five more with his arrows.

The walkers came towards the others as Daryl yelled out "C'MON LETS MOVE!" He yelled.

"I'll carry you", Rick told Rowan who looked worried, Beth had Connor, Carol was holding Judith and Maggie and Sasha had the kids next to them with Jamie holding a rifle.

"The walkers have the Governor's men right now, that'll keep them busy for a bit," Hershel observed from where he was standing.

Martinez turned to look at Rick, "Do we have time to escape?"

Rick looked at the herd of walkers that were more focused on the men than they were on them.

"Yeah we do, let's go." He said firmly looking at the place that had been their home.

* * *

Allana got on Daryl's bike with him as Carl got in the SUV with Rowan and Rick.

"Are you ok, Rowan?" Carl asked quietly, he liked her a lot; she treated him like an adult.

"Nothing to worry about, only a minor graze," Rowan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Carl asked again, making his father grin slightly. "You should get checked again."

"I'm fine," Rowan reaffirmed, but then corrected herself. "We're fine."

Carl relaxed ever so slightly. "I can't wait until he or she is here, another new friend for Judith. And we thought she was going to have to grow up alone."

Rowan gave him a soft smile "Well, let's hope he or she doesn't get a crush on Judith," She joked imagining the amusement.

"Dad and Daryl would scare him off." Carl said laughing as the car skidded to a halt.

"Oh fuck me." Allana said seeing the carnage around the road.

She climbed off the bike and rubbed at her face tiredly, as she tried to survey the area. "How the hell do we get past this?"

Everyone looked around the road with shock; the road was littered with rotting bodies that looked mutilated.

"Don't let the kids see this." Allana told Maggie quietly who nodded.

"This one got shot, aint any bites or scratches on him." Daryl said quietly.

"Lovely." She said disgusted.

Duke came bounding along then growling low in his throat.

Rick looked up to an entire herd of walkers stumbling towards them, snarling and hissing.

"Get back in the cars." He whispered and got Duke in before they could spot them.

* * *

"Are they from Atlanta?" Sarah asked Carol scared as she cuddled Tinkerbelle.

"It looks that way," Carol nodded at the oncoming herd. "There's too many of them to just have come out of nowhere."

"Where are we supposed to go now dad?" Carl asked, as there was no way they could get past that many walkers.

"I'm not sure, we can't drive away or they'll hear us."

"Why don't we do like we did on the highway? Hide and hope they pass?" Carl tried to think of something as quick as possible. Rick had a bad feeling in his stomach after what had happened the last time on the highway, with losing Sophia, but it looked like it might have been the only option that they had.

"I think we're going to have to," he nodded quickly, and signalled for everyone in the cars to get down, so they couldn't be spotted from outside. "Daryl, Allana!" He half whispered, half shouted out the window to them. "Find somewhere to hide!"

Daryl and Allana hid behind an abandoned RV, while Carol, Beth, Sasha, Maggie and Hershel stayed in the car. The animals barely made any noise with Duke nuzzling Carl's chest.

Michonne grasped her katana as she hid behind a truck, the herd seemed endless.

Soon the herd had passed on with Rick sighing in relief.

"Fuck, where do ya think they came from?" Axel asked quietly.

"Probably from Atlanta, abandoned towns." Rick said alarmed at how many walkers there had been.

Carly came out then with Sasha just as Sasha cried out "BEN!"

Ben staggered towards them, he looked like he had been beaten up "Where's dad?" he asked looking for his last family member.

"You don't know?" Sasha asked, tears filling her eyes as she reunited with her old friend. "Ben, he..."

"The Governor killed him," Rick finished for her, realizing she was struggling to say it.

Without warning, Daryl raised his crossbow and pointed it in the boy's face. "You with him? Where the fuck is he?"

Noticing the fear on Ben's face, Allana rushed forward and placed her hand on top of Daryl's, lowering the crossbow. "Easy, Daryl. Ben, why don't you tell us what happened?"

Ben nodded in thanks to her, "Tyresse took us to Woodbury, told the Governor that Rick was a whack job, crazy. Said that he'd be happy to fight against your group but me and dad didn't agree so we tried to leave, they caught me and messed me up as a message and shit. Sasha I'm sorry." He said miserable.

Michonne snorted.

Sasha turned to Michonne with an angry look. "What the hell was that for?"

Michonne only shrugged her shoulders.

Ben seemed to notice the cars and the suitcases packed. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Can we trust you Ben?" Sasha asked and Ben saw how fed up she looked and made up his mind then, he sure as hell wasn't on Tyresse's side.

"I'm on yours and I want that one eyed prick dead." He said his hazel eyes darkening.

"We left the prison." Maggie said quietly.

Ben blinked "Why?" although he had good idea why, fucking Tyresse.

"The Governor was going to attack soon if we stayed there," Sasha explained, noticing Ben's look of disgust when she mentioned the Governor.

"And we just got overrun by a herd," Beth added. "Out on the road too."

Martinez looked worriedly at the road ahead. "All the walkers seem to be coming this way."

"Jesus Christ, what is with these things do they think its Disney land?" Maggie said annoyed.

Allana looked around frowning "If only we could get to my ranch." She said wistfully.

Daryl remembered how Allana had told him about the ranch she had grown up on with her brother, "Where is it?" He asked her.

"Couple of hours away," Allana calculated an approximate time in her head. "But I don't know what the road there will be like."

Daryl considered it for a moment. "It's worth a shot."

"So we're really leaving the prison for some shitty, backward ranch?" Michonne asked disgusted.

She was angry at them all and it showed "Let's go back to the prison". She pleaded.

"Why?" Carol asked. "What is there for us there?"

Allana was feeling more tired than ever and let out a defeated sigh. "What is there for us anywhere?"

Daryl spoke then "We got each other and we gotta look out for each other." He said firmly looking at them all.

"Speaking of which, I've gotta go eat." Allana said quietly looking at the woods and hurried in there, hoping to catch a deer or a rabbit.

* * *

She almost felt bad killing the innocent little creatures, but it was better them than one of the group. She found a couple of squirrels and managed to catch them before they could scurry away.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down on a fallen tree and began to eat.

When she had first discovered what she was, Allana had tried to starve herself to death only to realise that it didn't work. Milton and Dr Stevenson had had made her able to eat ordinary food but also crave raw meat.

She shoved that thought away as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Then she remembered her face was probably covered in the blood from the squirrel and wiped it away as quick as she could to make herself more presentable, as the other person took a seat next to her. "Hey, what's up?"

Daryl looked at her as he spoke "Does it taste nice?" He asked humour in his voice as he remembered eating raw squirrel on his hunt to find Sophia.

"Strangely it does but I'm glad I can eat normal food." She said wirily.

He gave a small chuckle before his expression turned serious as he looked at her. "Did ya really mean it...? What'cha said about being nothin' for us anywhere?"

"No... I..." she quietened down and lowered her head slightly. "I'm just tired. Of running and fighting."

"Alright, cause I don't want ya to do nothin' stupid," Daryl remembered Dr Jenner and his whole 'opting out' thing. Although he wasn't even sure if that was possible for Allana.

"I won't. I just wish things were better."

"Don't, we fuckin all". He said quietly as he picked up a few squirrels as they headed back.

"So where are we going?" They heard Maggie ask.

"Back to the Prison"

Everyone went back to their respective vehicles, and drove back in the direction they had come from, to the place they had been calling home.

Except, it looked a million miles from home when they got back and realized they had company. The fifty or so walkers roaming around inside the gate.

"Holy, fucking shit." Axel said dumbfounded at the herd.

Allana stood then "I'll lure them away to where the woods are, that should clear a path for y'all." She said quickly.

Rick and Daryl nodded.

She was getting far too used to this. She walked into the middle of the herd, gaining their attention, and started to run over to where the woods were. They all followed, and she took out the occasional one that got too close.

In the background she noticed Martinez get out to open the gates, and all of the vehicles drove back into the yard.

Allana managed to lure them to the highway and watched as the stumbled off, she sighed and ran back to the prison.

Everyone gathered inside the dining area again, and sat down where they could all fit in.

"So Rick, what's the plan now?"

Rick looked around "We get ready for the Governor, keep watch in the watch towers and when we go on supply runs go in groups. The kids will stay in the cell block and get gun training." He said as Michonne stood up shaking her head.

"We need to attack them."

"This is probably the first and last time I'll say this," Allana said quietly, "But I think she's right. We can't just sit around. What if the Governor attacks and the kids aren't ready? It's dangerous for them all. I think we need to go in there."

Rick nodded in agreement, "But we need to think it through carefully, not going in with guns blazing and petty revenge alright." He said firmly although they all knew he making it clear to Michonne not to fuck it up and get someone killed.

"I'm going," Allana stated immediately.

"He caught ya last time, ya nearly didn't make it out," Daryl reminded her.

"I'll be ready for him this time."

She assured him and Daryl nodded in understanding.

"Everyone should get something to eat and relax; we may not be doing that for a while." Rick said darkly.

Carol dished out food for everyone, giving a little extra to the children to keep their strength up. Once they had all eaten, she and Beth took care of Judith and Connor, while Maggie and Sasha took all the children to play some games.

"Hershel, can you take Ben, give him a proper look over?" Rick asked, and the two men left. Hershel also took Rowan with him to keep an eye on her. "Alright, everyone else, we're going to go check what we have left, make sure everything is sealed off too. Daryl, Allana, can you two take watch?"

"Sure, we can do that." Allana said quietly as they headed to the watch tower, the wind blew Allana's red curls in the breeze as they sat in the watch tower.

"So do ya get side affects?" Daryl asked quietly.

"A few," Allana said, crossing her arms over her chest. Thanks to Milton and his fucking experiments, her life would pretty much suck for a while.

"Like what?"

She sighed "Well I'm pretty much like them aside from the fact that I'm not rotting away, my skin turns grey when I haven't eaten in a while, my eyes turn dull as a result and I crave raw meat. I'm not vulnerable to their bites but if I get bit, I still get sick and I don't crave human flesh." She said quietly.

"Wow, that sucks," Daryl said quietly.

"I've learned to live with it."

Daryl thought about it for a moment "But yer heal ok." He said quietly as he remembered Allana healing from the bullet wounds.

"That's one of the few things I like being able to heal slowly." She admitted with a small smile as she looked at the fence.

"Lucky you," Daryl replied with a small smile.

She laughed quietly. "Yeah, guess you're stuck with me."

They both sat in compatible silence as they watched the sun set behind the woods.

"GUYS MICHONNE'S GONE!" Axel yelled panicked.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

**Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and thank you for following, adding this story to favourites. **

**Special thanks to – Emberka – 2012, smittendebs, HermioneandMarcus, ReedusLover3, HaloHunter89, MARV76, Maddy – Marie XO and Reedus.**

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 6

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rick asked worriedly.

Allana took a deep breath, knowing where she had most likely gone. "She's probably on her way to Woodbury."

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Maggie asked shocked.

"She probably thinks we're all weak not taking him out like we should have done yesterday." Daryl said grim.

"We've gotta go get her before she ends up getting Andrea killed." Allana said worried.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, before Allana let out a long sigh.

"I'll go."

"Are you sure? We don't want you to get hurt?" Rick asked concerned.

"I'm sure, she's not my favourite person and I hate her for what she did to me but she doesn't deserve to get left behind at his mercy." She said grimly.

"Can I have a car?" She asked, looking at Rick for the keys.

"Sure," Rick handed them to her, as she headed for the door.

"Be careful," Daryl added.

"I will be."

Daryl hesitated a moment before wrapping her in a hug, surprising Allana but she hugged him back.

"Don't worry about me." She assured him.

She drove off then with all of them watching her go and hoping that she would be ok.

* * *

Allana drove near to the town and looked around wearily.

"OK, Allana, you can do this," she reassured herself as she entered the town through the weak part of the fence and began to look around. It took five minutes or so, but eventually she noticed Michonne hanging around the back window of the Governor's house. "Fuck."

"Michonne". She hissed and Michonne looked around to see Allana glaring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"No, I'm trying to do something none of you lot can do right." She retorted as two men spotted them.

"Michonne, get down!" Allana pushed her out of the way as the first bullet flew towards them. Michonne composed herself and looked at Allana strangely. Had she just saved her life? After everything she had done? There was no time to think about it, as they began to move.

They ran to the car just as a side of the wall quite literally fell down, letting a herd of walkers into the town.

"Shit, c'mon". Allana said as they raced to the car and got in.

"That was too fucking close, Michonne. What were you thinking?"

"I... I just wanted him gone."

Allana took a look in the mirror, seeing all the walkers flood the town. "We might have had that job taken away from us." If the walkers got into the main area of the town, the Governor's people would have a hard time getting away. And then she remembered Andrea.

"Fuck, I hope Andrea's alright." She said hoping that her friend didn't get killed.

"She'll be ok." Michonne said flatly.

Allana sighed as Axel let them through the fence.

"They are pissed."

"I don't see why," Michonne mumbled. "I was only doing it for them."

"Fuck, Michonne. You nearly got yourself killed... I saved your life. At least have a bit of thankfulness."

"I didn't ask you to come for me!"

"You know what? Fuck you Michonne, I didn't have to save you, I could have let the fucking Governor rape you but I'm not like you so shut the fuck up." She snarled and stormed towards where the others.

"You three are dealing with her, I'm not a violent person but if she says another word I'm gonna end up killing her." She said angrily as she walked into the prison.

"Why is she with us again?" Axel asked and they knew he wasn't talking about Allana.

Allana banged her fist off the wall in irritation as she re-entered her cell and sat on the bed. She was alone for a couple of minutes before she heard a timid knock.

Carol popped her head in. "Everything OK?"

Allana gave Carol a tired smile "I'm fine just fed up with Michonne being a drama fucking queen." She said as Carol sat down next to her.

"I think we all are believe me if Rick and Daryl had known about you being there with Martinez and Rowan they would have gotten you three too." She said sincerely.

Allana nodded. "I believe that. They're both good men."

She sighed "C'mon lets go see the others and I've got presents for the kids." She said smiling.

Carol was curious "What are they?"

"Toys and Marvel comics for them."

"Where did you get those?" Carol asked with a smile on her face.

Allana just gave her a quick wink. "My trips to Woodbury weren't completely useless."

Carol laughed "I'm glad and I'm sorry about your brother, I know how that feels." She said sadly.

Allana hugged her.

They entered the room where Maggie and Sasha still had the kids, and Allana walked to the middle of the floor and emptied the bag. "I have a treat for everyone." She grinned as all the kids flocked around, and started digging through the stuff. It was nice to see their minds on something other than the trouble they were in for once.

"Wow, it's like Christmas in here now," Maggie chuckled quietly, as she took a seat.

Daryl watched with a small smile as Carl found a Marvel superhero comic with Hawkeye on it, the grin on his face was a pleasant surprise.

"Hey, Daryl he uses a bow like you." He said grinning as he and Ethan sat down and read with Caleb, David, Ben and Billy. The girls were happy about the stuffed teddy bears Allana had gotten them and Jamie was sitting down reading a book Allana had gotten her.

"Mr Grimes would you like to meet Quincy?" Sarah shyly asked.

"Sure thing," Rick gave her a smile and bent down so that he could inspect the teddy bear further. He carefully took it out of her hands, and pretended that it was walking along the floor and talking, much to Sarah's amusement. Now that they all were occupied, Allana picked up the last teddy bear she had gotten and walked over to where Daryl was holding Judith.

"Hey, Judy. Look what I have for you."

Judy crooned in response and reached out for the teddy as Carly ran over.

"Tinkerbelle's giving birth!"

Allana quickly handed the teddy bear to Daryl, muttering something about kittens, and rushing away, Daryl raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"We need to find Hershel, Carly," she instructed, as the younger girl ran off to find him, and Allana went to the cat.

She found the cat lying on some blankets, she had already given birth to one kitten that seemed healthy and was feeding as she pushed again.

"That's it Tink." She encouraged the cat as she gave birth.

"Is everything OK?" Hershel asked, rushing in with Carly hot on his heels.

"I'm no expert," Allana smiled softly while soothing Tinkerbelle, "But I think she's doing alright."

Hershel examined the cat carefully with Carly and Allana watching anxiously.

"She's doing very well, so far we have a black male kitten with a white patch, a male tabby cat and a fluffy black and white one that looks like Postman Pat's cat Jess and ..." Hershel trailed off as they the last one, a small black and white one with a black and white curtain fringe not moving.

"Oh dear." Hershel said sadly.

"Is...?" Allana didn't want to finish the sentence, only watched Hershel quietly.

Carly looked between the two adults with wide eyes. "Why isn't he moving?"

Daryl came in then "Let me try something Hershel." He said quietly and Hershel let him try to save the kitten's life.

He stroked the kitten's throat for a moment before the cat let out a loud mew, relief showed on Hershel, Daryl and Allana's faces.

"He's good." Daryl told a very happy Carly as a gunshot was heard and Sarah screaming in pain.

They ran out to see what had happened only to see Sarah had been shot in the shoulder, she was alive but hurt.

Allana immediately ran to where Sarah was and pressed her hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, as she looked around to see who had fired the shot.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID IT COME FROM?!" Daryl yelled as he helped Allana bring Sarah to a cell where Hershel and Carol were.

"From outside." Ben said quickly.

"You'll be OK, sweetheart," Allana repeated to her as she sat her down on the bed, leaving her in the hands of Hershel and Carol. "Look after her, please." She then ran outside to join the others; fear deep in her stomach to what was awaiting them.

"There's a fucking sniper out there with three men." Axel told them grimly.

"We'll have to draw them out and then take them out." Rick said looking at Daryl and Allana who nodded.

They hurried out of the cell block, determined to make the men pay for hurting their family.

* * *

Allana crouched down beside Daryl as they both looked up at the watchtower. "I'm going to go out there," she informed him, putting away her gun.

"What?" Daryl asked shocked.

"I'll run along the yard, and he'll come out and aim for me. That way you can take him out when he appears."

"But what if he hurts ya?"

Allana gave him a small smile. "You know it won't kill me. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Daryl nodded at her "I can do it, just don't be stupid." He told her.

"I won't." She promised.

She ran outside, instantly hearing bullets fly towards as she ran across the yard like out of a fucking action film.

Daryl took out one of the snipers with an arrow to the head, Rick shot another one.

They were throwing out grenades.

"Oh shit." Allana yelled as she ran back towards them.

"Changed my mind," Allana panted out, getting down beside Daryl again. "That would blow me to shit."

"There's only two of them left," Daryl pointed out, before noticing one of the grenades roll closer to where they were sheltered. "Fuck! Look out!" He tossed Allana to the ground and covered her small frame with his own as the explosion went off, sending bits of debris flying everywhere.

"JESUS, FUCKING CHRIST!" Rick yelled as he ran towards them avoiding the grenades.

"What the hell do we do?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Fuck knows." He admitted as Allana shot at one of the men in the leg, the other man realised that he was outnumbered ran like hell.

"There's the answer," Allana swallowed, trying to get rid of her dry throat. "Where the fuck did they come from anyway?"

"Christ knows," Daryl mumbled, getting himself to his feet, and helping Allana up, as she dusted off the dirt that had stuck to her jeans.

"We still got one alive," Allana nodded over to the guy she had shot in the leg, still wriggling around in pain. "Let's ask him."

They stormed to where the injured man lay injured, there was something familiar about him, Daryl realised.

They reached him and Daryl suddenly realised who he was.

Tyresse.

"What the hell man?" Daryl growled, pointing his crossbow at his head. "Who sent you?"

"Where's Sasha and Ben you red neck son of a bitch?" Tyresse snarled at him as he tried to get up.

Allana suddenly punched him across the cheek with her left knuckle "Did you shoot Sarah?" She snarled menacingly.

"Who's Sarah?" he asked, confused, not remembering anyone with that name when he had been here.

"She's just a kid! And you shot her," Allana fought the urge to punch him again, as his face turned pale at the thought of having shot a child. "And your sister is in there, are you fucking stupid?"

"What no! The Governor said you lot killed Allen, that you were dangerous I swear I didn't know about any kids." He pleaded as Sasha stormed towards her brother.

"We didn't kill Allen! It was the fucking Governor," Sasha spat. "You really think that we could have done that?"

Allana turned and walked away, deciding it was best for the family to sort out their own problems. Once they had done, Rick could decide what it was he wanted to do with Tyreese. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

She went into cell and kicked off her shoes as she collapsed on the bed falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she headed down to the kitchen area, meeting Maggie who was preparing breakfast for all the kids. "What happened with Tyreese?"

Maggie sighed "He's in a separate cell block, Sasha and Ben aren't talking to him and he's staying." She said looking worried.

"How's Sarah?" She asked worried about the blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"She's fine, Dad put her left arm in a sling and Carol's with her. Tinkerbelle's good too, Jamie's feeding her with Carly and Duke's with Carl, Ethan, David, Billy and Caleb." She said smiling.

"Do we have any names for the kittens yet?" Allana asked.

"I don't think so, Carly has been going through every name possible," Maggie said with a small grin.

"I don't know about the rest," Allana thought back to the one that Daryl had saved, "But I think the last one should be named Lucky."

Maggie nodded in agreement "He's very sweet, when Carly checked on him he licked her hand and Tinkerbelle seems to like Duke." She said with a smile.

Allana chuckled "It was like one hundred and one Dalmatians, Daryl came in and stroked him and he was alive." She said with a smile as an annoyed Carol and Beth came in.

"I'm going to hit her."

"You're going to hit who?" Allana asked, although one named seemed to ring out in her head.

_Michonne?  
_

"Why?" Maggie asked fed up with the woman causing more drama.

"She threatened Carly that if she didn't get rid of the cats she'd drown them and then feed them to the walkers." Beth exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen," Allana assured the women, annoyed that Michonne just couldn't keep out of their business. It was bad enough she was still here, never mind upsetting the others. "We'll find somewhere to keep the pets safe."

Carol turned back to the exit. "I'm going to keep an eye on her anyway.

Allana nodded as she also got ready to leave. "I best go too, I have watch."

She said good bye to them and took a slice of toast with her as she headed to the watch tower, waving at Axel and Martinez as she went up the watchtower.

She sat on the bench pulling her black sweater around her as she kept watch.

Nothing exciting was happening this morning, and she wasn't quite sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing. She moved up on the bench and smiled as her watch partner joined her.

Daryl sat next to her as they kept an eye out and saw Rowan standing at Merle's grave.

* * *

Rowan stood at Merle's grave, grieving over the fact that he wouldn't see their baby.

"I love you Merle and I'm sorry." She said quietly wiping a tear from her face as she saw Rick looking at her with remorse.

"I don't hate you."

"You're one of the few who doesn't," Rick said with a humourless laugh.

Rowan shrugged gently, turning away from Merle's grave. "You were looking out for your family. I respect that."

"I just wish Daryl could see it that way."

"He's just angry... give him time," she smiled softly as she rested a hand on Rick's arm.

He nodded "Thank you is there anything I can do for you?" He asked quietly.

Rowan sighed "Kill that bastard and I'll sleep better but I think you need to eat." She said firmly

The two of them walked back to the kitchen area, and Rowan went to fix up something to eat for Rick.

"Let me help you with that," he offered, but she dismissed him and instructed for him to sit down.

Rick sat down as Rowan fixed him up some toast with one of the ten cans with dried eggs, "Eat, you need your strength." She said to him as she took a B vitamin.

"Thank you," Rick smiled at her warmly as she sat down opposite him.

The baby was also particularly hungry today, which she noticed as she began to devour her own breakfast.

She swallowed the dried eggs with relish; she missed having bacon and sausages with her mother's homemade pancakes with maple syrup.

"That was good, thanks Rowan." Rick thanked her for the food as a grinning Carl came in with Judith in his arms.

"Carly's calling the last kitten Lucky."

"Where did she get that name from?" Rowan asked with a smile.

"Allana thought of it, after Daryl saved the kitten from dying." Carl replied, taking Judith's bottle to fill it up.

"He did?" Rick asked, unable to think of the tough man that was Daryl Dixon saving a kitten's life.

"Yeah, Carly said that Daryl told Hershel to let him try something and he stroked Lucky's neck and she coughed and was alive." He said with a grin that knocked the months off him.

"That's very sweet." Rowan said as Judith reached for her.

"Can I? Feed her, I mean," Rowan asked slightly nervously at Carl.

"Sure thing," Carl smiled and handed her Judy and her bottle.

Rowan smiled down at the baby, and gently let her begin her formula. "Thought I should get some practice in."

Judith drank her formula content in Rowan's arms as she rocked her gently as Michonne stormed in.

"We can't keep the kittens."

"Why not?" Rick asked, standing up. "The kids have been through enough. Give them this one, for Gods sake!"

Michonne sighed as she looked at him, "What about food, and litter?" She snapped at him.

"We have all of that, they need this." Rick said firmly as Judith began to whimper at the noise.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB BITCH!" Michonne yelled at the crying infant.

"Alright!" Rick slammed his hands off the table, making everyone, including Michonne, jump. "You need to leave now! I want you packed up and gone by the end of today!"

"What's going on?" Carol asked, joining them in the room.

"Michonne's leaving!"

"THE HELL I AM, YOU GUYS NEED ME TO PROTECT THE PRISON!" She yelled as Beth came hurrying in, Connor in her arms.

"None of us want you here." Carol said quietly.

"She's right," Rick agreed quietly. "We've been keeping you here, but you haven't been doing any good to us. I think your time here is up."

"Why because of Allana? She's no saint." She spat venom in her tone as Beth glared at her.

"No, because you put us in danger, don't get on with anyone in our group, and can't stand to see anyone else happy!" Beth shot back.

Michonne looked at them all with hate in her dark brown eyes as she stormed off to her cell to get her things, her shoulders stiff.

"Christ, she's fucking crazy." Axel said alarmed.

"At least she's out of our hair now," Rick let out a long sigh. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing. Maybe it was cruel to send her out there on her own, with little food or supplies? But no one in the group wanted her around, and he had to go with what they thought was best. "I'm going to go let Allana and Daryl know what's happening."

He got up and shot an apologetic smile in Rowan's direction before he left to tell Daryl and Allana the news that Michonne was gone.

* * *

Daryl and Allana had seen nothing happen when Rick came to them.

"Michonne's leaving," he said quietly as he looked out into the distance.

"What do you mean leaving?" Allana asked, looking at Daryl, who looked just as confused. "For good?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What happened?" She asked dreading what Michonne had done.

Rick sighed.

"She's just causing tension in the group," Rick explained quietly. "I feel I'm letting everyone down the longer she stays here."

Both were silent for a moment "It's not yer fault Rick." Daryl told him.

Rick nodded grateful "Come downstairs, Carol and Rowan are serving up lunch."

The two of them nodded and followed Rick to the dining area, with Axel and Hershel taking over watch. They both sat on the stairs as Carol handed them food.

Beth tried out a joke. "Shouldn't we have wine? Celebrate the wicked witch leaving?"

Daryl chuckled as Beth poured out wine for everyone aside from Rowan who opted to have orange juice as she was pregnant.

"I hope Andrea's ok." Glenn said quietly.

"I think she will be," Allana said with a small smile as she sipped at the wine. "She's a strong woman."

Daryl agreed "She survived being on the road on her own for six months." He added drinking his own wine.

"Plus the Governor doesn't know what she's up to, so we'll just have to hope for the best."

Michonne entered the room with her bags and her katana, sending glares in everyone's directions. "I guess I'll see myself out."

Everyone glared at her "You brought this on yourself Michonne, we offered you a place here but you blew it." Rick said firmly to her.

Michonne glared at Rowan with spite in her eyes "Fucking Rick now are we? You sure don't waste time." She said cruelly to her.

The words cut into Rowan like a knife and Daryl, Allana and Rick noticed.

"GET OUT!" Rick yelled, his arm reaching up to point at the door. "NOW!"

Michonne gave them all one last look before turning to leave.

Rowan also ran out of the room and Allana quickly followed.

"Rowan wait." She called out and caught up to her distressed friend as she broke down crying.

"I loved Merle, Allana I really did, and he saved my life." She sobbed into her shoulder as Daryl came towards them.

"I know you did," Allana said gently, rubbing Rowan's back.

"Merle knows ya did too," Daryl added. "He talked about ya a lot."

Rowan pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "Really?"

Daryl nodded "Yeah he did, said how you, Martinez and Allana stood by him when he came to Woodbury, helped him with his drug problem. I know yer loved my brother Rowan and he'd want yer ta be happy." He assured her as she wiped her tears.

"It's just, I never got to say goodbye to him or I loved him, he died alone in that hell hole and I hate the Governor for doing that to him."

"Don't we all," Daryl muttered softly.

"Why don't we give Rowan some peace, time to rest?" Allana suggested, and Daryl nodded before following her away. Rowan smiled as she watched them go. There was something with those two. They had become friends, but Rowan saw a deeper connection.

She smiled and headed back to her cell where Duke was lying at the end of her bed he licked her arm in affection and Rowan curled under the blankets as she slept for the first time in peace.

* * *

"You look tired too," Allana observed as she sat with Daryl on the perch that overlooked the cellblock.

Daryl swung his feet over the edge. "Didn't sleep much last night."

She looked at him with understanding "It's ok if you have nightmares, I had them for weeks." She said quietly as Carol walked towards them with Judith and Connor.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 7

* * *

"Oh hey you three," Allana smiled, taking Connor out of Carol's hands to make it easier for her. "You like Judy, don't you?" Allana teased. "Maybe you'll be her boyfriend when you grow up."

Daryl chuckled quietly. "He ain't gettin' near Lil Ass Kicker."

Connor cooed at Daryl and Allana as he curled into Allana's arms, "Someone's tired. " She said smiling as she put him in his crib.

"Carly's come up with names and she wants to tell us all." Carol said fondly she was fond of the children and was protective of them "And Sarah's doing well, she's up and about." She added softly.

Allana, Daryl and Carol all went back to the dining area, where Carly was bouncing around excitedly.

"Ok, everyone's here," Maggie smiled. "Tell us the names."

Carly grinned and pointed at the fluffy black and white female kitten first, "She's called Connie." She said smiling her hazel eyes glowing with joy.

"What are the others the called?" Hershel asked enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Carly then pointed at the two male kittens, "That one is Sam and that one is Patch." She smiled at Allana before pointing to the last one. "And that's Lucky."

"They are so cute." Elle said walking over and stroking Sam, her green eyes looked happy "I like it here." She said to Daryl with a smile.

Sarah picked up her teddy bear, yawning and fell asleep on Axel's lap, her blonde hair in her face, Jaime and Billy were playing cards with Carl and Beth happily, and Sasha was reading a Marvel comic to David, Caleb and Ethan. Allana sat down on a sofa and crashed out as Carol sat down next to Axel leaving Rick and Daryl to talk as Glenn and Maggie went to talk and Hershel was with Rowan.

They headed outside the prison block as they talked about how many supplies they had.

"You think we need to do another run?" Rick asked, hoping that maybe Daryl would talk to him more now that they were alone and had worked some things out.

Daryl shrugged, bringing up his hand to chew his thumbnail. "Wouldn't hurt, I guess."

"You know anywhere around here we could go?"

Daryl thought for a minute. "There's the town nearby, that Maggie an' I went to get formula for Judith. Could head back there, see what's left."

Rick nodded "Hershel thinks Maggie could use some air so you, Allana and Maggie could go." He said quietly.

Daryl looked at him "I forgive ya, you know."

"That means a lot," Rick gave him a small smile. "I really am sorry."

Daryl nodded. "I know that."

Rick sighed "We've been to hell and back." He said quietly.

"No shit." He said as Sarah came towards them looking shy.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," Rick smiled, crouching down. "You're our family now, and we look out for each other."

Daryl gave her a small smile too. "How are ya feelin'?"

Sarah smiled "Much better, my shoulder doesn't hurt so much anymore Uncle Axel said I'm a little soldier." She said smiling happily, her baby blue eyes sparkling and her face sobered "I miss my daddy will you two be my daddy?"

Rick smiled when she mentioned Axel. It was nice that he had gotten on so well with the children, and was starting to fit in as part of their group. When she asked her question, Rick's eyes widened, and he noticed Daryl's did too. He looked at the other man before smiling at Sarah again. "Of course."

Sarah squealed then and hugged them both before calling out "Auntie Carol!" skipping away to presumably play with Judith and Connor.

Jamie then walked towards them nervously "Did you see my mom when you were in King County?" She asked Rick quietly.

"Sorry honey, I didn't," Rick replied softly, noticing the girls face fall. "But that doesn't mean she wasn't there somewhere."

"That's because she was ripped apart by walkers when she saved us, we thought we were safe in Woodbury. Then weird things started to happen people started going missing like Allana did for a whole month." She said trying to ignore the fear she had felt.

"Well, we won't let anything like that happen to you here," Rick assured her. "Why don't you go see if Carol and Sarah need any help with Connor and Judith?" The young girl nodded, and quietly walked over to where they were.

Daryl shook his head as she watched her go. "Poor kid." He said feeling bad.

Rick sighed "I killed her mother when I was heading to find Lori and Carl, Jesus Daryl it was like a fucking horror film when I got out of the hospital." He said sighing.

"Weren't yer fault Rick and you put her out of her misery." He offered to his friend quietly.

"I think she's too young to understand that. She'd probably never trust me if she knew what I did."

Daryl glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Well hopefully she never finds out."

"Yeah." Rick said as they went to get Maggie and Allana to go on the supply run.

Maggie and Allana were playing with David as Carly cuddled Tinkerbelle with Ethan stroking one of the kittens; Martinez and Axel were on watch with Rowan reading a story to Billy.

"Hey, girls, you up for going on a run?" Rick asked as he entered the room.

Maggie hesitated for a minute before nodding, and Allana just gave Rick a weak smile. Neither of them looked very enthusiastic about it, but he knew they would both do it. "Daryl is going with you's."

"Sounds good." Allana said putting her knife in her holster as she and Maggie followed Daryl when Glenn spoke.

"I'll go too."

"Uh..," Rick didn't know what to say; only looked over to Daryl.

Daryl didn't look too happy, but nodded anyway. "Hurry up. We gonna have to take a car for this many people."

Glenn nodded and they took the jeep for the journey as they drove out of the prison, Allana sitting in the back with Daryl.

* * *

When they reached the town, Glenn thought it would be a good idea to split up. Not up for an argument, Daryl let him go ahead. Glenn and Maggie went off to check out the shops to see what food or medicine was left lying around, while Daryl showed Allana back to the day-care building to get stuff for the children. They walked inside slowly, checking for any danger in all of the rooms before they started to make a noise rummaging through cupboards. Allana walked into the main room, and paused when she seen the wall. The children had all painted pictures and hung them up, with their names in the bottom. She smiled sadly, wondering what had happened to all of these children now.

Most of them were probably dead. She froze when she noticed one with the name _Dylan_ written in messy handwriting in the corner. Not her little brother, but seeing his name there brought back all the pain. She ran her fingers over the painting, which appeared to be of a dog, and felt her vision going blurry, as the tears welled up in her eyes.

Daryl found her looking at a hand print with the name _Dylan_ on it; sadness engulfed him as he gently touched her shoulder.

"It's alright." He said quietly and she gave him a watery smile as they saw the name _Sophia_.

He felt his chest constrict as they gathered all the blankets.

Allana stuffed everything else she could find into her bag. There was no formula left in the cupboards as Daryl and Maggie had taken it all for Judith last time they visited, but there were some toys, blankets and spare clothes. She noticed Daryl still glance occasionally at the names on the wall. "Carol told me, about what you did... for her little girl."

Daryl tensed for a moment as he sighed and relaxed "Didn't matter in the end, I let her down, I promised her that I'd find her baby girl only to find her as a damn walker in the barn." He said guilt in his voice.

"It wasn't your fault Daryl, you tried to find her and Carol knew that." She assured him as she thought of her own mother and sighed.

Complicated.

"I guess," Daryl nodded quickly.

"Seriously, Daryl. You're probably one of the nicest people I've come across since the world went to shit."

Daryl looked at her back "You're a nice person as well despite the shit yer been through." He said back shyly.

They grabbed all the stuff and headed back to the car where Glenn and Maggie were waiting for them as gunshots were heard.

"Oh shit, not Woodbury again." Allana said fed up.

"Let's get outta of here that gunshot can attract walkers."

"I hoped maybe they would have all been torn to pieces now from those walkers that got through the fence," Allana muttered as she climbed into the back.

Maggie snorted quietly. "We're not that lucky."

They started to drive away as a herd of about ninety walkers headed towards the noise, Allana stared in alarm.

"Where the fuck are they coming from?"

"I don't know," Maggie said panicked. The noise of the car was attracting them closer to the car, and Glenn was desperately swerving to avoid them.

"Maybe if I can just go off the road a bit, I can get past," Glenn suggested, hoping that he wouldn't lose control of the vehicle.

"Go for it Chinaman." Daryl said gripping onto his crossbow and Glenn stepped on the brakes.

The car sped off, nearly causing Maggie to fly out through the windshield if Allana hadn't grabbed her.

Glenn drove as fast as he could away from the walkers, hitting nearly every single bump possible, causing their stomachs to churn. Once they were clear, he slowed down.

"Everyone ok?"

"Aside from some serious stomach acid we're ok." Daryl told Glenn who nodded and they began driving back to the prison.

"Maybe we can trick the Governor?" Maggie suggested as they headed into the prison.

Allana nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. But how would we do it?"

Daryl thought about it for a minute "We could abandon the prison then when he comes here we could fight him and lure walkers to him." He said.

"Let's tell Rick."

The four of them walked into the main room of the cellblock and dropped the bags of stuff they had gathered. Maggie then explained her plan to Rick, who thought about it for a minute.

"We already tried leaving the prison and look where that got us last time."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, and chewed on her bottom lip. "We'll think it through better this time."

"Then we could retake the prison make it our home again." Allana said as a familiar figure walked in.

It was Michonne.

Allana let out a long sigh, as Michonne dropped her bags. "I thought we got rid of you?"

Before Allana knew what had happened a searing pain was shot through her as she looked down to see a sword in her stomach and then pulled out.

Stars began to cloud her vision, and she felt herself going faint. She could hear shouting and yelling, but the noise of the blood rushing in her ears meant she couldn't focus on what was being said. Her hands rushed to her stomach and pressed against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Daryl ran over to her, putting pressure on the bloody wound the reason it wasn't healing was probably from not resting enough.

"Yer gonna be alright, I promise." He said as Rowan ran in.

"What happened?!" Rowan asked quickly.

Daryl ignored her question and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up.

"Help me back to her cell!" Rowan did as instructed, a little slower than Daryl due to the baby, but they eventually got Allana down on the bed. He noticed her falling in and out of consciousness. "Come on Allana, stay with us."

Her eyes fluttered then "I don't feel good to be fuckin honest." She rasped as Hershel and Carol came in.

"Allana what's your blood type honey?" Carol asked her gently.

"Uh... B+." Her head was swimming, and it took her a minute to figure out. The pains were unbelievable, and she reached out for Rowan's hand and squeezed as hard as she could.

Hershel nodded "I'm going to have to ask who's your matching blood type, you may be able to heal but its not healing as well as I'd like." He told her gently.

"I'll give her my blood." Daryl offered.

"Are you sure?" Allana whispered out, through her deep breathing.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded; sitting down beside her so Hershel could do whatever he had to. "You saved me before, didn't ya?"

She smiled "Saved your redneck ass." She said as Hershel hooked her onto an IV drip that went into Daryl as well.

"You can trust us all." He told her kindly.

Allana smiled then as she fell into unconsciousness, her friend's voices lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Maggie was fuming as she stared at Michonne "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm only trying to help," Michonne snarled. "She's one of those things. It's not safe to have her around."

Before thinking what she was doing, Maggie pounced forward, and tackled Michonne to the ground, throwing punches every two seconds.

"Does she look like a damn walker?" Axel snapped at her attitude.

"She may have a taste for raw meat, lure them away but she's still a human being, not an animal." Ben growled at her.

Elle burst into tears and Jamie ran to her, "I don't want Allana to die!" She sobbed; she was only six years old.

David looked terrified and curled into Duke's black, soft fur as he looked at Martinez "She's scary, that sword lady."

Martinez smirked slightly. "Yeah, she is. But she ain't staying long." He looked over at Glenn before nodding to Michonne. "Let's take out the trash."

Glenn nodded as Rick came and saw the blood on the floor "What the hell happened?" He asked worried.

"Crazy bitch stabbed Allana." Jamie answered cuddling Elle while Beth gathered the other children.

"Is she OK?" Rick asked, alarmed.

"We ain't sure," Martinez answered pointing up to her cell. "She's in with Hershel and his team right now. We're going to get rid of this crazy fucker."

Rick held a hand out to stop him. "It's too risky. What if she comes back and hurts someone else again? Put her in the same cellblock as Tyreese; make sure she can't get out. I'll go check on Allana."

Martinez and Glenn nodded and followed instructions.

Rick hurried into the cell where Allana was and saw that Daryl was giving her blood, her colour was pale but she alive.

"She ok?" He asked Daryl quietly.

"She's good, just gonna have ta take it easy for a while, heal properly and all." He said giving Allana's right hand a squeeze.

They then heard Michonne screaming "SHE'S DANGEROUS!"

"Stupid bitch, I should fuckin' kill her," Daryl muttered, but he couldn't leave Allana's side.

Rick only nodded grimly. "Martinez and Glenn are going to lock her up. There might be time for that later."

Hershel looked at them then with relief "She'll be fine but I'm gonna have to insist that she doesn't go on scavenging hunts for a while until she's healed." He told them quietly.

"Let's let her rest."

Everyone left the cell, except from Daryl who was still giving blood, and Rowan who insisted on staying with her.

Carol had already taken a bucket of water and tried to start scrubbing the blood off the floor, so as not to upset the children anymore.

Rick gave a tired sigh as he sat down on a chair. "What's it gonna be next?"

Axel winced, "Don't say that." He warned as Sarah ran towards them, her eyes shining with tears.

"Is Allana going to ok, Mr Grimes?" She asked scared as the other children came behind her.

"She's going to be just fine," Rick confirmed, much to the children's relief.

"Can I see her?" Sarah asked quietly. "I made something for her."

Rick looked at their hopeful faces. "She needs to rest just now, but you can go in one at a time. Don't disturb her if she doesn't want company though."

"We won't!" Sarah smiled innocently.

Rick smiled at them as Jamie carefully handed him Judith, smiling and Rick took a deep breath, "Jamie why don't you and Billy stay here, I have to tell you both something." He said gently.

They both nodded as all the other kids hurried away. Warily, they took a seat next to Rick. "Are we in trouble?" Billy asked quietly.

"No, no of course not it's about your mom."

Jamie looked at him with sad, understanding eyes "She was a walker, wasn't she?" She asked feeling sad but oddly comforted that their mother wasn't like that anymore.

Rick sighed "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Rick; we know that it wasn't our mom anymore."

"She was the one of the first walkers I ever really saw," Rick said sadly. "It was hard for me too."

Jamie hesitated for a minute, before giving Rick a quick hug. "Thank you. She's not in pain anymore."

Billy hugged him as well "Thank you for doing that, mom would have hated being one of those things." He said shyly.

"I wonder how... it happened." Beth said looking at them all.

"We never found out," Rick said quietly. "We even went to the CDC, and they didn't know what it was."

Beth remembered hearing about the CDC, but never what fully went on. "What happened there?"

Rick sighed as Rowan came in to sit next to Beth, as he began "We met a doctor there called Jenner, he told us that the virus was world wide and that... We're all infected that we are the walking dead that we can come back from being shot, stabbed, and ill. He told us this before he tried to kill us." He said looking tired.

Rowan wrapped her arms around her stomach in fear.

"He tried to kill you?" Beth asked, shocked.

Rick only nodded.

Rowan looked at him sadly. "What if something happens to my baby, will it... come back?"

Rick shook his head violently as Lori came into his thoughts, "I won't let that happen Rowan, and none of us will; your baby is going to be healthy." He assured her as Glenn and Martinez came back in.

"That woman is crazy." Martinez said sagging onto sofa, rubbing his bruised arm.

"What did she do?" Rick asked.

"Put up a hell of a fight," Glenn answered with a sigh.

"You get her locked up?" Rick wondered, imagining Allana would have a few words for her.

"Yeah, she's not gettin' out any time soon," Martinez smirked.

Beth shook her head "And she thinks Allana's the dangerous one?" She asked disbelief in her voice.

Martinez winced "Milton's lab of horrors is fucking like Auschwitz." He said as the kids came back looking tired.

"I'm glad Allana's ok; I think Mr Daryl likes her." Elle said grinning as Carly yawned.

Rick smiled up to where they were both sitting in the cell. "I think he does."

Carol stood up, and rounded the children up. "Alright kids, lets go and get some rest, shall we?"

The children nodded and after saying good night to them and went to follow Carol, Judith was cooing at Duke who licked at her nose.

* * *

Allana smiled down fondly at the picture Sarah had drawn for her, that had 'Get well soon' written along the top. Her stomach still hurt, but slowly the wound was starting to heal. She felt better after the blood transfusion from Daryl, and had even managed a bite to eat that Rowan had given her. Daryl noticed her small smile, and looked round at her.

"Ya scared us all earlier, ya know?" His voice was genuinely concerned, and she reached out to squeeze his hand again.

"I told you, you won't get rid of me that easily."

He smirked, and then stood up from the bed. "I should go, let ya get some proper sleep now."

He turned to head out of the cell before her voice stopped him again. "Wait... will you stay? Here?"

Daryl looked shy "Sure." He got in the bed with her as slept on her left side.

"What did yer do before this?" He asked genuinely interested.

Allana smiled "I was a burlesque dancer." She said smirking at Daryl's stunned face, "You?"

"Uh... just some mechanics, here an' there, y'know?" They were silent for a minute before Daryl's curiosity got the better of him, and he turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her. "A Burlesque dancer? Really?"

Allana laughed at his expression "I graduated from the ballet school in New Orleans, did some ballet shows then I decided to do Burlesque dancing at my uncle's bar here in Atlanta. I loved it." She said smiling.

Daryl could feel his cheeks turn red "Did ya... dance naked?"

"I wore costumes."

He couldn't help but picture it in his head. That must have been hot... Daryl groaned at his own thoughts.

Allana smiled up at him. "What did you expect I did?"

Daryl looked thoughtful "That yer worked in a nursery with babies seeing as yer good with them." He said softly.

Allana laughed "That as well, that was my day job. My dad and two brothers would have had a fit if they knew what I did at night."

Daryl paused for a minute. "You have another brother?"

She nodded looking away "He was an evil bastard."

"Why?"

"Some of the things that he did..." she paused, remembering back to the not so good bits of her childhood. "He was almost as bad as the Governor."

Daryl swallowed "I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

Allana shook her head "Sean was mom's favourite but Dad knew he couldn't leave us with him especially after what he did to our cat."

"What happened?" He asked horrified.

"He tried to set my cat Salem on fire but our uncle Phil stopped him and saved Salem, my dad argued with mom saying that he wasn't safe but she didn't believe him. Until what he did to those twenty women."

Daryl remembered Allana saying that her mom had committed suicide by overdosing.

"What the hell did he do?"

She shook her head sadly. "You don't want to know."

Daryl held on to her hand again. "My family weren't angelic either. Ya can tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"When he was nineteen, he left home after our dad found him looking at me as I got changed for bed. I was fifteen and Dylan was nine years old, Sean picked up a stripper called Stacey Dowling outside of a bar in downtown Detroit and took her to his apartment...Where he raped her, tortured her and killed her by strangling her. He dumped her body at the local park where a seven year old girl found her."

"And there were nineteen others." Allana paused as the thoughts haunted her brain. "It was too much for mom in the end."

Daryl didn't know what to say. Allana had lived a shit life before the apocalypse too it seemed.

"I don't know where he is now... If he's still alive. He was in a prison when this all started, but who knows if he ever got out. The thought that Dylan, the sweetest person ever, is dead and he might still be alive, it just..." She closed her eyes trying to think of something else.

"I'll look after ya now," Daryl assured her.

Allana smiled at him shyly "Tell me about your life?" She asked softly wanting to know this gruff but gentle man.

Daryl sighed quietly. "It ain't much to tell. What do ya wanna know?"

Allana smiled at him gently "Everything, I wanna know how you became who you are; Merle told me some of it but said that it was your story." She told him softly.

"I was born on October the twentieth in 1986, I'm thirty six years old, my momma was a kindergarten teacher and my old man wasn't around... Much, Merle was four years older than and I was two years older than Lily when things went to hell."

"Lily died, and mom started to take more alcohol than she used to. One night she was in her bed, smoking a cigarette and never put it out right. She set the house on fire an' burnt to death. Da started to take it out on me and Merle. It was that way til' I was eighteen."

"How did Lily die?" Allana asked quietly.

Daryl swallowed "We were always a bit poor seeing as our old man kept on taking the money and spending it on drugs, women and alcohol. Lily got ill with scarlet fever and by the time momma could get her to the hospital it was too late. Merle and I found her in bed being sick, she was five and I was seven, Merle was eleven."

She rubbed his arm soothingly as he brought back painful memories to the surface.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Daryl gave her small smile of thanks and very lightly traced her face with his calloused thumb, causing her to blush.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 8

* * *

His eyes watched her carefully for any signs that she was uncomfortable, but he couldn't find any.

She sighed quietly. "Where were you when all this began? I could have done with having you around."

He smiled shyly "Think I could have as well red." He said as Allana's eyes fluttered shut.

"Good night Daryl."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

Rowan sat with Rick once everyone else had gone to bed. "Another long day, huh?"

Rick laughed a rusty sound; Rowan guessed he hadn't laughed in a while "You're telling me." He said drinking some coffee as Rowan touched her stomach with a smile.

"Here feel."

Rick hesitantly moved over beside her and rested his hand on her stomach. She settled her own on top, and guided him to feel the kicks. He smiled again. "Lively little one, eh?"

Rowan laughed "I think he or she is getting big." She said patting her stomach as she looked at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry about your wife."

"Thank you," Rick smiled softly. "It's not easy giving birth now I imagine. I won't let that happen to you though."

Rowan gave him a grateful smile "You're a sweet man, ya know underneath the hard exterior." She told him as she got ready for bed.

Rick just gave a small chuckle. "Let me walk you to your cell." The two of them went upstairs and along the cell block. Rick stopped in to check how Allana was, but froze in the doorway when he noticed Daryl lying next to her. A small grin cross his face. Daryl hadn't gotten close to anyone since Merle had died, and it was nice to see him with someone again. He nodded to Rowan to look at the rare peaceful sight too.

Rowan smiled at the scene warmly "They fit together beautifully." She said as she went into her cell, Duke already waiting with her.

"Good night Rick."

"Good night, Rowan," Rick smiled softly, closing the cell door behind him, and walking over to his own cell, to meet the already sleeping Carl and Judith.

* * *

The next morning was calm with Rick getting up to see everyone eating breakfast.

"Morning Rick, Carl and Judith." Rowan said warmly as she ate her breakfast that consisted of pancakes and toast.

"Good morning Rowan," Rick and Carl both smiled back.

"What's the plan for today?" Daryl asked, sitting down on a chair.

Rick looked at him as he helped Allana sit down comfortably "We teach the kids how to use guns and clear…. the tombs."

"You think the kids are ready for this?" Allana asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out."

Soon they finished eating with Rick, Glenn, Martinez and Daryl taking the kids to clear out the lower prison while Allana and the others washed up along with Sarah who was still recovering from her shoulder being shot.

Carol hugged her "They'll be fine sweetie."

"What happens if the Governor comes, and I can't shoot?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," Allana smiled. "We'll make sure you don't have to."

Sarah nodded and went to check on the kittens as Sasha smiled "I never thought I'd see a child again." She said quietly.

"We have plenty of them now," Allana chuckled quietly. "How is Tyreese?"

Sasha looked away "He's fine but very firm that we're better off with the Governor, I told him that I loved him as he's my brother but I aint backing a rapist who takes pleasure in keeping walker heads." She said sighing.

* * *

They were down in the lower part of the prison, silent weapons in hand. Jamie had an axe, Billy a meat cleaver, Carl, David and Ethan had crowbars while David had a poker and Carly and Elle had two long bread knives and Caleb had a fire poker.

"Alright, I want everyone to work on their swings," Rick instructed, feeling like a teacher rather than a cop. "Some of the objects are very heavy, so be careful what you're doing."

Martinez chuckled slightly, and nudged Daryl. "I see this ending in disaster."

The children did as Rick instructed all of them trying not injure anyone as a herd came towards them, growling and snarling.

"Alright, the best practice is now, I guess." Rick pondered for a minute whether or not to let the kids take care of the walkers, or whether the adults should do it. But they were going to need to learn to defend themselves. He looked around at Martinez and Daryl. "What do you think?"

"We'll go in pairs." Daryl said as David shoved the poker into a prison walker's eye, Elle stabbed a walker in the head.

"Sounds like a good idea," Rick nodded, as all the kids paired up with an adult, and began to take out the walkers one by one. Allana and Sarah only watched from the doorway of the room they were in, both not feeling well enough yet to do anything more.

Carly stabbed another walker as they slowly began clearing the tomb, Jamie had split a walker's head in half while Carl hacked the upper had of another one and Caleb shoved a poker through a walker's mouth.

Ethan smacked a crowbar across a walkers head, blood staining the wall, disgust on his face as the walkers were finally cleared.

Sarah cheered from where she was standing, and Allana gave all the children a warm smile.

"Nicely done, guys."

They grinned at them with proud expressions on their faces; they were all filthy though with grime, dirt and blood on them.

"MICHONNE PUT THE CAT DOWN NOW!" Rowan screamed.

Everyone rushed to where the noise was coming from. Tinkerbelle had gotten through the bars to Michonne's cell, and she was now holding her at knifepoint.

"Let me out of here now, or so help me I will kill this thing!"

Carly began to panic "Please let her go, she has kittens and they'll die." She pleaded with Michonne who sneered at her.

Rick tried to calm the situation "Michonne let the cat go, she isn't hurting you." He said calmly as she started to press the knife into the cat's throat.

"Alright, fuck this!" Daryl snapped, pulling the small handgun he carried out of his belt. He fired a shot at Michonne, which hit her in the knee, causing her to drop the cat, who ran back to Carly, and fall to the floor in pain. Rick moved to lower Daryl's gun, but Daryl pushed him away. "Why shouldn't I kill her? After what she did to Allana!"

"Because it won't bring back my brother Daryl and you're better than that. Please Daryl." Allana said gently touching his face lightly as he looked at her.

"Fine but I mean it if she even goes near any of us, I'll fucking kill her." He growled as Allana pulled him away.

"You're no better than your good for nothing brother Dixon." Michonne yelled.

"Get the kids out of here," Rick instructed Carol, who took them all out. "And make sure the pets can't get back into this cell block."

* * *

Allana sat Daryl down in his cell. "She's not worth it, you know."

He sighed "It's just; she acts like its only survival of the fittest not the weak and is fucking alright with hurting people." He said angry.

Allana rubbed his arm softly "C'mon let's go see the kids."

Everyone was back in the dining area with Carol.

Carly came running up to them when they came in. "Thank you, Mr Daryl. For saving Tinkerbelle."

Daryl smiled at her warmly "No problem little lady, she's part of the pack." He said with grin.

David looked at Caleb who nodded "Can we tell you what happened to our dads?"

"Of course you can," Allana said softly, and the two of them sat on a chair with all the children on the floor.

Caleb swallowed "My mom and dad took me out to see David and Ethan while they talked with Ethan's dad; my mom was scared and wanted to leave. I asked why and she said that the Governor was a bad man and that Uncle Merle was going to help us leave."

Daryl swallowed at the mention of his brother's name as Caleb continued. "But Uncle Merle never came back. The Governor found my daddy, and he put him into that ring, the one that they fought in. Daddy never came back out," Caleb lowered his head sadly.

"It's OK Caleb, Mr Rick and Mr Daryl is going to be our new dad," Sarah chirped in. "Allana, will you be our mom?"

Allana blinked shocked and moved by Sarah's question as she glanced at Daryl shyly "I'd be honoured to sweetie." as Elle added.

"Rowan can be our other mom too?"

"She sure can, honey." Rick told the enthusiastic young girl who hugged him.

Carly swallowed "Can I go next?"

Allana squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Go on."

Carly began holding onto Allana's hand "My mom knew something bad was going on when my daddy told the Governor that he thought we should leave you all alone. He told my daddy to come to his house to talk about it but he never came back, mommy told me to pack my stuff and take Tinkerbelle and stay with Pauline when Dr Stevenson needed to talk to her but she never came back. Jamie found me and took me to Rowan's house where Caleb was along with David, Elle and Sarah and Ethan. David's daddy said that the Governor was a bad man and that we were all leaving but... my mommy." She broke down crying into Allana's lap.

Allana rubbed Carly's back soothingly. These children had been through far more than they should have been. And it was all thanks to the fucking Governor. She would make sure to protect them from now on, even if she risked her life in doing so. She couldn't measure up to their real moms, but she would try her best, and she knew Daryl, Rick and Rowan would do the same. "It's OK Carly. You need to be strong now, though. You have lots of little kittens who need you to look after them," she smiled and tried to get Carly to cheer up a little.

Carly nodded bravely and sat down as Sarah stood her face calm but they could all see the fear, the horror in her baby blue eyes.

"Uncle Merle came into our house to talk to my mommy and daddy; he said we weren't safe and that the Governor was dangerous. My daddy went with to talk to the other parents and my mommy had to see Dr Stevenson for her heart problem, I waited outside for her when... Crowley. Sarah looked away ashamed and Daryl crouched down to her level.

"Did he touch yer?" He asked gently.

Sarah nodded once, very quickly, but both Daryl and Allana noticed it. He turned to look at her, and she could see the fire in his eyes. If he ever got his hands on the Woodbury men, it wasn't going to end well.

Axel stood up then and Carol saw the fury in his eyes "Fucking animals." He spat picking up Sarah protectively, "Its ok darling, they aren't gonna hurt you anymore." He assured her tenderly.

Hershel looked disgusted as David stood up, he looked nervous.

"My dad went with them on a scavenging hunt in Atlanta and when he came back, he said we had to leave with Uncle Merle, that it wasn't safe in Woodbury anymore." He said swallowing hard as his brown eyes looked pained.

"He took my mom away and my dad cried for weeks, he said that you guys were good people and that you wouldn't let them hurt us."

"We won't," Axel assured him.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" David asked quietly. "Everyone back in Woodbury?"

"I'm sure you will sweetie." Carol assured him and David smiled shyly.

Elle was crying and ran to where Daryl was "Please don't let him hurt us, please!" She pleaded sobbing into his shirt.

He hesitated for a moment, before rubbing her shoulders gently. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

After the kids were taking a much needed nap, the adults discussed the info the children had given them with horror.

"I'll kill the fuckin bastard with my own damn hands." Daryl growled from where he sat next to Allana, Carol and Axel with Judith and Connor.

"Not unless I get to him first," Axel mumbled from where he was sitting.

Allana only looked at the ground sadly. "How could he do that? Knowing there was innocent children involved?"

"Because, he's an evil twisted, sick son of a bitch that's why." Maggie said disgusted.

"What do we do Rick?" Hershel asked their leader.

"We can't just sit around and wait for another attack," Carol advised him. "Something has to be done."

Rick only let out a long sigh. Rowan, Allana and everyone else were looking at him for answers, but at the moment he was stuck. "Let me think about it."

Hershel nodded "I was thinking maybe we could plant some seeds, tomatoes, soya beans and some herbs, some fruit like strawberries and some flowers. Keep the kids minds off things." He said quietly.

"I like that idea," Allana gave the elder man a small smile.

"Maggie brought some seeds back from the town; obviously people didn't think to take those. I'm going to head out just now."

"Can I come with you?" Allana asked.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," Hershel replied with a small grin.

"I'll be fine." She said grinning as she followed Hershel along with Beth as they headed outside to the prison yard.

"I like her, she's tough." Axel said with a grin as he looked at Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

The younger man watched as the three of them disappeared out the door then turned back to the prisoner.

Axel was still smiling. "You like her too, don't you?"

Daryl looked away from Axel's knowing blue eyes along with a smiling Carol, "Don't know what ya talking about. She's my friend and that's it." He answered but the look on his face said otherwise.

"If ya say so Daryl." Axel said with a smirk.

Carol reached out to rest her hand gently on Daryl's arm. "Don't leave it too long to do something Daryl. We never know how long we have left anymore."

Daryl sighed "I don't wanna hurt her after all the shit she's been though." He said quietly.

"You won't hurt her; you two are perfect for each other." She told him gently as they heard Beth screaming.

* * *

Allana, Beth and Hershel had been outside checking the soil when they saw a figure stumbling towards them.

Andrea, but she wasn't the Andrea they knew.

Allana had her arms out, protecting Beth, as Hershel pointed his gun shakily at the walker who had once been their friend.

He tried, but he just couldn't pull the trigger.

Hershel faltered as Andrea got closer to them, her face beyond recognisable as the others hurried towards them. Beth let out a sob.

Allana couldn't move she knew it wasn't Andrea anymore but she couldn't do it.

Daryl ran towards them as he saw Andrea's mutilated corpse.

He took the gun out of Hershel's hand, and fired the shot. No one would be happy about it, but he had to do it before somebody got hurt. Andrea's body fell to the ground before them, and all the adults looked away sadly. Daryl lowered his head to the ground. "Maybe this was meant to be a warning."

Maggie saw a note attached to Andrea's ripped apart neck and shakily took it and read it out.

_"Hello Michonne, thank you for telling me that the woman I took into my bed was spying on me. As you can see Rick this is a warning to your group, give over the prison or I will kill everyone single one of until you're the only one left Rick."_

_The Governor_

Hershel looked at the group leader with sad eyes. "What do we do now?"

Rick looked at them all with a fierce expression "We fight, they killed one of our own so this means war. Daryl, Allana question Michonne and do what you have to do." He said to them.

Allana and Daryl nodded, and walked off to where Michonne was in her cell.

Allana looked at her with rage as she glared back. "What the fuck did you tell the Governor?"

Michonne looked at them from where she sat on her bed in her cell, "I did what I had to get him off my back. Andrea was a means to an end." She said shrugging.

Allana lost her temper, she punched her across the face "She's dead you stupid bitch."

Daryl reached out to pull her back.

"Good," Michonne snarled. Daryl pulled out his knife, and began to dig it into the wound from Michonne's gunshot to her knee. She yelled out in pain.

"Don't speak to her like that again!"


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 9

* * *

Michonne screamed in pain as Daryl curved in his knife "What did yer tell him?" He asked snarling while Allana stood next to him as they glared at her.

"That you were all staying at the prison and were leaving, he won't be able to attack until he gets new tanks though. He wants to kill everyone you care about."

"There's enough time for us to get away," Allana whispered to Daryl so Michonne couldn't hear. "We could do like Maggie said, abandon the prison. He'll come here, and we can attack."

Daryl nodded at her and glared at Michonne with hate marring his face "You fucked with the wrong group bitch."

They walked out then leaving a bloody, beaten Michonne alone in her cell.

"Are we cruel people?" Allana asked, glancing back at the mess Michonne was in.

Daryl gave her a gentle smile, Carol's earlier words still ringing in his ears. "No, she deserved that, look what she did to you."

She nodded quickly, and picked up his hand, gently brushing a finger over his cut, bloody knuckles. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up."

She took him back to their cell block where she sat him down in a comfortable chair as she brought out a basin filled with water and a white flannel.

Allana gently placed his right hand in the basin, feeling him wince slightly but stroked his palm gently.

She sat down opposite him, and slowly began to rub the dried blood away, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. The water turned red in a matter of seconds as she cleaned the wounds.

Daryl relaxed after the initial stinging and marvelled at how her hands took the pain away.

"When people at our high school found out what Sean had done, Dylan got picked on by the other kids and got into fights. Mom was too concerned about Sean so our da sent us to stay with his mom, our grams. She was the one who got me into ballet. So I'd take care of Dylan's cuts."

"You're doin' a damn good job," Daryl smirked slightly as she looked up so her eyes met his.

She smiled at him as she wrapped a bandage around his knuckles, "That better?" She asked gently.

Daryl flexed his hand in relief, "Much better thanks." He said softly.

"If I had still had my teaching stuff, I would have given you a sticker for being so brave," she joked gently with a smile.

Daryl looked at her as she took the basin and emptied it out; he stood up and walked up towards her slowly.

She saw him looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Tell me if ya don't want this." He told her before crushing his lips to hers.

Allana froze for a second, her eyes widening. But when she realized that she did indeed want this, she relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. She parted her mouth slightly so he could slide his tongue past her lips and connect it with her own. Her hands wrapped around his back to pull him closer. After a minute or so, they both needed to breathe, and Daryl pulled away.

Allana felt a small grin cover her face. "That was... unexpected."

Daryl had a smile on his face as he looked at her with a tender expression "Yeah, but it felt damn good my old lady." He said with a grin.

"I'm your lady huh?" She said flirtatiously.

Daryl glanced away shyly. "Only if you wanna be."

Allana gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Daryl Dixon I'd be honoured to be your lady if you'd like to be my man." She said smiling beautifully at him, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

Daryl felt seriously tempted to lock them both in a cell.

He cupped her face gently in his hands. "God musta felt bad about this whole apocalypse thing, sending' ya to me."

Allana looked away "I'm not beautiful Daryl; I'm hideous the only thing that's not ruined is my face." She said sad.

He tilted her chin with his rough, calloused hand "Allana girl, yer aint ugly, I think yer beautiful."

"You think?" She felt more tears threatening to fall, but they were happy ones this time, more than anything else. Daryl leaned in to kiss her quickly again.

He kissed her more this time, her hands gripping into his dark brown hair as his right hand got tangled into her red curls.

A loud cough broke them apart and they saw a gentle smiling Carol staring at them.

Daryl looked down, suddenly feeling his face heat up.

Carol couldn't hide the small smirk that had formed. She wasn't one to say 'I told you so' but it was appropriate here. "I only came to see if you too wanted anything to eat?"

"Yes please Carol." Allana said giving Daryl a smile as they followed her, their hands interlaced. Daryl wasn't one for showing public affection but he decided to go with it.

When they got to the dining area, everyone looked around at them. Carol winked at Axel, and already he could guess what had happened. Rick and Rowan shared a knowing smile, and everyone else quickly figured it out for themselves as the two sat down at a table.

"We're having Andrea's... funeral after lunch." Rick said swallowing as he glanced at Daryl "What did she tell you?" referring to Michonne.

Daryl's mood instantly lowered. "That she had told the Governor everything. Where we were and that we were planning to leave. She thinks he's coming for us."

Rick looked at everyone "Did she say how many?" He asked dreading the answer.

"All of fucking damn Woodbury but he's looking for army tanks so that should slow him down along with the weather." Daryl said quietly.

"Then let's get ready."

"How? We barely have anything to get ready with," Maggie reminded him tiredly.

Rick looked at her "We have ammo, weapons and we could lure them here by leaving and then attack them and take back our home." He said.

Daryl spoke then "I'm in." He said firmly.

Allana nodded in agreement "Me too."

"Axel, why don't you get the coach ready again? Then we can take the kids out for a bit," Allana suggested. "We stay and fight."

Axel nodded "What about Andrea?" He asked quietly.

"Her body is out in the yard," Rick said softly. "We're going to bury her."

Daryl stood with Allana. "Ya wanna go?"

Allana nodded "She was my friend and she needs this peace."

They headed outside along with the others, the kids behind them as they stood in circle around Andrea's grave which was next to T-Dog, Oscar, Lori and Merle's graves as they said good bye to the woman who had helped them.

Allana held Connor as Daryl stood next to her.

"Allana?" Sarah asked, looking up. "What happened to Andrea?"

"She was a walker, honey. The Governor got to her before we could save her."

Sarah looked at Andrea's grave "I hate him." She said holding Daryl's hand.

"We all do sweetie." Carol told her.

Soon Andrea had been laid to rest and they were now looking at her grave.

"Another one gone," Allana mumbled sadly as they turned to leave the small graveyard they had formed.

Beth looked at all the children who were looking glum. "Who wants to play a game?"

"I do." Elle said shyly and soon the children had followed Beth to the prison aside from Jamie who looked at Rick, Daryl and Allana with a firm expression.

"I want to stay and help."

"Are ya sure?" Daryl asked the younger girl.

Allana smiled gently at her. "It's not nice work, y'know?"

Jamie nodded "I know that I'll have to kill people and I won't like it but it's us or them in the end isn't it." She said quietly.

"Yeah that's true." Daryl said impressed with Jamie's honesty, "Yer with Allana and do exactly what she tells ya alright?" He told her seriously.

She nodded and went to tell her brother.

"She's a tough kid, that one," Daryl said quietly as he watched her go.

Allana nodded. "She's been through a lot. It's just a shame she's had to grow up so quickly... miss out on a childhood and stuff."

"Ya, sure yer up to this today?" Daryl asked, nodding towards where her stomach had been punctured with the sword.

Allana nodded "I'm good Daryl, I promise." She assured him as they walked back to say good bye to the others.

It was painful saying good bye to Martinez, Rowan, the kids, Carol, Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Ben, Axel, Sasha and the animals Tinkerbelle and Duke who whined at her, his dark brown eyes sad.

"Hey, don't be like that boy." She said gently, as she hugged Rowan.

"I'll see you again soon," Allana promised the dog.

Rowan wiped away her tears. "You better. Otherwise Merle will kick your ass up there." Rowan pulled her into a tight hug. "Look after her Daryl."

He nodded at her as he hugged her "I will yer aint gotta worry about that." He assured her.

She nodded and hugged Rick next, her black curls tickling his cheek. "Please be careful Rick." She said.

"I will be," Rick promised, moving on to hug his two children before they left.

Carl hugged him tightly, "Be careful Dad I love you."

Rick hugged him back "I love you too Carl, you take of your sister and Rowan alright."

"I will." He promised.

Rick picked up Judith and held her tightly "Your probably too young for this sweetie but daddy, your Uncle Daryl and Aunt Allana are gonna be away for a while, but we'll see you soon. We love you princess." He said kissing her forehead.

Soon they all got on the coach waving at Rick, Daryl and Allana as they drove away.

The three stood in silence for a while when Rick sighed "C'mon let's get ready."

They headed back to the prison.

* * *

Rick pushed open the cell door and noticed how empty the place looked. "It's so quiet in here now."

Allana nodded and shivered involuntarily. "Yeah, and it's kinda creepy."

Daryl nodded in agreement "Especially without the kids, Duke and Tinker." as a car pulled up.

"Who the hell's that?" Daryl asked, stepping towards the door.

"I don't know," Rick growled, "But we weren't expecting company."

Allana looked at Jamie, "Stay here while we check it out and don't leave the cell block ok?" She said firmly.

Jamie nodded quickly as they went.

As they stepped outside, they heard the car doors shutting. Everyone drew their weapons, and Allana sought out Daryl's hand, hoping for a little comfort.

Daryl grasped her hand tightly as a black man stepped out of the car along with a little boy.

"Morgan, Duane?" Rick asked shocked.

The older man stared at the three of them in shock for a minute, before recognizing the man in front of him.

"Rick?!" Rick ran forward, and enveloped the other two in a hug, much to Daryl and Allana's confusion.

Rick turned to face them then his face filled with joy, "Daryl, Allana, this Morgan and his son Duane. I met them when I woke up at the hospital." He explained.

Morgan looked around "Jesus, Rick what happened?"

"We ran into some trouble with a town not far from here," Rick explained sadly. "We're getting ready for a fight."

Morgan observed his surroundings for a minute. "Can we help?"

Rick looked at them "If you're sure then by all means help and we'll tell you who they are."

They took Morgan and Duane inside and introduced them to Jamie. "Is there only the four of you?" Morgan asked as they all entered the dining area.

"No, we have a larger group, but we're keeping them away for the moment. Trying to keep them safe. From the Governor."

"The Governor?"

"That's the man who's coming here," Allana explained quietly. "He has a town not far from here, Woodbury. He keeps people there against there will. Experiments on live people, and if anyone doesn't do as he says, then they're put to death. Women, children, whatever, he doesn't care."

"How do you know this?" Morgan asked, protectively wrapping an arm around Duane.

Allana lowered her head, ashamed. "I was there. He did stuff to me too."

Morgan went pale as Daryl wrapped an arm around her protectively, "I'm half human and half walker, they did a transfusion with walker blood on me and I didn't turn."

Morgan did the sign of the cross "I'm so sorry miss."

Allana gave a weak laugh. "It's alright, I'm still here."

Morgan sighed "We ran into a crazy sword woman that left us for walker food."

Rick grimaced at Daryl and Allana, knowing exactly who they were talking about. "She... was with us. We didn't get on, and we kicked her out of here. That's probably when she saw you. She came back a couple of days ago though and stabbed Allana. She's locked up in another cellblock right now."

Morgan's face turned dark with rage, "I would like to talk to her and give her a piece of my mind if that's alright?" He asked them.

Rick nodded "I'll take you to her."

* * *

Michonne stood up and moved to the bars of the cell when she seen people coming in. She didn't recognize them at first, until the man spoke.

"You... you left me and my boy to die?!"

She swallowed hard; this was the man who she had left for the walkers and his son.

"It was you two or me!" She yelled.

"I have a kid! He's barely twelve years old!" Morgan snapped. "I don't expect you would understand."

* * *

Allana walked along the top of the cellblock as Rick and Morgan were with Michonne. She heard her name being called quietly. She narrowed her eyes, but then remembered Tyreese was still locked up. Slowly, she walked towards his cell.

"Allana, thank God!" Tyreese wrapped his hands around the cell bars, causing Allana to take a step back. "Please you need to let me out. I'm not what you think I am. When Sasha told me all about the Governor, what I had done to the kid, and what the Governor did to you... I... I felt awful. I want to help you kill him. I want to fight him, please."

Allana considered it for a moment. "I'll need to talk to the guys."

Tyresse nodded and watched her leave the cell block feeling ashamed.

Allana found Rick and Daryl looking over the weapons when came by.

"Hey, guys, can I talk to you a second?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rick asked concerned.

"It's about Tyreese. He's insistent that he didn't know what was going on with the Governor, and he's asked if we would let him out. He said he would help us fight. I don't know, but he does seem genuinely sorry."

Rick thought about it for a minute, "I'll let him out."

Allana nodded as Daryl came towards her then "Wanna take watch?"

She gave him a quick nod, as they walked off towards the watchtower.

* * *

Allana followed Daryl up to the watch tower as she pulled her cardigan around tightly.

"Ya OK?" Daryl asked, sitting down on the seat that had been positioned for them to take watch.

"Yeah, just worried about everyone," she replied quietly, fiddling with a loose string from her cardigan.

"We're gonna win, don't worry about it. I aint letting him hurt ya."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She scooted over closer to him, and reluctantly, Daryl let her cuddle into him.

She looked out over the yard, and into the forest surrounding the prison. "It's peaceful up here."

Daryl smiled "Where I lived up in the mountains as a kid, I'd watch the sun set as I sat on the cliff." He said smiling.

"I've never seen mountains."

He reached up to tuck a curl that had fallen over her eye back behind her ear. "Maybe one day, once all this shit is sorted out, I'll take ya somewhere with mountains."

Allana smiled shyly as her eyes met his, "Maybe I can take you to my ranch." She said as Daryl tilted her face.

"I want yer so bad woman."

Allana leaned forward to catch his lips with her own. She ran her hand up the back of his neck and let it get entangled in his fairly lengthy hair. Daryl slipped his tongue into her mouth, and shifted so that he could deepen the kiss. Allana pulled away for breath. "Why don't we go inside the watchtower for a bit?" she asked her voice low and laced with desire.

Daryl picked her up gently, and started to back inside. "Ya sure ya want to do this?" he asked, his mind begging her to say yes. But he knew what she had been through at the hands of the Governor and his men, and he wasn't going to force her. He wasn't that kind of man.

When he set her back down on to the ground, she took his face into her hands. "Yes, Daryl." She trusted him. "I don't know how much time we have together," she ran her thumb along his chin softly. "So I'm not going to waste any of it."

He groaned quietly, as he kissed her again, helping her down onto the floor of the watchtower. Her hands slowly started to work on removing his clothing, as she got rid of the shirt, jacket and jeans that he had on, tossing them to the side. Her hands run over his bare back, feeling the small bumps where there were scars marking him. He paused what he was doing to look in her eyes, and she could see the unease there. If he thought that was bad, just wait until he saw her torso and the scars that littered it, reminders of all the Governor had done to her.

He began to unbutton her cardigan and slid it off, slipping her t-shirt up over her head too. When her bare skin was revealed, Daryl pulled away. She let out a sad sigh. "I told you it was ugly."

Daryl shook his head, and she could see the pity in his eyes. "No, it ain't. Yer beautiful, Allana. Everything about ya." He leaned forward and placed kisses on her ribs and her stomach, hoping that he wasn't hurting her. His hands reached up to caress her breasts through the fabric of her bra, before his strong arms lifted her slightly off the ground so he could undo the clasp holding it together. His hands worked over her skin for a while, and hers did the same, learning each other. He eventually hooked his finger through the elastic of her panties and pulled them downwards, Allana kicking them off eventually. She did the same with his boxers, and smirked when she'd seen that he was already ready for this.

He gently rubbed his hands along her thighs as he kissed her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan. She could feel his excitement pressing against her leg, and she wanted him so badly. "Daryl, please," she panted out, her voice a hoarse whisper. She reached down between them, hoping that she could speed up the process.

"Easy, sweetheart," he breathed into her neck; catching her hand and pulling it back up. He was going to do this properly. He positioned himself above her, taking all of his weight on his hands, so as not to hurt her and her slender frame underneath him. He used his knee to nudge her thighs, and part her legs more, as he slowly slid his hard length into her. She let out a soft cry, and quickly raised her hips upwards, taking him deeper.

"Fuck," Daryl spluttered, getting used to the feeling again. It had been so fucking long since he had done this, and it felt like heaven. But he had to remind himself to stay in control. He pulled back slowly, and pushed forward a few more times, before it started to drive Allana insane.

"Daryl, I won't break," she assured him, and he groaned in response, his thrusts becoming faster and more urgent. She moaned in pleasure, arching her back and wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his back, bringing him even closer. He could tell when she was nearing the edge, as her nails desperately clung to his back and her breathing was coming faster and more tense.

"Let go, beautiful," Daryl whispered into her ear. And in that moment, she let Daryl take away the pain of everything she had been feeling the last couple of months. The torture, the deaths, all forgotten about as her muscles began to contract around him. Her whole body felt like it had been disconnected from her, floods of pleasure washing through her veins as she fell apart in Daryl's arms.

"That's my girl," he whispered softly, thrusting a few more times before he found his own release, and buried himself inside her, still feeling her shake from her own orgasm.

When they came down from their high, Daryl rolled off her, and pulled her against him, looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her softly, before rubbing his nose against hers.

"Weren't we supposed to be taking watch?" she chuckled quietly, her hands still roaming over his bare side, and settling on his hips.

"Best damn watch shift ever."

Allana rested her head against his shoulder "You're an angel, I swear to god you are." She said softly.

Daryl kissed her throat "Mine."

She hadn't realized it until now, but that whole time out on the road herself, there had been something missing. Now she felt almost whole again, apart from the pain of losing her family and friends. "You think the world will ever go back to the way it was?" she asked quietly.

Daryl paused as he pulled a blanket over them, "I aint sure but if it doesn't I'm gonna keep ya and the kids safe. Yer my woman now."

* * *

"Thank you, seriously," Tyreese smiled in relief as Rick freed him from the cell.

"If there's anymore trouble we won't hesitate to kill you," Rick warned. "You understand."

"Of course," Tyreese nodded. "Where are Sasha and Ben?"

"We told them to go with the others to a safe place while we dealt with the Governor. He killed our friend Andrea and sent her to us as a warning."

"That's awful. Did you guys see Allen anywhere? He left Woodbury a couple of days before I did."

Rick looked away, "The Governor killed him along with Caleb's father after he tried to help them get them away. He's killed a lot of people Tyresse."

Tyreese lowered his head and said a silent prayer for his friend. "I know that now. And I'm ready to fight against him."

Rick nodded in thanks as he glanced at Michonne with disgust on his face as Tyresse spoke.

"She's dangerous."

"We know," Rick nodded. "She stabbed Allana."

"Oh God, shouldn't she be away with the rest of the group, somewhere safe?"

"She can heal. After... what the Governor did to her. She's in good hands here anyway."

Tyresse swallowed "He sounds like the fucking Devil."

"He's not far away," Rick shook his head. "Come on; let's go find something to eat for everyone. We have two new mouths to feed."

Tyresse nodded and they found some dried meatloaf and beans, left for them by Carol.

"I'm glad that Axel keeps an eye on her."

Rick nodded. "After what happened to her little girl, it's nice she has someone looking out for her." Rick smiled as Morgan and Duane joined them, along with Jamie. "Jamie, why don't you go and get Allana and Daryl from the watchtower and then we can all eat?"

Jamie nodded "Sure and hurried off to collect the two adults.

* * *

She ran outside feeling strangely content and at peace for a while as she walked to the tower to get Daryl and Allana.

"DARYL, ALLANA RICK SENT ME TO GET YOU BOTH TO EAT!" She called just as a shirtless Daryl looked up.

Oh boy

He just managed to cover them with the blanket as they were still only half dressed, in time before Jamie burst through the door. She glanced at the scene in front of her for a minute, before blushing and turning around. "Sorry," she giggled quietly. "Rick's got stuff for dinner."

Daryl chuckled as he pulled on his light blue shirt and Allana followed Jamie back to the cell block smiling.

"Did you and Daryl have sex?"

Allana almost choked and her eyebrows shot straight up as Jamie smirked back. "I... uh..." she looked around at Daryl who was fiddling with his crossbow, and who was oblivious to what Jamie had asked.

Jamie just shrugged. "I know. I'm old enough."

Allana laughed and ruffled Jamie's short blonde locks, "That you are kiddo." They went into the dining area to see Rick, Morgan, Tyresse and Duane waiting for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, you guys rock!**

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 10

* * *

The prison was quiet for once without the sound of the children downstairs in the cellblock, the kittens purring, or the adults chatting and it was unnerving to say the least.

"I miss the kids and Duke yapping around." Allana admitted to Daryl as they parked the cars up against the fence so they could slow the army tanks down.

"I miss seeing the little uns running around." Daryl said sighing.

"They'll be back soon enough," Allana smiled hopefully. "And then we can make it like a proper home here for them."

Daryl stood up then as he looked at her, "I was thinking we could design a barn here maybe bring some horses here along with some cattle and chickens. Whaddya think?" He asked.

"I like it." She smiled at his plans for the future, convincing herself they were going to win this fight. "Whatever happened to the horse that we seen on the road?"

Daryl looked thoughtful "Probably moved on." he said with shrug as they saw a horse walking towards them.

Allana walked over to the creature, and gently lifted a hand to stroke its nose. "Hey there gorgeous, hey Daryl, what do you think?"

Daryl watched her stroke the white horse contently "She can stay." He said with a small smile as Rick came out.

"Alright, so Morgan and I thought it best that we- ...where did you get that horse?" Rick asked, forgetting what he was going to say.

"She just took a stroll, happened to find us," Allana smiled back.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Right. So anyway, Morgan and I think we should keep Duane and Jamie in the background, they can help out if things get too bad, but otherwise they're probably safer on watch for us. Tyreese is willing to take the front line, cover the gates."

"I can too," Allana added quietly. "Its better I get hit than one of you's."

Daryl looked at her with a blank face but Allana knew he was worried "I'll go on the front line while you three can take out the rest."

"Who's gonna tell the others that it's safe to come back?" Daryl asked.

"There's still some fuel in that car," Morgan nodded to the vehicle they had arrived in. "I could drive, Rick to get them."

Rick nodded and smiled at him in thanks. "Alright, there's the plan."

Allana was about to answer when Duane called "They're here!"

Rick looked at them all "You all know the plan. Let's give The Governor a warm welcome."

Allana pulled out the rifle that Rick had given her, from the bag of weapons that Morgan had brought with him. She turned away to take her position next to Tyreese, as the other three men got ready to find a place to fire from.

She watched as the Governor and his men began driving their tanks over the cars they had used as barriers.

"FIRE!" Rick yelled and she watched Daryl let a herd of walkers into the yard and jump onto the horse to get away like a cowboy in a Wild West film.

She started firing the rifle, not used to the recoil of the weapon, much larger than the normal guns she used. She managed to take out a couple of the Governor's men as the walkers got closer to their vehicles.

"Jesus, that has to be the whole town of Woodbury." She said to Tyresse as they took out more of the army when a rocket launcher was shot at them.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled pulling her down as the tower; literally got blown at.

"That was too close... are you alright?" Tyreese asked panicked.

Allana nodded. "Thanks."

They continued to fire at the men, not taking them out as fast as they would have like to.

She took fire at another Woodbury soldier, hearing the dreaded click "Shit, I'm out of ammo." She said worried as she pulled out her knife.

Tyresse threw down his gun, "I am too, come on we gotta help the others."

"You go..." she instructed Tyreese, turning in the direction of Woodbury's men and gripping her knife tightly. "I'm going in."

Tyresse hesitated "You sure?" He asked not wanting to leave her.

She nodded "I'll be fine I promise, just go help Daryl, Rick and Morgan."

Tyresse nodded and hurried off.

She found one of the men, sitting guarded behind one of the cars they had parked. Quietly, she snuck up behind him, and slit his throat with her knife. Once he was on the ground, she stuck her knife into his head, to make sure that he wouldn't come back, and she picked up his gun and carried on.

Allana shot one of the men who were coming out of his car, quickly shooting at the other man as someone punched her across the face.

* * *

Daryl was on his last three rounds of ammo as Tyresse came running towards them with Allana no where in sight.

"Where is she?" Daryl growled.

"Out there somewhere... she said she wanted to go, I couldn't stop her!"

"Fuck," Daryl muttered, looking around everywhere. "I can't see her."

He then saw a flash of red hair in the distance, "Shit, you cover Rick. I'm gonna help my woman." He said with a growl.

Tyresse nodded and went to where Rick was as Daryl fired his crossbow at the man fighting Allana.

Allana was about to throw another punch at the man in front of her when he suddenly dropped to the ground, and she noticed the arrow that was lodged in his neck. She tried to regain her breath as she stood upright, as Daryl came rushing over to her. "Ya alright?"

She nodded quickly "I'm fine, are we doing ok?" She asked him as they fired shots.

"Well we're keeping them out from the prison."

"Hello Daryl, Allana." The Governor called out.

The Governor had the sick smile on his face that they were so used to seeing as he took a couple of steps closer.

Daryl stepped in front of Allana protectively.

The Governor laughed as he saw Daryl in front of Allana "You think you can protect her from me Daryl? Well we shall see".

He aimed his gun at Daryl and fired at his chest as Allana flung herself in front of him.

The air was knocked out of her as she and Daryl fell to the ground.

Daryl felt something warm, and looked down to see that her blood was soaking through onto his shirt. He pushed her unconscious body gently off him, and set her to the side, as he covered her body with his own. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

The Governor took a couple of steps forward and crouched down. "Give her over to me... and I'll let you and the rest of your group go."

"Fuck yer and your sick mind, she aint going anywhere. She's a part of this group." He spat as a black man steeped forward and backhanded him across the face.

He sagged to floor just as Michonne came towards them "You can have her."

The Governor smirked as Crowley dragged Allana away into the car, "DON'T WORRY DARYL, I WON'T HURT HER... MUCH!" HE called out.

"No." Daryl choked and ran after them as they drove off.

"ALLANA, ALLANA!" He yelled as the others caught up to him.

"We need to tell the others."

"There's no time!" Daryl yelled, shoving past Rick. "We need to go to Woodbury, NOW!"

"Daryl, calm down, we'll sort this out," Rick placed a hand on the other mans arm, but Daryl shrugged it off.

"NO! I promised her I'd look after her."

"And you will Daryl and she knows that, but we have to tell the others and come up with a plan. We'll all go she's one of us." Rick promised.

Daryl nodded "Let's go."

* * *

The Governor had her shackled to the wall, as he stripped her of her weapons. She felt another tear slide down her cheek as she looked up weakly. She was crying for Dylan, Daryl, her friends back at the prison. The Governor took a tray of medical tools over to her and sat down in front of her. Although, he wasn't going to be using them for healing purposes. "Well, Allana. What should we do with you?"

Allana spat at him disgust shining in her emerald eyes "Go to hell, you sick, twisted bastard and burn with your fucking daughter."

"Don't ever say that again!" he snarled, standing up and sticking a metal blade into her stomach. "Maybe I can't kill you, but I'm sure as hell going to make you wish you were dead!"

Allana flexed her chained hands thoughts of Daryl, Merle, Rowan, Martinez and the others giving her strength as she glared at the evil man in front of her.

"You can try but I won't break like I did last time, I'm stronger."

"Dr Stevenson, Milton come in and welcome back our old patient."

The man and woman walked into the room, and Milton froze. After Andrea had explained what the Governor was doing, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in Woodbury any longer. And now, seeing this, he was even less sure.

"Uh..." Milton looked at the Governor warily. "What are we supposed to do with her?"

The Governor gave Milton a sick smile "What you did before with her. Experiment on her, see how her body copes with walker blood." He said cruelly.

Dr Stevenson nodded and went to get her medical supplies as Milton spoke.

"I though you wanted Michonne?" He asked confused.

"I do but to convince Rick's group to give up Michonne, I'll make them see what I do with traitors."

"Why did you kill Andrea?" Allana asked the Governor.

"She was no use to me. In fact, Michonne tells me that she was working for your people."

"She didn't deserve to be killed!" She exclaimed enraged at him.

"SHE BETRAYED ME AFTER I WELCOMED HER HERE, LET HER INTO MY BED!" The Governor roared at her.

"Andrea saw you for what you really were, so did Karen Ethan's mom and the others I bet that scared you knowing that people were seeing through your mask. Your fake Mr Nice Guy Mask especially Merle."

"He met his end too." He said coldly.

Allana looked at him "They are gonna kill you and make you wish you had never fucked with them."

The Governor smiled at her before slamming a bread knife into her shoulder causing Allana to scream in pain.

* * *

Daryl and the others soon reached the housing estate, nerves running through him.

"What are we going to do when we get there" Daryl asked. "We can't just go in all guns blazin'?"

Rick looked worried "We'll deal with that later-" As Carl came running towards them with Rowan holding Judith.

"You're all back... Carl said but his voice trailed off when he didn't see Allana "Where's Allana Daryl?" Rowan asked fearfully.

Daryl lowered his head, ashamed that he hadn't done his job properly. "Woodbury."

Rowan gasped, and visibly turned pale. "What do you mean she's in Woodbury? How?"

"We're going to get her out of there," Rick stated firmly. "But we need help."

"We'll do anythin just tell us and we'll help you get her out of there." Martinez said as Carly came over holding a tape.

"Daddy, I found this its got Andrea and Allana's names on it."

"Michonne handed Allana over to the Governor." Morgan added.

Martinez took the tape out of Carly's hands as he looked to Morgan. "Who are you?"

Morgan didn't seemed offended "I'm the man who saved Rick's life a year ago in King County when he woke up."

Axel looked at the tape "Let's listen to it."

They eventually located a tape player that still had working batteries, as Axel put it in.

"Should we take the kids out?" Carol asked beforehand. Rick gave a quick nod, and Carol guided them away, as Axel hit play.

"Hello Rick, Daryl you are all probably wondering why I've recorded this but its to remind you what happens to people who stand up to me."

"People just like Merle. Andrea. Allana." Daryl growled when he heard the names. "I'm hoping that if you are listening to this then they are all dead. Or at least, close to it."

A horrible scream was heard then as if the person was in agony, Daryl recognised the scream instantly. It was Allana.

"Please, please help me Daryl, please". She begged terror and pain in her voice as she begged him to help her.

"Tell them what I'm doing to you." The Governor ordered.

Daryl had to clench his fists together and squeeze down as hard as he could to stop the emotions flooding out, as Allana sobbed at the other end of the tape.

Her voice was weak, tired and pained. "He has tools... He's experimenting again."

He could hear her breathing heavily, "He's taking blood transfusions again, he's ... he's going to rape me again Daryl, Daryl you promised you'd keep me safe." She sobbed brokenly.

Daryl stormed out of the room and into the fresh air, feeling the first tear run down his cheek in as long as he could remember. He never cried. Until now.

Rowan walked out of the room behind him, and placed her hand softly on his back. "We're going to get her back before anything happens."

He looked at her then "I slept with her last night, she trusted me Rowan and ... now that bastard's hurting her." He said harshly.

Rick looked at him then "We're thinking up a plan?"

Daryl shook his head. "I don't care what the plan is anymore. I just want her back."

Rick nodded "Martinez is coming with us while Carol, Hershel and Maggie get the medical supplies ready for when we bring her back. We'll deal with Michonne when we get back." He said firmly.

Daryl nodded "Let's go."

"We want to help too," Morgan and Tyreese stood outside the door. Rick gave them a long look before nodding.

"It can't hurt. Alright, let's move!" The five men got into the car, and Daryl sped off as quickly as the car would go in the direction of Woodbury.

* * *

Allana was lying on a hospital bed with Dr Stevenson on one end and Milton on the other Crowley and Shupert stood guard.

An IV was hooked up in her right arm while her left arm had walker blood slowly going in her veins.

Her eyes started to get heavy as she heard Milton ask Dr Stevenson "Any change?"

"No."

"Daryl." She whispered seeing his piercing blue eyes in her mind as she drifted off into unconsciousness, her mind going black.

"She's fighting it," Dr Stevenson said quietly.

"Maybe we should just let her go." Milton said timidly.

Dr Stevenson stared at Milton in disbelief "And let our first successful Walker Hybrid get away? No Milton this is the chance of a lifetime-" as the heart monitor beeped.

"She's losing too much blood." Milton yelled.

Milton watched the scene in horror as Dr Stevenson tried her best to stabilize Allana. Maybe Andrea had been right about the Governor all along. He whispered quietly to himself. "What have we done to her?"

"Daryl." He heard her whisper shakily before slipping away.

Dr Stevenson turned looked relieved "We'll give her a break and come back later." She ordered and left.

Milton looked at Allana quickly then.

"What am I meant to do?" he whispered, noticing Crowley and Shupert still staring at him. Maybe he could find her some way to escape. Get out of here too. She probably wouldn't allow him into their group, but he could find somewhere completely different. A fresh start.

* * *

Daryl stared at the wall separating Woodbury and them in the car. "When I find that bastard, I ain't gonna kill him. I'm gonna make him suffer."

"I'll help you." Martinez said as they crept through a gap in the wall, they then saw Milton walking towards them.

Daryl grabbed him by the neck of his shirt "Where is she?" He snarled.

"Please... don't hurt me," Milton begged. "I want to help you get her out of here."

"I oughta fucking kill you," Daryl snapped, pulling his knife out, and holding it to Milton's throat.

"Look," he panted out, terrified. "She's in the hospital room, there's guards watching her. I don't know how you can get past."

Daryl shoved him roughly out of the way. "I'll figure it out. Take me to her."

Milton nodded and led him to the hospital room where he paused.

"Shupert and Crowley are in there guarding her." He said quietly.

Daryl tensed remembering how Sarah had told him and Allana that Crowley had touched her.

He was a dead man walking

He backed up against the wall, and slowly pulled out his knife. If he timed it right he could get rid of Shupert and have time to taken down Crowley too. He prepared his crossbow for firing as Milton watched worriedly. Daryl tried to turn his upper body enough so that he could aim in the doorway without both men noticing at once. He noticed Shupert in the corner with his back turned, and pulled the trigger, firing an arrow straight into the back of the large man's head. He dropped to the ground with a thud. Crowley immediately noticed, and spun round, making his way towards the door. Once he was close enough, Daryl pounced on him and began to repeatedly hit him in the face.

"This is for what you do to children," he kneed him in the groin several times, "And this is for what you did to Allana!" With that, he used his knife to continually stab the man in the chest, blood splattering all over his hands and arms. He wanted to make him pay as much as possible, but he knew there wasn't enough time. When he was satisfied enough, he stuck his knife in one more time, but this time straight through the head. He quickly got up, and turned to Allana lying lifeless on the bed.

"Allana, Allana it's me Daryl, I'm gonna get yer oughta of here girl." He promised as she slowly stirred awake.

"Daryl? Is that you?" She choked tears sliding down her face.

He cupped her face "It's me and I'm real."

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you," she cried softly, as his hands ran over her cheek.

"No, it's me who should be sorry."

Milton watched the scene with guilt and shame as Daryl turned to him.

"Ya better get us outta here, if ya wanna live!"

Milton nodded and led them out the way they came with Daryl carrying Allana seeing as she had lost too much blood. They reached the car when Allana spoke.

"Come with us? Please Milton." She pleaded with the man, he had saved her life.

"After what he did to ya?!" Daryl snarled, outraged.

"He saved me Daryl. It's alright."

Milton looked between her and Woodbury. "I don't know if I can."

"You can. Please? You know you don't want to stay here."

Milton swallowed "Alright." He said shakily and they drove back to the estate where the others were. Allana sagging against Daryl in relief.

"Thank you, all of you for saving me." She said tears in her eyes.

Rick smiled happily. The Governor was still out there, but he was missing most of his men, and they had Allana back. "We wouldn't have it any other way. You're family."

She smiled back before falling asleep, Daryl's arms around her protectively.

"I'm gonna kill Michonne." He growled.

"I think everyone wants to do that," Rick said quietly, as he parked up the car. "Let's get her inside, look at some of those wounds. She's pretty messed up."

"I'd like to help," Milton said shyly. "If you would allow it?" He looked over at Daryl. "I know what happened to her after all."

Daryl swallowed "What did you three do ta her?" He growled he carried Allana out of the car.

Milton looked away ashamed "Dr Stevenson put a drip with walker blood in her vein and was taking too much blood from her, she went into shock."

They all froze.

"We managed to stabilize her, but Dr Stevenson was going to experiment more once she was feeling better. You have to understand, I didn't know. When the Governor brought her in, he told us he had found her out wandering alone. If I had known she had a family here, people who cared about her, good people, I would have tried to stop it sooner, I swear."

Daryl nodded in grudging thanks "C'mon let's take her inside get her warm, she's fucking freezing." He said hugging her.

Milton looked at the young man "I'm sorry about Merle, and Andrea, I tried to help her."

Tyresse's eyes widened "You were the one who set the arena on fire?"

Daryl found a pile of blankets and wrapped several around Allana before taking her to Hershel.

Milton nodded timidly. "It wasn't right... what he was doing in there."

Rick looked sad "Andrea's dead." He said to Milton as they went inside only to see every gun pointed at Milton, even Rowan had a gun aimed at Milton.

"Don't fucking move." She growled.

"Everyone calm down," Rick ordered. "Milton's not the threat. Allana is safe, and we've killed most of the Governors men."

Slowly everyone lowered their weapons away from Milton; he could see the children Caleb, Carly, Billy, Sarah, Elle and David staring at him along with Pauline's infant son Connor and Rick's daughter Judith.

"Where's Pauline?" He asked alarmed.

"She didn't make it," Rick said sadly.

Rowan stepped forward with Judith. "Can I see Allana?"

Rick nodded "She's asleep right now but she could do with hearing our voices." He said walking with her along with the others.

Rowan smiled and followed him, along with everyone else. She was lying on a bed, with Hershel stitching her up, and Daryl gently stroking her hair. Rowan sat down beside him and picked up Allana's hand. She looked at Daryl and smiled softly. "I told you we'd get her back"

Daryl smiled back at her as Sarah came in holding Sam, while Jamie held Patch, Elle held Connie and Beth held Lucky.

Daryl picked up Sarah and cuddled her "Crowley can't hurt yer anymore little lady." He told her gently.

Sarah's face brightened "Really?"

"Really," Daryl assured her. "The bad man's gone."

Allana stirred when a couple of the kittens started to make a noise. "Hey guys," she smiled weakly.

"Hey, terminator." Rowan joked grasping her hand as Daryl kissed her forehead tenderly "How are ya feeling darling?" He asked softly.

She turned her sore, tired body round so that she could see them properly. "Been better," she chuckled quietly.

"When we heard that tape, Allana..." Rowan started softly, "It almost tore us apart."

Allana looked away ashamed "I didn't mean any of it, he made me say it. He... he killed Andrea in that room I saw her gun." She said shakily.

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder "It wasn't your fault Al."

"Where's Michonne?"

"She's locked up. Don't worry about her for now," Rick reassured her quietly. "Come on, we should give Allana some time to herself." Everyone followed Rick out of the room, apart from Daryl, who climbed onto the bed beside her, and pulled her closely to him, careful not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry. That I didn't keep ya safe, like ya said."

Allana looked at him firmly cupping his face "Stop that Daryl Liam Dixon, you kept me safe, saved my from that hell hole of a town and... you treated me like a human being, like a friend."

"Did ya like what... we did last night?" He asked shyly.

She rubbed his arm softly. "I loved what we did last night."

Daryl smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her "When yer better, I plan on taking yer in a bed and shower." He said smirking at her.

Allana giggled "You are a dirty man." She said smiling as she drifted off.

Daryl chuckled quietly, as he buried his face into her hair and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Daryl woke up to see Allana struggling to get out of bed, a frustrated look on her face.

"Here, I'll help ya." He said hoisting her to her feet.

"I can do it," she sighed frustratingly, pushing him away. She wasn't annoyed with him, just with herself. "Sorry."

Daryl shook his head at her in amusement "It's alright." He said helping her into a light purple dress with grey flowers on it.

"I can't wear jeans for a couple of days." She said annoyed.

Daryl laughed "I think yer look sexy."

"Course you do, your a man," she joked lightly. "I look like Barbie," she pulled at the floaty material.

He shook his head "You sure as fuck don't look like Barbie, yer look a god damn supermodel with those long legs." He said shyly as they headed downstairs, he was wearing a sleeveless dark brown shirt with a pair of old, ripped jeans.

Allana laughed "You're sexy with those arms and that chest."

Daryl only flexed his arms jokingly which made her giggle quietly.

Everyone turned to greet them when they got to the sitting room. "How are you this morning?" Carol asked, handing her a bowl of food.

Allana smiled "Much better but I couldn't get up from the bed so Daryl had to help me." She said smiling.

Judith gurgled at her from where Maggie held her on her lap, "She missed you, and so did Connor and the others." She said smiling as she handed Allana Judith.

The door was flung open then with Daryl jumping up from his chair.

Allana wouldn't admit it out loud, but the loud noise scared the crap out of her. After what the Governor had done again, she was jumpy, a lot more than usual. When she heard the noise, she held Judith close to her and hid behind Daryl.

Michonne stormed into the room "The prison's safe, we can go back there." She said seeing everyone glare at her with murderous expressions.

"Actually, you're not going anywhere." Rick stated firmly. "You see, the little trick that you pulled the other day, meant that the Governor got Allana. She's part of our family, and you aren't. And we don't take things like that lightly."

Michonne looked angry "I did it to save all of you people; she's not one of us, look at her. She eats raw meat and can heal slowly but seriously she's not safe." She said annoyed.

Carol glared at her "It's because of you that we lost Andrea."

"I am only trying to help!" Michonne glared angrily.

"You're way of trying to help caused Andrea to be tortured and killed, Allana was experimented on again because of you. She nearly died." Hershel said disgusted.

Rick crept up behind Michonne without warning, and tied her hands behind her back. He slipped on a blindfold. He could do what they were meant to do with Randall all that time ago at the farm. Take her out to the middle of nowhere blindfolded, and hope that she doesn't find her way back. "Who wants' to go a ride?"

"I'll go." Glenn said and Maggie nodded in agreement along with Martinez.

"Alright then." Rick said glaring Michonne's squirming form as they left to dump her at a location.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 11

* * *

Rowan and Allana were sat out in the back garden, enjoying some peaceful time while they rested, both not being up to doing much else.

Allana watched Rowan rub her stomach with a smile. "Thought of any names yet?"

Rowan smiled sadly "I was thinking if it's a boy, Callum I liked that name and so did Merle. Then there's Rosemary or... Andrea." She said sniffing.

"I love Callum and Rosemary." Allana told Rowan trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm going to go with," Rowan wiped at her tears.

"Merle would have loved them," Allana smiled softly.

Rowan nodded, and tried to get her mind off things. "So, I heard about you and Daryl," she gave Allana a sly grin and a wink.

Allana blushed "He was very gentle Rowan, he didn't push me or anything I wanted him and he wanted me." She said as a car pulled up.

"As long as you're happy then I am too." Rowan told her as they ensured the last of their bags were packed for when they got back to the prison.

"Do we have everything then?" Allana asked, looking at their stuff. They had some food left over, but they had plenty of other stuff, like blankets and toys.

"I think so," Rowan nodded.

"Alright," Allana let out a long sigh. "Let's go home."

They got into the cars with Allana riding with Daryl on his bike as they headed back to their home.

The prison looked like a war zone, bullet holes through the walls, the watch tower on the left looked like it was going collapse at any minute.

There was also blood everywhere.

Allana climbed off the bike slowly and looked around. "Not exactly much to come back to, eh?"

Daryl regarded the place for a moment. "At least everyone's safe. Guess that's all that matters. We can start to fix the place up tomorrow."

She nodded, and they all walked back into the prison, strangely comforted by the familiarity of the place. Allana walked up to the cell she had been staying in before and pushed the door open, dropping her bag on the bed.

Daryl hung back in the doorway, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. "Can I... uh... put my stuff in here?"

Allana grinned at him "I'd be very upset if you didn't put your stuff in here, this is our cell." She said smiling as she walked towards him as she whispered in his right ear.

"How about we christen it?"

Daryl swallowed hard, dropping his bag to the floor, as all rational thought left his mind, and he gently guided her backwards towards the bed.

They fell to the bed in a crumpled heap; Allana's red curls glowed in the sunlight as he crushed her lips to his.

"Wait," she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

"What's tha matter?" Daryl asked worriedly. Had she changed her mind? "Did I hurt ya?"

"No, no... It's just," She started to rummage through her bag of belongings, pulling out a blanket. "If we're going to make this a regular thing..." she winked at him, as she attached the blanket to the cell door, blocking anyone being able to see in or see out, "Then we need some privacy. It's not exactly the most secluded spot."

She then pulled out a candle from her bag, and Daryl offered his lighter he had took from one of the walkers to light it. Once they had a dim glow, she got back into bed, as his lips connected with hers again. "Much better."

"Mmm." Daryl groaned as his hands wandered underneath her dress pulling it up with his rough hands, they lightly touched her inner thighs and Allana tilted her head back as he touched her so intimately.

"Yer, like that?" Daryl asked roughly as he sucked on her neck.

"Yes, oh god Daryl." She moaned grasping at his hair wildly.

His hands reached up to pull the dress over her head, and toss it to the side. She followed suit, by removing his upper half of clothing too, before her hands wandered downwards, and she could already feel his erection straining through his jeans.

"Well, hello there," she grinned, slowly hooking her fingers through his belt loops and pulling.

Daryl kicked off his jeans as he looked down at Allana's pale, breasts and sucked her right tit into his mouth. Allana made a soft like sexy kitten noise as she rocked her hips against his fingers as they slid into her hot, wet core.

"Oh shit Allana."

She threw her head back, giving Daryl's lips easier access to her neck as he slowly slid his fingers in and out. He had set a wickedly slow pace, and she adjusted her hips, trying to make him work quicker.

"Easy," he growled into her ear. "You're meant to be taking things slow."

Her breathing was heavy as his hands continued their work. "To hell with slow."

Daryl chuckled "Someone's eager." He said as he quickened his pace with his fingers, Allana's eyes fluttered shut.

"Daryl please."

"Please what?" He taunted taking a rosy tipped pebble into his hot mouth, making her cry out.

"Touch me please all over." She said breathing heavily.

Daryl smiled down at her "I can do that girl."

His free hand began to roam all over her body while his other continued trying to send her over the edge. His fingers worked over her stomach, her hips, her breasts and her neck, before eventually settling on her cheek. "So fucking beautiful."

Allana's breath hitched at him saying that and he knew she going to come and fastened his pace as he crushed her lips to his again, "'C'mon Allana come for me baby, cum for me." He rasped in a low sexy rasp.

"Cum for me."

Allana tilted her head back and felt herself explode at his erotic words; no one had ever done that before to her.

Her wetness coated his fingers but he found it a turn on and sucked them off in front of her.

She looked up at him dazed for a minute, having lost how the knowledge of how to move or speak. When she got some of her energy back, she reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming."

Daryl smirked down at her. "One hundred, percent positive."

She could still feel his hardness against her thigh, as her hands slowly pulled his boxers off. "In that case, I want you."

Daryl looked at her "Yer tell me if I hurt yer alright". He said softly as he leaned on top of her, bracing his forearms on either side of her.

"You won't hurt me." She said softly as he slid into her.

"Oh, fuck, Allana," he groaned into her neck, as he began to move, slowly at first but eventually he picked up speed. He ran his hands down the length of her long arms, before entwining her hands with his own and pushing them above her head. She bit down on his shoulder, trying to stop herself from crying out, not wanting to alert everyone in the prison what was going on. Daryl licked at the sensitive skin underneath her ear, as he continued to slide in and out of her. "Good?"

"Yes, I'm good." She said wondering how on earth she had found this man in this tormented world.

She could feel his thrusts get slightly rougher as she felt herself tighten around him; her skin began to sweat along with his.

"Look at me Allana, look at me." Daryl said hoarsely and she looked into his beautiful piercing blue eyes full of protectiveness.

She once again reached the edge and came apart in his arms, her fingernails wildly scraping on his back. She moaned out his name as she came, which caused Daryl to lose control too, hearing it escape her lips. His hands squeezed her own tightly as he filled her with his warmth, before collapsing onto the bed exhausted.

She curled into his side, her red curls tickling his face as he licked at the sweat between her breasts.

"Damn woman, we ain't gonna leave the room for while." Daryl groaned as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Don't we have stuff to do?" Allana smirked softly.

Daryl seemed to consider it for a minute before running his hand up her side. "Fuck it."

"God, do you think everyone knows what we're doing? If the kids can figure it out..."

"They're old enough Allana." Daryl reassured her as she slid on top of him.

"I want to try something." She whispered softly her red curls flowing around her back.

Daryl watched her carefully, with interest and curiosity, as he ran his hands up her arms. "Oh yeah?"

Allana smirked at him her green eyes sparkling "Oh yeah is right." She said as she slid herself onto his length.

"Aw fuck." Daryl groaned wrapping an arm around Allana's waist.

"Ya tryin' ta kill me?" He groaned as she slowly started to move.

She had a wicked look on her face as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "See this time, I'm in control."

Daryl shuddered as she pressed herself down onto him, her face a picture of pleasure and knowing that he was the making her feel that way turned him on.

He slid a finger between her wet folds, making her cry out and he pressed his lips to Allana's staking their claim on each other.

"Daryl, this feels like heaven," she whispered breathlessly into his ear, forgetting about everything in the world except the two of them right now.

"Fuck, ya got no idea what yer doin' to me," Daryl groaned in response, feeling her body tense up around him, as she took him deeper every time.

Allana shuddered as she could feel herself tighten around her lover's body and something touches her face.

Daryl cupped her face as he rolled them over trying desperately not to finish before her like some horny teenager.

"Aw hell." He rasped feeling his stomach tighten.

"It's OK, let go baby," Allana ran her hands up his back as Daryl lost complete control and reached his peak again. His body jerked and shuddered as he came, Allana holding him tightly.

Daryl's eyes trailed away from her guilty that he hadn't been able to make her feel as good that time. He wasn't going to leave it like that. He kissed her lips softly, before trailing his mouth down, over her throat, over her neck, breasts, and stomach, before he finally reached his goal.

Allana shuddered when she felt Daryl go down on her, his tongue tickling her wet core.

"Oh baby." She gasped feeling her hands grip his dark brown hair.

Daryl gently sucked and licked, as his hands shot to her thighs to help keep her steady. He looked up long enough to get a reaction. "Like that?"

"Yes, I like that." She moaned as he pressed his lips to hers.

Once again, he slid a finger into her, determined to make her feel as good as he had.

Allana's eyes fluttered at him touching her so intimately, her breath came quicker in her mouth.

"Daryl please." She moaned.

"What is it?" Daryl teased, twisting his fingers, enjoying the control he had as she squirmed below him. "Tell me what ya want."

"Inside, want you inside me please Daryl." Allana moaned grasping his thick dark brown hair.

He kissed her hard, "Alright lady".

She kept her mouth joined to his as he entered her, so she didn't cry out. Once he began to move, she stroked his face gently. "You're perfect."

Daryl felt something in him tighten at Allana calling him perfect.

"Yer the perfect one, it sure as fuck aint me". He groaned feeling her clench around him tightly.

"Oh." She moaned and he watched mesmerised as the woman he cared deeply about, came apart in his arms.

Her beautiful eyes stared at him full of something he couldn't quite name, as she came down from her high. He only had to thrust a few more times before he joined her, and they ended up lying together, panting and sweating, but completely satisfied.

He pulled an arm around her as they slowly began to drift off into sleep, her red curls like a halo on his chest.

"Sleep girl."

"Sweet dreams, Daryl," she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

Daryl watched her sleep as he too drifted off into the night.

* * *

"Everyone's asleep," Rowan smiled at Rick softly. "Would you like some coffee? I don't know how good it will taste..."

"Coffee's fine thanks." He said taking a cup of the steaming drink.

"So how are you?" She asked, handing him a cup. "You're under a lot of pressure as leader."

Rick gave her a pained smile "I'm doing better than three months ago thank you."

"Daryl and Martinez could help y'know?" She said quietly

Rick sighed "I could do with a break." He admitted to her honestly remembering Carl's words about having a rest.

Rowan smiled at him.

"You deserve it. Let them take it on," she smiled softly.

Rick nodded as Rowan felt the baby kick playfully.

He smiled slightly as Rowan grasped his hand and rested it on her bump.

"He or she is almost here," Rick smiled. "You nervous?"

Rowan nodded "Very, I don't want to be a bad mother"

"You won't be," Rick assured, rubbing her arm gently. "The kids adore you. Look at Judith, she loves you."

Rowan smiled at him moved by his kindness "Thank you."

"Besides, it's like a day-care centre in here," Rick joked with a smile. "The kid won't have a minute's peace with Carol, Beth, Maggie, Allana and everyone else."

Rowan nodded. "You're all so close."

"We've been through a lot of shit together."

She smiled at him "Do you think the Governor will come back?" She asked quietly.

Rick looked at her "You're safe here don't worry."

"I'm just worried what he would do to my baby... after what Michonne did to his daughter."

He gave her a hug as Judith yawned "None of will let him hurt you or the baby I promise Rowan." Rick said as thunder was heard.

"Daddy can I sit with you and mommy?" Elle said shy.

"Of course," Rick smiled, gesturing for her to sit in the spot between the two adults.

"Thank you," Elle said, burying her head into Rick's body. "Mommy Allana and Daddy Daryl are asleep. I heard the thunder and I got scared. Will you and Mommy Rowan tell me a story?"

Rowan smiled at the little dark brown haired girl who was wearing a pair of Winnie the Pooh pyjamas. "Of course we will. Once upon a time in a town called Woodbury, there was a cruel, evil man who was the leader."

She looked at Rick to continue. "There were three brave knights, called Rick, Daryl and Martinez." Both Rowan and Elle chuckled at his imagination. "And one day, they went to visit the town of Woodbury."

"The three knights were angry at how the Governor treated his people, he made them scared and would kick out anyone who didn't agree with his ideas." Rick said softly and Rowan continued.

"The leader of the knights Rick was asked to help them."

"So Rick and his men went into Woodbury, and saved all the good people, bringing them back to somewhere that was safe."

"Is that us?" Elle asked quietly.

"It sure is," Rick smiled. "And then, they went back to Woodbury, and killed all of the bad men that were there."

"Daryl settled down and married Lady Allana the local dancer while Martinez and Rick protected their family. Then end." Rowan said softly.

Elle was smiling "I like it here and I think my mommy would like you Daddy Rick, she was a nurse and friends with Rowan."

"I'm sure I would have like her too honey," Rick smiled down at the young girl.

"In the story, did Rick and Rowan get married too?" She asked innocently.

Rowan went pink and looked away from Rick when he surprised her "They did honey and had a happy life." He said feeling content, he hadn't seen Lori in three weeks and realised that he had to move on.

Lori would have liked Rowan.

She was lovely. Carl and Judith adored her, as did the rest of the children. "I'm glad," Elle said quietly, her eyes beginning to close. "And everyone lived happily ever after?"

"They sure did."

"I'm glad." She said and fell asleep on Rick's lap as Rowan got up "Time for us to turn in I think." She said as Judith stirred.

"Let me put Elle to bed, and I'll walk you to your cell?"

"Of course," Rowan smiled softly. While Rick was away with Elle, she took Judith into his cell, and placed her into the crib that Carl had gotten for her. "Goodnight angel," she smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Ready?" Rick asked from the doorway.

"Yes I am." She said smiling as Rick walked her to her and Duke's cell as it poured down outside.

"Hopefully the rain will slow down the walkers." Rick said seeing a flash of lightning.

"Yeah, might make Hershel's plants grow quicker too."

Rick chuckled. "I really think we could make a life here. Maybe not like it used to be.. But better than this."

"Goodnight Rowan," he kissed her softly on the cheek when he pulled back, leaving her blushing as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning was spent with everyone being inside, including the white horse they had found being put in the stables; Daryl had told the kids they could call the horse anything they wanted as long as it wasn't a sissy name.

They were all in the kitchen area with Rowan reading a story to Judith, Carol and Axel were playing cards with Sarah, Billy and Jamie. Daryl was sketching a smokescreen house while Allana sewed a quilt each for the group, Martinez was talking to Rick and Glenn, and Caleb was helping Hershel and David along with Carl picking out what vegetables to plant. Sasha and Maggie were teaching Elle how to do medical care. Morgan was doing a check of the supplies while Duane watched Connor and played teddy picnic with him. Carly was sitting on the sofa, with Tinkerbelle lying beside her and her kittens purring while Duke drank from his bowl of water.

"This is what it should be like," Rick stated. "The children are happy, having fun. Not terrified for their lives."

Martinez and Glenn nodded, enjoying the rare moment of peace.

"They shouldn't have to be scared of other people harming them and their families." Martinez said as Morgan walked towards them list in hand.

"We'll be good for a good couple of weeks with the supplies." He told them with a grin.

"Alright. How is Milton settling in?" he asked the men.

Martinez nodded "He's settling in ok actually, he's helping Hershel, Carol and Maggie to get ready for when Rowan gives birth and is teaching Beth and Allana what to do in case none of them are around." He said impressed.

"He seems genuinely sorry." Tyresse offered as he came up to them.

Rick nodded. "Allana seems to have forgiven him. Therefore, I think we should do."

They nodded as Morgan looked at Rick "My wife's at peace now, she's not one of those things anymore." He said his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm glad. How is Duane doing?"

Morgan glanced at his boy. "He's coping better now I think than when we were on the road. I'm glad he has kids of his own age to play with again."

Rick nodded in understanding, having felt the very same way about Carl.

"I was thinking seeing as Rowan's giving birth soon, we could have a party or something?" Glenn asked.

Rick thought about it for a minute. "We have enough supplies, I'm sure we could splurge out for one day."

"Alright, Maggie and Beth want to organize it, I'll go tell them the good news."

They all nodded as Rick stood up "Listen up everyone, we've been through so much for the past three weeks what do you say that we celebrate?" He asked.

"Hell yes!" Daryl yelled with a grinning Allana next to him.

"Alright, we're going to have a little party tonight, but we have to do some work first," he smiled. "This place could do with some work!"

* * *

Allana sung to herself as she made paper chains out of the paper they had found in one of the prison offices. It was nothing fancy, but it would add a touch of decoration.

Rowan grinned as she sat down to help her. "Someone's happy."

She grinned at her as she cut some paper "I feel accepted for who I am Ro, not treated like a circus freak." She said smiling.

Rowan smiled back at her as a pain clipped her, "Erm Allana I think baby is coming." She said as a puddle of water appeared.

"HERSHEL, RICK, DARYL!" Allana yelled helping Rowan to her feet.

The three men rushed in at the sound of Allana's panicked voice. She was no good with this kind of thing, and wouldn't have the first idea what to do. Daryl and Rick supported Rowan as Hershel smiled softly. "I think it's time."

Rowan nodded "Stay with me please everyone?" She asked shyly.

"Yer aint even gotta ask yer family." Daryl told her as they helped her to her cell just as another contraction hit.

"I think it's definitely a baby boy ya know." Rowan said with a laugh as she slid onto the sheets, Carol and Allana holding her hands.

Daryl chuckled quietly. "I feel yer pain, havin' a mini Merle in there."

Hershel sat down on a chair once Rowan was as comfortable as possible. "Alright, let's take this easy. Let your body do what it has to."

Rowan nodded and felt herself being begged to push her baby out.

"Holy shit, fuck." She cursed pushing as her eyes blurred with tears.

Rick grasped her hand, "It's alright Rowan, we're all here."

"Just two more pushes Ro." Allana encouraged as Carol wiped her sweaty face.

Daryl grimaced at the noises of pain she was making as he stood back at the door, and watched her desperately trying to catch her breath. He wanted to leave, but that baby was his niece or nephew, and he'd promised to stay.

Rowan squeezed Allana and Carol's hands in a death grip as she pushed, before Hershel spoke the words she was desperate to hear. "We have a head!"

"Hear that Rowan? We can see the head." Carol said smiling as Rowan pushed a final time, a loud cry was heard.

Carol gently cut the umbilical cord as they all stared at the squirming pink, flushed baby with joy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rowan asked sitting up with Allana's help.

Carol sniffled, "You have a beautiful baby boy Rowan." She said smiling as she handed Rowan her newborn son.

Rowan felt her eyes burn with tears of joy and happiness. "Callum Merle Dixon." She told them and Rick smiled feeling that maybe they were gonna be alright now.

"Hey little guy," Rowan beamed, her eyes still filled with tears as Callum wriggled around in her arms. "I want you to meet everyone. There's Rick, Allana, Carol, Hershel, Uncle Daryl..."

Callum cooed in response as his eyes opened showing everyone that they were an iron grey, Merle's eyes. He had Merle's dirty blonde mop of curls.

"That's your auntie Carol." She told Callum who gurgled happily.

"He's beautiful Rowan," Allana smiled softly, as Daryl sat down next to her. "Well done."

Daryl was fascinated by how much of his brother he could see in this kid. Merle might be gone, but he'd make sure to protect Callum like he was his own.

Callum cooed at Daryl as Carl shyly came in along with Judith.

"Can I hold him?" Daryl asked her worried he might hurt his nephew.

"Of course, he's your blood," Rowan smiled, handing him over. Daryl gently took Callum out of her hands, and rocked him in his arms.

"Look at him," Daryl grinned at Allana as Callum made the cutest faces.

Allana smiled down at Callum's sweet face "He's so adorable." She said her eyes burning as a longing came over her.

Carl rocked Judith slightly as Judith reached for Callum.

"I think she wants to meet her new friend," Carl smiled quietly.

Everyone else just looked and laughed.

Carl carefully placed Judith on the bed as Callum cooed at her, his grey eyes glowing with mischief.

"Looks like Judith has a boyfriend." Maggie said from the door with the others, giggling.

Rick picked up Judith then "She isn't having any boyfriends until she's in her adult years."

Carol giggled quietly. "Any boyfriends she does have, her dad and Uncle Daryl will scare them away.

"Damn right," Daryl smirked, still gazing down at Callum.

Callum began to cry then with Rowan pulling a blanket across her chest so no one would see her breasts as she fed Callum.

Callum sucked for a while and slowly fell asleep, his tiny hands grasping her hand as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Let's leave her rest for a bit," Hershel smiled, collecting his medical equipment.

"We have a party to finish organizing," Maggie grinned. "Double celebration now."

"I... I think I'm going to stay with her," Rick said softly, as everyone else left the room.

* * *

"He likes her," Allana smiled to Daryl as they finished making her paper chains.

"He deserves it, after all the shit his last wife put him through," Daryl nodded. Allana gave him a questioning look. "I'll tell ya about it some other time."

She smiled before walking closer to him, and putting her arms around his waist. "So, congratulations, Mr Dixon. How does it feel being an uncle?"

Daryl grinned at her "Like I'm fucking on top of the world Allana, he looks like Merle but he's got Rowan in him." He said with grin kissing her as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Get a room guys." Ethan joked as he went to get Duke a tin of dog food, "So is Rowan and Callum ok?" He asked.

"They're doing well, they just need to rest for now," Allana smiled.

Ethan nodded happily before smirking at the pair of them. "So will Callum be getting a little cousin?"

"What? Not in a while." Allana said but she saw look on Daryl's face and felt bad.

Ethan shrugged,"Duane and I are gonna take Duke for a walk." He yelled running out of the kitchen, sensing the sexual tension.

"Is Daryl getting broody?" She asked, half joking, half serious as she sat down next to him.

Daryl looked shy. "Only if yer wanna have kids as well, I really care about ya." He said giving her a tentative smile.

Allana wrapped an arm around him as she cupped his face.

"Then let's start Daddy Dixon."

"I like the sound of that," Daryl smirked, pressing his lips to her own.

Allana laughed "Catch me if you can Daryl." She ran out of the room laughing as Daryl chased after her, an amused Axel, Carol and the kids watching.

"I'm so glad we told them to take a chance". Carol said as she cooked dinner.

"They're like the prince and princesses in the stories my mommy used to read to me," Carly grinned.

"Everyone deserves a little happiness," Axel smiled, winking at Carol, who blushed.

Maggie smiled at Glenn who grinned back as Judith and Connor were cooing at the kittens when an exhausted Ethan and Duane came back in with a tired Duke.

"That dog is like bloody Sonic the Hedgehog." Duane said taking a glass of cherry coke when Morgan looked at him.

"Duane Anthony Jones you watch your mouth." He said but they could see the amusement in his dark brown eyes.

"Sorry dad," he grinned coyly.

* * *

"Hey Carol, want to come and help me find something the adults could drink later?" Maggie asked, nodding towards the door.

"Sure." She went to follow Maggie into the kitchen as they searched for something to drink.

"How about these bottles of red wine?" She suggested and Carol nodded.

"I'm happy Daryl and Allana are together, they make each other happy."

Maggie smiled. "Yeah. After everything Allana had to go through with the Governor, at least she has a good man now."

"Daryl needed it too," Carol agreed. "Losing Merle after only finding him again nearly destroyed him."

Silence was heard then as they both thought back to how Daryl had been after Merle's death.

* * *

_Carol ran out with Judith in her arms as they watched a stoic looking Daryl come back with Merle's bloodied dog tags and a photo. A shame faced and remorseful looking Rick was behind him as Glenn stood a bit behind guilt on his face._

_"Where's Merle?" Hershel asked seeing Daryl's blood stained hands._

_"He ain't comin' back..." Daryl's breathing was heavy and his voice was quiet but filled with hate._

_Everyone remained in the dining area, as Daryl stalked off to his cell. There was complete silence for a minute, before they could hear the noise of objects being smashed in his room, various items thrown against the wall._

_"What going on Rick? Where did you and Glenn take him?" Maggie asked as Daryl's yelling could be heard._

_Rick looked away "We gave him over to the Governor."_

* * *

"I think losing Merle hurt him more than he cared to admit," Carol said sadly.

"He has Callum now."

Carol nodded "And he has Allana and Connor as well, I'm not being bitchy Maggie but I think Rowan's good for Rick. She makes him happy."

Maggie nodded "It was wrong how Lori treated him."

"He deserved better than that. He had a hard enough time leading the group as it was." She said sadly.

Maggie nodded in agreement.

"How are things with you and Glenn?"

Maggie smiled brightly "Better but we're taking it easy, I think he's starting to act like his old self." She said when Sarah ran in looking frightened.

"Ethan and Duane are out in the yard trying to save a dog from the walkers."

"Duke?" Maggie asked quickly, setting the bottles of wine to the side.

"No, some other dog."

"Alright," Maggie pulled out her knife and ran for the door. "Let's go."

They followed Sarah as she showed them out to the yard where sure enough the three could see Ethan and Duane carrying a dog towards them as Ethan shut the gate, breathing heavily.

"Please help, it's a girl dog and she been cut and shot."

"Let's take her to dad," Maggie instructed. "She has a collar... what's her name?"

Duane looked at the collar "Her name's Lacy." He said as they hurried to find Hershel running past an alarmed Daryl and Allana.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daryl yelled following them along with Allana as they reached Hershel.

"We found a dog," Duane explained. "He was outside the fence."

"Did you see anyone with it?" Allana asked. Duane shook his head. "I'll go check it out."

She took her knife with her as she headed outside to where Duane and Ethan had found the injured dog frowning.

The ground wasn't disturbed and aside from the blood it looked clear.

"Strange." She said to herself and headed back to the prison.

"How is she?" Allana asked, entering the cell where Hershel was stitching the dog.

"She'll survive," Hershel smiled. "She looks well taken care off though, apart from the wounds. You didn't see anyone?"

"No, nothing."

Ethan sat down beside the dog and stroked her softly. "Can we keep her? Duke would like her!"

Rick laughed "Sure we can but she's your responsibility Ethan." He told the boy who nodded in understanding.

"Do you think the Governor will come back?" Beth asked Rick as Rowan entered holding Callum in her arms who wore a Winnie the Pooh onsie with a little hat.

"Speaking of which we need to find a pet store." Daryl said as he went to say hello to Rowan and his nephew along with Allana.

"We can go a run into town later," Allana said softly. "Let's just hope she doesn't like Duke too much and we end up with puppies as well."

Rick laughed then as Hershel chuckled "I think God in his own way had blessed us with each other." He said smiling as Milton came in.

The man fidgeted slightly "I just wanted to say than-" A bullet hit him in the chest.

"MILTON!" Allana yelled, running over to the man, and immediately putting pressure on the wound. "Stay with me!" She looked around desperately at Daryl and Rick.

"What the fuck?!"

Milton began to choke on his own blood "Thank you for helping me see the Governor for what he really is Allana." He gasped.

Allana shook her head as Daryl crouched down next to her "Don't say that man, yer gonna be alright." He assured.

Milton smiled before dying in front of them.

* * *

I so didn't wanna kill him off x


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 12

* * *

Allana broke out in a sob as she desperately shook Daryl. "Do something! HELP HIM!"

"He's gone, sweetheart," Daryl said softly, pulling her against him.

Rick ran to the three of them "Where the hell did that shot come from?!" he yelled.

Maggie looked shaken "From over there." She said pointing at the left window.

Allana stood up as they saw a white flag being waved.

"What the fuck?" Beth asked.

Allana backed away a few steps, and Daryl could feel her start to shake in his arms. "It's him."

"The Governor." Daryl snarled as he grabbed his crossbow.

"What does he want?" Carol asked standing next to Allana as Rick walked towards the exit.

"I'm going to find out.

"I'm comin' with ya," Daryl nodded, turning to Carol who had taken Allana's hand. "Keep an eye on her."

The two men walked outside, as the Governor stood at the prison gate with a flag waving and his hands up. "I want to propose a truce."

Rick narrowed his eyes at the Governor "If you're hoping that we give up Allana the answer is no. She's one of us." He said firmly.

Phillip shrugged "I grew bored of her anyway."

"I only came here today to get rid of Milton. He betrayed me. And I don't like people who do that."

Daryl clenched his fists and growled low in his throat as he glared at the Governor.

"Why because he didn't like seeing ya hurting people? You killed Andrea after she found out what yer did, yer killed those kids parents cause they didn't like what yer did." He growled at him.

The Governor smiled "I have to teach people a lesson." He said with grin.

Daryl gripped his crossbow tightly. "Im'ma teach you a lesson."

The Governor chuckled "Because of what I did to Merle? Rowan? Dylan? Allana? Maggie? Daryl you're a smart man but do you really think that killing me will bring your brother back along with Allana's brother?"

"Get out, this prison is ours, we spilt blood for it and if I see you here I will kill you." Rick said menacingly.

Daryl looked momentarily shocked. "We ain't gonna do anythin' with him?!"

Rick jerked his head and Daryl saw why, men were surrounding the prison with guns drawn ready to storm the prison and kill everyone inside.

"Think about it!" The Governor yelled as he got into his car and drove off.

"We need ta think of a plan." Daryl said worried.

"And we will, let's just stay calm for now. We don't want to panic anyone, Allana, the kids..."

* * *

Maggie got up from her seat as Rick and Daryl came in. "What did he want?"

Rick sighed "He wants the prison but doesn't want Allana anymore." He said tired.

Ethan looked sad "Does this mean the party's off?" He asked quietly

"Rick what do you want to do?" Morgan asked the man.

Rick thought for a long moment. "No... Kids, go get ready. I'm not letting him ruin what we have."

* * *

Daryl sat on the bed as Allana changed her clothes, the old ones covered with blood from Lacey and Milton.

She looked over at him and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm scared."

Daryl stood up and pulled her into his strong arms, "I aint letting him hurt yer girl, he'll have to kill me to get ya." He promised kissing her hair, "C'mon let's go have a shower get clean for this party."

"I remember you promising things we could do in the shower," she whispered playfully into his ear, feeling much safer in his arms.

Daryl smirked at her "I did woman so c'mon". He said as he put her over his shoulder.

Allana laughed as they through the cell block.

The water was cold as they slipped under it, and Allana jumped with the shock. "Fuck, what I wouldn't give for a hot bath."

Daryl laughed as he grabbed a bar of soap and lathered his hands with it before washing Allana's face gently.

He wanted to mark her as his, she was his.

"I feel like this is pointless, every time I'm cleaned I end up dirty again within a couple of hours," she smiled, as she took the soap and began to lather it over his body.

Daryl chuckled as he let her wash him, her hands soothing on him as she washed his chest, then upwards and cleaned his face. "I love your goatee." She said as she cupped his cheek no words were spoken but both knew they cared deeply about each other.

"Can I wash yer hair?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." They sought out the shampoo that Maggie and Glenn had found in one of the towns. It was strawberry scented and Allana smiled as she remembered how all the boys had complained of 'girly smelling shampoo' when they had brought it back.

She got Daryl to get his hair wet before she poured a circle of the shampoo onto her right palm and began to wash his dark brown locks softly causing him to groan low in his throat.

"I wanna touch yer."

She moaned at his words as his hands started to wander over her body. "Please do."

He smirked down at her as he started to cup her breasts as Allana rinsed the shampoo off his hair; he smelt like the woods a woodsy pine smell.

Allana to him smelt like wild roses and he tilted her chin.

He slowly used his hands to push her against the wall of the shower, only the spray of the water hitting them now. He kissed her lips, before moving a trail down her jaw. "I don't understand it Daryl," she purred pulling his face back up and looking deep into his eyes. "The short amount of time I've been with you, and... now I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Daryl felt the same way "I feel the same." He said as he took her right nipple into his hot mouth while his right hand laced into her red damp curls.

"Oh baby, please don't stop." Allana gasped wondering how this man knew her weak points.

"I ain't gonna. Ever." Daryl worked his mouth further down, kissing, licking and nipping until he found her sweet spot, and teasing it with his tongue, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He pulled her hair away from her shoulder "Turn around." He instructed huskily.

Allana did what he told her to do and heard him make a noise low in his throat "Christ woman yer so fuckin hot." He groaned.

He stood upright again, and positioned himself, before sliding into her from behind. She moaned out, as he hit deep, her hands flying up to brace herself on the wall. It was slippery with the spray from the shower, but Daryl kept her steady, as he began to move, quickly picking up a pace.

Allana wished she could see his face as he quite literally fucked her against the shower wall, their skin slapped against each other, breath hitching as they came closer to their orgasms.

Daryl slid a finger into her core desperate not to finish before her; he wanted to see her beautiful face.

He turned her around then and crushed his lips down to hers as his shoulders tensed.

"Come on Allana, come on..." Daryl panted into her ear, as her body began to tighten around him. He pulled back to watch her as she threw her head back, and cried out, as her orgasm took over her body.

He felt himself orgasm then his hot thick seed shooting inside her as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Mine, my woman to protect." He said fiercely as they left the showers.

She swept some of his hair away from his eyes "Never let me go."

"Not as long as I live," Daryl buried his face into her hair. "Come on; let's go get ready for this party."

Allana nodded and smirked at him. "Let's try not getting distracted this time."

They went into their cell to get ready with Allana deciding to wear a dark, purple summer dress with thin straps. She wore a matching bra and panties and a pair of black lace pumps.

Daryl was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a tattoo peeking out.

* * *

"Do you own any shirts with the sleeves still on?" Allana grinned at him.

Daryl pouted jokingly. "Wha's tha matter? Ya don't like my arms?"

Allana laughed "I do love your arms as a matter of a fact." She said as they went out of their cell to see Sarah wearing a pretty dark blue dress with flowers on it.

"Daddy Rick wants to take a picture of us all!" She said grabbing their hands.

They followed the young girl into the dining area, where everyone else was gathered, even Rowan and Callum who smiled over at her from their spot. "Where'd ya get that camera?" Daryl asked, as they took their places Sarah had allocated them.

"Maggie and Glenn found it in town," Rick replied, as he waited until everyone was ready. One big family. "Smile!"

They all smiled as the camera flashed a bright light and the photo came out, Caleb was playing with Elle and David while Carly and Sarah fussed over Connor and Judith. Beth was dancing with Carl, Duane, Jamie, Billy and Ethan were with Duke while Rick talked to Hershel and Morgan, Glenn was holding Maggie tightly, Axel was joking with Rowan and Carol.

"Everyone looks so happy," Allana smiled, cuddled up beside Daryl in a chair.

He grinned back before picking up a glass from next to him. "Wine?"

"Please." She said smiling and took the glass from him as Daryl looked at her.

"Would yer like havin kids with me?" He asked unsure and Allana smiled at him.

"More than any other man on the planet," she took his hand in her own. "What would we name them?"

Daryl looked thoughtful "If we have a girl Rosemary or Makayla?" He said imagining a girl with Allana's red curls and his eyes running around.

She grasped his hand "If it's a boy we'll call him Merle Dylan Dixon." She said her heart swimming with hope as she thought of a little boy with Daryl's features, a skilled tracker and hunter.

He saw her eyes swim with emotion "We'll have that I promise yer."

"You know, before all this, I never really wanted kids. Never found the right man," she buried her head into his shoulder. "Then when those things happened in Woodbury, the experiments, Dr Stevenson didn't know if I could still have kids. When she told me that... I was shocked by how upset I was. But now I know I can, and I have you, I just..." she paused as the emotion threatened to overcome her. "I feel lucky."

Daryl hugged her tightly "I'm the lucky one Allana, never really met a woman who knew me, understood me like ya do. As soon as we kill the Governor I'm gonna get ya knocked up." He promised.

Allana took his hand in hers as Glenn approached "Hey can I talk to you both for a minute?"

She squeezed his hand gently. "Sure Glenn, what's up?"

"I know I've been quiet, and it's just after everything... I need to apologize."

Daryl looked up then "Ya don't have ta apologise Glenn, I get why ya did it and yer were only trying ta help." He said finally putting Merle's death behind him.

Glenn looked touched "Thank you." He said moved.

"Daddy Daryl, Daddy Glenn dance with us!" Elle said her hazel eyes hopeful.

Glenn glanced at Daryl with a smirk on his face. "Guess we better do as she says."

Daryl chuckled and followed after the little girl with Allana talking to Maggie.

"I'm glad they've made peace." She said smiling as Rick played pick a boo with Judith, Callum and Connor.

"Me too, it helped that Michonne wasn't saying things about everyone. Did she really leave Morgan and Duane for walker food?" She asked.

Allana nodded "She took their supplies and left them with a herd on them."

"Let's have a karaoke."

"Who's going to sing first?" Carly asked, excitedly.

"I think Allana should," Rowan grinned from the corner. "She has a lovely voice."

Allana went red "Errm maybe later?" She tried to get out of it.

Carly's pleading hazel eyes along with Sarah's baby blues made her cave "Oh ok, I'll do it what song?"

"You pick." Carol encouraged.

"I don't know." She was embarrassed, singing in front of everyone. Especially Daryl. "Give me some ideas and I'll choose one?"

Beth thought it over "How about You've Got The Love by Florence and The Machine?" She said smiling.

Allana took a deep breath "Ok then I'll sing that." She was used to singing in a bar filled with men seeing her dance in costumes as a Burlesque dancer.

_"Sometime's I feel like throwin' my hands up in the air, I know, I can count on you,"_ she began softly, her eyes connecting with Daryl across the room.

Beth and Maggie tapped lightly in the background to give her a beat.

Feeling braver her voice got louder _"Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care  
But you've got the love I need to see me through"  
_  
_"Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do."  
_  
Beth began to clap along with Sasha, Maggie and Carol.

_"Now and then it seems that life is just too much, but you've got the love I need to see me through."_ She couldn't help but marvel at how appropriate the words were to the current situation they were in, and the family that they had around them.

_"When food is gone you are my daily meal  
When friends are gone I know my saviour's love is real  
Your love is real"_

She sang as she began to dance along, the others cheering for her.

"Go sexy mom." Axel cheered while Morgan clapped.

_"You got the love, You got the love, You got the love,"_ her voice had reached its full potential as Maggie and Beth joined in with her. She felt much more comfortable now, before Daryl scooped her up and twirled her around.

"That was fuckin beautiful woman." He said his voice thick with emotion as he stared down at her.

Allana cupped his face, "You've given me a family Daryl."

"OI you and Rick are going next. Carol said smiling at Allana,"That was beautiful sweetie."

"I can't sing," Daryl mumbled, turning to sit down again.

"Nuh, uh," Allana gripped his hand and pulled him back. "I wanna see you and Rick duet. I had to do it, so you ain't getting out of it."

"Aw Christ." Rick said feeling alarmed, he looked down to see Carl smile at him.

"How about you've got a friend in me?" Rick asked Daryl.

He shrugged "Sure."

Rick started the song off.

_"You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed"_

Daryl's face reddened in the corner as he began to mumble his parts_. "You just remember what your old pal said, boy you've got a friend in me."  
_  
Allana just winked at him from her seat beside Rowan.

Rick took over and saw Rowan beam at him along with Carl, Judith in Carl's arms and Callum in Rowan's.  
_  
"You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you"_

_"We stick together; we can see it through, 'cause you've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me." _Rick continued as Daryl flopped back down in his seat, mumbling.

"Fuck that."

Allana smirked at him "I thought you were wonderful". She said as Carol go onto the stage with the kids cheering her on.

"What's Carol singing?" They asked Axel who looked bemused.

"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds." He answered with a grin.

"I loved the Beatles," Allana smiled as Carol began to sing. She watched Axel follow Carol's every move with his eyes, as she gently nudged Daryl and whispered to him, "I think someone has a crush..."

Daryl chuckled "I think the feelings are mutual."

_"Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes."_

"Dance with me?" Allana whispered, as she dragged Daryl up from his chair. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist as Carol sang.

_"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes, and she's gone."_

Daryl pulled Allana close to him as Carol got more confident, their bodies against each other.

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies_  
_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_  
_That grow so incredibly high."_

Allana smiled over Daryl's shoulder as she seen Rick offer a hand to Rowan, and they slowly began to dance together.

_"Newspaper taxis appear on the shore, waiting to take you away. Climb in the back with your head in the clouds, and you're gone."_

Axel joined in with Carol then along with Elle.

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Picture yourself in a train in a station_  
_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_  
_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile_  
_The girl with kaleidoscope eyes."_

Caleb began doing some street dance with Carl while Ethan began acting like a DJ.

"We have a real talented pair there," Rowan smiled at Caleb and Carl as she hesitantly rested her head on Rick's shoulder.

He grinned back, nodding. "Maybe one day they can teach Callum."

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds."_

Carol finished the song with a grin as Axel and Elle hugged her.

"You're turn Maggie." Hershel told his daughter warmly.

Maggie took to the stage and smiled at her audience. "Any requests?"

"How, about Hurricane Drunk?" Glenn said smiling, Maggie nodded and began.

_"No walls can keep me protected_

_No sleep_

_Nothing in between me and the rain_

_And you can't save me now_

_I'm in the grip of a hurricane_

_I'm gonna blow myself away_

_I'm going out_

_I'm gonna drink myself to death_

_And in the crowd."_

_"I see you with someone else. I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt. But I like to think at least things can't get any worse."_

The kids danced around the adults happily as the young woman sang.

She beamed at Glenn as her voice got louder

"_No hope."  
_  
_"Don't want shelter_

_No calm_

_Nothing to keep me from the storm_

_And you can't hold me down_

_Cause I belong to the hurricane_

_It's going to blow this all away."_

Allana moved her body along to the beat smiling along with Beth.

_"I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death, and in the crowd I see you with someone else. I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt, but I like to think at least things can't get any worse."  
_  
"I love the way you dance," Daryl breathed softly into Allana's hair, as her body pressed against him.

She smirked back. "It's what I was best at."

Daryl groaned, "Damn woman, don't go telling me things like that." He said as Maggie sang.

"_I hope that you see me  
Cause I'm staring at you  
But when you look over  
You look right through  
Then you lean and kiss her on the head  
And I never felt so alive  
And so dead_

_I'm going out_  
_I'm gonna drink myself to death_  
_And in the crowd_  
_I see you with someone else_  
_I brace myself_  
_Cause I know it's going to hurt."_

Sasha clapped then with Ben who seemed calmer.

"Shall we have one more?" Carol smiled.

"Yeah, it has to be Beth," Allana nodded. "You have a beautiful voice honey," Allana had heard her sing around the prison.

She decided to stick to the same theme as Allana and her sister. "I'm going to do Seven Devils."

"Sounds, fitting considering we are facing a devil." Morgan said agreeing as he sat down, he looked very happy and so did Duane.

Beth began to sing her voice low enchanting everyone especially Carl, the young boy hadn't taken his eyes off Beth.

_"Holy water cannot help you now  
A thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crowd  
See I have to tell you  
You're a ..."_

_"Holy water cannot help you now. See I've come to burn your kingdom down. And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out. I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out."  
_  
Allana downed another half glass of wine as thoughts of the Governor filled her mind again, diminishing her happy mood.

Her thoughts turned to how her life had been destroyed by the Governor when she saw Martinez look at her with understanding as he played with Caleb.

_"Seven devils all around you!  
Seven devils in my house!  
See they were there when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done."_

_"They can keep me high, 'til I tear the walls, 'til I save your heart, and to take your soul. What have we done? Can it be undone? In the evil's heart. In the evil's soul."  
_  
Martinez slowly walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded gently. "You know what he was like. What we had to go through."

He sighed, "Yeah I do and wish like hell I'd helped Merle kill him." He said sadly.

She patted his arm,"It wasn't your fault."

_"Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done"  
_

"Alright, how about we play some games?" Carol suggested, gathering all the kids round together.

"What games should we play kids?" Allana asked amused and her dark thoughts were sent away when Daryl sat down next to her.

"Truth or Dare." Caleb said smiling.

"Alright, who's going first?" Allana asked smiling.

"You can," Caleb replied. "Truth or Dare, Allana?"

"Truth."

"How old are you?" Caleb asked shyly.

She laughed "I'm twenty six years old little man and I'll be twenty seven in October."

"Ok, my turn," she smiled. "Elle, truth or dare?"

The young girl smiled shyly. "Dare."

"I dare you to cuddle Daryl and call him ... Daddy Daycare." She said as Elle giggled and walked to where Daryl was.

Elle did as she had been asked, before giggling and sitting down again. "Mr Daryl, truth or dare?"

Daryl froze looking like a deer caught in the headlights "Truth." He said quickly.

"Do you love Allana?"

He looked at her then.

Everyone else turned to look at them. Rick noticed Daryl's shocked face, and quickly cleared his throat. "Maybe we should play a different game?"

Elle shook her head quickly. "Nuh-uh, Daryl has to answer my question first."

He swallowed "Elle I love Allana with everything I have and I hope she loves me." He said looking at Allana's stunned but joyful face.

She was crying he realised with alarm.

His whole body was flooded with fear at the though of rejection as she stared back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He quickly rushed to her. "What's tha matter?"

She could barely choke out a word. "No one's said that to me, since..." she stopped, trying to figure it out in her fuzzy mind, which had been fucked by her emotions going off the scale. "I love you, Daryl."

Clapping was heard then and they both turned to see the others clapping at them with grins on their faces.

"About damn time." Axel said smiling.

Allana suddenly felt very embarrassed by their audience and wiped her eyes. She gave a small laugh, as Daryl pulled her back down onto his seat. "Where were we?"

Elle yawned and Carol picked her up "I think its time everyone got some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow."

Rick nodded "I agree."

"We'll sort out the kids, you all go relax," Carol and Maggie smiled to the rest of the adults, getting all of the children ready for bed.

* * *

Daryl and Allana went to their cell to get changed for bed when Sarah looked at them shyly.

"Can I sleep with you two?"


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry for the wait, real life caught up with me but I'm alright now. Who saw the new Season 4 Walking Dead Trailer?**

**Norman Reedus looked damn sexy in those gloves and on that bike... Mmm X**

**Please Review and Enjoy.**

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 13

* * *

Allana looked at Daryl quickly before smiling at Sarah. She was exhausted tonight anyway, so Sarah wasn't going to be interrupting anything. "Course you can," Allana nodded, as Sarah rushed off to change into her pyjamas. Allana took a deep breath as she turned to Daryl. "What you said... you did mean it didn't you?" She still felt so unsure. A month ago she would have laughed in your face if you had told her that someone was going to want her or care for her after what the Governor and his men had turned her into.

Daryl looked at her intently "I meant what I said girl, yer mine and I love yer; I wanna have a family with ya." He said pulling on a pair of black sweats while she wore a black cotton nightgown. Sarah came running in then.

"I brought Quincey, can he stay too?" Sarah asked, holding up the teddy bear.

"I'm sure we can squeeze him in," Allana told her softly, as they got into bed.

They all got into the bed and Daryl felt strangely content as he wrapped his arms around his girls. Allana gripped his hand as Sarah cuddled into him.

"Goodnight daddy and mommy."

"Night, honey," Allana said softly, closing her eyes as Daryl blew out their candle.

Daryl watched Allana fall asleep in his arms along with Sarah, he slowly felt his eyes drop and kissed Allana's forehead.

"I love ya girl."

* * *

Rowan sat next to Rick the next morning, after finally having gotten Callum to sleep for a bit. "Quite the eventful party last night, huh?"

Rick laughed "And Daryl telling Allana he loved her was cute. I'm happy for him." He said quietly.

Rowan rubbed his arm as Lacey came running over, limping slightly.

"Hey there lil' woman," Rowan patted the dog gently. "How you doing?"

"She's doing alright," Hershel smiled, joining them. "She may even be alright to go a little short walk with Duke later."

Rick smiled as he saw Jamie come back from feeding Lola the white horse that had found them, "We need to get some cat food." She said quietly.

"Daryl and Allana were going to go to the pet store in town," Hershel reminded them, sipping on his coffee.

Jamie nodded. "I'll go see if they're awake."

Rick nodded and Jamie went off to see if Daryl and Allana were awake just as a smiling Elle came in along with David, Billy, Caleb and Carly who went to check on her cats.

"I wish we could go do painting." Caleb said wistfully.

Rick thought about it for a minute, before deciding it wasn't a bad idea. "Maybe when Allana and Daryl are in town they can look around for some sort of paints. I don't think many people would have looted that."

"You could use the paper from the prison offices to paint on," Rowan suggested, much to the kids' happiness.

"Or..." Rick took a look around. "We could start to paint this place. Make it feel more homely."

The kids nodded enthusiastically as Jamie came back with a smiling Allana and Daryl who was carrying Sarah.

Allana smiled at the rest of the children, as Rick explained what they had to pick up. "Alright, so cat food and paint. Does anyone else have anything to add to the world's most random shopping list?"

"Hay and maybe a horse trailer." Maggie said putting down bowls filled with oatmeal and blueberries.

Allana nodded, "Got it."

Daryl looked at her then "Let's go then."

* * *

The two of them walked over to Daryl's bike, and got on, as Daryl began to drive to the deserted town.

As they drove towards the town, they could see bodies littering the road with walkers feasting on them.

"Ew." Allana said as they pulled up to the pet store hearing animals crying out.

"You think there's more animal's alive inside?" Allana asked hopefully.

"Dunno," Daryl replied. "But we can't have too many more. We ain't runnin' a damn zoo."

She only smirked at him as they entered. She'd get him to change his mind.

Sure enough there were three cats sitting in cages with four dogs crying out, one of the dogs was a small Labrador with gold fur who looked at them with pleading eyes when they heard neighing.

Daryl knew they couldn't leave the animals behind "Damn it woman yer made me go soft." He grunted as they carried the animals to a RV that was parked outside.

"The kids will love them," she smiled, making sure the animals were comfortable enough, and storing the food they had found too. "C'mon, let's go look for paint."

They found a paint store and found all sorts of different paints, Allana picked up all of them as Daryl saw a home depot warehouse.

"Should we go in there?" She asked him, she wanted to make the prison feel like a home.

They found a paint store and found all sorts of different paints, Allana picked up all of them as Daryl saw a home depot warehouse.

"Should we go in there?" She asked him, she wanted to make the prison feel like a home.

"Do ya want to?" he asked, watching her.

She nodded quickly and gave him a small smile. "The Governor's not going to get the prison. I want to make it feel like somewhere we could live."

Daryl grasped her hand in his, "Home is wherever yer are darlin'." He said as they walked over to the warehouse.

The door was open with blood stained against the wood.

"You want me to go ahead and check it out?" Allana asked, worried that there were walkers inside.

Daryl shook his head, and lifted his crossbow. "Nah, we're in this together now."

Allana felt moved by what he had said and they slowly walked into the warehouse, hear groans.

To their surprise there were only five walkers in the warehouse store workers they guessed.

Between the two of them they took them out easily, and then split up to find whatever they could to make the prison more homely. Daryl decided that they should come back here several times with a trailer and take the whole fucking store. He found more paint, mirrors, rugs, storage, small decorations, and even stuff they could decorate the outside of the prison with. They weren't going to be able to take it all back today, but no one else would hardly be looking for it.

He rounded a corner and found Allana staring at a box with pieces to build a crib.

His chest constricted with emotion as he wrapped his arms around her "Hey, yer gonna be a wonderful mama to our baby all right." He said softly.

Allana rubbed her eyes "I want to have a baby so bad."

"And ya will have," Daryl promised, as she turned to face him.

"What if I can't? What if something happens?"

"Nothin' gonna happen." Daryl smiled softly. "Now are ya gonna take that box or am I?"

Allana smiled at him and picked up the box as they headed outside to the bike and RV.

"How are we gonna get the stuff back?" She asked him.

"Most of it's in the RV," Daryl explained. "Ya wanna drive it back? We could find some more fuel round here I'm sure."

Allana nodded, "Alright I'll drive the RV and you can drive the bike." She said as they found some cars with fuel that they began to siphon.

* * *

It took them about an hour, but eventually they got back to the prison. Rick was waiting to meet them. "Looks like you two got quite the haul there," he grinned. Then he heard the noises of the cats and the dogs and raised his eyebrow. "More? Really?!"

Allana just grinned and parked up, before starting to unload the stuff. Axel came over to help her and took the crib box out of the RV, looking at her confused. "This for Rowan's cell?" he asked,

"Yes and the other one is for mine and Daryl's." She said smiling as Daryl wrapped an arm around her tenderly.

Rick was happy for them, "You two going to try for a baby?" He asked smiling as Jamie came running out.

"Lola's giving birth!"

"Oh hell no," Daryl mumbled, "Not fucking ponies as well."

Allana only shoved him playfully and smiled. "Go find Hershel; we'll take care of this."

She turned to Rick. There was something she wanted to ask, that she couldn't ask Daryl, because she knew he would be biased. So Rick would do. She took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm cruel?" Rick raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wanting a baby, I mean? I know when he or she grows up they won't have a proper education, or a proper house in this world, and they'll miss out on a proper childhood, but..."

Rick placed a hand on her shoulder "But they'll be loved Allana by all of us and they won't remember the world as we did. Judith, Callum and Connor won't remember the world as we did. So you aren't being cruel." He reassured her.

Allana gave him a small smile "Thank you."

He nodded. "Anytime. Come on; let's go see how Lola is doing."

They headed down to the stables where they saw Hershel, Maggie and Daryl with Jamie as she comforted Lola as she gave birth.

"How she doing?" Rick asked Hershel who smiled in response.

"Very well, she's doing fine."

Rick grinned back happily. "Good job you two went into town for supplies."

Allana chuckled quietly and placed a hand on Daryl's back, "You wanted horses, you got horses."

Lola then gave a loud neigh and a baby foal came out then covered in goo and afterbirth, he looked around at all of them as Lola began cleaning him gently.

"He's beautiful." Jamie said grinning from ear to ear as Billy grinned.

"I love this family."

Allana felt her heart flutter at his words. She loved this family too. Every damn one of them.

"Me too."

Sarah came over to join them and looked at the foal. "Can we play with him?"

"He needs to rest for a bit with his mother," Hershel told her softly.

Allana looked at the young girl, then at the boxes they had brought back. "Come on Sarah, why don't you come help me decorate?"

Sarah beamed and they walked out of the room discussing what colours to use when they saw Axel kissing Carol.

"There is love in the darkness." Sasha said smiling at the unlikely couple.

"There is," Allana grinned, she was glad that Carol finally had someone, after the stories she had heard about what happened to her daughter.

Carol came over to them then looking a bit flushed "Come on let's take a look at the supplies and decide what do." She said smiling.

Daryl came over then "Its gonna get colder."

"We still have a lot of blankets left over," Maggie observed, "If anyone needs extra."

"Why don't we build a fire for inside?" Glenn asked, "We could knock out a bit of the wall, make a chimney, and stock plenty of wood from the forest?"

"That's not a bad idea." Rick said liking the idea, "What colours should we use to paint the outside of the prison?"

"PINK!" Elle called out immediately, much to the boys' disgust.

Rick chuckled, "You can use pink for your cell," he said, "But I think we should use something more neutral for the outside. White, grey, brown?"

While the others discussed it, Allana turned to Daryl. "What colour do you want to do our cell?"

He thought for a second before smiling at her. "It's up to you."

Allana thought it over, "How about a midnight blue with some red?" She asked him with a smile.

Daryl grinned at her "Sounds good, c'mon we better get changed and start decorating."

Allana turned to Rick before they left. "I thought we could bring some of the wood back, and start making proper doors too, rather than those bars. Give everyone some space, y'know?"

Rick smiled "I think that's a great idea, lets get started."

They all went to get changed into old clothes.

Allana was happy that she could finally get back into her jeans again, as she pulled them on with one of her old shirts. They each went to pick up one of the paint tins, and set to work transforming the prison, making quick work with everyone working as hard as they could.

Carly was happily painting the kitchen cupboards a nice homey light blue with Caleb brushing a roller across the corners.

Allana painted the door while Beth sewed some cushions.

"Do you think it's going to be nice once it's done?" Beth asked quietly.

Allana smiled at the work everyone was doing. "I think it's going to be perfect."

"I agree." Maggie said smiling as she finished painting her and Glenn's cell, "We can't let the Governor scare us."

Allana smiled then sighed as she realized she probably had more paint on her clothes than she did on the wall.

"Ya missed a bit," Daryl smirked, walking past.

"Pervert!" She playfully said swatting his ass causing Rowan to laugh as she helped Carol finish up the sitting room.

Martinez came in covered in pink and purple paint along with a grinning Elle and David "I swear its like fucking Rugrats in here." He said his face red from the heat.

"What the hell happened ta ya?" Daryl asked.

"Elle and David decided 'get more paint on Martinez rather than the walls' would be much more fun to do." Martinez answered, irritated but amused at the same time as he sat down on a chair.

Carly came up to Allana, "Can I help you and Daryl paint your cell?"

Daryl smirked and pointed at Martinez. "As long as I don't end up looking like that."

Carly nodded happily and followed the couple down to their cell as Allana gathered the paint.

"Forget the red let's do lilac and blue." Allana said smiling as the three of them began to paint.

Carly covered all their things with a sheet and they began to paint.

Allana dipped her brush in the paint, and did a line down the wall, not coming out as straight as she would have liked.

"Christ, yer awful at this," Daryl smirked from the other side of the cell.

"Shut it, Dixon," she grinned, flicking her paintbrush at him, and smiling happily when he ended up with a smudge of blue on his nose.

"Yer so in for it now." He said flicking a bit of lilac at her that landed on her hair.

Carly laughed as Duke ran past with Duane and Ethan who had red paint smeared on their faces.

"I'm gonna kill Elle, I swear she's like a damn pixie."

"Thankfully we didn't ask her to help," Allana smiled, rubbing at the paint in her hair, giving up after only making it worse. "I have a feeling it wouldn't have ended well."

Carly laughed as they finished painting the cell when Beth peered in her blonde hair was smeared in orange paint while Carl had green and yellow paint on him.

"Carol says lunch is ready."

* * *

Allana nodded as she put down her brush. "Everyone's going to need a serious shower after this," she observed, walking into the newly decorated dining area.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Ben said as he sat down to have a sandwich, his dark brown hair was covered in bright blue paint while Tyresse and Sasha looked like rainbows. Elle and David sat down then covered in yellow, pink and blue paint while Carly, Caleb and Sarah had pink and purple paint on them, Rowan had neon pink streaked in her black hair while Rick looked like a punk.

"I just wish the same could be said for us," Rick smiled, eating lunch. "We have some stuff to go into the rooms too, so we can do that once we've finished. There's not a lot for now, but Allana and Daryl can always go back for more stuff when they have time."

Everyone smirked when they heard Rick say that just as Carly saw the kitten and screamed.

"DADDY HE'S BLEEDING!"

Hershel stood and rushed over as quickly as his disability would allow him, taking the kitten from Carly. "He's been cut!"

Carly looked scared, "Is he going to ok?" She asked as Hershel bandaged Lucky gently.

"He'll be fine sweetie, just gonna have to keep an eye on him." He assured her.

Carly nodded "What should we call the other dogs and cats?"

"How many is there?" Maggie asked.

"Four dogs and three cats," Allana answered, counting in her head.

"What should we call them?" Carly asked.

"It's up to you, kiddo," Allana smiled. "Why don't we put some names on a box and pull them out?"

The kids nodded in agreement and Morgan gently pulled out a male Dalmatian as David called out "Patch!"

"Christ I feel like fuckin Dr Doolittle." Daryl said as David carried the puppy over to them.

Daryl took it from the boy gently, and looked down as the pup wagged his tail.

Next up, was a small white Alsatian puppy. "How about we call this one Toby?" Caleb suggested.

Duane grinned at the younger boy "That's a great name." He said as a grey Westie peered at them all with soft bark.

"Can we call her Lady?" Sarah asked Carol with a grin that melted everyone's heart.

"Sure," Carol replied, giving her one of the four collars Allana had brought back.

The last dog to be named was the small golden Labrador.

Rick looked around. "Any ideas?"

"How about Finn?" Carl suggested with a smile as Glenn got on one knee and said softly.

"Maggie Anne Greene will you marry me?"

Everyone looked around shocked; mouths wide open as Maggie stared back at Glenn with a tear in her eye.

"Of course I will!" She said, her hazel eyes shining.

Daryl clapped then along with Allana and the others as Maggie kissed him.

"We need to plan a wedding!" Carol gushed as Allana hugged Maggie warmly.

"I'm so happy for you girl."

"Thank you! It was so unexpected!"

Allana nodded in understanding. "These days, we need to make the most of the time we've got."

Glenn smiled at them all "I was thinking we could have it tomorrow seeing as we're all exhausted."

"Sounds good." Daryl said wrapping an arm around Allana, "I'm gonna help Rick get the boys clean."

Allana laughed "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I look forward to it," Daryl left pressing a kiss to her forehead, as she turned to Carol.

"So, you and Axel, huh?"

Carol blushed "He's a lovely, wonderful man who's very kind." She said smiling.

Allana grinned at her as they cleaned up, "This place is starting to feel like a home instead of a prison."

Carol nodded, "We're lucky."

Allana brushed at the hard paint in her hair, trying to get out the remainder of it, as Daryl came in and sat on the bed.

He looked tired, probably from the excitement of the energetic boys bouncing around. "Everyone clean?"

"Yep all clean so let me get ya clean now woman." He said picking her up in his arms.

Allana laughed and leaned against him.

* * *

Allana still hadn't gotten used to the temperature of the showers, being so cold, so she cuddled into Daryl for warmth.

"If you had told me a month ago, I would have had a home, seen a baby being born, and had a wedding to go to, I would have laughed at you," she admitted quietly.

Daryl chuckled "Same here, I thought my life was over before I met ya." He said as he began washing her red curls.

Allana closed her eyes and let Daryl's hands tenderly wash her scalp.

"The paint coming out?"

"Mostly," Daryl chuckled, as she rinsed her hair. She washed his face gently, getting the blue paint off his nose too.

"How about we go to bed now?"

Daryl pulled her into him as they got dry and pulled on their sleep attire, "Sounds good and I wanna spoil yer." He said as they walked down to their cell.

"Oh?" She grinned, closing the cell door behind them, and pulling Daryl's lighter out of his jeans to light the candle. "I like the sound of that."

Daryl watched her light the candle, her beautiful red curls illuminated in the candle light.

"C'mere." He said huskily and pulled her onto the bed as he ran his hands up and down her slender body. He rested his face in the crook of her neck, "How the fuck did I get so lucky?" He asked as he sucked on her neck.

She chuckled lightly, as she ran her long fingers up his back, before tangling them in his still damp hair. "I think we both hit the jackpot."

Daryl sighed "I want ta touch yer, can I touch yer?" He asked as his right hand touched her toned inner thighs.

Allana cradled his face in her hands "You can touch me all you want Daryl."

He slipped his hand further up her thighs and began to caress her gently, causing her to sigh contentedly as she dropped her head back to the pillow. There was so much light in her eyes, when she was relaxed, and not stressing about anything else.

"Don't ever stop."

Daryl chuckled "I aint planning on stopping". He said as his middle right finger slid into her dripping wet core, tickling her.

Allana arched her back as her hips rocked against his hand, "Oh god that is so good." She moaned as he slid another finger in and pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her roughly, their tongues battling furiously with each other as he began to slide his fingers in and out, his thumb rubbing small circles on her clit. "Jesus, Daryl," she panted out, her hands flying up to rest against his shoulders.

He laughed quietly, leaving a trail of kisses all over. "Yer all mine."

"I'm yours." She said trying to breathe as Daryl's tempo got faster as her orgasm got closer and closer.

He pulled her into him, her hair tickling his cheek "I'm gonna make yer scream."

The heat built up for several more seconds, before she couldn't hold back any longer, and a violent wave of pleasure tore through her body, causing her to cry out his name. She lost complete control of her body as Daryl smiled down at her, and kissed her as she shook in his arms. "Good girl."

She leaned against him for a moment "No one's ever made me feel like that before, Daryl." She said feeling her body glow with her recent orgasm.

Daryl chuckled "I'm just damn good like that."

He braced himself as he leaned on top of her as he slowly slid into her groaning as he did, "Fuck."

She rubbed his back gently to soothe the tension, as he began to move, slowly making love to her. She rocked against him, trying to make him move quicker. "You feel so good," she panted into his ear. "Need more."

Daryl grasped her right fingers as he quickened his pace "Tell me if I hurt ya Allana." He said as he slammed into her more harshly.

Allana watched as this man, this man who had slowly healed her heart in so many ways make love to her his hands and mouth, touching her everywhere. He touched her scars with gentle fingers.

She squeezed his hand tightly as she felt herself approaching the edge again, and her eyes fluttered shut on their own accord.

Daryl was close too. "Open yer eyes," he instructed. "I wanna look at ya."

Allana opened her eyes and Daryl saw her beautiful emerald eyes sparkle at him, cat's eyes.

"Look at me Allana, look at me." He groaned and felt her orgasm again, her nails clawing at his back and sides.

"DARYL!" She moaned and he watched her fall apart in his arms.

Daryl smiled, and slowed his pace slightly as her body trembled so hard. He allowed her to catch her breath for a minute before starting to move again, but much to his surprise she stopped him. She used all the strength she had with her small frame to roll him over so that he was now underneath her, as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Your turn."

He smiled up at her, amazed at how a man like him had found Allana who loved him and all his shit. He felt her suck his right nipple causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Allana." Daryl groaned.

Her hands ran over his scarred torso, as she clenched her body around him, driving him crazy. "Come on, baby. Don't hold back."

Allana's words were what pushed him into overdrive; he shoved her onto him as his cock slammed into her, pounding her like hell. He flicked her nipples.

With a loud groan he reached his peak, and buried himself deep inside her as he came. Without warning, Allana came too, for a third time, moaning his name into his neck repeatedly, as they both slumped back against the bed,

"I swear I'm gonna end up getting knocked up with you not keeping your hands off me." She said curling into his side to get warm, his arms wrapping around her as she stroked his flying demon tattoo.

"How many have you got?" She asked sleepily.

"Seven," he replied, his hot breath on her neck. "Two on my arm, two on my back, one under each thumb and one on my leg." He stroked her hair softly as she wrapped her leg around him. "Fuck, don' do that, or we'll end up doin' it again." She just grinned back mischievously.

"I've got one." She told him and he looked at her shocked "A black rose somewhere on me." She added and whispered to him.

"Find it and I'll find yours."

Daryl accepted and pulled the blankets off her body, looking for the tattoo. He kissed down her stomach and legs, not being able to find anything, until he'd seen a marking on her hip. His fingers reached out and slowly traced the tattoo of the rose. "I win," he grinned. "Now you."

Allana smirked and rolled on top of him as she found two stars under his thumbs, the flying demon tattoos' on his back, right shoulder and left arm were a turn on as she found a black snake tattoo on his left calf.

"That is so fucking hot Daryl." She said smiling.

She smirked at him again before lowering her head, and tracing the outline of the snake with her tongue, causing Daryl to groan. "Christ, yer killin' me."

She giggled and continued on tracing the outline of his tattoo, she then moved upwards and traced the two flying demon tattoos on his right arm.

His face was a picture of peace and contentment as Allana worked her tongue and fingers over different parts of his body, before coming up to snuggle into him again. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked down at her "Nothing really, just thinking how lucky I am ta have ya with me." He said quietly running a hand through her hair.

"My daddy, Dylan and Uncle Phil would have liked you."

"I already know Merle liked ya," Daryl didn't mention anything about his mother and father, happier to leave them out of it.

She smiled, gently stroking his stomach. "So how do you think the wedding is going to go?"

He grinned at her "Fucking will be awesome; I knew Glenn was planning something like this for a while." He said smirking.

Allana smiled as she curled into him "Good night Daryl."

"Good night Allana," he kissed her gently on the top of her head.

She paused for a minute before whispering quietly. "I love you."

Daryl watched her fall asleep and soon felt himself fall asleep, hopefully with no nightmares.

* * *

_The prison was overrun with The Governor's men from Woodbury; they were forced onto their knees as The Governor reached them._

_Daryl heard the gunshots, and cried out as one by one, the children fell to the ground. He couldn't reach them in time. His heart plummeted to the ground as the Governor shot Judith, Connor and Callum in turn._

_Rowan screamed in anguish as Shupert shot her baby boy in the head; her sweet baby was gone, taken from her. She ran over to her dead child as she heard the Governor laughing as he fired at her._

_Rowan fell to the floor, blood pouring from her back as she collapsed on top of Callum. Distantly she could hear Rick screaming her name in anguish._

_"ROWAN, ROWAN!"_

_Everyone watched in terror, as the Governor and his men gunned down Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese, Sasha, Ben, Carol, Axel, and Morgan._

_He had left Allana and Martinez on purpose, both of them having escaped Woodbury, along with Rick and Daryl who had been made to watch their family suffer._

_He turned to Martinez with a cold smile as he shot Martinez through the head, blood spraying onto Allana's face as he walked over to her and dragged her in front of Daryl._

_"Any last words, Dixon before I kill her?"_

_Daryl felt his heart collapse, "Please don't hurt her." He pleaded trying to reach her._

_Daryl yelled out as the Governor shot Allana through the head and she fell out of his hands to the ground. She was still alive and trying to fight it, but her wound wasn't healing and she was losing too much blood. The Governor laughed as Daryl pulled her head into his lap._

_"Stay with me, Allana, STAY WITH ME!"_

_She smiled at him through the blood running out of her mouth, and tried to speak but only choked on her words. Her skin began to turn pale and her breathing slowed. "I... lo... love..." Her eyes fluttered shut, and her last breath escaped her lips._

_"NO, NO, NO ALLANA PLEASE!" Daryl screamed pulling her into his arms as tears fell from his eyes into her blood soaked hair._

_Rick looked at the Governor with renewed hate in his eyes "You sick son of a bitch."_

_He didn't have time to say anything else, before Shupert fired a shot into him, knocking him to the ground._

_The Governor took a couple of steps forward, and Daryl felt the cool of the gun barrel being placed against his temple. He didn't have anything to live for anymore. Everything hurt. So he only sat and cried into Allana's hair as the Governor pulled the trigger._

_He jerked awake gasping for breath as he looked wildly around only to see Allana wasn't in bed._


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 14

* * *

"Fuck," Daryl muttered, getting out of bed, and out of his cell. He left the room, and started down the corridors, looking for any signs of anyone, just to assure him things were alright. He found Rowan sitting in the kitchen area, feeding Callum. He gave a sigh of relief. "Have ya seen Allana anywhere?"

Rowan nodded and smiled, "She just went to get a glass of water."

Daryl nodded in thanks "Thanks I'm gonna be with her outside." He said wiping sweat off his pale face.

Rowan nodded "Ok." She said watching him go.

He rubbed at his face tiredly as he took a walk, trying desperately to calm himself down. It was only a dream. That wasn't going to happen. Shupert, Crowley and half the other men in the dream weren't alive anyway. He found Allana, standing taking a sip of water.

She was wearing one of his old shirts with a pair of black lace panties as he came over to her "Hey." She said smiling as he pressed himself against her pushing her to the wall.

"Daryl what's wrong?"

"Yer OK," he breathed, his mouth attaching onto her neck and kissing her roughly.

"Yes, I'm OK," she smiled, pulling his face back up so he would look at her. "What happened?!"

Daryl checked her face for any injuries. "Nothing, I just wanna touch yer." He said cupping her right breast through the shirt. Allana moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Allana cupped his face in her hands before he could go any further. "Daryl, baby, tell me what happened, you're scaring me."

He closed his eyes as the image of her bloody body in his arms, haunted him. "Don't ever leave me girl." He pleaded into the crook of her neck as his fingers slid into her panties.

Allana knew he must have had a bad dream, "Hey, we're ok, I'm ok baby."

He slipped two fingers inside her without warning, causing her to cry out, and the bottle of water slipping out of her hands and falling to the ground. "Fuck Daryl," she panted. That must have been one hell of a bad dream.

Daryl watched her face intently as he pulled her shirt off, leaving her only wearing a black lace bra. He wrapped an arm around as he tried to stay calm.

His fingers went faster inside her causing Allana to buck her hips at him, increasing the tempo.

"DARYL!" She called his name out as she came, sure that Rowan and probably everyone else inside could hear her. Her arms and legs shook as Daryl held onto her tightly, keeping her upright. She barely had time to come down from her first orgasm before Daryl pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his hard length.

"MINE!" Daryl growled as he thrusted in her so hard, so rough but Allana didn't mind, she thought it was erotic.

"Yours, I'm yours." She moaned.

He lifted both her legs around him, hitting her deep, and holding her up with his arms. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle her moans, as he thrust into her, unlike he ever had before.

He laid them down on an old wooden table, hips rocking against each other as they both tried not to finish.

"Fuck." Daryl groaned gripping her hair and bit down viciously on her neck causing her to cry out and Daryl froze.

"Shit I hurt yer didn't I?" He said angry at himself.

She looked down to see a small bead of blood had formed. "No, baby, it's OK."

"No, it ain't!" Daryl growled. His job was to protect her, not hurt her.

Allana shook her head. "No I'm ok and please tell what's wrong?" She asked.

Daryl stilled, and cupped her face with his hands. "I had a dream, the Governor was here..." She looked at him with understanding when he mentioned the Governor. She's had nightmares about him many times too. "He killed everyone here, and then he..." Daryl took a shaky breath. "And then I lost ya."

Allana pulled him into her arms so that he was resting against her breasts. "I'm all right Daryl, I'm here and so is everyone else. You won't lose me I promise." She said stroking his face.

"I'm sorry for hurting yer." He said looking at her.

"I told you, I'm OK," she smiled at his concern, "Now; can we finish what we started?"

Daryl smirked. "Hell yes we can." He said as he thrusted into her.

"Better," she panted, her hands clinging onto him, staring into his eyes. "We're gonna end up sleeping through the wedding at this rate."

Daryl laughed then. "Maggie and Glenn would be pissed at us." He said as he thrusted deeper into her, loving the way she made him feel.

"Turn around Allana."

Allana did as she was instructed, her hands gripping the edge of the wooden table, as Daryl stared down at her.

Her back was scarred but had a beautiful glow that made him ache as he inside her, lacing her hand with his right hand. He started to thrust harder into her.

"Oh!" She moaned loudly as they picked up a faster pace, and the table began to shake underneath them.

Allana could feel herself come closer to an orgasm and looking at Daryl she could tell he was too. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately.

He only had to thrust into her a few more times, before her body contracted around him and she yelled out his name. Her hands squeezed his almost painfully as the waves of pleasure washed over her body.

"Oh god Daryl." Allana breathed as she slowly recovered from her orgasm, Daryl pulling her onto his lap and pulling a blanket around them.

"Call me stupid gerl but I wanna see ya pregnant." Daryl confessed rubbing her toned, flat stomach.

"I do too," Allana admitted quietly, before smiling at him. "Why don't we go back to bed and practice some more?" She asked with a smile.

Daryl nodded, not wanting to do much more sleeping tonight, after what had happened the last time.

He got up and watched as Allana put on his shirt that only covered down to her upper thighs.

"C'mon gerl." Daryl said smiling.

She reached for his hand, as they walked back towards their cell, meeting a smiling Rowan on the way. "You two have fun? She grinned mischievously.

Allana blushed while Daryl smirked "Yeah we're having fun Rowan." He said smirking.

Rowan smiled "Well-" A loud gunshot was heard causing them all too go on the floor.

Daryl, without hesitation, reached for Allana's hand, his breath catching after his dream.

"We'll be OK," she promised. "Where did that shot come from?"

"I don't know." Rowan said crouching as Rick reached them worry on his face.

"DAD THERE'S A HERD OF WALKERS COMING AT US!" Carl yelled as Allana ran into her cell to get dressed along with Daryl. "What do we do?" She asked Daryl worried.

"We can't leave and we can't shoot at them." Daryl said as Carly ran over looking scared, she was holding Lady tightly.

"JAMIE'S GONE OUTSIDE TO BRING IN LOLA AND HER BABY!"

"Oh fuck, I have to go get her," Allana panicked. "I'll take my knife, try and take out as many as I can."

"I'll be behind you with my crossbow," Daryl assured.

Allana ran outside the fire exit with Daryl as they saw Jamie thankfully unharmed as she led Lola and her foal into the stables. Seeing them as she locked up the barn she ran towards them.

"Are you OK honey?" Allana asked softly, checking the girl for bites and scratches. Jamie nodded quickly and Allana sent her inside, before making her way into the herd.

Daryl watched from a distance, firing his crossbow, and oddly pleased it had been a herd that was the problem, and not the Governor. They couldn't hurt her like he could.

Allana shoved her knife into a walker's eye avoiding the blood spurting out, slowly the herd began to disperse when a searing pain went through her chest and she looked down to see a bullet through her vest.

Her breath caught low as she collapsed to the floor, hearing Daryl and Jamie screaming her name.

Time seemed to stop completely. Everything was in slow motion as Daryl's dream went through his head over and over again. He'd lost her. Had he lost her for real this time? His feet felt disconnected from his body as he ran, dropping down to his knees beside Allana's body.

"Allana, Allana girl, stay with me." He begged as he pulled her into his arms running back to the prison as she stirred.

"Daryl, I feel so tired." She whispered.

"Did I wear ya out?" he joked softly, trying to keep her spirits up, and keep her from falling into unconsciousness.

She smiled up at him weakly as her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Allana?!"

Daryl began to panic as he reached their cell block, Hershel and Carol went pale when they saw Allana.

"Get her into the cell, Daryl stay here." Hershel ordered.

"Is she going to be OK?!" Daryl choked out, sitting down beside her and grasping her hand.

Hershel looked upset as he examined her. "The bullet just missed her heart, and she's lost far too much blood. Only time will tell."

Carol came back then looking worried. "Daryl there's something else you should know." She said anxious.

"What?" Daryl asked terrified.

Carol paused for a minute, looking between the two; Daryl was losing it, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?!"

* * *

"She's pregnant Daryl. Allana's having your baby." She said grasping his arm.

Daryl felt like someone had punched him, "Holy shit." He rasped.

He stood from the bed, and stared down at her. What if she didn't make it through this? What if he lost them both? Carol watched concerned as his face paled.

"Ya mean... I... she's... what?!"

"She didn't know Daryl. When was the first time you two had ermm sex?" Carol asked gently.

Daryl looked at her "Two weeks ago." He said feeling shocked.

Allana stirred then "Daryl?"

"Allana, thank Christ!" Daryl breathed, sitting down beside her on the bed again. She looked at him, and then Carol confused. She knew there was something going on by the look on Daryl's face.

"What is it? Did something happen?" she asked panicking another one of her family had been injured. She couldn't take much more death.

Daryl stared at her for a minute, dazed. "Allana, you're... we're..." He still couldn't wrap his head around it. "We're gonna have a baby."

She stared at him then looked down at her flat stomach, feeling her eyes burn with joy.

"Really a baby?" She asked tears swimming in her eyes.

Daryl felt his own eyes burn as Carly ran in. "Mommy, Daddy we're gonna name the other kittens-". She stopped speaking when she saw them both crying.

"Daddy what's wrong, is mommy sick?" She asked scared.

Allana tried to speak, but all that came out was a squeak.

Daryl shook his head at the young girls worry. "Yer gonna have a new little brother or sister to play with soon."

Both of them and Carol jumped in shock when Carly let out a yelp of excitement.

"YAY, I HAVE A NEW BABY BROTHER OR SISTER!" She screamed happily. "Can I tell the others?" She asked.

Allana sat up then smiling "We sure can." She said grinning at Daryl as Hershel laughed.

"Are you feeling up to it?" Hershel asked, making her take it steady.

She smiled as Carly took her head, to drag her downstairs. "I'll be alright. Besides, I don't think I have a choice."

Hershel nodded. "Congratulations."

She smiled. "Thank you Hershel." She said as Carly dragged her downstairs where Tinkerbelle was sleeping with Connie, Patch, Lucky and Sam cuddled up to her. Sarah was holding a ginger cat while David, Caleb and Elle were holding a smoky grey cat and a tabby cat.

Carly gathered everyone around, even all the adults, who had all been woken up with the commotion from the herd, and she eagerly made them sit in the dining area as Allana and Daryl came in. "Guys, shh!" Carly instructed, making Allana chuckle.

"We have some news."

Daryl pulled Allana into him lovingly. "Allana's having my baby guys and we're happy about it." He said smiling.

Cheers were heard then with Carol hugging them both. "I'm so happy for you two."

Everyone came and congratulated them separately, with Daryl's hand protectively over her stomach the whole time.

Once they had all gone back to bed, Allana pulled him close to her. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a mom."

Daryl pulled her into him as he rubbed her stomach. "Yer gonna be a wonderful mom, and that baby's gonna look like yer Allana with yer hair and eyes." He said kissing her face.

Allana wrapped her arms around him. "I think Merle guided us to each other you know."

"I'm glad he did," Daryl smiled into her hair, "Merle could be an ass at times, but he was a good man."

Allana hugged him. "I talked with Rowan and we're gonna call the baby if it's a boy Merle Dylan Rick Dixon if it's a girl Lily Rowan Dixon." She said smiling shyly.

Daryl's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the names of both siblings he had lost. "I love them," he smiled, his fingers splaying out over her stomach. "Come on, let's go get some sleep. We have ta be up early tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning was spent with everyone getting the prison ready for Glenn and Maggie's wedding.

"Do you have rings?" Allana asked quietly, as Daryl was helping a nervous Glenn get ready.

"Yeah, Rick and I got them in a store not far from here," he replied. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

"Can I see?" Allana smiled happily, letting her girly side take over for a bit. Glenn handed over the rings. "Wow, they're beautiful."

Glenn smiled "Thanks." He said smiling as she got up to meet the others in the sitting area, kissing Daryl's lips, she smiled.

Beth hummed a Wedding March for Maggie to enter the room to, and they all took their seats smiling. She wasn't wearing a proper wedding dress, only a dress she had borrowed from Allana, but she still looked beautiful.

Hershel was marrying them and he smiled at them "Do you Glenn Charles Rhee take Maggie Anne Greene to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness, health and love."

"I do," Glenn replied with a smile from ear to ear.

"And do you, Maggie Anne Greene, take Glenn Charles Rhee to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, health and love?"

Maggie smiled back. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride now." Hershel declared and Glenn took Maggie into his arms and kissed her happily.

The group cheered with the dogs happily barking at the happy scene.

"Let's celebrate," Beth said happily, opening some more of the wine that they had left.

"Double celebration," Carol reminded her, passing round the glasses.

Rowan smiled and nodded. "I'll take her's too," she gestured to Allana, who refused the wine. "I'm making up for last time."

Allana laughed as they all celebrated their good fortune at the prison and making a family.

Soon everyone began to retreat to their rooms with Rowan cuddling Callum as she and Duke headed to bed, Martinez looked drunk and so did Sasha.

"C'mon Allana lets go to our cell." Daryl said kissing her.

Allana collapsed down on the bed tiredly, kicking her boots to the side, as Daryl joined her. She looked over at the box for the crib. "We should build that some day soon."

Daryl took her hand and rubbed her palm gently. "We will."

She smiled at him as he Daryl kissed her gently "Make love to me, Daryl." She said softly.

Daryl hesitated for a moment, and she immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking his face into her hands.

"I uh... nothin'. It's just... I don't wanna hurt ya."

"You won't hurt me Daryl," she smiled at him confused. Surely he knew that by now?

"I know that, but I mean... what about the baby?"

Allana took his hand in hers and rested it against her stomach, "You won't hurt the baby Daryl, I know you won't and I love you very much." She said and then added "Promise me something?"

Daryl kissed her neck, before staring into her eyes. "Anything."

Allana took a deep breath. "If I die during the birth, don't hate the baby Daryl please. Love him or her with everything, it wasn't its fault." She said curling into him.

Daryl felt sick as he remembered how Lori had died.

He shook those thoughts out of his mind. "That ain't gonna happen to ya."

"But if it does-"

"Ain't gonna happen."

Allana looked at him. "I love you." She said quietly.

Daryl held her close. "I love ya too."

She looked down at her stomach. "And mommy and daddy both love you."

Daryl kissed her stomach tenderly ."Its gonna be a girl."

Allana grinned at the thought of little Lily Rowan Dixon running around the prison. "What makes you so sure?"

Daryl chuckled. "I really want a little girl and to be honest Judith needs a little friend who ain't a boy." He said smiling.

Allana looked at him, "What about the Governor?"

"He's not gonna get to the two of you anymore," Daryl assured her softly. "Not as long as I'm breathing."

"He wants the prison though," Allana said worriedly. Maybe they should have been more careful and waited until the Governor was dead before they started trying for a baby. "What if we can't stop him?"

Daryl hugged her "We will don't worry, he aint gonna be able to attack the place seeing as we killed half of his gang." He said quietly.

Allana nodded "Alright." She said as her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Daryl watched her sleep, her face illuminated by the dim glow from the candle. He said a quick prayer before he closed his own eyes. He wasn't really a huge believer, but now he had something to pray for. He had his family.

As Allana slept her peaceful dreams turned to horrifying nightmares.

* * *

_Allana was laughing as Daryl made faces at Connor._

_She walked into the room as he put his arms around her. "How are my two favorite people?"_

_Allana laughed "Good thank you and your-" Gunshots were heard then with Allana grabbing Connor as Daryl grabbed his crossbow._

_"C'mon."_

_Allana hurried outside, only to be met with the devil himself staring back at her._

_The Governor._

_He took a couple of steps closer to her and smirked. "Well what have we here?"_

_Allana wrapped her arms protectively around her swollen stomach and Connor as Daryl stood in front of her, "Get away from her!" He yelled at him._

_The Governor smirked at him._

_The Governor aimed his gun at him. "You're almost as useless as your brother," he fired the shot, hitting Daryl directly in the heart, and knocking him to the ground._

_Allana felt it had been her who was shot in the heart as she watched her love slip away, before the Governor turned to her with a cold smile. He looked down at Connor then at her stomach. "Maybe I can kill three with one shot..."_

_Allana ran over to Daryl sobbing "Daryl, no, no." She sobbed as Daryl looked at her with tear filled eyes._

_"I'm alright girl, its ok." He promised feeling her curl into him with Connor._

_"Please don't leave me."_

_The Governor grinned, a sick sadistic smile. "What a nice little family."_

_He placed the barrel of his gun at the back of Daryl's head "Say goodbye to your family Dixon."_

_Daryl's eyes were fixed on Allana "I love ya girl"._

_Allana held his hand in hers, feeling tears swim down her face._

_The Governor pulled the trigger, and her whole world went dark. "NO!" she screamed Daryl's blood all over her body._

_He then pointed it at her stomach. "Now you'll know how losing a child feels!"_

_She screamed in agony as the Governor shot at her stomach, blood staining the floor and onto Daryl's chest._

_He walked towards her then and Allana began to sob, Connor, Daryl their baby all gone and she was alone again._

_"Just kill me."_

_And he did just that._

_She screamed out again, as he put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger._

* * *

And then she was awake.

Before she could calm herself down, she broke down in tears, the horrid images racing through her mind,

She sobbed as she thought of living without Daryl and her heart broke just thinking about it as arms wrapped around her.

"Allana?"

The tears wouldn't stop as his face continued to haunt her. "Is he gone?"

Daryl hugged her tightly "Yeah he's gone sweetheart." He comforted her as her tear stained face looked at him.

"Daryl... it was horrible," she choked out, inhaling his scent deeply as she pressed her face into him.

He hugged her back stroking her red curls tenderly "I'm here, he aint hurting yer."

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that." Allana said wiping her eye.

"It's alright," he whispered softly into her ear, holding her tightly, still feeling her body shiver beneath him. "I know exactly what it's like."

She felt her eyes burn. "He killed Connor as payback Daryl; I can't cope with losing you, Connor, Callum or the others. I'll die." She choked.

"Hey, hey don't say that." He said holding her against him.

"Yer strong," Daryl assured, "Ya can get through anythin'."

She shook her head. "I need you."

Daryl searched her face intently before wrapping an arm around her "Alright." He said huskily as he slid on top of her bracing his weight.

He kissed down her neck and over her throat as she sighed into his hair. She had to keep reminding herself they were safe. Daryl looked up into her eyes. "I ain't goin' anywhere."

"I know." She whispered as she cradled him between her thighs, "Make love to me Daryl." She whispered cradling his face in her hands, his stubble scratching against her legs as moved downwards to her sensitive spot.

He licked and sucked gently which made her buck underneath him, and his hands shot out to her hips to keep her steady. She closed her eyes and threw her head back and her hands wound up in his hair. "God, so good, Daryl."

Daryl slid his middle finger into her wet heat and groaned as he kissed Allana heavily, tasting herself on his lips.

"You're so beautiful Daryl." She said smiling at him as his mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Men aint beautiful."

She laughed quietly, "You are Daryl," before her laugh was cut off with a moan as he added another finger and slowly began to slide them in and out.

He watched her face carefully, loving how he was making her feel. "Yer the beautiful one."

Allana blushed a pretty rose pink lighting her pale cheeks, "I feel so lucky having yer girl." He said as he withdrew his fingers and slowly slid into her kissing her stomach in the process.

She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist as he slowly made love to her. Her breathing was heavy, and she repeated his name into his neck, driving him crazy. "Daryl, I love you."

He kissed her forehead "I love ya Allana and our baby, I aint letting anything happen ta ya". He said feeling their orgasms rush through them.

She dug her nails into his back as she came, a loud moan filling the room. Daryl joined her a few seconds later, before collapsing to the side so as not to hurt her. He reached up to push a bit of hair out of her eyes. "Yer so damn perfect."

Allana smiled up at him as she slowly fell asleep, "I love you."

"I love ya too," he whispered, before laying a hand on her stomach. "And Daddy loves you too."

She grasped his hand tenderly. "Tell me about your mom and I'll tell you about mine." She asked quietly.

He looked at her. "My momma's name was Natalie and she was three years younger than my old man."

"Things were alright for them I guess, and then Merle was born, then me. Da was never really around to take care of us, momma struggled on the best that she could y'know? Then Lily was born, and things got tough. We couldn't afford much, and when she got ill, we didn't make enough money for the treatment. After she died, things went downhill from there."

Allana kissed his cheek when she saw then pain in his eyes, "My dad and mom bought the ranch after she got pregnant with Sean, and he was her favourite."

"She loved Dylan and I in her own way too I guess, but Sean was the star. He was going to go on and do big things, make great money, have a beautiful family. We just happened to come along afterwards. I spent more time with my dad, so did Dylan. Mom wasn't happy with any of us when my dad kicked Sean out. She couldn't see what he had done wrong. And then..."

She swallowed as she remembered seeing the look on her mother's face, when they had found out wha Sean had to those poor women. "I was seventeen when we found out that Sean was a murderer, mom was insisting he hadn't done anything wrong when we went to the court and heard what he had done."

Daryl hugged her "What happened?"

"Sean admitted that he was guilty, and mom couldn't take it. She went home that night and took an overdose. The doctors couldn't save her. Her little star was a murderer."

Daryl pulled her tightly against him. "Yer gonna be a wonderful momma."

Allana smiled weakly. "I hope so, all I ever wanted was my mom to praise me but she never did. Dad though was a good dad, what my mom did was selfish."

"Who found her?"

"Dylan did, he was nine years old and he found her in the bedroom that she slept in with my dad, she was holding a picture of Sean with the words 'My special boy'."

"That musta' destroyed the poor kid," Daryl said softly.

"He was strong. But he didn't deserve it," Allana smiled sadly. "Had everything taken away from him too quickly? His mom, his childhood... his life."

Daryl kissed her hair. "He knew yer loved him and tried to keep him safe. I would have liked meeting him." He added quietly.

Allana hugged him. "Before Sean got kicked out, he'd always argue with dad and Uncle Phil, my grandparents were worried about he treated us."

"They didn't do anything about him?" Daryl asked softly,

"Mom wouldn't let them. She always threatened to move out if they said anything to him. Told them it was just him growing up."

Daryl thought back to his own relationship with his old man. "My old man died at the start of this shit, got bit when he was hunting and our uncle Jess Collins killed him. He may have scarred me and Merle but he cared about us in his own way." He said quietly.

"My Grandma lost her temper with my mom."

"Told her she was an idiot, if she didn't see sense. I think mom blamed me and Dylan some of the time. If we weren't born, Sean would have still had all the attention, and might not have done what he did."

Allana sat up and looked at Daryl, "When we went to the trial, the dead women's families were there as well, one of them heard mom blaming me after I had to testify against Sean. Mom said I was a liar and that I was jealous, that I didn't get all the attention and it was my fault." She whispered remembering her mother's harsh words.

_"You're useless."_

Daryl's heart dropped to his feet as her face fell. He scrambled to sit up beside her and pull her against his chest. She sniffled quietly into him. "I just think maybe if I was never born things would have worked out differently for them. I was an accident."

Daryl shook his head. "Don't ya say that Allana, if yer hadn't been born I wouldn't have met ya, got to know ya."

Allana sighed "My grandma helped me and Dylan a lot, dad was so hurt and upset, and the worst part was that Sean blamed us three."

"He sounds like an idiot," Daryl said softly.

"He's still my brother," she replied sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if he's still out there somewhere."

"Ya have us now," Daryl rubbed her stomach gently. "We're gonna love this kid with everything, I promise."

She gave him a weak smile. "Did you ever think of having children... before all this I mean?"

Daryl looked thoughtful, "I'd always wanted a couple of little uns running around the place, two boys and two girls." He said smiling.

Allana sighed "I'm happy."

"Ya made me happy too," Daryl smiled down at her.

She chuckled quietly. "I can't believe the end of the world had to happen first."

He smirked "I would have liked meeting ya before this, yer dad, brother and grandparents."

"I would have liked meeting your mom and sister." She said quietly.

Daryl smiled. "She'd have liked ya."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty six," Daryl replied, before he paused. "Or thirty seven. My birthday might have passed; I'm not sure what month it is."

Allana kissed him tenderly. "I'll have to make you a birthday cake, last time I checked the calendar it was June." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"My birthday's in August, Merle's was June and Lily's was October the first." He said softly.

"When's yers?" Daryl asked he wanted to know everything about her.

"Sixteenth of December," she smiled. "I was almost a Christmas baby." She paused and looked sad for a minute. "We don't know what date it is," she spoke quietly, running her fingers over his bare stomach. "Our baby's not going to have a proper birthday."

Daryl hugged her "I can tell when the baby's birthday is gonna be, we're in March so ya'll give birth in August or September." He said cuddling her.

Allana smiled. "I was thinking if it's a girl we could her Lily Rowan Carol?" She asked uncertainly.

Daryl looked thoughtful for a minute, before his voice quietened. "I know this is a hell of a long name, but what about Lily Rowan Carol Sophia Dixon?"

Allana felt her heart swell with emotion "I love that name it's beautiful." She hesitated then.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her distressed face.

"My mom was pregnant with twins but... my twin brother died."

Daryl reached out to stroke her cheek softly. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"There were complications during the labour and the umbilical cord got trapped around his neck, he suffocated. Mom blamed me and never let me forget it."

"What his name?" Daryl was angry that Allana's mother had treated her like shit.

"Adam," Allana replied sadly. "I used to visit his grave, everyday."

Daryl hugged her. "I'm sorry Red." He said using the nickname he had given her.

Allana smiled "He's with dad, grams, grandpa, Uncle Phil and Dylan." She said softly.

"What were yer parent's names?"

"My dad's was Alex and my mom's was Victoria," she smiled softly. "What was your dad's name?"

"His name was Will and my uncle's name was Jesse, how old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty three years old." She said smiling faintly.

He pulled her into him and held onto her as tightly as he could, while he brushed his fingers through her hair. "How long do you think until the sun come's up?" she asked quietly, "I don't want to sleep again; I can't deal with the nightmares."

He looked up at the window "Three hours at least." He said curling into Allana who sighed and kissed his neck.

"Do you think that we'll win?"

"I think so," he replied with a hint of a smile. "We have family, that's going to be hard for him to break through."

"That's true," Allana said softly,

"But I don't think it means we're gonna be completely safe," Daryl added quietly. "There's a lot of threats out there."

Allana knew he wasn't talking about the walkers but the living "I know and I'll die before anyone hurts the group."

"Speaking of which yer, aint going around acting as a shield anymore." Daryl said firmly.

"I'm best able to protect the group though, especially against walkers," she protested quietly.

Daryl leaned down to kiss her stomach. "Don't care."

Allana sighed. "Alright, but I'm still going on scavenging trips with you." She said as Carly ran past crying.

She pushed herself up off the bed, and out into the corridor, as the inconsolable little girl ran into her. "Carly, what is it honey?!"

Carly was crying as she spoke hugging Tinkerbelle, "Tinkerbelle's not well, she was mewling and I found her being sick from something. Please don't let her die." She begged.

"OK, sweetheart, calm down, bring her in here," Allana said softly, hoping they didn't wake up everyone else.

Daryl looked up panicked. "What's tha matter?"

"Sick kitty."

Daryl looked worried "She ok?" He asked concerned, the whole group knew how much Carly loved animals and had wanted to be a vet.

Carly came back carrying a very sick looking Tinkerbelle who mewled in pain, Daryl gently laid her out and knew why the cat was crying out.

"She's been poisoned!"

"Who would do that?" Carly asked in horror.

Allana only lowered her head, knowing exactly who would.

Carly was frantic with worry. "Is she going to die?!"

Daryl kept Carly calm "No she ain't little lady but I need ya to get me some leaves from kitchen, that'll make her throw up the poison and she'll need a lot of water." He told her comfortingly.

Carly did as instructed and ran off to get the items, as Allana turned to him. "How do you know all this?"

Daryl looked at her. "My uncle Jess told me about all about different plants and things." He said as Carly came back.

"Will she be ok daddy?" She asked as Daryl let Tinkerbelle chew the leaves and the cat began to vomit.

"Once she gets it all out, she'll be fine," Daryl smiled softly.

Carly looked between the two. "Can I stay in here tonight?"

"Of course ya can." Daryl said gently and he scooped Carly up and put her in the middle as they all got in bed.

"Thank you, for saving Tinkerbelle, daddy." Carly said as she cuddled into them.

"Not a problem," Daryl smiled.

"When is my baby brother or sister going to be here?" Carly asked quietly.

"Not for a while kiddo." Allana said smiling as Carly fell asleep.

Allana watched her man and Carly fall asleep, trying to keep her own eyes open, so there would be no more nightmares, as the sun slowly rose in the sky.

* * *

Unknown to the group an unknown man stared at the prison with a cruel smile on his face.

It was time to attack.

They had a home. Food. Supplies. It was going to be perfect for him. He just had to wait until they were easy enough to take out.

* * *

Allana got out of bed early that next morning, and walked along to the showers before anyone else needed them. She sighed taking off her clothes, knowing that they weren't going to fit her in the next couple of months. Hopefully Rowan would have stuff she could borrow. She turned on the cold water, and daydreamed she was somewhere far away in a hot land.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around her as she daydreamed.

She looked up to see Daryl staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Oh, you know, just a world without death, somewhere peaceful..."

Daryl's face softened as he cupped her breasts in his rough hands, "I know what yer mean." He said quietly.

Allana looked at him. "How's Tinkerbelle?" She asked concerned as she relaxed.

"Better," Daryl replied with a smile, as he began to wash her gently. "Carly was real cut up about her."

Allana nodded in understanding. "Those animals are a part of the family after all."

"Yeah, Rick wants a meeting after this". Daryl said as he washed her hair.

"About the Governor?"

"Yeah, the Governor, and things in general," he said softly.

She pushed her head back, closing her eyes, as Daryl's fingertips massaged her scalp gently, helping her relax.

"What should we tell the kids?" She asked sighing as Daryl rinsed her hair of the grease.

"I ain't really sure," Daryl admitted. "We don't wanna scare them."

Allana agreed with him on that, "Let's go meet them then." She said drying off.

Carol handed them each a cup of coffee, as they sat down in the dining area and waited on all the other adults joining them. The boys were all playing with the puppies, while the girls checked on the kittens, as their mother was still recovering. Rick entered the room and sat down, looking around at everyone. "Alright, let's begin."

"We all know that the Governor is going to attack again and it's only a matte time, which is why we need to think up a safe plan." He said looking at them all.

Daryl's nightmare was still raw in his mind as he looked at his family.

"What do you have in mind?" Glenn asked.

"First things first," Rick began. "I think we need to build a shelter for the children."

"So when the Governor does attack, the kids will be safe along with Carol, Rowan and Allana."

Daryl nodded his head immediately liking the idea. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright," Rick replied. "We'll get on that as soon as possible. Now, onto who's going to fight?"

Allana protested from the corner. "I don't want to be locked up in a room. I want to help protect you all," she said sadly.

Daryl sighed knowing Allana would protest, "Allana we all want yer and the baby to be safe." He said to her quietly.

The fighters would be Rick, Daryl, Martinez, Maggie, Tyresse, Ben, Morgan and Sasha.

Hershel would be in with the kids along with Beth.

Allana turned to Daryl annoyed. "Why won't you let me?" she asked quietly.

"Cause I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to you or my kid," he replied sternly.

Allana took a deep breath. "So it's OK for you to go out? I want my baby to have a dad!"

Daryl looked at her intently knowing she was remembering her nightmare, "Nothing's gonna happen to me Allana." He promised.

She rubbed at her face tiredly, irritable from lack of sleep the night before. "We don't know that."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, "Look at me Allana, I aint leaving yer".

Allana gave in and buried her head into his chest, as she let out a shuddering breath. "I know... I'm sorry..." she sniffled quietly into his shirt. "I'm just tired of fighting, fearing for our lives all the time."

Daryl stroked her hair gently, "Yer need ta rest woman, yer need yer strength."

She nodded, walking along to their cell, so she could lie down for a bit. She tried to convince herself that the nightmares wouldn't come back, so she could sleep for a couple of hours at least.

She curled on top of the sheets, her body going into sleep mode as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Dad?" Duane asked worriedly, coming into the room. "Carl and I were out with Duke, and we thought we seen a man behind the fence."

Everyone's eyes widened worriedly, as Rick stepped over to Duane and crouched down. "What?"

"Outside the fence, it looked like a man standing watching, but Carl and I went closer to check it out and there was no one there."

"Can you show us?"

Duane nodded and with Daryl, Rick and Morgan behind him as he showed them the spot where they had seen the man.

"It's started."

Morgan put a hand on his son's shoulders. "Alright son, can you do something for us? Go and find Hershel. Tell him to take the kids, Carol, Rowan, Allana and Beth somewhere safe. Make sure you're secure." Duane nodded and hurried away.

Rick gave Morgan a nod of thanks. "Let's take a look around."

They looked and Daryl whistled "Found something." He yelled nodding at the fence.

Footprints.

Daryl looked to Rick. Rick knew that thanks to Daryl's skills they could follow them if they wanted to. "What do you want to do?"

Daryl looked torn, "Dunno." He said quietly.

"I understand if you want to stay, protect your family." Rick nodded thinking of Carl and Judith and how he would do the same. "Maybe we can post some extra guards for the time being, be very careful that no one is watching us?"

Daryl nodded. "That sounds safe, do ya think the Governor's coming?"

"I don't know," Rick admitted as they walked back towards the prison. "But I think someone is."

Daryl sighed. "Let's get oughta here"

"Good idea," Rick nodded, just happy that the man he had recently come to consider as his best friend was starting to trust him again. "So how does it feel...? Going to be a dad? I never would have predicted that a couple of months ago."

Daryl was silent for a couple of minutes. "It feels good ya know, that I found her and she loves me and my flaws and all. Ya know."

Rick smiled softly. "She's a good woman."

"How are things with Lori... y'know, the seein' her an' all?" Daryl asked hesitantly.

Rick looked thoughtful, "I haven't seen her to be honest and I'm a lot happier."

Daryl nodded. "I'm glad."

They entered the prison and everyone looked at them for answers.

"We found footprints near the left side of the fence so there'll be extra guards posted there." Rick said calmly.

"We aren't going to follow them?" Carol asked worriedly.

"There's no point putting ourselves in any more danger than we have to," Rick replied. "Axel, Tyreese, Ben, can you go take watch? Keep an extra eye out in that area."

"Of course," All three men stood and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the late reply everyone, had a lot of issues. **

**Please review.**

**Love NadWri and DarylDixon's Lover**

**X**


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the late chapter, starting my second year at college but I'll have plenty of time to update my stories x**

No Rest For The Wicked 

Chapter 15

* * *

Daryl found Allana fast asleep on the bed, her red hair fanned out like a curtain of sunlight; her hands were wrapped around her stomach.

He sat down quietly beside her and watched her for a while, before his hands reached out and settled on top of her own.

"Hey little bug yer may not know me but I'm yer daddy and I just wanted ta say that I love yer and yer momma. She means the world ta me and I'm gonna keep ya both safe." He said kissing her stomach.

Allana felt herself being woken up by Daryl's voice, but decided not to let him know that she was awake, to see if he said anything else.

Daryl was smiling down at her stomach. "Im'ma teach ya how ta hunt, and kill walkers, which ya might not like if yer a girl, but then ya have all yer aunties and sisters to do girly stuff with ya."

"The world might not be what we remember but I'll make yer and yer mama safe I promise little bug. Yer two mean the world ta me."

Allana's eyes opened slowly and she looked down at him, his face reddening slightly when he realized she'd been listening. "Hey."

"Hey, erm yer heard that then?" Daryl asked embarrassed.

Allana kissed him tenderly. "I think it's very sweet." She assured him.

"I meant every word," Daryl said, pulling her closely, and holding her tight.

Allana rested her head in the crook of his neck when he spoke. "Rick thinks the Governor will attack tomorrow so I want yer to stay with Carly and the other, help Rowan with Callum, Carol with Judith. I want yer ta be safe gerl, so if anything happens ta me ya stay strong."

Allana shivered at the thought of losing him. "Can't you just stay with me? With us?"

Daryl looked at her as he cupped her face. "I need to be with Rick when we end this, I wanna kill the Governor as well for what he did to ya, Merle and Rowan. But I'll be fine." He said as he kissed her hard, the desperate need to have her before they fought the Governor was so strong.

She kissed him back with as much intensity, just wanting to feel him while she still could. Her hands ran up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, and throwing it to the side as she went.

She touched his scars with gentle nips, licks and kisses causing him to groan in pleasure. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid three fingers into her wet heat wanting her to feel good, to feel loved.

Allana gasped in his mouth and Daryl went painfully slow in her wetness as he flicked her clit.

Her head flew back, hair brushing off the pillow as he worked his fingers, at a speed that was far too slow for her liking,

Her hands scratched as his back as she panted. "Daryl... need more."

His fingers went faster then and she felt that familiar warmth in her belly, "DARYL!"

He held her tightly as she came down from her orgasm, her body trembling with the intensity. "That's my girl," he whispered softly, laying her back flat on the bed.

He slid on top of her, sucking her right breast as he entered her, causing her to gasp.

Daryl wasted no time in picking up his pace, the thought lingering in the back of his mind that this might be the last time he ever got to be with her like this. If it was going to be their last time, he was going to make damn well sure that it was the best.

Allana wrapped her legs around Daryl as she felt herself come closer to the brink. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Daryl kiss her neck as he rubbed her breasts, she reached for his right hand and felt him grasp her hand as he groaned low in his throat.

He stared deeply into her eyes, seeing the fire and the passion behind them as he continued to thrust into her, making her moan loudly as he hit the spot every time. Her hands squeezed his tightly as he kissed her. "Come on, girl."

Allana felt herself let go then and felt her orgasm rush over her making her shake and tremble in his arms as she felt him quiver from his orgasm as well.

"Lord Girl I love ya." Daryl breathed into her hair as they sat on their bed.

She tried to steady her breathing as she ran her hands over his sweat covered body. "I love you too, Daryl."

Daryl hugged her. "We better get this shelter ready."

Reluctantly, she pulled the blanket off them, and climbed out of bed, trying to find the clothes they had discarded. "So you can keep me locked up?" she joked softly.

Daryl pulled on a pair of jeans as he stared at Allana pulling on a blue tank top underneath a shirt along with her jeans and boots. "No, to keep ya safe." He said as Carl ran towards them.

"Dad says its time to prepare."

"We're just coming," she gave Carl a quick smile and he hurried off again, before taking Daryl's hand and kissing it softly. "I know. I was just kidding with you. Let's go."

They walked down to the dining area where they found Rick and the others waiting for them patiently.

"Ben saw two men scouting the area, he took them out but it won't be long before they come so I want all the kids and animals safe from harm. Carly can you keep the cats safe?" He asked the little girl.

"Of course," Carly replied with a smile, happy to be given the responsibility.

"Great and boys. Can you look after the dogs?"

They all nodded.

Jamie spoke then. "What about Lola and Henry?" She asked worried about the horse and her baby.

"We'll make sure to keep an eye on them," Rick promised. "Carol, could you sort out the supplies? You need to take enough to keep you all going until this is over, and enough to last if... we don't make it through this."

The room became tense with Rick's words and Daryl grasped Allana's right hand tightly as they tried not to think about the nightmares they had.

"Alright let's get ready."

Rowan had packed up the clothes for the adults and the children that were going to be in the shelter, along with a couple of blankets and a box of food Carol had gotten ready. Everyone began to get ready to leave, either for the shelter or to prepare for battle, as Allana turned to Daryl.

"We're going to see you soon," she promised, reaching for his hand and placing it over her stomach. "This isn't goodbye."

Daryl pulled her into him and crushed his lips to hers in a frantic kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away but not before holding her close.

"I know. And Im'ma be back, and looking after you two before you know it," Daryl breathed, resting his forehead against hers and rubbing her nose with his.

"I love you Daryl."

He rested his forehead against hers, feeling her red curls tickling his face "I love ya to Allana."

Rick looked at Rowan who was holding Callum "I'll see you soon little guy as Daryl came to say good bye to his sister in everything but blood.

"Don't do anything stupid Rick."

"I promise," Rick gave Rowan his best smile, before leaning down to gently place a kiss on her cheek.

Allana watched silently, her feet frozen to the ground and her heart sinking as everyone parted, before Rowan took her hand and gently started to pull her away. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said weakly as they all walked down to the shelter they had made.

She sat down on a chair and Elle sat on her lap hugging Connie while she held Connor.

_"Please god let them be safe_." She prayed.

* * *

Rick looked around at Glenn, Daryl, Martinez, Maggie, Tyreese, Ben, Morgan and Sasha. They all looked devastated about having to leave their family behind so that they could fight, but they had been willing to do it so they could save the ones that they loved. Rick handed out the weapons, before looking at them with sadness in his eyes. "Does everyone know what they are doing?"

Morgan nodded. "We do Rick." He hesitated. "If I don't make it, tell Duane I love him and am very proud of him." He said thickly.

"No ones gonna die on my watch." Rick said firmly.

Daryl stood as he heard a noise coming from outside. "They're here."

They took their positions in the guard towers; Tyresse had made Martinez promise that if anything happened to him Martinez would look out for Sasha.

"Jesus, he's got a whole army." Ben said shocked.

"I know," Tyreese said worriedly. "I thought Rick and Daryl had killed half of them."

"I can't believe we helped him at one point," Ben hung his head in shame now knowing what the Governor was capable of.

Daryl pulled out his crossbow "Let's give him a warm welcome then."

Rick fired his colt at the soldiers with Ben covering Martinez when they heard Morgan yell out.

"GRENADE!"

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Rick yelled, with all the men, Sasha and Maggie, hiding behind anything that they could for cover.

The explosion shook the ground and Rick watched as bodies went flying, not being able to tell who any of them were.

Morgan cautiously got up and saw a bloody Ben lying limply over the floor.

"BEN, BEN!" He yelled running over to the young trying to find a pulse only to find none.

"Jesus Christ give me strength." He said sadly as he aimed his gun at the young boy's head.

Morgan turned in time to see Sasha running over to them, with Martinez trying to catch up. "BEN, NO!" She cried out, Martinez pulling her against him tightly, to keep her out of the line of fire.

"You need to stay strong!" He reminded her. "We need to fight this man!"

Sasha nodded as they saw one of the men trying to enter the prison only to have Duke charge at the man snarling and growling.

The aimed his gun but Sasha snapped.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM OUR DOG ASSHOLE!"

She straightened her arm, and aimed for the man, firing several times, each one hitting him through the brain.

Martinez reached up to lower her arm slowly, so as not to startle her. "Come on darlin', no need to waste ammo. He's dead."

"Good," she spat, turning away.

Daryl fired his crossbow at the men coming towards them when he heard Tyresse yelling out.

"TANKS GET THE TANKS!"

Daryl ran towards where he could see men coming out of tanks only to feel a burning sensation and looked down to see he had been shot in the left shoulder.

Allana was gonna kill him.

Rick noticed and ran straight to him. "Daryl! Are you OK?"

He pressed down on his shoulder, trying to stem the bleeding. "I'll live," he growled, looking for the bastard who had shot him.

Soon enough he found him and froze it was the Governor.

The Governor aimed a machine gun at them causing them to duck for cover.

"What's the plan?" Rick asked, behind the car they were crouching behind.

"Shoot him on the knees, knock him to the ground. Then I say we take out his men, take him inside, lock him in a cell and torture him," Daryl snarled angrily.

"You really wanna do that?" Rick asked, wondering if he was serious. "You wanna take him inside where Allana and your baby are?"

Daryl thought about it for a minute. "I want him to suffer."

He thought of the pain that the Governor had put Allana through and rage ran through him.

"He hurt Rowan too Rick!"

"I know," Rick said softly, trying to calm him down. "But do you think that's the best way? We put a bullet through his head now, it's done. It's over."

Daryl shook his head. "He deserves more than that."

Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "This won't bring Merle back Daryl, he wouldn't have wanted you to do this." He said quietly.

Daryl froze as he remembered seeing Merle in the arena.

The shock on his brother's face.

The rare glimpse of fear on his brother's face.

Then the death of his brother.

Daryl took a deep breath. The rage was controlling his actions at the minute. He needed to think rationally.

_"I'm alright baby brother ya just take care of yer woman and that little girl Carly, tell Rowan I'm proud of her and tell her I want her to be happy."_ Merle's voice said softly.

_"Tell Officer Friendly that I forgive him."_

Daryl nodded at Rick . "I'm good."

"Alright," Rick gave Daryl a friendly pat on the back. "Let's do this."

Daryl fired his crossbow at the Governor's right knee just as he shot Tyresse in the head.

"TYRESSE NO, NO! Sasha screamed horrified.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Daryl snarled.

Rick came out from his cover and shot the Governor in his left knee knocking him to the ground. Daryl's rage came back full force and he ran to him, kicking him in the head repeatedly. He knocked the machine gun out of the Governor's grasp and continued to kick until he was knocked out. Daryl leaned over, struggling for breath and holding onto his injured shoulder as the other men caught up with him.

"Alright... take him in," Rick said hesitantly to Glenn and Morgan. "Make sure he's completely tied up, there is no way he can get out of his cell, and that someone is guarding him at ALL TIMES! Understood?"

Everyone else nodded, as Rick helped a strained Daryl stand upright. "Are you up to taking out the rest of these assholes with me?"

"Yeah I'm with ya." He said breathing hard as they took out the rest of the army.

Bullets and arrows fired at the army until they slowly fell to the ground.

The last man that they could see fell to the ground in front of them, as Daryl fired an arrow into his head. He clasped his shoulder as he steadied his breathing. "Is it over?"

Rick surveyed the yard; Tyresse was lying on the floor dead with a weeping Sasha at his side along with a pained Martinez and Morgan who had placed a sheet over Ben's body.

He looked at Daryl. "Let's go tell the others that it's safe."

Daryl chuckled.

"Allana's gonna kick my ass." He said as they headed to the prison.

* * *

The men went to the area the rest were using as a shelter. Daryl had gone to get cleaned off a bit before he joined them.

Rick opened the door, and everyone stood with wide eyes.

"How did it go?" Hershel asked impatiently.

Rick lowered his head at the thought of their deceased friends. "Two dead."

Allana's heart immediately sank when she couldn't see Daryl. "Is...?"

Rick shook his head, and placed a hand on her arm. "Tyreese and Ben... Sasha is still with them now."

Allana looked around again. "Where is..." Before she could finished her sentence a tired looking Daryl strolled into the room.

Her eyes lit up, full of love and hope in that very moment. Until she saw his wound. And Daryl noticed her expression darken. She took a couple of steps over towards him, before slapping him lightly on the chest. "What the fuck Daryl?!" she hissed, pushing his hand away to examine his wound. "You idiot!"

Not the welcome he had been hoping for, but the one he had expected.

She looked at Hershel as he examined the wound "It's only grazed but I think he needs to have a bath." He said.

"And he will." Allana said as she looked at him "Is the Governor dead?"

Daryl watched her face carefully for a reaction. "No."

Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean no?!"

* * *

Knowing that Allana would probably murder the Governor, he went on to explain.

"We're keeping him in a cell then we are gonna kill him slowly for everything he's done." He said as they reached the Shower room where they had a bath tub.

"Get your clothes off and I'll help you bathe that cut." She told him as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He slowly threw his clothes to the side, as she ran him a bath, the water only reaching a lukewarm temperature at best,

"Alright, in you go," she instructed gently, but still pissed at him getting shot, as she helped him in.

He sank in the clean water as dirt came off him; Allana soaked a flannel and gently cleaned his cut with gentle strokes.

She applied a little more pressure to the dried blood, and Daryl hissed in pain. "Sorry... am I hurting you?"

"No yer aint hurting me at all." He said sighing as she cleaned the blood off his chest, face and arms.

"Get in here woman." He rasped.

"Daryl, you're hurt," she reminded him, stroking his face softly. "I don't think its-"

"I don't care," he cut her off; pulling her hand so she was standing up. "I just want to hold you."

With a long sigh, she didn't fight it anymore, starting to strip off her clothes and throwing them to the side, Daryl watching, his eyes full of desire. She climbed in beside him and curled up against his body.

Daryl looked at her stomach as he gently rubbed it kissing the soft tender skin.

"We missed you," she said quietly, holding him tightly for the body heat, as her fingers lightly traced over his sore shoulder.

Daryl cupped her face in his rough hands, his black star tattoo peeking out. "I'm here Allana and I aint leaving yer ever, I love you so much." He said kissing and then added. "I wanna have sex with yer on my bike."

She tilted her head to the side, and raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I think that could be arranged."

Daryl grinned at her "We are doing that tomorrow morning when everyone's asleep woman." He promised as he tweaked her breasts.

Allana moaned. "Really?"

"Really, really," Daryl smirked down at her, as she looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

She smiled down at him as she slid herself onto his hard length moaning as she did her red curls touching her waist.

Daryl groaned and put an arm around her as he began to thrust in her wet heat.

"Oh, god." She moaned her eyes fluttering closed.

She arched her back, the front of her body pressing against him, as she began to move. She had to settle her hands on the edge of the bathtub so as not to put any pressure on his wound. Her soft moans and the occasional groan from Daryl were muffled by the sound of the water splashing as their bodies moved together.

His right hand laced into her red curls while his left hand tweaked her breasts as he moaned her name as he reached his peak. She made him insane.

"It's ok Daryl."

Daryl groaned not being able to make her feel as good as he had. He used his hand, to run it down her body, and started to slide a finger into her before she stopped him.

"Baby, it's OK. You've had a long day. I just wanted to make you feel good," she said softly, leaning forward to kiss him.

Daryl looked at her closely. "Ya sure?" He asked remembering how their first time had been.

Allana kissed him. "I'm sure now let's meet the others."

They both got dried off and walked to where Carol had prepared some dinner for everyone else.

Hershel looked up with a smile. "Did the bath help?"

Daryl saw Rick smirk, "Oh yeah it helped." He said as he and Allana sat down as they saw a calm looking Sasha sitting beside them with Caleb on her lap.

"So what do we do with Mr one eye?" Duane asked shocking everyone.

"Or the creepy bastard." Jamie offered.

"Hey!" Maggie scolded softly.

"After what he did to our family, I think it's what we should call him."

Allana couldn't help but smile at the younger girl as she turned to Daryl. "I wanna see him."

Daryl tensed slightly "No fucking way Allana." He said quietly.

She sighed knowing he'd be upset, "Daryl please I need to do this not just for me but for Dylan."

Rowan stood then. "I want to as well."

Daryl let out a defeated sigh. "Alright fine, the two of ya come with me."

Allana shook her head. "No, I don't want you hurt anymore. Rick can take us." Before Daryl could protest she whispered into his ear. "You need to keep your strength up for the activities you promised in the morning."

Daryl looked at her. "Yer play dirty woman." He said as they walked to the cell block where the Governor was being kept.

* * *

He looked up at their approach. "Well, well what do we have here?"

Allana tried to keep her calm as she literally stared her nightmares in the face.

She tried to make her voice come out strong, but it was shaky more than she would have liked. "You can't hurt us now."

The Governor glared at her "Do you really think that you're safe here any of you? You are all living in a fantasy world only the strong survive and the weak... Die". He said coldly.

Rowan looked at him "Merle saw you for what you were an animal, a monster."

Merle betrayed me," he said firmly. "He could have had a good life, if he had chosen his side better."

"My brother didn't betray you," Allana spat. "And you still killed him."

The Governor shrugged "He started asking questions about you, started to raise questions so I had to do what I had to." He said calmly.

"You sick son of a bitch." Allana snarled.

Allana pulled out her knife, and attempted to open the cell in a split second of anger.

Rick and Axel who was on watch of the Governor, quickly reached out to pull her back, not wanting her to do anything unsafe or stupid. "Why don't you go and get some sleep?" Rick suggested as the Governor sneered at her. "Everyone's tired after today, and you don't want to strain yourself, not with the baby."

The Governors head snapped up to look at her. "Baby?"

"Yes that's right mine and Daryl's baby; you lost Governor and its game over." She said calmly heading back to her, Daryl and Carly's cell to change.

She slid into a light blue nightgown when Daryl's arms wrapped around her.

"Ya OK?" He breathed into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Yeah, I guess," she gave him a weak smile, as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just tired, is all."

Daryl stroked her hair as they got in bed with Carly already asleep with Tinkerbelle and her kittens sleeping beside her.

"I'm just glad it's all over." She said into his neck, kissing where his heart was.

"Good night Daryl."

"Night Allana," Daryl smiled down at her, trying to get enough space between all the kittens. "Love ya."

"Love you too."

She fell asleep then dreaming of Daryl, Carly and her with their baby in a safe world with no Governor.

Her life was perfect.

Daryl watched her sleep, noticing a smile occasionally cross her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about that made her so happy, as his own eyes began to get heavy, before he too fell into a peaceful dream.

He dreamed of seeing a little girl with Allana's hair and his eyes running up to him calling out, "Daddy!" while Allana ran behind her holding Carly's hand, her stomach large with pregnancy.

* * *

Allana woke in the morning feeling refreshed for once, as the sunlight was barely starting to filter through the windows. She took the kittens from a still sleeping Carly, and made her way downstairs to feed them.

She placed their food and biscuits into their bowls and fed Lola and Flynn as well along with Lady, Lacey, Patch and Toby.

She fed the rest of the animals, and made sure they were all okay, before pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table, the prison quiet for once before all the children got up.

Daryl found Allana relaxing in the dinning area, her face peaceful.

"Yer alright?"

"I'm better than alright," she said smiling, as she got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you OK? How's your shoulder?"

"Better now thanks." He said smiling as he backed her up against the kitchen counter.

"I wanna touch yer so bad, gerl." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Are we still on for your bike fantasy then?" She asked smirking mischievously.

"Hell yeah we are," Daryl leaned down and kissed her hard as she wound her hands into his hair.

"I was thinking..." she began, her hands trailing up the sides of his face."That we got out of here for a bit. Morgan's on watch right now. We could tell him we were going to town for some supplies so no one wonders where we disappeared to, get a couple of miles away from here, and then... we could have some fun. I'm fed up of having no privacy."

Daryl smiled down at her. "Whatever you want."

"Hey Morgan we're heading into to town to get some supplies if anyone wonders where we are." She called out.

"Ok, stay safe you two," he smiled back down at them.

"Maybe we should get some supplies while we're there," Allana suggested as they walked towards his bike. "Those cats and dogs eat everything; some more food wouldn't go wrong."

Daryl sighed. "Yeah, but you stay with me at all times. Yer hear." He said quietly as they got on his bike and drove out of the prison.

"I will, I promise." She assured him.

* * *

They drove about four miles away from the prison, just outside the small town with the pet store. There were a couple of walkers roaming around, but Daryl made a quick shot to the head with each one from his crossbow and they fell to the ground. "Peace at last."

Allana laughed and grabbed the entire dog and cat food there was and stuffed it into a bag they had brought.

Daryl pushed her so she was leaning on top of him on the bike unbuttoning his shirt.

She chuckled quietly at his eagerness as she removed his clothes, and placed them at the side. They couldn't get too carried away and throw them everywhere, otherwise they would have had to spend ages walking around looking for their clothes.

He bit into her neck, not too painfully, but with enough force to make her moan. "Now we're alone, I can really make ya scream."

Allana laughed.

"Oh really." She said then moaned when he slid in his middle finger inside her wet, soaking heat.

She tilted her head back moaning his name as he took a breast into his mouth, sucking it hard.

"Yeah, really," Daryl smirked, adding another two fingers.

She tried to catch her breath as she pushed him away. "Get on the bike," she panted, pushing him backwards.

Daryl did as he was instructed, as she climbed on top of him, her back brushing against the handlebars. She gave him a mischievous smile as she slowly slid herself down onto his hard length, making him let out a long groan.

His hands gripped onto her slender hips as he thrust into her in a deep, steady pace. Her head tilted back as her red hair touched his waist.

"Oh god, Daryl." Allana moaned as he hit her sweet spot.

He picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming harder, and she called out his name. He smiled into her chest as she did so, glad they finally didn't have to worry about being caught by any of the adults or children. "Ya alright?" he breathed, her hands digging into his shoulders to keep herself steady.

"I'm perfectly fine babe." Allana said breathing in his scent, her eyes closing as Daryl pulled a blanket around them.

"I love ya girl."

"You too," she smiled, her body slumping against him. "We should do this again sometime."

Daryl's chest vibrated with his laugh "Yeah we should and I'll make yer scream." He said as they got up to get dressed.

She smiled at him as she put her jeans on, before her stomach lurched, and she had that nauseated feeling. "Oh no," she muttered quietly to herself, running over to the nearest bush she could find, before she bent over and emptied the contents of her stomach. She was going to have to get used to this, for the next couple of weeks at least. Daryl came up behind her concerned.

"What's tha matter?" he asked, rubbing her back, and holding her hair out of the way.

She stood upright and wiped the back of her mouth. "Baby doesn't want to play nice this morning."

Daryl looked at her with understanding "Morning sickness huh?" He asked as they got on the bike and drove back to the prison.

"Morning sickness sucks." She said with a smile as Carol met them at the fence.

"I know exactly how you feel honey," Carol said softly. "I had the exact same with Sophia." Carol's face saddened as she thought of her daughter, before she pushed the thoughts away. "Come on, are you up to eating? I could make you two some breakfast."

Allana nodded and looked at Daryl before she spoke, "Carol we were wondering if we have a little girl. We wanted with your blessing to call her Lily Rowan Sophia Carol Dixon?" She asked the woman who had helped her so much.

Carol looked at her for a long moment with watery eyes. "That would mean so much to me," she said with a smile, pulling Allana into a hug. "Thank you both."

Allana hugged her back. "No thank you for telling me about my amazing man."

Daryl watched the two women hug smiling as Axel came in.

"Speaking of," Allana whispered quietly. "There's your amazing man."

Carol gave her a watery smile as Axel enveloped her into a hug.

Daryl hugged her tightly against him, "Yer an angel Allana."

"No, you're the angel," she said softly. "If you hadn't come after me in the forest that day, I would have probably been back in Woodbury or dead. Alone, with nothing but a dead brother and a need for revenge. Now I have a family, a baby... and you."

Daryl hugged her. "We're lucky that we found each other."

Rowan came in then with Callum and Carl carrying Judith, "Dad says its time we dealt with the Governor."

Daryl looked down at her. "Are ya feeling up to it?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "More than anything."

He hugged her as they all headed outside to the prison yard where they found Rick with a handcuffed Governor.

"He won't be hurting us anymore."

Rick pushed him forward and he fell to his knees, as Rick aimed his gun for his head.

"WAIT!" Allana called out, rushing forward. "Can I do it?" she asked quietly.

Rick thought for a minute before giving her a sad smile. "Of course," he handed her the gun.

She aimed it for the Governors head shakily, before her eyes met Daryl's. "Shall we do it together?"

Daryl nodded and walked forward, his hand resting over the top of hers on the gun.

"This is for Dylan, Merle and everyone else you hurt," she stared coldly. "Any last words?"

The Governor glared at them. "You are all kidding yourselves if you all think that -"

A gunshot rang out loud and clear.

Allana's hand shook as she lowered the gun, and Daryl pulled her into him, stroking her hair gently as she cried quietly.

"It's over, baby. It's over."

Allana's chest heaved from the events.

Rick came and gently pried the gun from out of her hands, putting it back in his holster. "Alright, let's get rid of this body."

"Fucking let the walkers eat the fucker." Daryl snarled as he led Allana into their cell block.

"Its ok baby he can't hurt ya anymore." He told her.

"What about Woodbury?" she asked quietly. "Do you think there's anyone left there?"

Daryl shook his head. "I think we killed them all darlin'." He admitted.

"I'm glad we got the kids out."

"Me too," Daryl nodded. "I hate to think if we hadn't. The Governor would have probably had 'em fightin' against us."

Allana shivered at the thought.

Daryl hugged her. "C'mon girl get some sleep." He said quietly.

Allana's eyes fluttered shut and she slowly feel asleep as Carol came in.

* * *

Allana's hands were wrapped protectively around her stomach as she dreamt of a peaceful world for their baby, now that the Governor was gone.

Carol looked down at the two of them with a soft smile. "Is she OK?"

Daryl smiled. "She's good, just tired and all, I'm glad that bastard's dead." He said quietly stroking Allana's fringe from her forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't leave." She told him warmly.

"Yer all stopped me; I was packing my stuff when I thought of yer all."

"It wasn't right, what they did to Merle," she said softly, sitting down on the chair in their room. "But you do know they didn't do it to hurt you."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. I get why Rick was tryin' to protect his family now. I can understand, now I have a family too."

He hesitated. "This may sound crazy but I heard Merle talk to me, he told me he was happy for me and that he was proud of Rowan and wanted her to be happy with Rick and he wasn't pissed."

Carol smiled. "Rick cares about her." She said softly.

"Better than Olive Oyl."

Carol gave him a joking stern look, but laughed softly. "I think the world as it is now just ruined their relationship."

"He didn't need that," Daryl said quietly. "He had a hard enough time with the group as it was. He deserves someone like Rowan."

She smiled. "Carl and Judith love her."

"All the kids love her," Daryl nodded.

As if on cue, Sarah and Carly came running into the cell. Carol put a hand on their shoulders gently to keep them quiet when they saw Allana asleep. Carly walked forward and looked at Daryl. "Daddy, we have something for you." she said quietly.

Daryl crouched down to her level. "What is it?" He asked gently.

Sarah smiled. "We made you and mommy a scrapbook for the baby."

"You could place different things in it, and Rick said we could borrow the camera to take pictures." Sarah grinned, handing it over. Carly came up shyly behind her. "Oh, and something else too."

Carly reached out and handed him a small blanket, big enough to fit a crib. "For our baby brother or sister," Carly explained. "Me, Sarah, Elle and Jamie made it, but Maggie helped us." Daryl looked down and noticed it had a patchwork pattern. "See we went round everyone and asked for a piece of their old clothing. Maggie helped us wash everything, and then we cut out bits and started sewing them together. So our little brother or sister has a piece of something from each member of the family."

Daryl felt his eyes burn at the sentimental gifts.

"And you can have Sammy, he likes you all and Lady can have protect the baby." Carly added as Daryl scooped her and Sarah into a heart warming hug.

"Yer my girls."

Carol watched the beautiful scene with a tear in her eyes, as she put her arms around the two girls. "Come on kids, why don't we go play a game? Let your mommy and daddy rest for a bit?"

They nodded and left Daryl to rest with Allana.

"We have a family, woman." He said into her hair as he fell asleep.

* * *

"It's great now, don't you think?" Rowan smiled happily at Rick as they were sat in the dining area. "Now that the Governor is dead?"

Rick nodded and couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, but there's a lot more threats out there," he added sadly.

A sad smile came across her face. "I know and I know we'll be ok".

"I think we just might be," Rick smiled. "And it's starting to feel like a home here. Do you think we should have some kind of teaching for the children?"

Rowan raised an eyebrow, "Do you think they really want that?"

Rick laughed "No I don't think they will but I was thinking like Daryl teaching them to hunt and all of us helping them cook."

Rowan smiled. "I think that's a lovely idea." She said as Callum began to snuffle wanting her to cuddle him.

She picked him up carefully and rocked him gently backwards and forwards.

"How is he?" Rick asked, smiling.

"He's doing alright, he settles down well," Rowan grinned down at her well behaved boy. "I thought he was going to grow up alone at one point," Rowan said quietly. "That I'd never see another baby. Now's there's going to be four around soon. He'll have more friends than anything."

"I thought the same about Judith." Rick admitted as Judith awoke and began to fuss, wanting a cuddle.

He picked her up knowing that she was hungry as well, "There now baby girl." He said softly as Judith fed from her bottle of formula.

Rowan watched Rick feed Judith with a soft smile on her face as she fed Callum.

Judith burped making Rick and Rowan laugh at the baby girl as Lacey and Duke ran in and lay at their feet.

"Hey boy." Rowan said softly as she stroked his fur.

"How are you for baby formula?" Rick asked. "Do you think we need to go town again soon?"

Rowan looked thoughtful. "I think we're fine for the next couple of weeks, do you think we'll have a rough winter?"

"I'm not sure," Rick answered honestly. "We had a bit of snow last year; best thing though was it kept the walkers at bay."

Rowan thought for a minute. "You think we'll be warm enough here?"

Rick looked around. "I think we will to be honest, the generators are fully powered and we have two back up ones." He said as a happy David came in along with Duane and Carl.

"Will we have Christmas? I know we won't have presents but can we still have it?" The little boy asked quietly moving them all.

"Of course we can," Rick chucked quietly. "I don't want Judith to miss her first Christmas. Could you all help me organize it?"

David nodded eagerly as Duane looked around. "We can have a Christmas tree in the cell block and look for decorations." He said as a smiling Daryl and Allana came in along with the others.

"I think celebrating Christmas will be fun." Carol said warmly as Tinkerbelle ran in along with her kittens behind her, Hershel watched concerned as Toby lagged behind limping.

Allana sat down as she tried to eat a slice of toast, now that her stomach had settled down after her sleep. She looked at Hershel concerned. "What's up with Toby?!"

"I'm not sure but I think he's hurt." He said worried as he looked at Elle playing with him only to cry out when Toby collapsed to the floor having a fit.

"TOBY, NO!" Elle screamed trying to comfort the dog who whimpered.

"Get the kids out of here."

Carol and Maggie rushed out of the room with the children, as Hershel examined the dog. Allana rushed over to him with a pile of blankets, and watched the ill dog sadly.

"Is he gonna be Ok?"

Hershel looked upset.

"Allana did Tinkerbell show similar symptoms when she was poisoned?" He asked quietly.

"She did, Daryl gave her some leaves from the one of the plants that Carly got and she puked it up and was better." Allana said quickly.

"Tell Daryl to get some more of those, I think Toby's been poisoned just like Tinkerbelle and we need to find out from where."

Allana rushed out of the room to find Daryl. "Can you get some more of those leaves you gave to Tinkerbelle?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, is everything OK?" he replied worriedly.

"We think Toby has been poisoned too. Who would do that to the animals?!"

Daryl looked grim. "I think we both know who would darling." He said as he went to an aloe Vera plant and took some leaves from it as they hurried back to Hershel.

"It's all my fault; I shouldn't have let him drink from that bowl near the fence." Elle sobbed into Maggie's shoulder.

"No, sweetheart, it's not your fault," Maggie soothed her back quietly. "There are some bad people out there, who would do that kind of thing."

Elle sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. "But I thought we were safe now?"

Maggie looked lost for a minute, before deciding to tell her the truth. "You have to be on alert at all time, Elle. We're never safe."

Elle nodded. "Ok." She said wiping her eyes as Daryl and Allana entered the kitchen.

"Let's crush them up and gently help him eat it." Hershel looked very worried.


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 16

* * *

Toby slowly ate the leaves, and Hershel stroked his stomach as he tried to encourage the dog to vomit.

Allana watched and grimaced, her own stomach no longer being able to cope with these kinds of situations.

Toby suddenly lurched forward and vomited on the floor, grey vomit on the floor as Beth placed a clean bowl of water next to the ill dog as he drank greedily from it.

Hershel stood up then "I think he's on the mend now but we have to stop them from drinking from the contaminated water."

Allana watched the dog before she had to reach a hand up to cover her mouth, and make a break for the bathroom.

Morgan and Glenn stood up, heading for the door. "We're going to go and empty that water, make sure none of the other animals get ill."

Rick nodded and looked at Hershel. "Who the hell would do that?" He asked as Allana came back looking a bit calmer along with Martinez and Sasha.

"What happened?" Sasha asked alarmed.

"Someone's poisoning our water," Hershel explained with sadness. "Two of the animals have been victims now."

"We need to be careful from now on," Allana said. "Watch what we take in; make sure no one is around."

Martinez nodded. "I'll take watch." He said giving a smile at them all before leaving as Elle ran towards Hershel smiling.

"Thank you, grandpa Hershel." She said hugging him.

"No problem, honey," Hershel replied softly. "But I need someone to keep an eye on Toby for today. Can you do that?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sure I can."

She sat by Toby then stroking his back as the adults went in the hallway to talk about the new threat.

"Who do you think could be doing this?" Carol asked worriedly, turning to Rick.

He shook his head tiredly. "I know it's not the Governor anymore but I'm not quite sure who it could be."

Allana rubbed a hand over her stomach protectively. "Do you think we're in danger?"

Rick looked worried. "I don't know but I think the women should be with a man at all times just to be safe. Allana you're not going on scavenging hunts anymore seeing as you're having baby Dixon." He said quietly.

She looked up with her eyebrows raised. "But-"

"No buts," Rick interrupted, earning a nod of thanks from Daryl. "I'd end up dead if anything happened to you, so I'm not taking that risk."

Allana nodded. "Alright." She said as Hershel walked towards her.

"I just want to ask you and Daryl some questions about the pregnancy and if you two had any problems when being born."

Allana looked down sadly. "I uh... I don't know if this counts, but... I had a twin."

Hershel nodded as they all sat down on couches "What happened sweetie?" He asked gently.

"The umbilical cord got stuck around his neck while my mother was in labour, he suffocated and died." She said sadly and Daryl wrapped an arm around her.

"I had a sister called Lily who was younger than me; she died young of scarlet fever." He said quietly.

"I think we might have to do a c- section."

Allana's eyes widened in fear, as did Daryl's. Daryl stared at Hershel before speaking quietly. "What about... what happened to Lori?"

Hershel could understand Daryl's fear about Allana's safety along with his child.

"What happened to Lori was because we weren't there to help her but with Allana she can heal and us more women here to help." He assured the couple gently.

Allana looked at the two men and spoke with hesitation. "What did happen to Lori?!"

Daryl swallowed "It was two days after we settled in here. One of the asshole prisoners a guy called Andrew lured walkers in here, got us all separated T-Dog was bit and got eaten saving Carol and Lori gave birth to Judith in the boiler room but there were complications she had to have a c - section and while Maggie did it... Lori bled to death." He said grasping her hand.

Allana looked at him with scared eyes. "You won't let that happen to me... right?"

Daryl shook his head violently "No I aint letting that happen to ya baby, I aint letting yer die." He said looking pleadingly at Hershel.

Hershel smiled softly at the two. "Of course that's not going to happen, honey. I'll give you two some time to yourself." He stood up and left the room.

Allana turned to Daryl. "You've got to promise me something Daryl? If that happens, and I die, you promise you'll look after our baby with everything you have?"

He blinked. "Course I will, I'll love him or her with everything I have." He promised as they got into bed.

Allana kissed him on the lips. "I know and thank you." She said quietly.

"Ya don't need to thank me," Daryl said softly. "I love ya both."

"Get some sleep sweetheart." Daryl said as he watched her fall asleep as he too fell asleep.

* * *

_Daryl sat beside Allana's bed, as he gripped her hand, Hershel, Maggie, Carol and Rowan preparing her for surgery._

_She looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Daryl, I'm scared."_

_He pushed her damp red curls from her face "Yer gonna be fine Allana I promise, nothing is gonna happen to ya." He said soothingly as Allana cried out in pain as a crippling contraction ran through her._

_She gripped his right hand tightly as she struggled to give birth to their baby when Rowan screamed at her to stop._

_"ALLANA STOP!" She yelled as blood stained her hands._

_"What's wrong?" she asked, tears starting to fall down her cheeks._

_"I'm not sure," Maggie answered honestly. "You have to stop pushing. We're gonna need to open you up."_

_Daryl felt the blood drain from his face as he registered her words. "Ya mean like with Lori?" He choked as Allana gasped in pain._

_"Daryl?" She gasped in pain._

_Maggie nodded. "Don't worry Daryl; we won't let anything happen to her."_

_"Ya better not!" Daryl growled, squeezing Allana's hand tightly._

_At that minute Carol came towards them holding a long kitchen knife in her right hand, "Allana honey you're going to be fine sweetie." She comforted her as a worried Hershel came towards them._

_"Daryl, can I talk to you son?"_

_"Yeah," Daryl said quickly, but his eyes were glued to the large knife. The one they were going to use to cut open his love. "What is it? Will she be OK?"  
_

_Hershel looked at him with sad eyes and Daryl knew that Allana wasn't gonna live that she was going to die giving birth to their baby._

_"NO, NO, NO CHRIST FUCKING NO!" He yelled agony in his voice as he tried to cope with the news as Carol came in._

_"She wants to talk to you." She whispered tearfully._

_Daryl nodded and headed into the cell where he saw a pale Allana looking at him._

_He sat down beside her bed, and she couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"_

_Daryl didn't know what to say, as he began to cry quietly. "No... There has to be another way!" His voice was pained._

_She reached up to brush away his tears. "It's OK. I know. Stay with me?"_

_"Course I will." He said his voice thick with emotion "Do ya wanna say good bye to the kids?" He asked shakily._

_Allana looked torn._

_"I don't know if I can," she admitted quietly. "Will you tell them I love them?" Before she could finish her sentence, Carly was standing at the cell door._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Hey sweetie." Allana said smiling as Carly walked over to her "Daddy and I have to tell you something and you have to be brave ok?" She asked gently sweeping some dark brown curls from Carly's face._

_"Of course I will." She said scared._

_"You're little brother or sister is going to be here soon," Allana began softly, wiping away her own tears. "But mommy has to go away for a while."_

_Carly looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"It means darling that mama has to go to heaven but she'll be watching over us." Daryl said hugging her._

_Carly looked tearful. "Will I see you?"_

_"Maybe some day," Allana said softly. "Now you look after your little brother or sister for me, won't you?"_

_Carly shook her head and sniffled as the tears began to fall._

_"I promise mommy I'll take care of him or her and love them." She promised her mother lovingly._

_Allana smiled "You take care of yourself Carly." She said as Hershel came in._

_"Ready?"_

_"As I'll ever be," she said tearfully, pulling Daryl's lips down to her own and kissing him softly, one last time. "I love you."_

_Daryl cradled her face in his hands, tears in his eyes. "I love ya too Allana." He said tenderly as Hershel cut across her stomach._

_Allana screamed in pain and Daryl felt her hand go limp in his as she fell into unconsciousness, Hershel pulled the baby out as he did smiling sadly, the baby crying._

_"It's a girl!"_

_Daryl couldn't look at his baby only the bloody body of Allana lying on the bed, lifeless._

_Allana's words went through his mind as he stared at Allana's peaceful face._

_"Love the baby Daryl no matter what please."_

_He kissed her forehead tenderly as he sobbed into her cold, dead neck._

* * *

"NO, NO, ALLANA!" He howled sobbing.

Allana awoke with a start with Daryl crying out her name, but his eyes were still closed. She shook him gently to try and wake him up. "Daryl? What's wrong?! I'm here..."

Daryl opened his eyes at Allana calling out to him and saw her emerald green eyes looking at him worriedly as she leaned over him, her red curls were wild around her face and she was only wearing a grey cami with matching shorts.

"What's wrong baby?"

Was he dreaming? Was she really there? He reached out to cup her face, sighing in relief when his hand met her skin. She smiled at him softly as he tried to catch his breath from his horrible nightmare. "Yer OK..."

She gave him a worried look. "Yeah, of course. What happened?"

Daryl looked away from her. "Had a nightmare about yer dying like Lori and ... There was fuck all I could do to help ya." He croaked.

Allana cradled his face in her hands. "Listen to me; me and the baby will be fine Daryl."

Daryl searched her face as she held onto him before letting out a soft sigh. "I know... it was just so real."

She stroked his face. "I know baby and I'm here now." She assured him as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Allana yawned and climbed out of bed quietly, so as not to wake Daryl, as she made her way down to the dining area. Carol smiled at her as she offered breakfast. Allana was feeling hungry, but baby was deciding otherwise, so she opted to have a glass of water instead. She groaned to Carol as she sat down in a chair. "How long did you have morning sickness?"

Carol laughed gently. "With Sophia it was three months, I was feeling very ill and the only thing that helped was Dr Pepper." She said smiling.

"Daryl's worried about me ending up like Lori." Allana confided quietly.

"That's not going to happen," Carol assured her quietly, sitting down beside her. "It was difficult with Lori because we were in the middle of a walker attack. Only Maggie was around to perform the operation, and she didn't have any of the proper training or equipment she needed. It'll be different with you. We'll do it properly this time, and you'll be fine... you'll see."

Allana nodded feeling comforted by Carol's compassionate words, "We're all very lucky to have each other." She said smiling as Connor reached for her.

"I think someone wants to see you," Carol smiled handing him over. "Might as well take all the practice you can get."

She laughed. "That's true." She said smiling at Connor as she fed him his bottle of formula as she rocked him in her arms. Connor began to fall asleep when she spoke "Carol, who was Lori?" She asked quietly.

Carol sighed. "She was Rick's wife and Carl and Judith's mother and well, was Shane's lover."

She looked down sad at the thought that Rick had a wife who had been cheating on him. "Shane?"

Carol nodded grimly. "He was Rick's best friend before the outbreak; he tried to get him out of the hospital when he'd been shot but the hospital was overrun. A few weeks later Lori was seeing him when Rick came back and Shane became unstable."

"Sounds like Rick had a really hard time," Allana said quietly, sipping at her water. "What happened to Shane?"

"He tried to kill Rick after he killed Randall so he could have Lori and Carl to himself, but Rick shot him and then he turned and Carl killed him. Lori was really angry at him." She said sadly.

"Wow, seems like walkers were the least of his problems," Allana said softly. "I'm glad I have Daryl now."

Carol smiled at her. "I am too, seeing Daryl and you happy is very heart warming."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you. How are things going with you and Axel?"

Carol smiled warmly. "Very well, He loves me and I love him, Sarah shares a cell with us, David bless him keeps on checking the plants." She said smiling.

Allana grinned at the thought. "They're great kids. All of them so well behaved."

Carol nodded, "It's a shame they've had to go through so much."

"They made Daryl and I a blanket and a scrapbook for the baby."

Carol laughed softly. "I know I have a square missing from one of my old jumpers for their blanket."

Allana blushed. "I'm sorry." She said but Carol smiled. "It's very sweet." She said as Beth came in along with Maggie and Sasha.

Allana smiled up at the three. Sasha was still finding things hard after the death of Tyreese and Ben, but Martinez was helping her through things. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"We contained the poisoned water and blocked it so hopefully we won't have anymore of the animals getting sick. Toby's getting better and Elle hasn't left his side." Maggie said taking a cup of coffee.

"That's good," Carol nodded,

"Has anyone seen anything?" Allana asked. "Any idea to who might be doing it?"

Maggie shook her head. "No clue but we're being safe, Morgan's on watch in the left tower and Martinez is in the right tower." She said sighing.

Allana yawned. "Damn it I only slept three hours ago but I feel exhausted." She said annoyed.

Carol shook her head. "You need to get some rest Allana and relax." She told her gently.

"Would you mind if I go and lie down for a bit?" She asked quietly.

Carol smiled back at her. "Of course not."

She nodded and headed back to the cell she shared with Daryl when Sasha spoke "She's so strong."

Beth nodded sadly in agreement. "I can't imagine what she had to go through in that lab. It must have been like torture."

Maggie shuddered as she thought of Allana being used as a lab rat for the Governor's sick amusement and losing her brother.

"It's all Michonne's fault." She said glad that she was gone.

Sasha nodded. "At least she doesn't have to worry about her now. Or the Governor. She has a family to look after her."

They all nodded and began to wash up the plates.

* * *

Allana got changed before crawling into bed and curled into Daryl for warmth as she felt his warm breath tickle her face.

"Hey sweetheart," she said softly, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "Are you OK this morning?"

"Yeah I'm good." He said stroking her stomach. "Little one and yer ok?" He asked concerned.

"We're fine."

"Good," he pressed his lips softly to hers. "I love ya both."

Allana cradled him to her "You know I'm going to get fat, emotional and be horny as hell right?" She asked.

Daryl chuckled quietly. "The first two I can deal with. And the third..." he leaned over to kiss her neck. "I'm rather looking forward to."

Allana sighed in content as he slid her grey cami off and played with her full, round rosy breasts groaning as he pinched one.

"I'm supposed to be resting," Allana chuckled at him.

Daryl smirked and pulled away, keeping his hands to himself. "Alright, I'll stop then."

"Hell no," Allana pulled him closer and kissed him hard. "Don't stop."

"Aint planning on it woman." He said rolling her left nipple as he took her right one in his hot, wet mouth.

"Oh Daryl." Allana moaned arching her hips into his.

She groaned in frustration at the fact there was still material preventing them from being skin to skin.

She sat Daryl upright, and began to kiss his neck. "Pants. Off. Now."

Daryl chuckled "Yes mam." He said pulling off his sweat pants and slid off her grey shorts leaving her completely naked.

"So fucking perfect," Daryl whispered, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses all over her body.

She pushed him back on the bed, and kissed down his stomach. "You're not too bad yourself."

Daryl pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her passionately, "Yer so beautiful." He said kissing the apex between her thighs.

She threw her head back onto the pillow when Daryl's tongue started to explore, licking and sucking her gently, as his hands stroked her thighs.

"Daryl, oh god DARYL!" Allana cried out as she her legs shook with her orgasm.

Daryl pulled away, looking directly into her eyes, as he licked his lips and moved again so he could nibble on her earlobe. "Good?"

"Very good." She breathed falling asleep.

Daryl watched over her as he slowly fell asleep too, hopefully without nightmares this time.

Instead of having nightmares, he had peaceful dreams.

* * *

When Allana awoke again it was getting dark outside, and she reached over Daryl to light a candle. "Shit... Did we sleep the whole day?" She asked as he stirred awake. "I hope no one's pissed with us."

"Nah." He said as Allana pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans along with her boots as they headed to the dining area.

"Hey there," Carol looked up, giving them a warm smile. "Did your rest help?"

"It did thank you." Allana said as they all had tomato soup with some bread that Beth had baked. Judith reached out to Daryl who picked her up.

"Hey little Ass kicker."

Allana watched with a smile as Daryl gently rocked Judith, and made faces at her, making her giggle. "You're a natural at that."

He smiled at her as Judith crooned at them all and wanted to be put down, Daryl put her down and Judith stood up and looked at Rowan.

"Mama, dada."

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Rowan's, who almost choked on her soup. "Oh no, sweetie, I'm not-"

Rick stopped her. "It's OK."

Rowan looked at him and Carl worried but they both smiled at her as Judith walked towards Rowan.

"Someone needs to take a picture of this." Beth said smiling.

Axel got out the camera and started snapping pictures, as all the other adults watched amused at Judith's first steps.

When she was close, Rowan extended her arms to help her. "Good girl!"

Judith giggled and cuddled into Rowan sighing in content as Carl came along and hugged the three of them as Judith gave a kiss to Callum."

"OI!"

Rowan chuckled and Daryl smirked as Rick told off his daughter jokingly. "You're too young for that, kiddo."

Carly came bouncing into the room, and sat herself down on Daryl's lap. She looked thoughtfully at the kids and Allana's stomach for a minute before turning to Daryl. "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Daryl's eyes widened. "I...er...uh..."

He swallowed. "Babies come from women when they and their man make love kiddo and erm that's how it happens." He said turning red.

Carly looked satisfied. "So you and mommy had sex?"

Daryl coughed and tried to hide his face away. "Well, I love yer mama very much."

Carly nodded, as Allana chuckled at his embarrassment.

At that minute Duke began to sniff at Lacey around her rear and to Daryl's mortification began to mount her.

"KIDS, LOOK AWAY!" He yelled feeling his face redden as Elle spoke.

"Its ok daddy they're making love."

Allana was in fits of laugher now, as Daryl tried to distract the dogs with food. "Maybe, but we don' need any more puppies around here."

Glenn laughed then "It'll be like one hundred and two Dalmatians in here." He chuckled.

Elle brightened then. "Can we tell each other our favourite Disney films?" She asked.

The boys looked disgusted, and left with Morgan to play ball out in the yard, before it got completely dark. All the girls gathered around.

"Alright Elle," Maggie smiled. "You go first."

Elle beamed. "My favourite Disney film was Sleeping Beauty." She said smiling at them all with her hazel eyes glowing.

"Mine was Cinderella," Carly grinned. "I had shoes just as pretty as hers."

"I liked Aladdin best," Sarah added. "I wanted a magic carpet, but mommy said I couldn't have one."

Allana smiled at them all. "What about you, Jamie?"

She smiled. "The Little Mermaid was my all time favourite along with the Horse Whisperer. I wanted to be a horse rider when I was older so my parents and step mom paid for me to go horse riding, Billy wanted to do it to and I loved swimming." She said smiling wistfully.

Beth grinned. "My favourite was One hundred Dalmations." She said smiling.

"What about you Allana?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"Mine was the Jungle Book. Dad used to let me and Dylan watch it whenever we weren't feeling well, or on a special occasion," she said sadly.

Daryl smiled at her. "Mine was White Fang." He said as Rowan smiled faintly.

"The Rescuers." She said smiling.

Rick laughed.

"What about you, Rick?" Daryl asked with a smile.

He looked thoughtful. "Strangely it was Tarzan." He said smirking.

"I loved Oliver and Company." Maggie said smiling "The cat was so cute."

Carol looked thoughtful. "Lady and the Tramp was my favourite."

"I loved Peter Pan," Hershel smiled. "I remember watching it as a boy."

Sasha thought for a minute. "Mine was Bambi."

Carly looked around at the adults. "Do you think we'll ever get to watch a movie again?"

"I'm sure we will sweetie." Allana said softly and Carly nodded in content silent.

"When's Easter?"

Allana remembered Daryl predicted they were around March. "Soon, I guess. Maybe now?"

Carly looked thoughtful, "Do you think we can have picnic in a couple of days?" She asked shyly.

"I'm sure we can." She said smiling at her.

"THERE'S A BROWN HORSE OUTSIDE THE PRISON!"

Everyone stood and rushed outside, hoping the horse hadn't arrived with any unwelcome company.

They all stared before a grin broke out over Hershel's face. "I know that horse."

Daryl muttered under his breath. "So do I."

The horse hearing Hershel's voice trotted towards them, her hooves clicking on the ground as she neighed at her beloved owner.

"Hello Nelly." He said stroking the horse.

Beth looked delighted "She's brought others too." She said pointing at the three horses behind her.

Allana looked at Daryl then. "That's the horse that threw you off?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's the fucker."

She laughed quietly as Beth looked around them all. "Can they stay?"

"Of course," Rick answered quickly.

"Great," Daryl mumbled.

Maggie ran to the horse smiling widely "I'm so happy they're ok." She said stroking Nelly's face.

"I'm just glad walkers didn't get them." Hershel said as they lead them inside the stables. Lola was there along with Flynn who whinnied in response.

"If only we had cattle." Beth said sighing.

"We could go to my ranch." Allana offered.

Rick nodded. "That's not a bad idea. Would you be up to taking us?"

She nodded "I'll be fine." She assured him and Daryl wrapped an arm around her. "I'm going with ya." He said as they got the trailer as well, "Rick we can go to that home depot warehouse as well."

"Sure, we can stop there on the way," he nodded, getting into the car, with Daryl and Allana. Glenn and Morgan made sure the trailer was attached properly, before they set off, soon arriving at the town with the Home Depot Warehouse. "What do you need?"

* * *

"We found some furniture, coffee tables and a dining table and some photo frames and mirrors." He explained as they all got the stuff with Daryl getting a swing for the kids. Allana's stomach was still flat but it looked swollen.

"He or her sure doesn't like dead walker bodies." Allana said before heaving as they headed back to the car.

Daryl sniggered as he climbed into the back of the car with her and pulled her against him. "Don' worry, I'll have him or her killin' walkers by the time their three."

Allana took a couple of deep breaths to stop the nausea. "You wish."

Rick handed her a bottle of water that she took gratefully ."Thanks." She said softly as they drove towards her home.

The ranch looked the same, only it had weeds all over the place and sure enough the cattle were there along with some chickens.

"Let's go inside the house and get all the stuff from there." She said walking towards the front door.

She froze as soon as she walked in the door. Memories were everywhere. Pictures of her. Dylan. Her parents. Sean. There were items that all had their own stories. Daryl put a hand on her back. "Ya OK?"

She nodded quietly. "Let's go to my room, see what's in there."

Daryl nodded and followed her upstairs to her bedroom where he saw a painted room with dark purple paint with purple and black cushions on the bed and window seat. There were photos of all of her family, Rowan and Martinez.

"Did yer three know each other before this shit went down?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Allana nodded. "We were all good friends. That's how we ended up in Woodbury together."

She searched through a storage box in her room, before pulling out a white teddy bear. "He was my favorite as a child," she explained. "I want our baby to have him now."

Daryl hugged her "We'll have him darling." He said as Allana packed up some clothes as Daryl looked at a photo of her.

It was a family photo with Allana's parents at the back with Allana sitting in the middle, the boy next to her looked to be around twenty years old with black hair and dark blue eyes, and he was handsome. Next to Allana on the right was her younger brother Dylan, he was smiling at the camera and had bright green eyes with short black messy hair. Allana's dad had black hair and was smiling proudly at the camera while her mother next him had both hands on Sean's shoulders.

Allana finished packing her stuff, including the photographs of Dylan, Rowan, Martinez and her dad. Any that had her mom or Sean in it she left behind.

Daryl held out the family photo. "Do ya want this?"

Allana looked at the photo and thought of how happy they had all been.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

Daryl kissed her softly. "Ya don't have to take it."

Reluctantly, she took it out of his hands. She ripped it down the side, so she was left with her dad and Dylan, chucking the rest to the floor. "Now I can show the baby their uncle and grandfather."

Daryl nodded and took a photo out of his jean pocket "Wanna show yer something." He said quietly and they sat down on the bed as Daryl showed her a picture of Merle, him, their mother and sister.

Allana took the picture softly out of his hands and looked down at it. He looked so young and happy, as did Merle. Lily was beautiful in the little dress she was wearing, and Daryl was gripping her hand tightly. When she looked back up, Daryl had watery eyes. She put her arms around him, and just held onto him.

"They'd be proud of you." She said softly stroking his back as she looked at him gently.

"I shouldn't have left Lily on her own like that Allana, she was so ill. Me and Merle found her in her bed being sick, Merle told mamma while I stayed with her we took her to the hospital but she died three hours later she was only eight years old." He said quietly into her hair.

"It wasn't your fault," she said softly.

Daryl nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. "Ain't nothin" ever gonna happen this kid. Ever."

She placed her hand on top of Daryl's "I know baby, I know." She said as they got up and met Rick in the hallway.

"I don't want to panic anyone but it looks like someone's been here."

"What do you mean?" Allana asked worriedly. "We're pretty hidden out of view here. I don't know how many people know about the place. Mom and dad are dead, so is Dylan. It would only be..." She shivered at the thought. "Sean."

Rick looked at her sharply then "Who's Sean?" He asked confused.

"My older brother and the black sheep of the family, he was in prison when this shit started and isn't a nice guy, he makes the Governor look like a kitten." She said worried.

"Let's get out of here." Daryl said wearily.

"What if he finds out we've been here. If he's around, and follows us?" She asked panicked.

Daryl took her hand. "He won't."

She nodded and they drove off to their home.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 17

* * *

They unloaded the furniture, along with the animals, as all the children got ready for bed after a long day.

Carly was in bed sleeping soundly with Tinkerbelle next to her as the kittens played with Beth and Sasha, Judith, Connor and Callum were fast asleep in their cots with Martinez having a nap with Patch sleeping next to him. The other three cats were called Renee a black cat, who was pregnant, a male cat called Oliver who was a tabby cat and Quinn a small grey silky kitten who was quiet.

Allana went round and gave everyone an extra blanket that she had brought from home, before throwing a couple into her own cell. It was still quite chilly outside.

She got into bed just as Daryl came in and took off his shirt and jeans before putting on a t- shirt and his sweat pants.

She snuggled in closely to him as he got into bed, and stroked her hand gently. "I wonder what this picnic's going to be like?"

Daryl laughed "Probably fun but with a lot of drama." He answered rolling on top of her as he cradled her face in his rough hands. "Yer so beautiful Allana, I hope our girl gets yer looks." He said nuzzling her.

She looked up at him self-consciously. "Really?"

Daryl nodded. "Really, I think I fell in love with yer when I saw yer eyes those meadow eyes and yer hair." He added as he pulled off her shirt along with his t-shirt. He cupped her right breast in his hand and rolled it around, pinching it.

Allana tilted her head back. "Daryl." She moaned.

"I love everything about ya," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

She pushed him backwards on the bed, rolling over onto him. "It's not fair you get to have all the fun," she said mischievously, leaning down to kiss his stomach, trailing downwards, taking his hard length in her hand, and lightly teasing the tip with her tongue.

Daryl groaned so loud he thought the walls might shake around them. "Fuck."

She laughed then and took him in her mouth, sucking and swirling the tip as she felt him start to come. When he came she took deep throated him, making him groan.

"Lord, woman, yer a demon." He groaned as she slid herself onto his cock, feeling him slide into her wet, damp walls moaning his name. Her head tilted back and he grabbed at her breasts.

"You know you love me," she grinned down at him as she started to move, her hands reaching out to grab the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I do," he breathed, his hips rising up as he thrust into her harder and deeper, making her near the edge.

He slid his thumb between her wet folds, trying to bring her closer to the edge causing her to cry out and tilt her head back.

"Daryl!" She cried out his name as she came, her body trembling as his hands held onto her hips. She could feel his hands pressing harder when he reached his own peak again, before pulling her down on top of him, and rubbing his hand up and down her back, exhausted.

"That was wonderful." She said smiling down at him with a tender smile stroking his face, feeling his goatee tickle her cheek.

"Always is with ya," Daryl smiled back, holding her closely to him.

"Do you really think my brother would have gone back to the ranch?" she asked distantly.

Daryl looked up into her worried green eyes "I aint sure but if he got out from prison when this shit started then probably yeah." He said holding her to him.

"What if he comes here?" she asked quietly. "He hates me for what happened to him."

Daryl looked at her. "I ain't gonna let him anywhere near ya, I promise. He assured her as she fell asleep.

His own eyes began to get heavy, and he too fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rowan was feeding Callum in the kitchen when she saw a figure in the prison yard staring at her.

Maggie and Martinez were out on watch, but something didn't feel right, and she panicked.

She went upstairs to Rick's cell, and gently shook him awake, apologizing for interrupting his sleep. "I saw someone in the prison yard... and it just didn't seem like Maggie or Martinez," she explained worriedly.

Rick jumped up and grabbed for his gun as they both headed outside the prison exit and sure enough a man was standing in front of them. He hadn't seen them but was looking around and had a canister of something.

"What should we do?" Rowan whispered. Rick just nodded ahead.

"HEY!" The man turned at the sound of Rick's voice to see Rick had a gun pointed at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The man didn't answer but smiled at him making Rowan shiver in fear, this man reminded her of someone.

The man ran off towards the fence, Rick following him.

Martinez came down from the watchtower to meet Rowan. "What's going on?"

"There was someone in the prison," Rowan answered, searching in the distance to see if she could see Rick.

Martinez raised his eyebrows. "We know who it was?"

"No... But he looked familiar."

"Familiar, how Rowan?" Martinez asked worried.

"He smiled at us and it felt familiar." She said as Rick came back looking worried.

"I lost him but I blocked the fence."

Martinez looked around the dark prison yard. "You think he's trouble?"

"I think he's the one who poisoned Tinkerbelle and Toby. We tell the others tomorrow morning." He said quietly.

"Alright," Martinez nodded. "You two go back and get some sleep; I'll tell Maggie we need to keep an extra eye out."

Rick nodded at Martinez in thanks, and headed back to the prison, walking Rowan back to her cell with Callum, before he settled back into his own.

* * *

The next morning Allana was looking through baking books with Carol and Beth when the others entered along with a serious looking Rick.

"I have to tell you all something."

Everyone sat down, and turned to listen to the man who was their leader. "We found someone last night... in the prison yard."

"Did you find out who it was?" Beth asked as Allana rocked Connor gently in her arms.

"No but Rowan said he looked familiar." Rick said worried.

"I don't think the kids should play outside on their own anymore, without one of us." Morgan said worried.

"I don't think anyone should be outside on their own anymore," Rick added, before nodding at them all and leaving the room.

Allana turned to Rowan and spoke quietly. "In what way was he familiar, Rowan?"

"The way he smiled at me and Rick, it was weird Allana. It was like he knew me." She said and Allana looked at her.

"Yesterday when we went to the ranch, it looked like someone had been there Rowan. All mom's pictures were gone." She confessed.

"You think its Sean?"

"I think it could be," she added quietly. "And I'm worried what he's going to do when he finds me, you and Martinez too."

"Because you told the cops what he did to you when you were pregnant?" Rowan said softly taking her hand, "Allana does Daryl know?" She asked as Daryl came in his face unemotional.

He had heard every word.

Allana shook her head at Rowan as subtly as she could, as Daryl sat down beside her.

"Everythin' OK?"

"We're fine." Allana said as Rowan got up and left, giving her a comforting smile.

"What happened to yer baby?"

"You heard that?" Allana said softly, turning to Daryl.

He only nodded.

She reached for his hand fearing that he would push her away only to be relived when he let her take it.

"I was sixteen years old and ended up getting pregnant with my baby after a one night stand; the dad didn't want anything to do with it. So I decided to keep it but... Sean found out, I made him promise not to tell mom and he promised he wouldn't say anything. Only he told her in front of everyone and the next morning she took me to the clinic to have an abortion." She sobbed shaking violently.

He wanted to reach out and hold her, but at the same time he was hurt. That she had been keeping something from him. "That why ya wanted a baby so bad?"

"No I didn't want a replacement baby if that's what you're thinking." Allana said wiping her eyes as she stared at Daryl, "I'll leave you alone seeing as your pissed at me and I deserve it." She said about to walk away.

"Wait!"

She sighed quietly as she turned around to look at him, her head aching from this morning already.

"What is it, Daryl?"

Daryl looked at her. "I aint pissed at yer, I'm upset that yer didn't tell me about this. Just give me time." He said quietly.

Allana felt her heart break. "Ok." She said walking off wondering if she had ruined every thing.

She went to their cell and sat down on the bed. She spotted the teddy bear, blanket and scrap book, all sitting out for the baby, and began to cry softly, burying herself under the blankets.

* * *

Rowan walked into the sitting room area where Daryl was alone. She sat down slowly beside him. "I'm sorry, I was in the kitchen, and I overheard everything. You do know Allana would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Daryl nodded. "I know she didn't mean to." He said quietly giving her shoulder a squeeze and headed to his cell to see Allana.

Allana sat in the bed quietly only to feel a searing pain in her stomach causing her to gasp as she stood up.

"Oh." She gasped clutching her stomach in pain terrified that she was losing her baby.

She tried to sit up only to collapse on the floor crying out in pain.

Rick heard the noise and immediately ran to Allana's cell. "Oh god," he mumbled, crouching down beside her. "HERSHEL!" He cried out panicked. "WE NEED YOU NOW!"

"My baby, my baby." She sobbed terrified as Hershel ran towards them along with Carol.

"What happened Allana?" Hershel asked gently.

"I tried to sit up but I felt a pain and I fell then I started feeling sore, please don't let me lose the baby." She begged crying as Daryl rushed in.

"Allana what happened!?" He yelled as he ran towards her with Rowan behind her.

"I don't know," she choked out, but her words were barely audible through her tears.

"Alright, let's have everyone out just now, Carol, I need you to stay and help me." Hershel instructed, helping Allana back onto the bed. "Give her some room."

Daryl stayed with her, grasping her hand "I'm sorry." She said thickly with tears as he swept some hair from her face.

"It's alright I aint pissed at yer, just worried." He promised he wasn't mad at her only worried.

Hershel gently asked Daryl if he could move to the side, as he sat down beside Allana to examine her. "Let's take a look at you then."

Allana nodded and felt him put pressure on her stomach and asked if she felt any pain.

"No it's gone now." She said exhausted as she lied against the pillows heavily.

"Daryl can, I talk to you outside?" He asked the worried hunter.

Daryl nodded and walked outside with Hershel.

Carol made sure Allana was comfortable and warm enough. "I'll go make you something to eat, stay here; I can bring it up to you."

Allana wiped the tears away from her face. "Thanks Carol. For everything."

She smiled at her and grasped her hand "You'll be fine honey." She assured her.

Allana nodded and watched her go.

Hershel looked at him "Allana and the baby are fine, but she needs to take it easy. No stress or going out on scavenging hunts." He said softly.

"Was it because of me? When we argued?" Daryl couldn't bear it if he caused Allana to lose the baby.

"We can't blame anyone, she just needs to be stress free," Hershel answered. Although he hadn't said yes directly, Daryl realized Hershel meant that their argument might have caused the pains.

"Can't fuckin' do anything right," he mumbled quietly, hitting his fist on one of the nearest walls.

"Daryl" Allana called out and he looked at Hershel who nodded at him in encouragement.

He walked to their and got a fright, Allana looked pale as a ghost and her red curls were lying limply on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said collapsing on the bed and sobbed into her shoulder.

Allana bit down on her lip hard as she tried not to cry again. She took a deep, shaky breath, and patted him on the back softly.

Daryl could tell she wasn't herself. Did she blame him? Was she still feeling unwell? He didn't dare to look up, scared to what he might see in her eyes.

"It's ok Daryl, its ok baby." She said shaking slightly as she stroked his hair tenderly.

"Are yer still pissed at me?" He asked hesitantly.

Allana shook her head "No, baby I'm not I should have told you sooner after you told me everything." She said curling up to him.

"I'm scared that I'll lose it." She confessed looking at his face.

He thumbed away a tear from her right cheek.

"That's not gonna happen," Daryl said softly. "But ya heard Hershel. Ya gotta take it easy."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked turning to face him.

"Course not, I just wished ya would have told me."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled quietly.

"I'm the one ya should be mad at. We should have talked, shouldn't have just sent ya away like that," Daryl admitted quietly. "Ain't good at that kinda stuff."

Allana smiled "I know and I love you for you, flaws as well. You're a beautiful, kind, strong, brave and gentle man and I love you." She said kissing him on the forehead.

Daryl looked at her "We'll be all right."

"I know we will," she whispered quietly, as Carol knocked on the door.

"Here's something to eat, sweetie."

Allana sat up with Daryl's help and Carol placed a tray of hot tomato soup with a piece of bread on a plate, it smelt delicious.

"Thank you, Carol." She said quietly smiling at the woman who she considered a close friend.

She ate the soup slowly, as Daryl stroked her hair. Carol came back ten minutes or so later and took the plate away.

"You mind if I go take a walk?" Allana asked quietly.

"Of course, lemme just put on my boots," Daryl said standing up.

"Alone." She added quietly. "I just need some time. It's hard in a crowded prison."

Daryl lowered his head. "Ya are still mad, ain't ya?"

"No," she promised, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I just need some fresh air, time to clear my head."

"What about Rick's rule? Ain't no one meant to be out alone. And Hershel says ya have to rest," Daryl reminded her.

"I'll stay within view of whoever's on watch. And it's a walk Daryl, not a marathon." She squeezed his hand, and walked slowly out of the cell, making sure she wasn't in any pain. Daryl watched her go sadly as he leaned his head against the wall.

* * *

Allana walked around in the yard stretching her muscles as she took out a few walkers with her knife. The breeze felt nice on her skin and soothed her warmly.

She looked around smiling when she saw Daryl's design for a smokehouse in progress when she saw someone staring at her as the person stepped towards her.

His face was pale like hers and he had jet black spiky black hair as he stared at her and... Those eyes oh god.

Eyes of death.

"Who are you?" She asked wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"What do you want?" She asked worriedly as the figure began taking a couple of steps towards her. "Stay away from me!"

The person stilled and tossed a box at her before leaving her again.

Allana opened the box only to scream in horror.

It was Dylan's head.

Allana threw the box to the side and broke out into a sob. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled out into the distance, where the figure had disappeared.

Rick and Morgan, who had been on watch duty, came running towards her, when they found her shaking. "What happened?!"

She brushed past both of them to the nearest bushes and emptied the content of her stomach, as Rick noticed the box.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He said recognising the face as Allana continued to vomit in the bush as the others ran towards them with Daryl in the lead.

"Allana, what's wrong?" He asked running towards her and then seeing the head.

All the adults looked horrified at the sight. "Maybe we should get rid of it?" Glenn suggested, nodding towards the head.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Allana growled, pacing back and forward in front of Rick.

"Allana! Take it easy," Hershel warned softly, walking towards the young woman.

She collapsed then sobbing."That's my baby brother, my sweet baby brother there." She wept as Daryl held her to him.

Dylan's eyes snapped open then and he snarled at them, snapping his teeth.

"Don't look." Daryl said into her hair.

Everyone looked away, as Rick put a bullet through Dylan's head, taking the life from him completely. Daryl pulled back and held her sobbing body, realizing she had watched the whole thing. She took a deep breath, walking towards what was left of her brother. "I want to bury him."

Rick nodded. "We'll help you." He said gently as Daryl helped her wrap Dylan's head in a sheet while Martinez dug a grave for him while Morgan made a cross.

Carl walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Allana." He said quietly.

"Thank you," she gave him a watery smile as she crouched down. "Dylan would have liked you."

Carl nodded. "I'd have been proud to have been his friend." He said as they surrounded Dylan's grave.

Allana swallowed. "Dylan was my baby brother and was like Carl, Caleb, Ethan, Billy, David and Duane. He wanted to be a marine biologist who helped animals in danger, but he never had a chance."

"He was the sweetest person that I knew. If you were in trouble, it didn't matter if he liked you or not, he would have done whatever he could to help you."

Her voice began to break as Morgan and Martinez slowly laid the head into the grave.

"He died trying to save me from the Governor and paid for it with his life, I love you Dylan and you're in heaven now with Dad, grandma, grandpa and Peter, Merle and everyone." She said moving away before collapsing into Daryl.

He held her upright as her body slumped against him, exhausted and strained from the day's events. "Come on, inside."

* * *

She grasped his hand as they headed into their cell, "Don't leave please." She said quietly, she wasn't a clingy woman but she felt the need to feel him.

He held her to him. "Yer ain't gotta ask."

She lay down on the bed, not even bothering to get out of her clothes first, as she buried her face into the pillow. "He's really gone," she whispered, more to remind herself than Daryl.

Daryl laid next to her. "I'm sorry baby." He said into her neck.

Allana looked at him "Make love to me please?" She asked pulling at his shirt.

"Are ya sure?" He asked softly, slowly helping her out of her clothes. "Ya had a long day."

She looked at him intently. "I'm sure Daryl; really I need to feel you." She said unbuckling his belt and fumbling with his jeans.

Daryl pulled her underneath him.

He kicked off the jeans, before removing the rest of her clothing, and throwing it to the floor. "OK, let's just take it easy," Daryl kissed her lightly as he slowly slid his hard length into her.

She wrapped her legs around his back as she ran her hands all over his body, down his arms, hips, sides, just needing to touch him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my baby, I just-" She was cut off when Daryl crushed his lips to hers passionately.

"It's all right I ain't mad at yer, love yer too much." He said kissing down her neck and towards her breasts.

Allana grasped at his hair moaning low in her throat.

Their breathing became heavy as Daryl started to thrust into her harder, whilst trying to hold himself up with his hands, not wanting to put any pressure near her stomach in-case she was still sore. "Tell me to stop if I'm hurtin' ya."

"You're not Daryl, really you're not." She gasped as she felt his right finger slide into her hot, wet centre. He twisted it slightly and pinched her nub.

She tried to pull him even closer, as her soft moans filled the room, with Daryl trying to push her over the edge. She wound her fingers into his hair, and tugged gently downwards, resting his forehead against hers as she pressed her lips to his. "Don't ever leave me."

Daryl shuddered. "I ain't ever gonna leave yer or the baby, yer ain't gonna lose me." He assured her as her legs tightened around him and he saw her beautiful face.

"Look at me Allana, look at me baby." He breathed.

She looked deep into his eyes, and he could see the love, but also the sadness and the fear, which made his heart ache. "Yer the most beautiful thing I ever saw," he said softly, before burying his face into her neck and kissing and sucking gently.

Allana cried out then, her slender arms wrapping around him as she neared the edge of their love making.

"You're beautiful." She moaned rolling her hips as they danced over the edge of her orgasm.

Daryl's breath hitched and he felt her place his hand on her swollen stomach.

She smiled up at him as she fell apart in his arms, and Daryl watched everything bad disappear from behind her eyes in seconds, as they sparkled back at him. He soon reached his own peak and buried himself deep inside her, his hand still resting on her stomach.

He cradled her to him as they still touched each other, both were completely naked but they didn't care. Allana's red curls were tousled around her face as Daryl pulled her into him.

"I love you." She said kissing a scar over his left nipple where his heart was.

"I love ya too," Daryl gently stroked her stomach. "Both of ya."

Allana's eyes began to close, ready to finally end this day after all the pain it had brought.

Daryl watched Allana fall asleep in his arms, a soft smile on her face as he kissed her forehead.

"Mine." He whispered softly.

* * *

"I can't believe she's up and about already," Rick grinned as he and Rowan watched Judith walk a couple of steps, fall down and repeat again.

"Neither can I she's such a sweet child." Rowan said smiling as Judith ran towards them.

"Daddy, Mama!" She exclaimed holding out her arms for a hug.

"You don't mind... her calling me mama, do you?" Rowan asked worriedly, feeling her face turn slightly red as she looked at Rick.

Rick shook his head smiling. "No, I don't mind and neither does Carl, she loves you." He assured her gently as he picked up Judith.

"I'm glad Daryl and Allana fixed their problem." She said sighing as she thought of Dylan.

Rick nodded. "She's had a rough day. They both did. But they're crazy about each other."

Rowan smiled. Allana didn't exactly have an easy life before all this anyway, and Daryl was good for her. "Yeah, they are."

Morgan came in then looking worried. "Rick we found footprints leading to the inside of the prison."

Rick froze. "Get everyone and into the kitchen area NOW!" He said.

* * *

Allana woke with a start, Daryl's warm body still pressed against her when she heard Morgan calling their names. She sat up and used the blanket to cover herself. "What's the hell's wrong?"

Morgan's words made her blood ran cold. "There's someone inside the prison. Get dressed; we need everyone in the kitchen, now!"

Daryl got up from the bed quickly, pulling on his jeans and shirt and denim waistcoat while Allana pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple thick sweater and her boots.

"C'mon." Daryl said quickly and they hurried into the kitchen taking Toby with them.

"Rick, what's going on?" Allana asked worriedly, sitting in a chair with Daryl holding her tightly. "Is everyone here?"

Rick looked at them all. "Everyone's here so I'll start, when Morgan came in from being on watch he found foot prints leading inside the prison. We don't know who it is but until then we stay here until daylight." He said firmly as Carly hugged her cats to her while Sarah clutched Mr Quincey and Patch, the other animals were all round the kids comforting them.

"Sounds good," Daryl nodded, as Elle walked over towards them.

"I'm scared. Can I sleep between you and mommy?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Allana said softly as they all got ready for bed, Elle slept between them and curled in to them.

Martinez had Sasha curled into him while they had Caleb and David in between them holding Smokey the little grey kitten. Jamie and Billy were asleep next to Carol, Axel, Maggie and Glenn. Beth slept next to Carl while Duane slept next to his father; Sarah sat curled into Axel's shoulder.

That night Rick had the worst nightmare.

* * *

_Everyone in the prison was asleep, under his watch. His job to protect them.  
_

_The door busted open with The Governor storming in with his gun raised, without any hesitation he aimed at Caleb who cried out._

_"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES ALL OF YOU IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" HE yelled and they all did as they were told._

_Rowan clutched Judith and Callum in her arms as one of the Governor's men stopped in front of her._

_"Take her."_

_The men took the children from her arms, before dragging Rowan away roughly._

_The Governor snarled at Rick. "She belongs to me!"_

_"She doesn't fucking belong to you!" Rick yelled but watched horrified as the man dragged in a walker._

_"Good bye Rowan." The Governor said waving as the man let go of the walker on the leash and tore into Rowan._

_Daryl yelled in horror while Allana screamed in horror._

_"NO!" Rick cried out dropping to his knees._

_The Governor had a sick smile on his face as he dragged the walker over to Callum. "Might as well, get rid off you too."_

_Martinez flung himself over Callum just as he let the walker tear Martinez and Callum apart, blood spraying all over the room and on everyone._

_Maggie hugged Jamie tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder while Daryl held Allana and Connor tightly to him rage in his piercing blue eyes._

_He looked at Sasha then and smiled in amusement._

_"YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed before he shot her._

_With a sick, twisted expression, he shot at each of the children, and they all fell to the ground, the adults screaming in horror._

_Out of nowhere, a man came up behind Allana, and pulled her by the hair away from Daryl, as the Governor turned his attention to her. "YOU'RE MINE NOW ALLANA!"_

_Daryl snapped then Rick realised as he ran towards Allana._

_"She ain't yers!" He yelled flinging himself in front of the Governor as the walker was released on the couple._

_"DARYL, ALLANA NO!" Carol screamed sobbing into Axel hysterically._

_Rick watched with horror as Allana tried to protect Daryl from being bitten._

_It was too late and the walker began to rip Daryl apart, with Allana breaking down beside him. When she realized there was no way of saving Daryl, she stopped struggling, and let herself be torn apart too, reaching out for Daryl's hand._

_The Governor shot down Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Axel and Carol, before turning to Rick. Glenn and Morgan were the only ones left. "Have you had enough yet?"_

_Rick felt tears slide down his face as he looked at his family, who were all dead, at Glenn who cradled a dead Maggie and Morgan who clutched Duane. He then looked at Rowan's mutilated body along with the kids._

_"Just shoot me," he hung his head defeated, as the Governor stepped forward and aimed at him._

_"As you wish."_

* * *

Rick awoke with a shock, sweating and breathing heavily as he looked around the room. Everyone was alright. All the kids were alive; Glenn and Maggie were together, as were Martinez and Sasha, Axel and Carol and Allana and Daryl. He got up quickly, and moved over to where Rowan was sleeping, sitting down beside her, and wrapping his arm around her,

He breathed in steadily as Judith cried wanting to be fed and he fed her all the while clutching his Colt tightly.

Daryl and Martinez could help him search the prison when it was light outside, and he could make it safe for his family again.

He was terrified, it wasn't the first time he had nightmares but he was determined as hell to make the prison a home.

Rick slowly fell asleep as Judith's soft sighs lured him to sleep.

* * *

When it was bright outside, Allana felt her eyes slowly start to open. She softly pushed Elle to the side so that she could get up.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked, making her jump when she hadn't realized he was awake.

"Where do you think?" She muttered, clutching her stomach. Baby wasn't behaving well this morning again. "First, your son or daughter is going to have me bending over the toilet for twenty minutes or so, and then I need to take a shower."

"I'll go with ya." Daryl said quietly so they wouldn't wake everyone up as they left the dining hall.

He went with her to the bathroom as she heaved over the toilet seat with him holding her hair back from her sweaty face.

"God I feel ill." She groaned sighing.

Daryl chuckled quietly, earning him a light punch on the arm. "You don't have to go through this, you get the best part of the deal," she groaned, slowly standing up.

Daryl pressed his hand to her forehead, "Christ girl, yer roasted." He used his hands to try and fan her down, before turning on the shower, where for once she might not bother about the fact their water was cold. "Let's get ya washed up,"

She let him wash her this time as her skin cooled but she still felt ill, Daryl dried her hair and combed it with her sitting on his lap.

"Merle and I would do this for Lily when her hair was washed; she had dark brown curly hair with blonde in it." Daryl said quietly.

"My grandma used to do mine," she grinned at the memory. "Mom never really wanted to," she added quietly.

Daryl smiled softly. "She was missin' out."

He finished combing her red curls and smiled. "C'mon let's get some food and see who the fuck we're dealing with this time." He said quietly.

She nodded, and they went back to the kitchen area, where everyone else was starting to wake up. Carol was cooking breakfast for everyone, as Rick pulled Martinez and Daryl to the side. "Are you two up to checking around the prison with me?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah I'm up for it." He said as Martinez nodded in agreement.

They soon left with Morgan, Axel and Hershel keeping guard.

"Ya think we should follow these?" Daryl asked, nodding towards the footprints. They seemed to be leading into the other cell block.

Rick thought about it for a minute, "Yeah. Let's do it."

They followed the footprints through the cell block watching each other's backs when they stopped at a hole in the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl said angry.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Betrayed by two people Daryl thought he could trust, he now stays with the group for Carol, Carl, Beth and Judith. When he befriends Allana a young woman whose life has been destroyed because of the Governor, he forms a strange bond with her over the grief of loosing loved ones at the hands of the ones they thought they could trust. Co – written with NadWri. Warning Character Death mentioned at beginning of chapter one.

No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 18

* * *

"Alright, here's what we need to do," Rick began, turning to the two men. "This hole needs to be fixed up; I'll get Glenn onto it. Then we need to seal all entrances and exits to the prison apart from one. We'll use that as our only entrance, and we'll have someone guarding it at all times so no one else can get in. Got it?"

"We got it, let's get outta of here." He said as they exited the cell block and headed back to the kitchen where the others were.

"Did you find anything?" Carol asked worriedly, as she handed the three men a plate of food each.

"We found a hole in Cell Block D, so later on we're gonna block all the exits accept one and tighten the security around here." Rick said looking at them all.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sasha said quietly as she ate a slice of toast.

"Hopefully it will keep out any future intruders," Rick nodded.

Allana ate her food quietly, the thought still in the back of her mind that her big brother could be lurking near the prison somewhere.

But that was impossible; he was locked up in North Carolina prison.

She sighed and sat down next to Carol once the men left.

The older woman turned to her with a warm smile. "Everything OK?"

She nodded. "Just worried about them is all, why can't we have a break?" She asked tired.

Carol grasped her hand. "They'll be fine sweetie."

Carol looked deep in thought for a moment. "Some day, I think we might have our old life back. Or I hope anyway, a neighbourhood, somewhere, safe from walkers and the not so friendly living. Everyone will have their own house, somewhere the children can play, and somewhere we can grow food..."

Allana found herself daydreaming about the place Carol was describing.

"Have families." She added softly and Allana smiled as a sleepy Sarah curled into her.

"Sarah loves you, Carol." She said softly just as a gunshot went off.

Allana stood upright in a flash, and ran to the door, looking for the men, with Carol right behind her. "What was that?!"

More gunshots were fired with Rick and Daryl and the others running towards them.

"ALLANA, CAROL GET INSIDE NOW!" He yelled and they ran back in the kitchen.

Jaime who had been looking outside the window looked at Maggie. "There are a couple of guys looking around." She said as Maggie took her away from the window.

"There are walkers too; stupid assholes lead the walkers here." David said peering through his binoculars.

Allana watched worriedly from the window as Daryl and Rick shot down the walkers. She noticed one of the men that Jamie had spotted, and squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at him.

It was Sean.

"Sean." She gasped shocked stumbling backwards and taking Elle away from the window, fear gripping her.

"Allana what's wrong?" Beth asked alarmed at her friend's horrified face.

"He's here," Allana whispered terrified, as Beth helped her over to a chair, crouching down in front of her.

"What is it Allana? Who's here?"

"My brother Sean, don't let him in Beth, please he's dangerous." She pleaded her to understand that her brother was a monster.

"We won't Allana, I promise."

Hershel came to sit beside her, encouraging her to take deep breaths as she heard the noise of the gunshots coming from outside.

"Please God, let them be alright," she whispered quietly.

* * *

Daryl reloaded his pistol as he fired at the walkers, sweat was pouring down his back as they slowly got rid of the walkers.

"Well that was fun." Glenn said breathlessly as the man they had seen around the prison walked towards them.

Daryl watched the last of the walkers go down, before he turned to the living man that had invaded their home. His face went pale as he recognized the face from the photograph they had seen in Allana's family home. "Holy shit."

It was Sean, Allana's older brother who had killed nineteen women, wrecked Allana's life and he was here staring at him with a calm smile.

_"He always was the good actor."_ Allana had told him and she was right.

"What the fuck do yer want?" He spat at him.

Sean looked between Daryl and Rick, before looking over their shoulders into the prison. "I believe you have my little sister in there. I haven't seen her in so long."

Daryl growled then. "She don't wanna see ya, not after what yer did and after the stunt yer did with yer brother's head." He snarled at him.

Sean took a couple of steps towards Daryl and looked him up and down. "And who the fuck are you? She can tell me herself if she has a problem."

"I'm her fucking husband and the father of our baby." Daryl snapped before realising what he had just said.

Sean looked stunned. "You are shitting me? The little whore got pregnant AGAIN!" He snarled.

Daryl was raging, as he stared at Sean with his piercing eyes. "She ain't a whore!"

Sean just laughed. "What kind of an idiot must you be to marry that piece of shit?"

Daryl knew he was about to snap.

"Yeah, what about her, sleeping around with that Governor." Sean said as Daryl slammed his crossbow into Sean's face, breaking his nose.

"YOU STUPID REDNECK HICK!" He yelled clutching his nose as Daryl beat the shit out of him.

"DARYL!" Allana called out from the doorway. Daryl turned at the sound of her voice, and seen her slowly coming towards him shaking, her face completely white. "Stop."

Sean had enough time when Daryl was distracted to push himself up of the ground. "Damn, control your fucking husband," he spat at Allana.

She looked at them confused. "What?"

Before anyone answered her, he began to walk closer to her. "Well, well, well. Let me get a better look at you, lil' sis."

Allana looked at Sean closely twenty years had gone by and Sean seemed harder, meaner and more of a bastard.

"Get out Sean." She said in a calm voice. "You aren't welcome here so leave and don't come back, ever." She said meeting his cold grey eyes.

"You're going to feed me to the wolves sis?" He asked coldly.

She looked at him. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

He slapped her hard across the face, making her fall to the ground.

Daryl was by her side in a second, helping her up off the ground, his fists clenching by his sides. "I suggest you fucking leave. NOW!"

Sean glared at them all not taking any of them seriously until Rowan who had come out, shot at the ground next to him in warning.

"You heard him, leave." She said pointing her rifle at him calmly.

He glared at them all before leaving, swearing as he and his friends got into their truck and drove off.

"There's four of them," Rick said worriedly, watching them drive off into the distance. "Maybe more if they have a camp somewhere."

Daryl wiped the blood from Allana's face, tenderly stroking her cheek. "Ya alright?"

She nodded giving him a comforting smile. "I'm fine just pissed off." She said as they went into the kitchen.

Daryl smiled. "Yer aint no whore woman, yer a beautiful, sweet, kind and brave woman who's dealt with a load of shit." He said softly as she sighed tiredly.

"I feel exhausted."

"No wonder," Daryl said softly, offering a hand to help her up. "Come on; let's take ya to relax for a bit."

She nodded and let him take her to their cell as she sagged onto the bed in exhaustion, her eyes falling shut.

Daryl sat on the chair beside the bed, and watched over her, his mind wandering back to what he had told Sean. It had become almost automatic to call himself her husband. Maybe one day.

He pulled a blanket around her softly and rested his hand on top of hers over her slight round stomach smiling; he couldn't wait until the baby moved.

* * *

Rick sat with Judith in the dining area, as Rowan fed Callum. "What did Allana's brother do?" he asked her quietly.

Rowan sighed. "When he was nineteen, he killed and raped nineteen young women in down town Atlanta by strangling them or drowning. Allana's mother thought he was innocent until they appeared in court, he pleaded guilty and later that night she committed suicide by overdosing on some anti depressants. Dylan found her in the bedroom holding a photo of Sean saying 'Mommy's special Boy', the doctors tried to save her but she died." Rowan said sadly.

"We'll he's not going to tear this family apart," Rick said firmly. "Let's hope he's not stupid enough to come back again. I think Daryl will rip his head off next time anyway."

Rowan nodded. "He was always a twisted guy, Allana's uncle Phil saved her cat from being set alight. I think he's been the one contaminating the water." She said.

"That's sick," Rick shook his head sadly. "We get rid of one problem," Rick said quietly, "And another just appears."

Rowan nodded in understanding. "That's just the way things go."

* * *

Daryl watched Allana sleep with a soft smile when he saw Rick walk towards him.

"Rowan told me that she thinks it was Sean who's been poisoning the animals." He said quietly and then nodded at Allana, "She ok?"

Daryl nodded. "She's just tired. Last couple of days have really taken it out of her."

Rick smiled softly. "I understand. It must have been a shock, seeing him again."

"No shit, she hasn't seen him in twenty years, he hates her and hated Dylan and their dad, grandparents, Martinez and Rowan." He said darkly.

"I'm going to tell the kids to stay inside for the time being and if they want to feed the animals find one of us."

"That's a good idea," Daryl nodded. "Keep the women inside too, that son of a bitch can't be trusted."

Rick sighed. "I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever have rest."

Daryl knew exactly how he was feeling. "Hopefully in the future we'll have a break."

Rick nodded at him. "You get some rest too Daryl." He said leaving.

Daryl crawled into the covers along with Allana and wrapped an arm around her.

He watched his family sleep silently, hoping that Allana's brother wouldn't make a reappearance, especially knowing that she was having a baby.

He was dangerous and Daryl wouldn't let him anywhere near them he thought as Carol came in.

"Are you two ok?"

"We'll be fine," Daryl assured, rubbing Allana's hand gently.

"Do you need anything?" Carol asked helpfully. "Blankets, food, anything like that?"

He shook his head. "Some lemon tea would be great for when Allana wakes up, the baby keeps on making her sick." He said worried.

"I'll get her some." She said then paused "She had a panic attack earlier."

"When?" Daryl asked worriedly. "She didn't tell me."

"When you went to see who was shooting and she saw Sean, she panicked and couldn't breathe properly but she's fine now Daryl. We'll take care of her." She promised.

"Don't go out on yer own anymore Carol it ain't safe." Daryl warned the woman who had become a close friend.

"Because of her brother?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "He's a dangerous man."

"Alright," Carol smiled back. "But you have to stop putting yourself in danger too. Allana gets stressed, and it's not good for the baby. She worries about you."

"Rick told me that as well." He said as a worried Carly came into their cell as Allana woke up.

"There's a cat stuck up a tree!"

Allana looked confused for a minute, before she fully woke up, and Daryl helped her sit upright. "One of ours?" she asked tiredly.

Carly shook her head. "No, I've never seen it before."

Allana made an attempt to get up, before Daryl stopped her. "Ya stay here, rest. I'll check it out. Carol will look after ya."

"Daryl, I'm pregnant, not dying." she protested, looking around for her boots.

"Don't care. Stay here," he pulled the blanket over her, as he followed Carly out of the cell, leaving Allana with Carol.

She flopped back onto the pillow in frustration. "I'm going to kill him."

Carol laughed. "He's only looking out for you sweetie." She said as she sat down into a comfortable chair.

* * *

Daryl and Carly found a black cat stuck on a tree as it meowed helplessly, its green eyes looking at them.

"Yer stay here ok." Daryl told her as he climbed up the tree.

The cat backed away a couple of steps as Daryl got closer. "S'OK, I ain't gonna hurt ya," Daryl assured, holding out his hand for the cat. It came forward and sniffed him for a bit before he gently scooped him up and climbed back down.

Carly was bouncing with joy. "He's so cute!"

Daryl looked down at the cat frowning, "I think he's hurt." He said as the black cat curled into him as they walked back to the prison.

"HEY!" Sean yelled.

Daryl snarled as he handed the cat to Carly. "Get inside NOW! Tell Rick to come out here." Carly nodded scared and ran back towards the prison, holding the cat tightly. Daryl felt for his gun as he turned around, to see Sean walking towards him. "Didn't ya get the fucking message last time?" he growled, aiming his gun. "Ya ain't welcome!"

Sean glared at him, "All I wanna know is what is it you see in my whore of a sister?" He asked holding up his hands.

Daryl glared at him. "I told ya, she ain't a whore! I love her, and I'd give my life to protect her or our kid."

Sean looked at him "Fair enough." He said and walked off with Daryl glaring at him all the way.

"Son of a bitch." He spat walking back to the prison where Hershel was looking after the black cat with Carly helping him.

"He's been abused."

"Yeah, an' I can tell ya exactly who by," he muttered. Hershel looked back, but Daryl had a 'don't even ask' expression, so he kept his mouth shut, before Daryl turned and stalked off to his cell.

Allana looked up when he came in along with Carol as they were both looking after Judith, Callum and Connor while Rowan helped Maggie and Beth look after the kids with Rick being on watch with Morgan.

"What's wrong?" Allana asked worried as she rocked Connor.

"Yer brother decided to make an appearance," Daryl mumbled, sitting down beside her, and putting his arm around her.

She looked up concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm alright just pissed at him calling yer names." He said hugging her as a sad Hershel came in.

"The cats very ill, he's dehydrated and very sick." Hershel said worried.

"Will he survive?" Allana asked worriedly.

Hershel looked sad. "I'm not sure yet. Carol, can you help me with him?" Carol nodded and left the room, leaving Daryl and Allana with the three kids.

Daryl turned to look at Allana. "Did yer brother always do that? Torturin' the animals?"

She sighed. "Yes he did sadly, it caused problems between my parents dad said that Sean was ill and needed help but mom said it was just his age. Then he started getting into porn and started spying on me and Rowan when we got ready for school and cheerleading practice, dad went berserk. He kicked Sean out after finding out he had stolen granddad's war medals and pawned them. Dad was so ashamed."

"Did he get them back?"

"No," Allana shook her head sadly. "Granddad was devastated." She let out a long sigh as she thought of her grandparents, longing for a hug from one of them.

"He never forgave Sean or mom for that, I think they knew how hard it was for my dad to put up with their daughter but he loved her. He broke Dylan's war plane to pieces and Dylan was so upset, he wanted to be a pilot so he could follow granddad and dad's footsteps in the army. I'm Jewish from my dad's side and a holocaust survivor descendant." She said proud of her grandfather.

"I have a lot to be thankful for then," Daryl said, kissing her forehead softly.

"What did he want this time...? Sean, I mean?"

Daryl sighed "He wanted to know what I saw in yer and I told him that I saw a beautiful, brave, strong young woman who loved me and her family. He didn't like that." He added grimly.

"He was jealous."

"He doesn't have anyone," Allana replied softly. "And he can't stand to see me happy." She took a deep breath. "He won't stop until he's destroyed everything."

* * *

Daryl pulled her into him tightly "I won't let him destroy us Allana I promise." He said and she nodded as they got up and headed to the kitchen area, taking the three children with them as well.

Rowan took Callum from them as they sat down, as Allana looked over at Hershel.

"How is the cat doing?"

Hershel gave her a gentle smile, "Much better but he's very weak and poorly, he's got mats in his fur along with four missing whiskers."

"Sounds like something Sean would do," Allana whispered, holding Connor to her closely, as Carol handed her the cup of lemon tea. "Thank you."

"Your, welcome sweetie." She said as they sat down to eat their lunch which consisted of beef jerky and some tinned salmon.

"So what's the plan for the rest of today?" Maggie asked.

"Can we still have our picnic?" Sarah asked excitedly.

Allana looked up at Rick from her food. "You think it's safe?"

Rick looked thoughtful "As long as no one wonders off and makes loud noises we'll be fine." He said as Connie sniffed at Judith who patted her face.

"Pratty." She giggled meaning to say pretty only to say pratty instead.

"I'll be very surprised if she doesn't end up swearing." Martinez said smirking as she reached out to him.

Allana grinned over at him. "She has bad influences."

"With a nickname like Lil Ass Kicker, you know she's gonna be tough," Beth smiled.

"Where did she get that name anyway?" Allana asked.

"Daryl gave it to her after she stopped crying when he fed her." Axel said as he sipped his coffee.

"I miss having a strawberry milkshake." Maggie said wistfully.

"I miss playing my guitar." Martinez said sadly.

Sasha looked sad "I miss skyping my friends."

"I miss being able to wash clothes properly," Carol added. "Not to mention a nice hot shower or bath."

"I miss video games," Glenn smiled. "Portal, Mario, Grand Theft Auto..."

Allana thought for a minute. "Pizza, chocolate, ice cream..."

Daryl chuckled from beside her. "Fat ass."

She thumped him on the arm, "Shut it smart ass." She said smiling.

Daryl looked at her "I miss listening to the radio as I fixed cars or going down the bar with Merle." He said quietly.

"I miss going to the park and playing with my friends." David said quietly.

"I miss going out with my mommy." Sarah said sucking her thumb.

Allana rubbed her gently on the back.

"I miss cartoons on the TV. Or anything on the TV," Caleb said from the corner.

Duane added his football stuff to the list, Carly added her favorite dolls and teddy bears, Elle added her bunny rabbit and Ethan added his x-box, making Glenn smile in agreement.

Allana looked over at Jamie and Billy. "What about you two?"

Jamie smiled sadly "Going swimming with our stepmom and Dad taking me and Billy horse riding." She said quietly.

Billy looked sad "Dad taking me to football games."

"I miss my hair products and make-up," Beth said, running a hand through her tangled blonde hair.

"I think you look beautiful anyway," Carl said quietly, making him turn completely red, as all the adults watched in amusement.

"Look's like Carl's sweet on Beth, Hersh." Daryl said smirking as Beth blushed.

"Do you think we would have met before this?" Allana asked him.

Daryl thought for a minute. "I don't know. Why do ya ask?"

She smiled "Just wondered that's all baby." She said leaning against his shoulder as Duke and Lacey came in.

"Hey, if it isn't the two lovebirds," Allana grinned down at the dogs. "I hope you two haven't been doing anything naughty. I don't think we can feed any more puppies."

Elle grinned "I think it's cute." She said hugging the dog as Connie hissed at a small form in the corner of the room.

It was a rat.

"Daddy!" Elle yelled from the corner, causing Rick and Daryl to run to her side. "Rat!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT GET THE FOOD AWAY FROM IT!" Daryl yelled as they grabbed the food as a rat ran towards the door only to get grabbed by Tinkerbelle who growled low in her throat.

The cat sank her teeth into the rat, before shaking it wildly, and then dropping it's lifeless body to the ground.

Although her stomach was protesting, Allana smiled at Tinkerbelle. "Atta' girl.'

"Where the fuck did that thing come from?" Martinez asked as he checked for holes in the room.

"I hate rats." Carol admitted.

"Me too," Sasha added, staring at the thing in disgust.

Allana sighed quietly. "So much for a nice home."

At that minute Hershel looked at them al.l "I think we should all wash up, rats carry diseases." He said as everyone headed to the showers as Rowan screamed.

Three rats were in her cell swarming around as the cats, Duke and Lacey charged in to protect their owner.

The two dogs made quick work of ripping the rats apart, with Martinez cleaning up what was left of them without any complaint.

Rick took the dogs around the other cells and rooms to clear any more rats, as he assigned everyone ten minutes in the shower to get washed up.

* * *

Daryl washed his hair and body without complaint, Allana was dry and in fresh clothes, a small bump was showing through her grey t-shirt.

He beamed down at her stomach, his hand softly rubbing over the top. "Hey there, kiddo."

A slight nudge was his answer and he looked at Allana who also looked shocked but happy at what had just happened.

"Hey sweetie." Allana said thickly placing her hand on top of Daryl's, tears swimming down her face.

"Did they just..." Daryl asked, his eyes flickering between her face and her stomach.

"Yeah. Wants to say hello to mommy and daddy, don't cha?"

Daryl laughed then. "Hey kiddo, I'm yer daddy and this is yer mama." He said thickly as he picked Allana up in his strong arms.

She was laughing.

He carried her to the cell, laying her down gently on the bed, before sitting beside her. "I can't believe that happened. He or she is really there."

Allana laughed. "I'm just glad he or she is ok." She said as the baby kicked again this time a bit harder.

Daryl rested his head on her slight bumpy stomach and had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Daddy's girl."

"Or could be a mommy's boy," she smirked back at him.

"Nah," Daryl shook his head. "I can tell. That's my lil' girl in there. My little Lily."

She saw the misty look in his eyes and grasped his hand. "Our little Lily Rowan Sophia Carol Andrea Dixon." She said smiling sadly at their friend's death.

"She was brave." Daryl said kissing her cheek.

"I know she was," Allana said softly, cuddling into his side. "I love our family."

Daryl looked at her. "I love our family too, when we have this baby would yer like to have another one?" He asked wearily.

She kissed his lips softly. "If you want to. As long as I have you, I don't care if we have one or fifty. Do you want more kids?"

He smiled. "I want a whole pack of them with the girls with yer hair and eyes." He said dreaming of little girls running around the prison.

Allana smiled. "Boys with your hair and eyes, hunting." She said smiling.

He grasped her hand tightly as he lay beside her. "The Dixon family."

"Our Dixon family." Allana said as she fell into a peaceful slumber in the man she loved arms.

"Good night sweetheart."

When Allana was asleep, Daryl placed his hand over her stomach, and began to hum a lullaby softly for their baby, the one his momma had sang to him and Merle when they were kids, before he closed his own eyes and he too entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Rowan was having a nap when she saw that she was in Woodbury in the bar only that Merle sat next to her as he smiled at her tenderly._

_"Hey Rowan."_

_"Merle?" she stuttered, looking at him confused._

_Merle chuckled quietly. "Ya look like ya seen a ghost."_

_"But you died, Merle I miss you!" Rowan sobbed running towards him and he hugged her warmly._

_"I know woman and I miss yer too but Daryl and Allana and that cop are taking care of yer aint they?" He asked softly._

_"Yes... but... you never got to see Callum. Your son." Rowan cried quietly into him._

_"Oh I see him, sweetheart. I watch over ya all the time. He's got a wonderful mother, uncle and soon a little cousin. Handsome little fella too, just like his daddy."_

_Rowan smiled weakly at that as Merle got serious. "That Rick makes yer happy Rowan and he loves Callum so I'm happy." He said softly thumbing away her tears._

_She sniffed. "Daryl, all the kids and Allana miss you." She said softly._

_"I know and ya tell them that I'm proud of them Rowan and ya be happy with Rick, he's a good man."_

_"Will I ever see you again?" she asked softly._

_"I'm always lookin' out for ya," Merle assured. "Goodbye, love." Merle slowly faded away, leaving Rowan standing, staring into the distance._

* * *

Rowan woke up then smiling but crying as she picked up Callum and went to the kitchen to feed him.

"Your daddy's watching out for us all little fella." She said softly.

"He loves you very much," she told Callum softly. "And so does Rick."_  
_

* * *

Rick slept quietly as he dreamed and found himself in a garden with Lori sitting next to him smiling at him softly._  
_

_"Hello Rick." She said quietly._

_"Lori..." he touched her face gently, making sure she was really there this time, and not a figment of his imagination."What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to see you and tell you to move on with Rowan." She said gently to him as the sun shone._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't help you." He said sadly._

_Lori patted his arm, "I know and Rowan's a lovely woman."_

_"I wish you could have met her. Rowan, I mean. Allana. Martinez. The kids." He smiled softly, watching her hair blow in the breeze._

_"I've seen them," she smiled back. "They are all wonderful people. Everyone is happy now."_

_Rick nodded. "Thank you."_

_Lori started to fade away then. "Be happy Rick and take care." She said softly._

* * *

Then she was gone and he woke up.

Rick felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he headed up to take watch with Morgan.

He sat down on the opposite watchtower from Morgan and waved over at him. The man who had saved his life. He took a deep breath as he looked out over the prison. Maybe things would turn out alright after all.

* * *

Allana looked down at Daryl as he slept peacefully his dark brown hair tousled and all over his forehead.

She rested her face against his beating heart, thanking god for leading her to this man.

She felt the baby kick again smiling, as she rested her hand on her stomach. He or she certainly was a lively little one.

"You will love this family kiddo." She said smiling as she went to the bathroom to be sick without waking anyone up.

She heaved in the toilet seat for ten minutes before walking back to cook breakfast for everyone as a thank you, she may be pregnant but she wasn't gonna sit back and do nothing.

She made a large feast for everyone, before setting the table as best as she could with the stuff that they had, as Carol came into the dining area.

"Wow, looks like my job is already done this morning," she smiled happily, sitting down on a chair.

Allana smiled as she placed her plate in front of her and fed the animals including the black cat Carly had named Logan.

"I wanted to give you a break and you've done so much." She said smiling.

"We're lucky to have you," Carol smiled softly. "Especially Daryl. Speaking of.." she nodded towards the door, and Allana turned around to see Daryl walking in with a smile on his face.

Allana stood up. "Hey baby." She said lovingly as Daryl enveloped her in a tender, loving hug.

"Hey darling." He said as Rowan came in with Rick his arm wrapped around her.

"Good morning you two," Allana smirked, sitting back down with Daryl next to her. "You have something to share with us?"

Rowan turned a light pink but Rick laughed. "We're a couple." He said looking at Daryl for his blessing.

Daryl stared at him for a moment before giving him a man hug.

"I'm happy for the two of ya," Daryl said with a grin, as he and Rick went off to check the animals in the barn.

Rowan sat down beside Allana smiling happily. Allana looked at her friend. "Look at us, Ro. All those days back in school, we'd spend planning out our wedding, deciding what we would name our kids, designing our dream homes. And now, we're going to have two beautiful children who will be cousins. We found our Prince Charming together. You think it was meant to be?"

Rowan looked thoughtful "I think in a way it was meant to be only in a twisted way." She said smiling as the kids came in with Carly checking on Logan.

"He's still very weak but very strong." She told Hershel.

Hershel chuckled at the young girl. "I'm glad he's doing better, it's your job to keep an eye on him."

Carly seemed happy enough. "Of course. Do you think I could be your vet assistant?"

Hershel laughed "I think I'd like that nurse Carly." He said as Carly fussed over her cats and Logan.

"They are all so sweet." Maggie said as Hershel spoke.

"I'm going to continue Milton's database for our history."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rowan nodded at the older man, who brought out some notebooks, and began reading through them.

Carly was bursting with joy as Daryl and Rick came back through the door. "Daddy! I'm going to be a vet!"

Daryl picked her up then "My little girl's gonna be a vet huh?" He said proudly and threw her in the air as she giggled.

Elle, Sarah and Jamie looked up from where they played with Patch and Lady and grinned at the scene. David, Duane, Caleb, Billy and Carl were playing cards with Glenn and Morgan while Beth bounced Connor while Judith sat cuddled into Allana.

"Yes, daddy," Carly smiled happily while Daryl put her down.

"I'm proud of ya," he grinned, ruffling her hair. He turned to Rick. "Peaceful in here for a change. What's gonna happen next?"

"Maybe Lacey will have puppies?" David said smiling as he read a book on sea animals.

"Maybe kiddo," Daryl said, giving him a gentle pat on the back.

Rick looked around the children. "Alright, is everyone still up for our picnic today?"

"YES!" They screamed and all hurried off to get the food and things ready.

Allana grinned at Carol, Maggie, Beth and Sasha "How about we bake some cakes and cookies?"

"I like the sound of that," Sasha smiled as they set to work. Between the five of them, they made a large amount of sweet treats, packing them into a basket along with some soup, sandwiches and various other things that Carol had made up. They put in some blankets that they could all sit on, some toys for the children to play with, and food for the animals too.

* * *

They headed outside sitting on a patch of and grass and began to play games with Judith walking towards Carl giggling.

"CAL!" She squealed happily at the older boy who grinned.

"Hey, Judy," he smiled crouching down beside her. "Wanna play hide and seek?" he asked, starting to cover and uncover his little sister's eyes, who found it more hilarious each time.

The adults watched in peace from where they were sat. Rowan was happily curled up against Rick, and Martinez was sitting with an arm around Sasha. Even Axel had his handing resting on Carol's lap as she sat beside him.

Allana smiled at the scene unaware that Sarah had wandered off to get some flowers for the prison.

Sarah smiled when she saw some wild roses and picked them up when a man stepped out.

"Hey kid," Sean said, crouching down in front of her. Sarah looked up worriedly. "It's OK. I ain't gonna hurt you. I know your family, and I'm just stopping by for a visit." Sarah swallowed nervously as Sean smiled at her. "Why don't you run back and get Allana? Bring her to see these flowers? But don't tell her that I'm here," Sean whispered. "I want it to be a surprise." Sarah gave him another quick glance as she nodded and ran back to where the others were.

Allana saw Sarah running towards her and she tugged at her hand "Mommy I found some flowers." She said smiling at her as she wondered if she should tell her who the man was.

Allana nodded and they went to see the flowers.

They arrived at the patch of flowers that Sarah had found.

"They are lovely, sweet-"

Before she could say anything else, a man appeared out of nowhere and held a knife to Sarah's throat. "Don't make a sound Allana. Come with me now, and get in that car," she noticed there was a vehicle parked outside the fence, with two other men inside watching, "Otherwise I'll cut her throat."

Allana froze shaking with fear as she stared at Sarah's terrified face, "Ok I will Sean, but please let Sarah go." She pleaded and Sean nodded.

He released Sarah and Allana hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mommy." She sobbed.

Allana stroked her blonde curls. "I know sweetheart and I'll be ok, you tell daddy that I'll know he'll find me." She said as Sean dragged her into the car.


End file.
